El oscuro Christian Grey
by Ana12345
Summary: Christian Grey, un hombre sin corazón, oscuro atormentado (Elena si hizo bien su trabajo, lo llevó mal) conoce a Anastasia donde él solo quiere llevarla a la cama su curiosidad por probar una noche de Vainilla y no parará hasta tenerla. Hasta el punto de aparentar alguien que no es hasta tener lo que busca de ella. ( que pasa con Christian?)
1. Nota

**Personajes, son de E.L James y algunos nuevos que nada tienen que ver con los libros.**

**Hola a todos antes de que empiece con el capítulo 1 quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi historia ****Cincuenta sombras sigue: Mi Anastasia**** que por cierto aun sigue.. no pienso dejar.**

Esta historia es nueva, donde quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no son muy románticos que digamos, aquí Christian es Oscuro casi sin sentimientos, que jugará con Anastasia,

**Anastasia va a sufrir?** "Si"...

**Engaño?** mmm "Si" si es que así le podría llamar XD

**Escenas M?** "Si"

**Con otras personas?** "Si" :(

**Christian podrá cambiar?** tal vez es humano tiene su corazón

Puede que lo lleguen a odiar o incluso a mi jejej pero no tanto, bueno eso espero, espero que me sigan en esta nueva aventura que me vino en mente durante un viaje de vacaciones y justo se fue la luz por una tormenta y como no tenia nada que hacer, entonces se me ocurrió escribir al Christian distinto.

ya para no alargar demasiado, los espero y les siga gustando las historias..

Espero sus criticas. :)

_Saludos Ana12345_


	2. Capitulo 1

Esto es una mierda ni con dos sumisas puedo contentarme estoy empezando a aburrirme, ambas están desnudas frente a mí pero siento que quiero algo con más emoción.

A una la tomo del pelo estirando que me haga una mamada a la otra introduzco tres dedos está húmeda si bastante.

Ahora la obligo a que se dé placer a si misma quiero verla..

— Bien sigue así y trágalo todo.

Es una perra y buenas sumisas Karyna y Rosi, ambas morenas una de ojos verdes otra de ojos marrón normalmente solo tengo una pero como estaba pensando estoy harto. Elena dijo que es porque estoy estresado tal vez necesito unas vacaciones largas, me recomendó ir a Amsterdam tiene unos amigos buenos de un club exclusivo de BDSM, probar lo nuevo en un país distinto no puedo negar que estoy tentado en ir pero como tengo mucho trabajo que atender no puedo dejar todo en este momento.

Tengo a Ros una buena amiga y mano derecha que es capaz de llevar ella sola, si la dejaría todo pero como soy exigente y yo quiero estar al tanto de todo hasta el mínimo detalle de mi trabajo.

—Bien vístanse y lárguense el contrato ha terminado.

Les digo sin si quiera mirarlas.

—Pero señor, solo ha sido dos sesiones y no hubo penetración.

— Mírame, no te di permiso para hablar Karyna aquí se hace lo que yo digo y soy el amo y señor entiendes?

Tomándola de su barbilla para que me mire.. tiene los ojos llorosos pero me importa un comino como se atrevió a hablar..

Las dos mujeres dejaron el apartamento Taylor les entregó la llave de sus nuevos Audi es lo que regalo a cada sumisa después de terminar nuestro contrato, y por supuesto recordarles el acuerdo de confidencialidad, hasta ahora llevo veinte mujeres nunca tuve ninguna relación normal ni me interesa, soy un hombre de veintisiete casi veintiocho años, mi familia cree que soy gay desde que era un adolescente, Elliot mi hermano mayor me ha tendido trampas para conocer chicas, pero terminaba alejándome de ellas el hecho de que no pueda ser tocado eso nunca me hizo una persona normal, por lo tanto la relación normal no es lo mío Elena me llevó por un camino donde estoy agradecido de por vida, ella me enseñó lo que es poder tener el control de mi vida y de los demás.

Soy un fanático del control veo poco a mis padres de vez en cuando hablo con mi hermano Elliot, es un hombre que se ha tirado a cuantas mujeres se ha encontrado en su camino siempre que hablamos me cuenta de sus aventuras y la verdad si tengo algo de envidia no tiene problemas yo sí, y estos últimos días he estado dando vueltas quiero probar tener un sexo vainilla quise pagar una prostituta pero no sería lo mismo. Entonces tengo una idea.. como iré a la entrega de títulos este año de la Universidad de washington muchas estudiantes se tirarían a mis pies solo por una noche y eso haré, buscar una universitaria caliente y llevarla a un hotel follarla de mil maneras y después no volver a verla es solo para probar lo nuevo.

Por supuesto tengo mis gustos chicas morenas, rubias no.. ya tuve seis años con una rubia y ahí debe quedar.

Recibí un mensaje de mi madre Mia vendrá la próxima semana después de seis meses veré a mi hermana, es la única de la familia que me llevo bien o soy un poco más abierto, cuando éramos niños yo siempre la cuidé golpeaba a todos los niños que la maltrataba en la escuela y fui expulsado varias veces.

Sé que en el fondo mis padres se arrepintieron de adoptarme siempre fui un problema para ellos muchas veces le rompí la nariz a Elliot, al principio estuvimos en la misma habitación pero ya cuando estábamos creciendo nos tuvieron que separar no dejábamos de pelear.

Mi madre ha derramado varias lágrimas por mi culpa.. si ella es una mujer como ninguna es mi ángel de la guarda ella me ha salvado no me gustaba verla así, pero siempre perdía el control y no podía pensar hasta que ya era tarde.

Siempre fue tan comprensiva conmigo también mi padre ellos jamás me han alzado la mano ni nada de eso.

Pero también respetaban mis limites nunca fui tocado menos un abrazo que mierda eso ni se que es.

_Basta ya de pensar Grey es una estupidez tú no tienes corazón._

Tomo un baño con agua fría unos minutos bajo el agua caerse por mi cuerpo.

Voy a la cama, espero dormir esta noche y no soñar con el proxeneta ni su puta.

-#-

Otro día de mierda dormí muy poco mi humor es de lo peor, mis empleados tienen que aguantarme todo pero eso me importa un bledo yo les pago para que trabajen y no meterse en mi vida privada y si algo sale me aseguro de que todos firmen un contrato de no divulgación.

— Andrea que pasa dije que no molestes.

— Disculpe señor Grey pero ya está aquí la chica Kavanagh.

Ya lo había olvidado.. después de tanto insistir acepté solo por su padre espero no sea una molestia, es para la universidad espero no salgan con sus preguntas estúpidas.

— Hazla pasar.

A ver a ver que tal va.

Se abre la puerta y entra una chica pelo castaño alborotado, ¿ cuando fue la ultima vez que vio un cepillo de pelo? ropa bueno.. no tiene para nada gusto por la moda como podría alguien vivir así? ni bien entra y tropieza. JA! Lo que faltaba torpe tiene dos pies izquierdos.

Pero tiene lindo color de piel como las que me gustan la ayudo a levantarse algo tiene su toque al momento me doy cuenta de que está sonrojada, si tengo ese efecto en las mujeres ellas caen a mis pies con una maldita sonrisa pero que mierda! esta no es la señorita Kavanagh.

— Señorita?.. tenia entendido que tenia la entrevista con la señorita Kavanagh usted quien es?.

No puedo ocultar lo molesto que estoy le di la entrevista y me envía a otra persona.

— Disculpe señor Grey Soy Anastasia Steele compañera de cuarto y amiga de Kate Kavanagh ella está indispuesta.

Interesante.. tal vez ella sea mi prueba de vainilla si esta chica parece sencilla pero es atractiva debajo de esos trapos que tiene como ropa un buen toque y será perfecta.. algo joven pero que mas da.

— Entonces usted me hará la entrevista?

— Si señor, si usted lo permite.

— Y dígame señorita Steele, usted estudia periodismo?

— No señor estoy en primer Año Literatura Inglesa soy amiga de Kate y vivimos juntas ella se gradúa este año.

— Ya veo y cuantos años tienes.

— Dieciocho señor. en unos meses diecinueve.

_Mmm me gusta,ya sé que haré contigo niña._

— Perfecto, empecemos.

Empezamos con la entrevista como decía son las mismas preguntas de siempre las que todos hacen y si esta chica es torpe la intimido tanto que apenas puede con una grabadora estoy conteniéndome a no tirar una carcajada.

Ella sigue más sonrojada trato de calmarme y tranquilizarla, si quiero llegar a ella tengo que ser un tipo amable hasta ganarme su confianza y ya después ir a un hotel o mi apartamento ya mejor después pensaré en eso, ahora plan para conquistarla con ella encontré la ideal.. y saber lo que es tener sexo normal.

Estoy concentrado de lo que habla pero sobre todo para mirarle los labios esos labios que podrían darme una buena mamada..de imaginarlo ya tengo una erección..

_Tranquilo amiguito ya jugaremos con ella aun no es el momento_

— ¿Es usted gay?

Toda mi erección acaba de bajar.. que mierda la tomaría y demostraría ahora mismo si le bajara mi pantalón y viera mi pene parado en este momento..

_Tranquilo .tranquilo,_ como un mantra repitiéndome en la cabeza..

Se dio cuenta de lo molesto que me puse ella no tiene la menor idea de lo que lee ni se ha tomado la molestia de revisarlo..

Todo lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirla.. mierda!

Andrea nos interrumpe, pero estoy tan interesado en Anastasia que no quiero ninguna otra cita me ofrezco en mostrarle las instalaciones. Después de insistir y prácticamente rogarle aceptó.

Si fuera actor ya me ganaba un Oscar.

La invito a salir Andrea casi tira las carpetas al verme con Anastasia, y Olivia por poco escupe su café, les lanzo una mirada de amenaza de inmediato se dan cuenta que no deben ni mirarme.

La reacción de los demás empleados es la misma que las de Andrea y Olivia les hago lo mismo que le hice a ellas, Anastasia no se da cuenta con ella soy el tipo más amable del planeta.

Al terminar de mostrarle todo el edificio ella se ve contenta y sigue sonrojada, cada vez que puedo me acerco a ella tiene rico olor me gusta. Soy un hombre con experiencia sé que hasta tiene mojadas sus bragas lo que daría por meter mis dedos y probarlas yo mismo para ver como están..

Entramos al ascensor pero quiero que se vuelva más loca por mí entonces hago un truco, aprieto un botón sin que ella se diera cuenta y de repente el ascensor para bruscamente.

— Dios mío.., señor Grey que pasó?

— No lo sé creo que algún fallo, pero no te preocupes este es uno de los edificios más seguros. Soy el culpable me dijeron que no use este ascensor y lo hice no tardará en volver a funcionar mientras ponte cómoda.

Bingo!, pasaremos unos minutos aquí encerrados soy un genio.

— Y dígame señorita Steele a que se dedica?

— A parte de estudiar trabajo en una ferretería mi padre me ayuda con mis estudios pero también quiero ganarme la vida por mí misma.

— Buen punto me gusta su forma de pensar hace mucho que trabaja ahí?

— No, desde hace dos meses.

— Sabe una vez que termine la universidad podrías tomar pasantías aquí.

Que mierda! aquí jamás empleo a mis sumisas o amantes en mi caso Anastasia será una..

— Lo tendré en cuenta señor aunque estoy más interesada en el mundo editorial.

— Me gusta tu sinceridad.

Acercándome más a ella su respiración se agita, la estoy intimidando.

— ¿Tienes novio?

pregunto con voz ronca par seducirla más..

Ella me mira sorprendida por mi pregunta si es necesario saber eso no quiero ningún macho alrededor si quiero hacerlo con ella.

— No,.. señor. Tartamudeando.

— Eres muy hermosa Anastasia.

— Puede llamarme Ana. Anastasia es un poco largo.

— Como quieras Ana avisaré a mi jefe de seguridad que estamos atrapados no te preocupes.

Finjo enviar un mensaje, pero lo que hago es mas bien avisar a Taylor que tardaré un poco más de lo normal si estoy trabajando para cortejar a esta chica, tengo que llegarle para que acceda todo lo que quiero.

Ya el ambiente está cambiando sí disfruto aquí tanto que me acerco más a ella finjo sentirme mal ja! Buen truco.

— Señor se siente bien?

— Si, solo un poco calor estar encerrado no me gusta del todo.

— Ni a mi.

Me ayuda a quitarme la corbata..no me di cuenta que me tocó el pecho.. bueno no estuvo mal.

Nos sentamos en el piso nos miramos y empieza a morder sus labios.. si que son sexy..

Sin pensar me acerco demasiado tomándola por sorpresa la beso ella me corresponde, si siento que nunca he besado a nadie así no beso así por así a mis sumisas, pero tengo que besar a esta chica, dije que quería llegar a ella y lo estoy haciendo usando todas mis armas..

La sigo besando a tal punto que mi lengua pide entrada a su boca, ella algo inexperta también lo hace.

Hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento y nos separamos..

Ahora mi gran actuación en marcha.

— Dios Anastasia, jamás me han besado así eres especial que tienes?

Apoyo mi frente al la de ella no me dice nada, pero ya veo lo derretida que está.

— Me gustó el beso.

Es lo único que puede decir? bueno vamos de a poco..

Ya pasamos casi mas de media hora aquí encerrados tengo aun trabajo que terminar, entonces decido que es hora despistándola yo aprieto el botón y el ascensor empieza a moverse. Ella lanza un suspiro de alivio, llegamos hasta abajo, ella sale.

La tomo de la mano besándola..

— Hasta pronto señorita Steele, me gustaría seguir viéndola tome esta es mi tarjeta por favor llámeme.

— Gracias señor Grey no sé si sea buena idea.

— Por qué no?, Ana algo tienes que siento la necesidad de querer verte de nuevo.

Ella se sonroja

— Está bien, es más le dejo mi numero usted me llama es un hombre ocupado.

Me pasa su numero telefónico y lo guardo bien. Sí tengo planes de vernos pronto..

— Adiós señor Grey.

— Nos vemos Anastasia.

Ella baja y se aleja sí nos veremos pronto esta chica ya cayó ahora a preparar una cita, vinos flores y cosas tontas para atraer a una mujer ella es de esas por lo que veo..

_Anastasia ..Anastasia,, muy pronto serás mía.._ no puedo ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro..


	3. Capitulo 2

Pasaron dos días, desde la entrevista, creo que ya es momento de llevar el plan A. primero lo primero llamarla.

Cuando termine mi sesión aquí en mi cuarto de juegos la llamaré..

esta chica es buena, pero no durará mucho aquí..

— Bien, Rebeca, estás lista, ahora a reemplazar a ese consolador.

Le quito, saco del bolsillo un condón rasgo con mis dientes el envoltorio me lo pongo y la penetro con todo, ella grita pero tengo mi mano en su boca, los dedos con la que metí ella los chupa, las embestidas son fuertes, me vengo rápido me quito el condón y lo tiro, ella aun no termina pero yo sí.

Por mas que mis sumisas, están en control de natalidad siempre uso condones, no soy estúpido, no me arriesgo a ningún embarazo, que podría meterme en problemas, tener un hijo bastardo por ahí eso no.. jamás

No permito los intercambio de fluidos, algunas veces lo hacia con Elena, pero ella ya ni está en edad de tener hijos, no me preocupo por eso con ella, esa es la gran ventaja.

— Ya terminamos, Rebeca ve a que Taylor te de las llaves de tu nuevo auto, es todo. Adios

Intenta decirme algo, pero no la dejo hablar, fue solo una sesión con ella. Cada vez tengo menos tiempo con mis sumisas, la que mayor tiempo estuve fue Leila, duramos seis meses, hasta que la perra se enamoró. Tuvo buena vida conmigo, por ser quien mas estuve, le di buena cantidad de dinero y ya jamás supe de ella, como ninguna de mis sumisas sé después de terminar los contratos, ni me interesa que es de la vida de ellas.

Ya se fue, ahora mi plan conquistar a Anastasia, no volveré a tener ningún sumisa quiero guardar energías para ella, ya después de eso volveré a lo mío, que solo esto estoy interesado.

Tomo mi celular y la llamo.

en tres tonos contesta..

— Hola?

— Anastasia, soy Christian Grey, te llamo en un mal momento?

Puedo escuchar un silbido atrás, está emocionada. Me da risa eso

—No.. señor Grey.

— Bueno, me preguntaba, si querías salir a cenar conmigo mañana.

— ¿Mañana?

— Si, tienes algún problema?, planes?

— Bueno, de hecho sí, iba a salir con Kate y unas amigas, pero puedo cancelarlo.

— Me parece muy bien Anastasia, que te parece si paso por ti a las seis?

— Gracias, señor.

— Llámame Christian, nada de señor

— Gracias Christian.

— Ponte bonita, bueno mas de lo que eres imposible, nos vemos mañana hermosa.

— Nos vemos Christian.

— Piensa en mi esta noche, como yo en ti.

Ella empieza a reír.

— Lo haré.

A penas corto la llamada, y doy una carcajada, o sea así de fácil?, pensé que me iba a costar un poco más, ahora entiendo a Elliot, pero si hacemos un concurso, no hay dudas que lo gano, así como es de fácil sacarla a una "cita" a ver si es fácil llevarla a la cama. Si sale bien eso, iré preparado, llevaré unos condones, admito que estoy algo inquieto nunca estuve en una cita, por más montada que sea como esta, no sé como hacerlo, tal vez solo hablar y dejarnos llevar hasta llegar a mi punto, tendrá su concha depilada?, y ese culo se le veía tan bien.

Ya estoy duro.. oh ahí algo abajo quiere salir, pero ahora no, nos guardaremos hasta mañana.

mirando mi polla dura

Llamo a Elena, solo para saludarle y decirle que estaré sin sumisa por un tiempo, porque tengo mucho trabajo, en parte eso es verdad tengo que estar más concentrado en algunas adquisiciones nuevas. Anastasia me dio una idea en el mundo editorial, tal vez más adelante adquiera una..

Otra noche sin poder dormir, si sigo así voy a terminar mal, Flynn dijo que necesito encontrar paz en mi mismo, que todo el tiempo ando atormentado, pero como mierda voy a encontrar paz, ni que me vaya a una iglesia y confesarme o internarme en un templo budista, o pasar meditando todo el puto día..

Esto es lo que soy, y nadie puede cambiarme, años de tratamiento no han podido conmigo, toda esta fortuna, solo una quinta parte me hace feliz el resto soy una mierda.

Cierro los ojos, y sueño con ojos azules y mamadas..

Despierto con una erección, estoy loco que ya quiero sexo con Anastasia, esa chica se ve inocente, la voy a corromper y tal vez la decepcione, pero así es la vida, no todo es color de rosa, y yo no soy un príncipe azul de cuentos, ni romántico que envía besos por mensajes de textos o regala chocolates, nada de esas cursilerías, no entiendo a las personas que lo hacen, de verdad existe personas así?, aunque mi teoría es cuando los hombres hacen eso es más para conseguir sexo garantizado, las mujeres son fáciles de engañar.

Hablé con Taylor para que vea un nuevo Audi Q5, esa pienso regalar a Anastasia una vez que terminemos, a mis sumisas les daba un A4, pero esta chica no es mi sumisa, por lo tanto, no le daré lo mismo que le daba a las demás.

Taylor me miró con ojos de ¿Qué diablos le pasa al jefe?, ordenes son ordenes, él no tiene voz ni voto aquí, al igual que la señora Jones la ama de llaves, ellos se entienden, pero no es de mi incumbencia, mientras hagan bien su trabajo, lo que hagan de sus vidas yo estoy fuera.

Suena mi teléfono y es mi madre.

_— __Madre._

_— __Hijo, ¿Cómo estas?, llevo llamándote y nunca atiendes._

_— __Lo siento mamá, estaba muy ocupado._

_— __Ni siquiera para, al menos hacer una llamada de cinco minutos para saludarme o a tu padre?_

_Otra vez ahí vamos, es para hacerme sentir mal solo para eso llama.._

_— __Lo siento madre ya lo dije, prometo hacerlo más seguido._

_— __Bueno hijo, que estés bien, llama de vez en cuando entiendo que eres un hombre muy ocupado_.

_— __Adiós mamá._

Ni tiempo tuve de despedirme de ella y cortó, soy un hijo de puta mal agradecido, si ya sé..

Llego a la oficina.

— Andrea, dile a Olivia que me traiga mi café.

— De inmediato señor.

Entra Olivia con café, tomo un sorbo y lo tiro.

— Mierda! esto está frio, me gustan caliente ¿ qué tienes en la cabeza Olivia?, ah y manda a alguien que limpie este desastre, eres torpe, Fuera de aquí!

— Ya, en... enseguida señor.

Inútiles, todos aquí son unos buenos para nada y torpes, no sé que hago con empleados así..

Entra la limpiadora, con cuidado para no molestarme, todos saben que no me gusta mientras trabajo me interrumpan.

* * *

**Como estamos hasta aquí? espero sus opiniones que opinan de Christian**

**Saludos**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disculpen por el capitulo anterior si vieron alguna falta ortográfica.. y por esta también :) al principio lo escribí en inglés pero decidí al final hacerlo y publicarlo en español..**

* * *

**"Anastasia"**

Dios mío Christian Grey me invitó a salir, que voy a hacer es como si estuviera soñando el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, tendremos una cita.

No sé lo que vio en mi, yo no soy nadie, solo una chica de primer año en la universidad,.. él dijo que algo tengo y que quería volver a verme. Mi suerte es única.

¿ Será posible que le guste?, Kate casi se desmaya y pego un grito de asombro cuando le dije lo amable que fue conmigo el señor Grey, no lo podía creer, ahora tendré que pedirle unos consejos yo nunca tuve un cita, bueno no como esta, semejante cita la que voy a tener, y también decirle que el señor Grey me besó en el ascensor, ella tiene experiencia en chicos, es un poco más grande que yo y sabe de eso, tiene veintiún años, ha tenido varios novios como también varias veces le han roto el corazón, pero es como si no aprendiera, le ha pasado una y otra vez ya está por graduarse. Nos conocemos desde hace diez años, nuestras familias son cercanas, mi padre es el amigo del señor Kavanagh y cuando Kate se enteró que quería entrar a la misma universidad a la que ella va, me ofreció vivir con ella, es como una hermana y acepté su oferta.. estoy contenta! que más puedo decir.

— Holaa Ana estás ahí?

— Kate, cuando llegaste?

— Hace un momento, te estaba hablando y tu estás en la luna, como si estuvieras pensando en un chico.

Ella me hace un gesto..

— No es eso..

— Vamos Steele, que te conozco yo conozco esa mirada la he tenido, dime conociste a alguien de la universidad? Será José?, me gusta ese chico para ti.

José?, no para nada él no es, es lindo si pero solo lo quiero como amigo lo veo más como hermano, vamos en algunas clases pero solo hasta ahí.

— No Kate, no es José ni ningún chico, pero..

— Pero qué Ana?

— Bueno, no es ningún chico.. es todo un hombre..

Veo los ojos de Kate abrirse, casi hasta salirse..

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, es un hombre y que hombre Kate!, es el más hermoso que he visto, él es perfecto un adonis.

— Wow, sí eres la pequeña Anastasia Rose Steele? No serás una alienígena que ha tomado su cuerpo?

Reímos a Carcajadas, ella es muy simpática tiene un humor que ella es bueno... ella.

— Soy la misma Kate..

— Ah.. no como que la misma? escúchate, tú hablando de un hombre, ahora dime quien es el hombre perfecto que te ha dejado asi en las nubes y lo que le sigue no tengo como describirte, estás radiante amiga.

— Gracias, es que ayer me llamó y me pidió salir a cenar a la noche, una cita entiendes?

— Wow, con cita y todo ya me cae bien, pero a ver dime quien es tu adonis?

Tomo aire en mis pulmones para soltar la sopa.

— Christian Grey.

La cara de Kate de felicidad se volvió oscuro y dejó de reír.

—Espera.. escuché bien dijiste Christian Grey?

— Sí, dije Christian Grey me ha pedido tener una cita.

— Amiga, no sé que decirte no me lo tomes a mal, pero es el hombre frio que solo piensa en si mismo, jamás se preocupa por los demás y trata a sus empleados como basura.

— Kate, cálmate te consta? Lo conoces en persona?

— Bueno, no lo conozco pero es lo que dicen de él, sin mencionar que jamás lo vieron con ninguna mujer, hasta algunos artículos de él diciendo que es gay.

— Bueno eso que se dice de él puede ser solo chismes, ya sabes como son los chismes, podrían decir todo eso por envidia, es multimillonario exitoso guapo y lo que le sigue.

— Aun así Ana hay algo en ese hombre que no me convence, es como oscuro hasta da miedo. Bueno esa es la impresión que a mí me da.

— Tonterías Kate, en la entrevista pude conocerlo y es todo lo contrario a lo que describes, hasta le hablaba con amabilidad a su secretaria, me ha mostrado casi todo el edificio y tanto así que podría jurarte que gay no es.

— No sé Ana, y como puedes estar segura que no es gay?

Mordiéndome el labio le digo en voz baja. — Porque me besó en el ascensor..

La boca de Kate abierta con lo que acabo de decirle.

— Te beso?, wow esa podría ser la noticia del año una bomba

— Si me beso y sentí su erección por mi estómago, si fuera gay creo que no tendría esa reacción ante un beso y wow que si fue un buen beso nunca me han besado así.

— Vamos por parte dices que te besó y se excitó? pero cuenta todo que quiero saber..

nos sentamos en el piso a veces parecemos niñas.

— Nos quedamos encerrados en el ascensor por problemas técnicos, él estaba muy tranquilo todo el tiempo nos pusimos a hablar de todo un poco, conociéndonos, pero el ambiente cada vez se ponía tenso y terminamos besándonos.

— Me dejas sin habla amiga, de verdad y es raro que tenga problemas el ascensor del GEH que es la numero uno en tecnología, pero aun así, si tu lo dices te creo amiga pero tómalo con calma, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

— Voy a estar bien Kate, lo prometo además es solo la primera cita que podría pasar esta noche?

— Ana, quiero que seas sincera conmigo, si Christian te invita a su habitación o a algún hotel aceptarás?

No había pensado en eso, pero es un hombre caliente realmente caliente, sí sentí cosas en mi estómago y mis bragas se humedecieron con ese beso hasta con solo ese tacto.

— Estaría mal, si dijera que sí?

— Definitivamente tu no eres Anastasia, pero amiga si es tu decisión y realmente lo quieres hacer estas en todo tu derecho de disfrutarlo, eso sí, sabes que hay que protegerse no es así?

— Por supuesto Kate, si llegamos a tener relaciones sexuales usaremos condón.

— Me parece bien, pero lo más importante, habla con él y dile que eres virgen que tu primera vez sea especial y no así por así, que sea amable contigo díselo.. yo tuve mala experiencia entre el alcohol y calentura ya sabes te conté.

— Lo sé, seré sincera con Christian, estoy tan feliz no sé si esté exagerando, porque lo conocí hace poco y me siento así.

— Te estás enamorando Ana, solo te doy un consejo.. no te dejes llevar demasiado por esos sentimientos, no quiero verte sufrir.

— Lo tendré bajo control, es que ese beso lo sentí Kate, sentí que él es adecuado para mi.

— Te felicito Ana y estoy feliz por ti, te quiero.

— Y yo a ti Kate, gracias por estar siempre para mi.

— Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, eres mi hermana menor.

— Y tu para mi, al menos tu tienes un hermano yo soy hija única.

— Bueno.. bueno.. basta de charlas y manos a la obra tú tienes una cita y tienes que verte como una diosa.

Kate, me prestó uno de sus vestidos muy bonitos por cierto, de Armani con todos los accesorios y los zapatos y unas joyas preciosas...

Soy más de vaqueros y tenis deportivos mis favoritas las converse, pero creo que no es lugar de llevarlos...

Wow mirándome en el espejo ni parezco la misma Ana soy otra persona.

— Listo Steele, eres toda una diosa el señor Grey se va a desmayar cuando te vea.

— Gracias Kate, esto es demasiado.

— Nah nah..nada es demasiado, ah la cartera no lo olvides.

Me pasa la que hace juego con mi vestido y dentro pone unos condones.

Solo me rio, no sé si los lleguemos a usar y si lo hacemos estoy segura que Christian tendrá los suyos no creo que sea de esos hombres que no les gusta usar preservativos.

Tocan a la puerta y es un hombre alto de traje negro corte militar.

— La señorita Steele? soy Jason Taylor jefe de seguridad del señor Grey está esperándola en el coche.

Tengo que admitir que me hubiera gustado que sea el propio Christian que venga por mi y tocar a mi puerta, bueno en fin ahí está parado frente al coche con unas flores, está guapísimo ningún actor de cine lo supera es perfecto y atento me trajo flores.

— Anastasia

— Christian..

Con su mirada penetrante caigo derretida..


	5. Capitulo 4

Tomo uno de mis trajes gris de William Westmancott si me veo bien, Ana caerá redonda a mí la llevaré a un restaurant bastante lujoso y privado, para estar solos poder hablar, esta será mi primera noche y la ultima que estaré de citas..y sin contar que todo el puto dia estuve con la cabeza fuera de lugar por esto y también seleccionando flores adecuadas, yo haciendo estas cosas?, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de hacer estas pavadas, era mejor que llame a Elena y me mande otra sumisa, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme, ahora sí a comer un menú diferente..

Taylor tiene preparado el coche que nos llevará me veo como un idiota llevando estas flores, lo bueno que esto pronto terminará.

Ella llega hasta mi, wooow, si se ve diferente con ese vestido esos zapatos, el pelo.

Veo el rostro de confusión de Taylor yo jamás hice algo así por la forma en que mira a Anastasia estoy seguro que es por compasión, Vamos quien se ha muerto de amor.. las novelas ridiculas de Romeo y Julieta o cosas por el estilo son tonterías asi es que la señorita Steele saldrá viva de esta.

— Ana, estás hermosa pero que digo hermosa todo lo que le sigue.

Me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios le paso las flores y ella se sonroja..

— Te ves muy bien Christian.

—Bueno no hablemos mas.

La ayudo a subir al coche como todo un caballero, bueno en realidad es una limousina bien espacioso tiene de todo.

Llegamos hasta el Restaurant pido el vino más caro ella se queda mirándome en su vida estuvo en un lugar como este, bueno tal vez esta sea la ultima, espero que lo disfrute, porque ya no existirá proxima vez.

Hablamos de todo un poco, es divertida eso si, me cae bien hasta sería una gran sumisa, pero dudo que acepte no tiene mucha experiencia, me gustan las mujeres experimentadas que sepan lo que hacen, no quiero andar enseñando a niñitas débiles como posiblemente es Ana, un ratón de biblioteca,le fascina los libros, está bien es culta al menos.

Pensé que la noche estaria pesado aquí con ella pero como pasa el tiempo estoy comodo, hasta riendo por estupideces cuando quiero tengo buen sentido del humor, ella ya empieza a subirse un poco el vino, no está acostumbrada a tomar. Bueno llego el momento cambié de opinion la quiero llevar a Escala a mi espacio donde soy más fuerte ahí llamo a Taylor.

— Tienes todo listo?

— Si, señor y..ya llegó el vehiculo para la señorita Steele.

Dijo en voz entrecortada..mierda!

— Gracias Christian ha sido una gran cena y el lugar es hermoso.

— No mas hermoso que tu.

Eso es verdad todos los hombres del lugar se han quedado mirandola.

— Ana quieres venir a mi apartamento?

_Di que si.._

Ella se pone a pensar..

— Si.

Mierda Grey tienes suerte o mas bien suerte de principiante como diria Elliot, aceptó. Ahora por fin veremos que es lo que el mundo habla de una relación normal o mejor dicho sexo normal yo lo llamo vainilla como sea!

— Ana, sabes que no haremos nada que tu no quieras.

— Lo sé Christian has sido tan bueno conmigo y si quiero.

— Estás segura?

— Si, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Auch! Y ahora que digo.. _piensa grey piensa!_

— También tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo Ana.

Tomo un sorbo largo de vino estoy feliz la voy a tener en mi cama esta noche. Sí la voy a tomar en mi cama es mi cita por un día y dije que queria saber que se siente.

Volvemos donde Taylor nos espera abriendonos la puerta él niega la cabeza en desaprovación, por que no se mete en sus asuntos él es solo mi empleado pero como es bueno en lo que hace lo dejo, así como la señora Jones o Gail como a veces la llamo.

Al llegar al Edificio del Helipuerto hasta esto hago para impresionarla, llevarla en helicóptero para Escala.

Casi le da un paro cuando le dije que yo soy piloto para ella soy su principe azul.

Tomo los controles y volamos esto me relaja al 100% no hay nada mejor que mirar todo desde aquí arriba y lo pequeño que se ve abajo.

Al llegar a Escala la ayudo a bajar rosando mis labios con las de ella..si son bien suaves muy pero muy besables.

Vamos hasta el ático ella se ve algo incómoda, la veo escribir algo en su celular seguro es para avisar a su amiga que no llegará a dormir esta noche que pasará la noche conmigo, sí ella estará en buenas manos y que mejor que las mías haciendola gritar de placer con múltiples orgasmos.

Sigue nerviosa se queda mirando el lugar, no soy bueno en decoración pero entre blanco y negro es lo que me gusta y rojo por supuesto como mi cuarto de juegos

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

— No gracias.

La tomo de la mano.. — Ven vamos a sentarnos y ponernos comodos.

— Gracias.

— Ana me encantó esta noche aunque no me creas esta es la primera vez que hago esto.

— No sé si creerte o no pero aunque tampoco me creas esta también es mi primera vez.

Y bueno… que puedo decir a eso

Apago las luces solo queda el pequeño velador de diseño que está en la mesita cuadrada cerca del sofá y nos alumbra con luz suave

Me acerco más a ella tomandola de su barbilla y besandola es un beso suave disfrutando del momento, es calido y humedo.

— Ana por favor no me toques la espalda o el pecho tengo problemas para ser tocado. Le susurro mientras la beso

Ella no me dice nada pero asienta con la cabeza, sigo mi recorrido por sus labios, la beso, muerdo sus labios metiendo mi lengua para saborearla besa muy bien..

— Christian hay algo que quiero decirte.

paso mi mano por su espalda tiene la piel muy suave y delicada.

— Dime que pasa nena.

— Soy Virgen..

Paro en seco el beso, mierda! dijo virgen? ohhh esto si que no me esperaba pero parece ser mejor de lo que creía una virgen, por todos los cielos, si que tengo suerte jamás estuve con una chica virgen esta noche sabré lo que es romper un himen que mejor premio no?..

— Ana si me sorprende dejarás que yo sea el primero? me gustas mucho no sé lo que pase mañana pero esta noche solo quiero pensar en ti y no en el mañana me dejarás hacerte el amor?

— Si Christian. Con voz entrecortada diciéndome al oído hasta sonó sexy eso

Si!

La llevo a mi cuarto veo que le gusta si es enorme el lugar tengo buen gusto. Ella es perfecta.. y será mia esta noche ya estoy ansioso de estar dentro de ella pero es nueva en esto la voy a tratar bien, tampoco soy un enfermo.

— ¿Estás cómoda?

— Si.

Y sonríe..

Me quito la corbata y la chaqueta ella se sienta en la cama saco los condones del bolsillo y lo pongo en la cama cerca de ella , está muy nerviosa.

— Tranquila nena yo te voy a cuidar.

La acuesto y subo sobre ella besándola si es especial esta chica, debe ser porque nunca ha estado con ningún hombre y yo seré el primero..

Me apresuro y le quito todo el vestido..

por todos los... ella es hermosa..

— Mira..eres hermosa Ana ya no aguanto quiero estar dentro de ti sientelo.

Agarro su mano y lo pongo sobre mi que sienta mi miembro ya muy erecto ella se sonroja con apenas tocarlo y acariciarlo es demasiado tímida.

— Christian sé que hace poco que nos conocimos pero ya siento algo por ti.

Pero que mierda es eso, como es posible que ya sienta cosas si apenas nos conocemos..

— También yo nena date vuelta..

La pongo de espalda y recorro hasta llegar a su culo si es perfecto me agacho y lo empiezo a besar es tan suave me gusta y mucho..

Paso mis dedos por su entrada ya está mojada está un poco depilada una linea delgada de pelo tiene si me encanta la puedo ver toda, apretada es

Elle empieza a gemir que solo por tocarla estará por venir pero aun no quiero que termine.

— Te gusta asi?

— Me encanta Christian.

Me quito toda mi ropa ella parpadea y me mira sorprendida por el tamaño de mi polla hasta preocupada.

Le abro las piernas y bajo hasta su clítoris empiezo a chuparlo ella grita de placer, si justo como yo quería esto es mejor de lo que estaba imaginando.

Meto un dedo y es bastante apretada esto se pone más bueno, estoy loco por darle una palmada a ese culo perfecto y dejarla como el color de su rostro pero que sienta todo el placer en ello estoy controlándome para no perderme y la lleve a mi cuarto de juegos.

— Ahora sí ¿Estás lista?

— Si, hazmelo.

— No te preocupes te dolerá un poco despues será dolor pero de placer vas a ajustarte a mi tamaño.

Me pongo el condón y de una vez la penetro siento como cruzo su barrera si fui bruto en hacerlo asi de una.

Ella grita cerrando los ojos paro un momento hasta ajustarme, si es muy apretada pero encajo perfectamente si se siente muy pero muy bien.

Empiezo a moverme más y ya ella lo siente es bastante húmeda está mojandome hasta las bolas con cada envestida ella jadea, está sonrojada incluso más que hace un momento tomo uno de sus pezones y los chupo sin parar es deliciosa

Ya no aguanto me corro como nunca lo hice fue muy bueno me siento muy bien lo haremos toda esta noche no creo cansarme.

Ella me besa…intenta abrazarme,..pero que..mier.. por eso es que no me gusta estas relaciones las mujeres quieren que las abrace después de follar es solo sexo nada más.

Me alejo de ella pongo como excusa tirar el condón sucio y regreso a la cama ella mira las sábanas hay manchas de sangre por unas partes

No puedo evitar sonreír yo le hice eso ya le robé su virginidad.

— Estás bien?

— Si, fue muy hermoso.

Me acerco y la beso, intento evitar cualquier contacto físico odio que me toquen si definitivamente esta será la unica vez que hago esto.

Es tierna esta chica la voy a disfrutar mientras dura.

Tres rondas más de varias posiciones y me corro,como si nunca tuviera sexo me vacié por dentro si no fuera por el condón la llenaba toda lo bueno es que no se rompió por la forma en que la follaba fue increíble esta chica sí que es buena.

No está en mis planes dormir con ella pero por compensarla y será la ultima vez lo haré ella se pone de espalda y yo la abrazo hasta quedar dormido.

* * *

**Esto recién empieza..**


	6. Capitulo 5

Despierto y el calor me invade un calor raro estoy abrazando a esta chica, es linda si..

Ya mucha primera vez hice con ella pero ya amaneció ahora a volver a la realidad, reconozco que dormí bastante bien como nunca no quiero despertarla mejor la dejo que ella sola se levante.

Salgo de la cama me doy un baño y veo a la señora Jones que esta preparando el desayuno, solo tomo café ya después iré al trabajo.

La cara de sorpresa de Gail al ver a Ana salir de mi habitación es graciosa si se viera, nunca ninguna mujer durmió conmigo y menos llevarla a mi cama bueno eso era parte de mi plan, dije que quería probar algo nuevo y bueno.. lo hice, mal no la pasé.

— Buenos días Christian.

Ella me besa y salta por mi cuello me pone congelado eso pero no quiero que lo vuelva hacer, se siente raro esto.

— Buenos días Anastasia.

— Estás bien Christian?

— Sí, mejor que nunca.

Ella se da cuenta lo frio que estoy de repente.

— Se hace tarde es hora de llevarte a tu casa Taylor te llevará.

— Y cuando nos volvemos a ver.

— Ya no nos volveremos a ver Anastasia.

— ¿ Qué? ¿estás bromeando?

— No, mira Ana fue una gran noche la mejor que he tenido pero tu y yo no somos compatibles tu no me darás lo que necesito, no eres mujer para mi yo no soy un buen hombre, y no soy bueno para ti.

Mierda.. porque siento algo en el pecho que fue eso?

Ella se quedó muda y pálida empezó a llorar lo que me faltaba que empiece a hacerme un berrinche.

— No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui Christian Grey eres un monstruo no sientes nada claro Kate tenia razón.

— Ana, deja de llorar y por favor te pido que firmes este contrato de no divulgación..

Le paso un bolígrafo y ella lo firma ni siquiera leerlo con sus lágrimas goteando por las hojas.. mierda otra vez esa sensación en el pecho.

— Aquí tienes tu maldito contrato.

Me lo tira en la cara bueno me lo merezco.

— Taylor te llevará y te dará las llaves de tu nuevo vehículo.

Ella empieza a reír.

— Que te crees que por una maldita noche vas a regalarme un coche?, estás equivocado yo no soy ninguna de tus putas que acostumbras traerlas y cuando las usas toda le das regalos caros yo no quiero nada de ti. En tu vida vuelves a acercarte a mi, algún día Grey vas a pagar mal esto yo no lo haré tu solo vas a cosechar lo que siembras.

— Ana, espera entonces que te lleve Taylor.

— No quiero que ninguno de tus gorilas me lleve, ahórrate eso pediré un taxi.

— Te saldrá caro ir hasta Portland.

— No me importa, dije que no quiero nada de ti, fui una tonta que se dejó llevar por una cara bonita como tú pero por dentro eres horrible.

Ya no aguanto sus insultos y empiezo a sentirme mal por ella. Mierda!

— Ana, no tengo tiempo.

— Si ya me voy no te quitaré más tu valioso tiempo, adiós y hasta nunca idiota.

Ja! Idiota.

— Taylor! Grito

— Señor.

— Acompaña a la señorita Steele hasta la salida.

— Si señor..

— Iré con Sawyer, tu alcánzame allá.

Taylor se retira y yo termino de prepararme para ir a mi oficina hoy será otro día de mierda o peor, estoy con un humor que no quiero ver a nadie como pude ser un idiota y traer a una niñita..

Si ya aprendí mi lección, esto no volverá a pasar en la noche llamaré a Elena, ella es mi mejor amiga es la única que me entiende.

**Mientras tanto en Escala Gail y Taylor.**

**Gail.**

No sé si seguiré aguantando más tiempo trabajar para el señor Grey, esta vez ha llegado muy lejos hacerle eso a la pobre chica que se ve lo inocente y buena pude ver en sus ojos, ella estaba tan ilusionada.

No puedo renunciar porque por lo que me paga estoy pagando el tratamiento de mi hermano y no encontraré otro trabajo como este, sí el señor Grey es generoso con sus pagos, pero con sus personales es frio.

era diferente cuando traía a sus sumisas esas mujeres eran como él, frías y sabían perfectamente a que venían, pero Anastasia no, ella vino engañada espero no se le haga un hábito eso traer a jovencitas y tirarlas al día siguiente, pero dudo que vuelva hacerlo, pude ver en su rostro que no la estaba pasando bien mientras ella lo insultaba y se merecía eso y mas, me sorprendió que ella no le dio una cachetada que bien se lo merecía si era yo le daba una buena patada en las pelotas.

**Taylor.**

El jefe sigue con sus mierdas se me partió el corazón ver a esa chica llorar así, la acompañé hasta subirse al taxi ella no me ha dicho nada le pasé un pañuelo pero no aceptó, me gustaría ayudarla no se merecía eso me gustaría romperle la cara al jefe.

Pero no puedo dejar que esto se quede así sé que esto podría costarme mi trabajo si se descubre, pero él pagará por esto.

Tomo mi celular particular.

_— __Andrew, sé que tenemos una deuda necesito que hagas algo por mí._

_— __Jason, de por vida estaré en deuda._

_— __Escucha bien lo que harán._

Esto no está bien pero él se lo merece necesita una lección ahora está en camino al GEH con Sawyer, unos tipos lo van a acorralar van a golpear al jefe aparentar un asalto,tampoco pretendo matarlo ni secuestrarlo, solo hacerle pagar no podrá culparme por no estar ahí él me dio ordenes de alcanzarlo después, así es que esto es perfecto.

Di ordenes que no sea demasiado duro con él, pero que si le de unos buenos golpes.

Subo de nuevo al ático..

Veo a Gail llorando en la habitación del jefe.

— Gail estás bien?

— Ya no aguanto más Jason esta chica era virgen acabo de cambiar las sabanas el jefe le destrozó la vida como pudo hacer algo así.

— Mierda!, hijo de puta..

— Cuando mi hermano se recupere y pague todo sus tratamientos voy a dejar de trabajar para él.

— Yo quisiera hacer lo mismo pero como paga los estudios de mi hija yo no puedo pagar esa escuela, es la mejor de todas además me ha ayudado para ver a mi Sophie cuando quiero.

— Sabes Jason, algún día el jefe caerá en el amor se volverá loco por una mujer y va a sufrir mal.

— Ese hombre no tiene corazón Gail.

— No lo digas el puede ser de piedra, pero es humano y hay sentimientos que un corazón de piedra pone blando.

— Ojala tengas razón.

— Estoy casi segura, tan segura que Anastasia podría ser la chica que hará sufrir al jefe hasta el punto de volverse loco por ella.

— Cuando llegue el momento vamos a disfrutarlo.

Amo a esta mujer..

Recibo una llamada del hospital, ya el jefe está ahí buen trabajo.., ahora a ver que tal lo dejaron

se lo merece lo que hubiera dado por romperle la cara a Grey yo mismo, pero soy profesional y él es mi jefe..

* * *

**Christian es de lo peor ya sé U.U pobre Ana**

**espero sus comentarios mientras más comentarios iré publicando más rápido necesito saber como lo ven si les gusta o no :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Anastasia.**

Salgo prácticamente corriendo del apartamento de Christian estoy casi ahogándome con mis lagrimas su guardaespaldas viene tras mío, me pasa un pañuelo pero no quiero nada que tenga que ver con esa gente todos son iguales.

_Me gané el premio a la chica más ingenua del planeta, soy una estúpida.. _

Hasta me dio risa eso pero sigo con lagrimas, subo al taxi si me costará un poco caro que me lleve pero con este vestido no puedo tomar un bus.

Trato de calmarme no quiero que Kate me vea así estoy tan mal que ni yo me reconozco, el taxista sintió pena por mi que bajó y me trajo un poco de café es curioso odio el café pero ahora estoy tomando.

tengo ganas de emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento y olvidarme de Christian, pero sé que esa no seria buena idea..

— Por favor señorita ya no llore es usted tan joven y hermosa sea quien sea la persona por la que usted derrama sus lagrimas no se merece.

— Gracias es que no puedo evitar, lloro de rabia de enojo por lo estúpida que fui en creer en un hombre rico.

— De esos tipos... ellos solo juegan con los sentimientos se creen los reyes del mundo creen que todo tienen bajo control, nada es eterno señorita.

Me pasa unos pañuelos los agarro para limpiarme pero este señor tiene razón tengo que poner una piedra en mi corazón para no volver a darle a nadie nunca más ningún tipo me hará sufrir, ahora lloro pero de fuerza tratando de convencerme a mi misma no volver a pasar por esto.

lo juro!

Durante todo el camino estuve hablando con el taxista, me ha ayudado bastante a desahogarme y eso que es un extraño

Me cobró solo la mitad del viaje insistió en hacerlo así no sé como podría pagarle esto, personas como él hacen que vuelva a creer que aun existe gente de buen corazón.

— Muchas gracias señor me gustaría saber como se llama.

— Me llamo Angel señorita.

— De verdad es usted un ángel, que tenga un buen viaje.

Bajo del taxi y tomo fuerzas para enfrentarme a Kate estoy segura que ella va a querer saber todos los detalles de mi súper noche, y pensar que a esta hora ayer estaba tan ilusionada y preparándome para darle mi virginidad a un patán como lo es Christian Grey el amo del universo.. lo odio..

Entro y Kate está sentada estudiando su discurso voy directo a mi habitación, me quito el vestido y entro a la ducha necesito lavar mi estupidez, quiero sentirme limpia de nuevo me siento tan destrozada si estaba empezando a enamorarme de Christian, algo así como dicen amor a primera vista tuve por él..

Bueno ya no lloraré más.

Salgo de la ducha y Kate esperándome sentada en mi cama.

— Y bien Ana que pasó? no te veo para nada bien.

— Kate fui una tonta caí en sus redes soy una estúpida por no escucharte.

— Lo sabía por dios Ana si lo hiciste con él? cuéntame que pasó

Asiento con la cabeza, tragándome mi sollozo.

Ella me abraza..

— Te obligó?

— No Kate anoche fue hermoso hasta el punto que tuve múltiples orgasmos.

Riéndome por contarle eso.

— Entonces que pasó.

— Era tan distinto anoche a lo que fue hoy anoche fue un hombre romántico tierno, atento ya sabes el hombre perfecto que cualquier chica caería enamorada después de tener relaciones él se negó abrazarme pero dormimos juntos. Esta mañana al despertar en su cama él ya no estaba me levanté fue tan frio conmigo y me dijo que ya no nos volveríamos a ver dijo yo no era mujer para él y muchas cosas más que quisiera olvidar.

— Ese hijo de puta te dijo eso? lo voy a matar cuando lo vea.

— No es necesario Kate no te manches por una basura él no vale la pena.

— Tienes razón pero jugó con tus sentimientos.

— Lo sé yo voy a curarme, pero él seguirá con sus tormentas estoy segura que es un tipo con sufrimientos por dentro..

— Animo amiga que tienes mucho por delante empezando por ir a la universidad.

— Kate, no tengo ganas.

— Como que no? no vas a dejar que por culpa de un tipo tu pierdas tus estudios eso si que no señorita, hasta te llevaré arrastrando no dejaré que caigas en depresión..

— Gracias Kate.

**Christian.**

Mierda! esto dolió si me dieron duro esos tipos que salieron de la nada fue una mala idea darle la mañana libre a Taylor, si él estaba no hubiera pasado esto, la policía no pudo dar con ellos Taylor está a cargo y dijo que tampoco pudieron atraparlos no tuvieron tiempo de robarme nada por que me enfrenté a ellos y como vieron que se acercaba una patrulla se alejaron..

Estoy en el hospital en unas horas podré salir a mi madre casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró que me traían para acá.

Elliot está en camino.

— Bro, que te pasó estás hecho mierda.. estas bien?

— Si Elliot solo fueron unos golpes no te preocupes.

Llamé a Andrea para que avisen a la universidad que no podré asistir a la entrega de títulos mañana no me puedo presentar con estos moretones en el rostro tengo golpes en algunas costillas y no me siento muy cómodo con esto.

Ros, se encargará de todo hoy mi madre recomendó mucho reposo no fue nada grave que me pegaron pero si tardará unos días en sanar mis costillas.

de regreso a mi casa Taylor no ha dicho ni una palabra muy serio y distante es por lo que le hice a Anastasia estoy seguro que es por eso, no es de su incumbencia meterse o no a él que le importa.

espero que llegue bien a su casa Anastasia si lloró bastante antes de irse, no aceptó ninguno de mis regalos y rechazar el coche que le compré de que planeta viene, todas las que tuve fueron contentas y felices por qué ella no? la verdad no entiendo, pero en fin ya será otro día ahora a olvidar esto.

— Hijo de verdad no necesitas ayuda?

— No mamá gracias puedo caminar.

— Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche si deseas.

— Mamá no te preocupes con todas esas medicinas que me recetaste voy a estar bien prometo tomarlas a la hora indicada.

— Te quiero hijo.

— También yo mamá.

— No te olvides la cena del domingo llega tu hermana.

— No lo olvidaré ahí voy a estar.

La beso en la frente y salgo del cuarto de hospital odio estos lugares el olor a hospital me pone nervioso aun tengo en mente la primera vez que llegué solo era un niño y trataban de curarme por mis quemaduras no sé cuantas veces tuvieron que sedarme para hacerlo.

Mi madre que era la doctora .. la paciencia que tenia conmigo yo ni siquiera hablaba pero ella me daba todo, por las noches cuando tenia pesadillas se quedaba mirándome hasta que despierte y poco después decidió adoptarme.

Sé que ella quiere verme feliz con una mujer tal vez casado y con hijos pero eso no es lo mío jamás, no podría aguantar algo así, Elena me ha dicho que el matrimonio ata a las personas y hay tantos divorcios que para qué uno se casa si al final terminan separados.

por eso no pienso en casarme nunca.

A Grace la quiero mucho.. es mi salvadora solo que no sé como demostrar mis sentimientos.

Tendré que hablar con Flynn lo necesito poco avance tengo con él pero me ayuda escuchándome para eso le pago una fortuna para estar dispuesto a mi cuando necesite y no importa la hora ni el día..

* * *

**Una cosa para aclarar y recordarles Ana es unos años mas joven ella recién va en primer año de la universidad solo Kate se gradua Ana todavía pero Christian como cada año asiste en la entrega de títulos de la universidad.**

**"Ana cerca de los 19 y Christian 27" se llevan 8 años de diferencia no 6. **

**Espero que este capitulo lo hayan disfrutado mañana voy a actualizar de nuevo.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Tomo mi teléfono y llamo a la única persona que puedo desquitar toda mi mierda y me entiende..

_— __Elena quiero que nos veamos_

soy un desastre...

**Tres años después.. (2014)**

_— __Dije que quiero comprar el SIP no me interesa Ros yo puedo después levantarlo me gusta los retos sé que podría ser una perdida si compramos pero estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, dime cuando he fracasado o dejar que se me caiga no voy a discutir eso, haz lo que te digo!_

Corto la llamada estos tres años han sido un desastre mi vida, perdí unas inversiones por mi "supuesto carácter" dicen que soy un insoportable, llevo seis meses sin una sumisa ya me estaba consumiendo necesitaba concentrarme más en mis negocios, después de tener un poco de vainilla volví con Elena por unos meses pero ya dejé de tener relaciones sexuales esta vez en definitivo ella tiene un joven sumiso de veinticuatro años, le gusta los más jóvenes esa mujer nunca va a cambiar.

Los martes o jueves salimos a cenar la pasamos muy bien somos socios y solo eso nos ata en estos momentos, ella sigue siendo amiga de mi madre siempre la ayuda en lo eventos de caridad mi familia jamás sospechó nada sobre nosotros y nunca lo van a llegar a entender y no quiero que la amistad de mi madre con Elena termine por mi culpa.

se abre a puerta y sin mirarla sé quien es

— Elena, que haces aquí?

— Disculpa querido pero tenia que venir a verte no has estado con ninguna sumisa últimamente o has buscado por tu cuenta?

— Por supuesto que no Elena.. solo tu eres la adecuada en traerme a las chicas y sabes bien mis gustos.

— Ya me estaba preocupando pensé que ya estabas queriendo buscar una relación normal como ya las has probado hace tres años.

Ella sonriendo pero no se me hace graciosa.

— Sí Elena, lo he probado y no es lo mío me di cuenta que mujeres así sentimentales no quiero.

— Entonces ya no la has vuelto a ver?

— No.. ni sé que ha sido de ella no sé que es de su vida ahora.

_Pero si tengo curiosidad de saberlo_

— Me parece muy bien tu eres un hombre exitoso además cualquier mujer que se te acerque podría ser una casa fortuna imagínate tú con una novia para que luego te amarre con un hijo bastardo.

— NO! ni lo digas en broma Elena, yo jamás seré padre como dices no quiero un bastardo por ahí, no me gusta los niños he ido en algunos eventos de niños con mi madre y son molestosos, solo lloran hacen berrinches y las madres dándole todo consintiéndolos y salen unos malcriados.

— Por eso yo jamás tuve hijos, además que destruyen nuestro cuerpo si yo hubiera tenido un hijo no tendría este cuerpo ni estaría donde estoy ahora.

— Los años no han pasado por ti Elena, sigues siendo una mujer muy hermosa.

— Lo mismo digo tú cada vez te pones más guapo.

Empezamos a reír..

La invito a comer a un restaurante y salimos

Regreso para terminar mi trabajo soy un hombre tan ocupado que casi no veo a mi familia ni en fin de semana.

Elliot también es un hombre ocupado pero siempre encuentra la manera de pasar un tiempo con mis padres él si es un buen hijo, Mia ha estado viajando por toda Europa poca comunicación tenemos.

— Señor aquí estoy con su agenda recuerde que mañana estará en el acto de graduación en la Universidad de Washington

Mierda! lo estaba olvidando siempre digo que no volveré a hacerlo y cada año lo hago espero mañana sea la ultima vez, pasar la mano a más de quinientos alumnos si es cansador pero sobre todo aburrido.

Llamo a Gail que prepare mi maleta al salir de aquí volaré a Portland Taylor se encargará del hotel.

Ni tengo ganas de ir a Portland…quiero ir a una isla o de viaje y perderme

Después de ésta haré un viaje por Sudamérica empezando por Argentina, Paraguay, Chile, Brasil seguir varios países más y terminar mi gira en Colombia, necesito un descanso he tenido planeado esto desde hace tiempo pero aun no lo pude hacer.

Pienso llevar unos proyectos de negocios para esos países ya tengo en Europa, Asia y áfrica ahora me falta conquistar Sudamérica

— Hola bro! supe que irás a Portland mañana puedo ir contigo?, conocí a una chica y es de allá en unos días se mudará a Seattle con su amiga que se gradúa mañana y me han invitado.

— Está bien, pero voy hoy en unas horas tengo que estar temprano allá.

Elliot como siempre no ha tenido problemas en encontrar amigas, pero creo que ya quiere sentar cabeza una vez lo escuché decirle a mi madre que ya quiere tener hijos antes de que sea muy tarde.

¿Qué le pasa? tiene treinta y tres años aun es joven para hacer lo que quiere..

Seguro es una rubia tetona y falsa como las que le gusta, o alguna modelo si es modelo dudo que quiera darle un hijo lo que menos quieren esas mujeres es tener hijos.

Las modelos no son mis gustos…

Volamos hasta Portland llegamos al hotel y los paparazzi acosándome como siempre, y haciéndome preguntas si tengo novia o novio hay cientos de artículos de mi diciendo que soy gay hasta célibe que practico no sé que cosa pero es donde los hombres se abstienen en tener relaciones sexuales, de donde salió esa estupidez si lo que menos soy es un célibe he tenido sexo que ya perdí la cuenta a cuantas mujeres follé todas sumisas.. y una chica normal

— Y bien bro que te parece si salimos.

— Vete a la mierda Elliot lo que menos quiero es salir ya viste esos chupa sangre ahí afuera.

— Uyy que humor la tuya dudo que alcances los cuarenta sano relájate..

— No me vengas a decir estupideces no ves que estoy en forma y me hago chequeos médicos.

— Bueno, no precisamente tiene que ser físico hablo mentalmente.

— Dices que me volveré loco?..

— No dije eso, serás un cuarentón amargado insoportable hermano.

— Cállate Elliot!..

— Está bien, tienes diez años para cambiar como eres.

A veces no lo soporto.

— Ya vete… que tu noviecita debe estar esperándote.

— Ohh.. si.. y de una te aviso no pasaré la noche aquí dormiré con mi novia si estoy flechado sabes es como yo en versión femenina somos el uno para el otro.

— Eso es patético Elliot.

— Tú lo eres.. bueno me voy y tu mejor confórmate viendo películas porno tal vez eso te hará feliz.

— Ya vete!

Le grito por esto es que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo con él..

Me quita de mis casillas de vez en cuando por eso es que poco lo veo, no deja de querer darme consejos es mi hermano mayor sí.. pero mete sus narices donde no debería mi vida privada es solo de mía y solo yo mando por mi.. no necesito a nadie que me diga que hacer ni cuando era niño hacia lo que me decían menos ahora.

Estoy aburrido enciendo la televisión y no hay nada que ver, no acostumbro verlo me acuesto a la cama reviso todos mis correos y viendo todos los trabajos pendientes esto hago en mi tiempo libre, trabajar y trabajar cuando quiero despegarme de todo salgo a volar ahí si me desconecto de todo, cuando estoy arriba me olvido de todo siento que soy libre sin preocupaciones no existen las pesadillas, dos a tres veces por semana despierto de madrugada con sudor y agitado.

Despierto y tengo mi Ipad en brazos me quedé dormido así.. no sé en que momento pero quede así..

Ahora a cumplir con la sociedad..

* * *

****Saltamos tres años.. y aquí es donde empezamos a ver como va la historia y que rumbo tomará :)****

* * *

**Gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todos los llevo en cuenta..**

**Mañana otro capitulo :)**


	9. Capitulo 8

Me levanto de la cama si dormí mas o menos ahora a aguantar y estar parado como dos horas, las dos horas más aburridas. Elliot me envió un mensaje que nos vemos allá.. está con su novia y la amiga que se gradúa a ver que tal es la mujer con quien sale, debería hacer una verificación de antecedentes para ver si no es una que solo quiere estar con él por su fortuna, si hay mujeres de esas que solo están por interés. Elliot es un empresario también exitoso y el apellido Grey es muy tentador varias amigas de mi madre han querido que yo me casara con alguna de sus hijas.

Hasta las madres venden a sus hijas con tal de que un tipo sea rico y no importa que sea un viejo el dinero mueve mucho..

Si yo se eso tengo mucho dinero y hago lo que quiero compro lo que quiero y gasto en todo lo que quiero, no es que sea un despilfarro pero los uso para ciertas cosas.. si ayudo en caridad total unos millones menos no me afecta en nada tengo suficiente hasta para acabar con la pobreza de un estado si quiero.

Pero para que regalar todo si alguien tiene que esforzarse para ganarse la vida si se les da todo ya después se acostumbran así y quieren todo fácil.

Soy un duro, pero solo pienso con la lógica y esa es la cruda verdad.

— Taylor! ya tienes todo listo para salir?

— Si señor y también está limpio de periodistas lo que si no sé si podamos controlar a los fotógrafos en el campus.

— Bueno de esos no me preocupo siempre y cuando no me hagan preguntas tontas y si alguien quiere acercarse los alejas de mi.

Hace unos meses paparazzo me tocó la espalda y reaccioné mal lo golpee hasta sangrar mal también rompí todo su equipo me puso una demanda y tuve que pagar todo el daño y hospital, por eso tengo ordenes estrictas para que nadie se me acerque por la espalda Taylor siempre está atento a todo quien quiera acercarse a mí.

Taylor y Sawyer están conmigo hoy y algunos encubiertos hay de todo tipo de personas aquí espor seguridad, soy uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo..

Llegamos a la universidad está lleno como cada año es lo mismo aburrido..

Los mismos discursos de siempre es como si todos se copiaran unos más simples que otros, que no piensan?

Ahora sí ya la entrega por fin esto terminará pronto a poner mi mejor cara..

Pasa y pasa los estudiantes cuanto más durará esto son más de cuatrocientos y recién van apellidos con B y llegar hasta la Z si es que sobrevivo esta vez si hablo en serio el próximo año ya no lo haré esto es demasiado y perdida de tiempo, además que más me van a decir, para esta universidad he donado buena cantidad de dinero como también en otros estados y de algunos países subdesarrollados.

Steele Anastasia Rose.. la llaman

¿Qué mier.. no!? Anastasia está aquí… lo que es el destino la volveré a ver seguro me seguirá odiando?

Estará interesante esto.

Llega a mi y le entrego el titulo..

Le paso la mano y esa electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

— Felicidades señorita Steele.

— Gracias señor Grey.

Y una sonrisa..

Que mierda! ella como si nada hasta me miró a los ojos incluso como si no nos conociéramos.

Por que así? lo que menos esperaba es que reaccionara así.. la verdad esperaba que me mire con odio o que se inquiete. Sus manos siguen suaves...

Por que la fila tenia que pasar? la mire rápidamente si que es hermosa..

No puedo creerlo espero que termine esto y la vuelva a ver tengo que saber por que hasta me sonrió es un juego? perdió la memoria o que..

Termina el acto hasta el ultimo alumno, bajo del escenario y empiezo a buscarla..

Por dios ahí está es radiante es toda una mujer muy elegante un cuerpo perfecto.. wow la chica que conocí algo dejada con ropa barata hace unos años cuando entró para la entrevista ahí está..

Mirando el culo que tiene y la espalda abierta tengo una erección desearía volver a tenerla en mi cama a ver si pongo mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento y nos damos de nuevo un buen revolcón quiero de nuevo a esa mujer, la quiero hacer de nuevo mía.

que digo yo no quiero vainilla pero con ella tal vez o si acepta ser mi sumisa..

A ver que tal vamos.

Me acerco a ella que está hablando con unos compañeros y amigos muy animada.

— Señorita Steele que agradable sorpresa volver a encontrarnos aquí.

— La verdad si que sorpresa.

Ella sonriendo.

Mierda! otra vez está como indiferente como si nada.

— Me alegra volver a verte Ana.

— Si?

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Te ves muy hermosa más guapa.

Ella sonríe pero ni se sonroja ni la intimido yo tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.

¿Dónde está esa chica tímida que se sonrojaba por todo?.. interesante.

— Ana! un día de estos salimos

Que mierda un tipo se le acerca y le da un abrazo

— Por supuesto Richard nos vemos..

Le da un beso en la mejilla…

Y vuelve su atención a mi..

— Tú te ves igual..

— Gracias, dime que te parece si te invito una copa si quieres después de salir de aquí.

Ella se acerca a mi susurrándome al oído. — No gracias señor Grey pero estoy muy ocupada.

Caramba siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo y mi polla dura como una roca se volvió

Antes de contestarle un hombre se acerca a ella..

— Annie, hija te estábamos buscando.

— Papá, aquí estoy solo estaba saludando a un viejo amigo.

— Mucho gusto señor Steele soy Christian Grey.

Pasándole la mano..

— El gusto es mío señor Grey y solo llámame Ray.

— Lo mismo digo dígame Christian.

— No sabia que se conocían.

— Si nos conocimos hace tres años.

— Wow eso fue hace tiempo.

— Así es..

— Si me permiten iré un momento a saludar a los Kavanagh.

El padre de Ana nos deja de nuevo solos.

— Dime Ana a que estas jugando?

— Jugando?

— Si, me acabas de coquetear hablando al oído hace un momento.

— No te confundas, lo hice porque hay altavoces y era para que me escucharas mejor.

— Ah.. ok te creo mi oferta sigue en pie estoy en el hotel The Heathman en la suite principal ya sabes podemos pasarla muy pero muy bien.

Sonriendo..

Ella solo se ríe y se me acerca..

— Christian, no juego a dos puntas adiós iré a buscar a mis invitados, pásala bien

me dejó así?

Que quiso decir que no juega a dos puntas que se cree esta muchachita!.. siempre consigo lo que quiero y si digo que la quiero de nuevo en mi cama eso lo haré.

— Ey hermano, estás aquí quiero que conozcas a mi novia.

Me lleva y el colmo,..su novia es nada mas y nada menos que kate Kavanagh la mejor amiga de Anastasia.

— Señorita Kavanagh.

Le paso la mano ella me saluda con ojos de desprecio, estoy seguro que sabe lo que pasó entre Ana y yo pero no le ha dicho nada a mi hermano.

Elliot nos miró extrañado preguntó si nos conocíamos ella solo dijo que nos vimos una vez, no soy santo frente a ella veo que no le caigo para nada bien, ella tampoco a mí espero mi hermano no la tome enserio no la quiero cerca y eso que no digo que ella es periodista odio a los periodistas..

Doy vuelta y veo a Ana hablando por teléfono luego se le acerca un hombre algo rubio alto algo parecido a Elliot la abraza y empieza a besarla, como si se la comiera..

¡Pero que mierda! ¡ella tiene novio!

— Ah mira ahí está Ana y su prometido Dean

Kate arrastrando sus palabras directas a mi…

—¿QUE?

digo sorprendido..

No puede ser!

* * *

**Así es amigas/os Anastasia ahora está en otra relación pero ella por lo que pasó con Christian se volvió más fuerte algo fría y el corazón cerrado para darse del todo al amor.. pero encontró en Dean algo bueno.**

**Ya no es la chica timida que se miraba las manos o se sonrojaba.. ahora es una mujer segura fuerte muy atractiva que ella misma lo sabe y también sabe que si desea podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies..**

* * *

_**Mañana otro capítulo.**_


	10. Capitulo 9

_**— **__**Ah mira ahí está Ana y su prometido Dean**_

_**Kate arrastrando sus palabras directas a mi…**_

_**—**__**¿QUE?**_

_**No puede ser!**_

— ¿Dijiste su prometido?

estoy más que sorprendido..

— Sí Christian, Ana y Dean llevan de novios desde hace dos años.

Eso no me esperaba como es posible que Anastasia esté comprometida

— Pero si es tan joven apenas tiene 21 años..

sigo sin creer que una mujer como ella está fuera del mercado... MIERDA!

— Ellos están muy enamorados y así lo han decidido.

Y Kate orgullosa diciéndome pero no me afecta en nada... ella puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, pero aun así eso no me quita que la desee algo tiene Ana que la deseo tanto.

Ana se acerca a nosotros de la mano con ese hombre no dejo de mirarla ella ni se ve afectada con mi presencia.

No sé que me pasa pero me molesta eso, odio que me ignore que me está pasando.. ella está muy a gusto con ese tipo y él la está tocando.

— Ana..

Le sonrío.

— Christian.

Ella me dice así en seco..

— Entonces si quedamos para ir a bailar esta noche.

Elliot preguntando veo que ya tienen planes..

— Bro no te pregunto si quieres ir porque está claro que no vas a aceptarlo.

— Por supuesto que acepto la invitación.

Mirando a Anastasia ella sigue ignorándome.. veremos hasta donde llegamos.

Pero haré que Anastasia vuelva a hacerme caso.

Mi hermano se queda sorprendido de que iré de fiesta con ellos.

— Dean es una lastima que no vengas con nosotros.

Kate hablando con él..

— Sí ya sé, me hubiera gustado ir pero le dije a Ana que igual vaya con ustedes, es su fiesta y me siento mal por no poder estar ahí.

— Amor no te preocupes ya hablamos de eso y te entiendo.

Ana hablándole a ese tipo

Bueno "Dean" no irá, eso quiere decir que Ana estará sola esta noche es decir sin el idiota ese.

Trato de no mirar como se comen esos dos, me pregunto si de verdad Ana estará enamorada de él o solo lo hace para molestarme.

_Pero que mierda piensas Grey tu jugaste con ella la engañaste que esperabas? Que te recuerde con amor? es obvio que ella hizo su vida._

Aun así, quiero volver a estar con ella aunque esté comprometida volverá a ser mía..

Nos despedimos tuvimos una foto en grupo de un periodista por ahí, que nos pidió amablemente.. yo subo a mi suite, Elliot me sigue.

— Por fin hermanito estás abandonando tu baticueva andabas muy misterioso y solitario, hasta diría que tu podrías ser la competencia de Bruce Wayne.

ja! yo soy mas rico..

— Ves demasiadas películas.

— Sí, tienes razón el caballero de la noche asciende fue una de mis favoritas.

— No me hagas reír Elliot mira que compararme con él, bueno podría ser la parte oscura y mi dinero pero de ahí a salir media noche y combatir al mal jodeme!

— jajaj. Si que me haces reír Bro, está bien nos veremos más tarde dormiré un poco y nos vemos a la hora.

— ya vete duerme bien y sueña con rubias..

— Oh, si eso tenlo por seguro.

Elliot parece que no ha madurado sigue siendo como un niño grande pero es feliz nada lo atormenta, tuvo una infancia feliz lejos de problemas nunca se metía en ninguna, al contrario me ayudaba a salir de varias.

También me acuesto a ver si descanso un poco estuve parado por casi dos horas o más pero al final no me quejo, ver de nuevo a esa chica hizo que se me pase la mala gana.

La imagino acostada desnuda y ese vestido que llevaba si yo era el novio no la dejaba usar todos babeaban por ella, pero un orgullo me llega en mente si esos idiotas supieran que yo la estrené, fui su primer hombre..

Estoy excitado de pensar en ella.. y de solo pensarlo

bajo mis manos hasta mi miembro..

Anastasia Anastasia Anastasia.. repito varias veces su nombre mientras me masturbo, subiendo y bajando mi mano por mi polla dura que está palpitante por volver a estar dentro de ella bien húmeda, bañándome con sus jugos mientras lamo sus pezones..

— Ana!

Me corro fuerte.. pero que mierda me pasa yo no me masturbo, pero es lo que hice..

Que así me quedo dormido..

— Bro! Levántate! MIERDA! al menos tenias que taparte..

— POR LA RE MIL Elliot por qué no tocas antes de entrar.

— Pendejo, no sabía que estabas en tus cosas siento invadir tu privacidad..

Ahora si remato, justo tuve que quedarme dormido con la mano en mi miembro y mi hermano tuvo que entrar.. él se mata de la risa pero a mi no me parece gracioso.

Me pongo una bata y salgo..

— Elliot no es gracioso.

— Solo vine a avisarte que ya estoy listo son las siete tenemos que pasar por las chicas pero primero iremos a cenar y luego a bailar..

— ¿Pasaremos por Ana y Kate?

— Si, hay algo de malo en eso?

— No para nada..

Si tengo suerte..

— Dame unos minutos estaré listo y deja de reírte que no es gracioso, pobre de ti si dices una palabra.

— Doy mi palabra hermano, además no es nada de otro mundo.

— Jodete!..

Y empieza a dar una carcajada..

Que infantil fue eso..

Llegamos por Kate y estamos esperando por Ana mientras esperamos ese par se pasan besándose no les falta aire?

Ana sale, pero por todos los santos está de matar, cómo puede ir así vestida deja poco a la imaginación esa falda es demasiado corta.. sus piernas largas las quiero tener alrededor de mi cintura y apretarla..

Mi pene está como roca, trato de concentrarme y no pensar en sexo pero así vestida como no hacerlo..

Me acomodo el pantalón para que no se me note la erección saltando..

— Ya estoy lista, disculpen la demora se me pasó el tiempo hablando por teléfono con Dean.

Si si bueno ya es hora de irnos.

— Entonces ya nos podemos ir?

Pregunto, si fuera por Elliot y Kate primero tendrían una pasada por el cuarto y después salir.

Llegamos a un restaurant, no muy elegante pero si se sirve bastante bien.. Kate se sienta al lado de Elliot obvio ellos son pareja Ana está al lado mío.. ja! También parecemos pareja.

La diferencia es que ella se siente cómoda y yo aquí con una erección y mas al verle las piernas cruzar.

En voz baja me acerco a ella diciéndole. — ¿Me estás provocando?

También en voz baja me contesta. — No... ¿de que hablas?

— No hagas eso.. mirando sus piernas.

Ella empieza a reír — Ponte cómodo Christian..

Me dice en voz baja.

Ya ni sé que pensar.

Nos traen nuestros pedidos, la verdad hambre no tengo pero no voy a desperdiciar la cena..

Acompañamos con buen vino no tomamos mucho porque de seguro en el club lo haremos.

Ayudo a Ana a subir al auto sus manos si que son suaves, mmm esas piernas las quisiera tocar.

Taylor me mira.. raro _si soy el mismo que hace años llevo una noche a esta chica contento?_

Llegamos algo temprano el lugar aun hay poca gente, Elliot va por unas cervezas lo mío no son las cervezas pero da igual de ves en cuando.

— Dime Ana como has estado en estos años.

— Muy bien Christian, termine la universidad y muy pronto me caso que más te podría decir.

— Me alegro por ti.

Trato de sonreír, pero no puedo estoy enojado muy enojado y ni sé por que.

— Y que hay de ti, como has estado?.. ah bueno ya sé, seguro muy bien y bien acompañado aunque tus compañías sean a corto plazo.

Empiezo a reír y ella también pero mi risa es de la rabia tiene una forma de hablar inteligente.

— No me quejo..

Digo con voz de CEO

— Bien, entonces salud..

— Salud.

Subiendo la botella

Kate nos mira, si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría muerto ella ni siquiera lo disimula.

Ana se levanta, para saludar a unas personas y nos deja un momento a solas..

— ¿ Que quieres con Anastasia, señor Grey?

— De que habla señorita Kavanagh

— No nos hagamos los tontos, sé que algo pretendes con ella veo como la miras no le quitas los ojos encima déjame decirte que ella está muy feliz, me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta, tu ni eres indiferente para ella por que no existes.

— No pretendo nada solo vine para acompañarlos, además necesitaba salir un poco.

Sonriéndole, pero que metida es esta mujer no sé que Elliot vio en ella.

Pasan los minutos y Ana aun no regresa por que estará tardando tanto.

— Bueno, nosotros iremos a bailar.

Elliot lleva a Kate a la pista de baile, perfecto me dejaran solo con Ana... pero si ella ahora no está aquí, estoy solo en esta mesa me siento un estúpido que no cuadro en este lugar.

Ya llevo unas cuantas botellas, si sigo así terminaré borracho..

Por fin ahí la veo y viene para acá...

— Estás solo?

— Así parece..

Mirando en ambos lados.

Ella agarra unas copas y los toma..

— Si quieres me voy si te molesta mi presencia.

Le digo.. en forma de broma

— Christian, no seas infantil claro que no y no me molesta tu presencia

Si de eso me di cuenta para nada le molesta mi presencia..

— ¿ Quieres bailar Ana?

Pruebo a ver si acepta.. solo para romper el hielo estoy inquieto aquí

— Si, claro tengo ganas de bailar.

¿Aceptó? Me deja con la boca abierta, no puedo creer que sea tan natural es como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros que debo pensar

bueno.. me gusta...!

— ¿Si?

— A ver Christian quieres bailar o no? si es así me voy de nuevo con mis amigos..

— No no espera sí quiero bailar contigo.. no te vayas por favor Ana.

Ella se ríe.. — Ok.

De donde salió eso… ella parece leerme el pensamiento ¿Este soy yo?

* * *

**Otro capitulo más y si también estará el POV de Ana en unos capítulos más.. por el momento seguimos con Christian**

**Mañana sigue..**

**Saludos**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**— A ver Christian quieres bailar o no? si es así me voy de nuevo con mis amigos..**_

_**— No no espera sí quiero bailar contigo.. no te vayas por favor Ana.**_

_**Ella se ríe.. — Ok.**_

_**De donde salió eso… ella parece leerme el pensamiento ¿Este soy yo?**_

La llevo de la mano hasta la pista de baile se siente como electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo sobre todo mi miembro que de solo ver esa faldita corta, quiero arrancarla y metérsela de una, esta noche si tengo suerte tal vez ella acepte ir conmigo al hotel y follar.

Mierda! me estoy obsesionando con ella creo pero como no.. si es tan hermosa peligrosamente sexy y natural es legal eso?

— Te mueves muy bien Ana.

— Gracias Christian.

Está muy pegada a mi, su cuerpo pegado al mío bailando al ritmo de la música Elliot y Kate se quedaron mirándonos, Kate con mirada de desaprobación y Elliot sorprendido claro si es la primera vez que me ve con una mujer..

No sé si no se da cuenta o lo hace apropósito en pegar su culo por mi palpitante polla provocándome.. poniéndome mas caliente de lo que ya estoy que me puedo correr aquí mismo bailando con ella.

Es un baile muy caliente apoyo mis manos en su cintura estoy que quiero subir mas y mas.

Me acerco más a ella para hablarle al oído ella está delante mío de espalda y su cabeza casi pega a mi hombro..

— Ana, ¿quieres matarme?

— Yo, por qué?

— Estoy encendido nena. Le susurro

Y me acerco más a ella para que lo sienta..

Ella mueve la cabeza dando la vuelta mirándome a los ojos..

deja de bailar. — Ya estoy cansada mejor me voy a sentar si tu quieres seguir bailando mira hay muchas chicas que lo harían encantadas y apagarán tu fuego..

Justo cuando la estaba pasando tan bien.. no!

— No, no quiero bailar con nadie más esta noche solo contigo.

— Está bien.. me voy a saludar a otros amigos nos vemos.

Ella no me puede dejar aquí.. mierda

— Ana, no me vas a dejar aquí hablando solo.

Siguiéndola y tomándola del brazo..

— Que te pasa! ¿y que quieres? no soy tu cita nada soy de ti no tengo porque quedarme toda la noche contigo.

Ella sin decir nada más sale y se va estoy que me lleva todo soy capaz de golpear quien se acerque a mi.

Pasa los minutos y yo aquí un estúpido solo.. las mujeres me miran y algunas vinieron a invitarme pero no estoy interesado además odio que me toquen y eso no quiero explicárselo a nadie, al menos Ana sabe donde hacerlo y ella sigue sin aparecer..

Hasta que veo algo que me revienta las venas del cerebro, Ana bailando con un tipo alto pelirrojo.. un baile muy pegajoso para mi gusto.. sus manos sobre las de ella, me parece inapropiado que esta pensando ella? y comprometida?

Me levanto y me acerco a ella, con ira, rabia ganas de llevarla en mis rodillas..

— Anastasia, no creo que este comportamiento sea el más adecuado para una mujer que pronto se va a casar

La regaño y puedo ver en sus ojos lo enojada que está y el tipo mirándome raro.

— Oiga amigo tranquilo, solo es un baile nada más además no le estoy faltando al respeto a su prometida.

— Prometida? Ella y yo no somos nada..

Dejando bien en claro..

— Claro que no!, además no podría convivir con un hombre como este.

— Como sea, ustedes dos ya parecen un matrimonio.

— Vete al demonio hijo de puta

Le tiro una mirada amenazadora, como se atreve a hablarme así que estoy a punto de romperle la cara entonces miro a Ana.

Ella sale de la pista con furia no me ha dicho nada y yo la sigo hasta afuera.

Se detiene cuando se da cuenta estoy detrás de ella.

— Que mierda quieres Christian?

— Solo quiero saber que estás bien, mira Ana se que me comporté como un patán hace años pero te aseguro que ya no soy así he cambiado.

— JA JA JA, y pretendes que yo te crea?

— Bueno tienes razón, yo no hago nada de compromisos como novias o como quieras llamarlo no es lo mío.

— Claro que no es lo tuyo.. lo tuyo es follar y nada más no es así?

— Si.

— Bueno, hay un montón de chicas ahí dentro que estarán dispuestas en hacerte el favor.

— NO TE ATREVAS HABLARME ASI ANASTASIA.

— NO! tú no te atrevas a gritarme, no soy una niña soy una mujer de 21 años madura que sabe lo que quiere, en cambio tú ni sabes lo que quieres a pesar de todos tus millones.

— No me hagas reír Anastasia, por algo estoy donde estoy.

— Si, eso es todo material y después de ahí que?

— Que quieres decir no quiero andar adivinando acertijos.

— No hay que ser muy inteligentes lo que quiero decir, lo que digo es que tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es estar enamorado, estar al pendiente de otra persona que cada día te hace reír por más tonto que sea despertar a su lado y ver que eres capaz de amar y que te amen, estar con amigos disfrutar en familia hacer cosas sencillas pero que alimentan el alma y dan tranquilidad. Eso señor Grey dudo que usted lo tenga, ni compartes con tu familia.. tu hermana casi ya ni te conoce.. y déjame decirte que el sexo no es todo, algún día tu "amiguito" no funcionará.. cuando te levantes un día y veas que algo le pasó a tu perfecto rostro empieces en ver arrugas y unas canas te sentirás más solo que nunca que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podrías comprar, si es verdad se compra "compañía"…pero hay ciertas cosas que no se compran jamás.

Mierda! esta niña me hace sentir como un completo idiota quiero agarrarla a la fuerza y hacerla mía..

Me acerco a ella llevándola por la pared.. estamos a oscuras y nadie podrá vernos

— Tú… no sabes nada de mi, no soy bueno soy horrible y ni eso merezco nada de amor eso es para tontos, te debilita te conviertes en un estúpido no sé ni me interesa saberlo.

Apretándola más.. mi boca muy cerca a la de ella a punto de tocarse nuestros labios estoy tentado en besarla, siento su respiración con la mía.

— Christian suéltame!.

— No, y no vuelvas a hablarme así esos sentimientos y pensar en familias hijos, amigos y más no los necesito estoy bien así..

— Si, ya entiendo como eres pero no precisamente hablaba de eso.. pero Christian suéltame! ¿O vas a violarme aquí en este pequeño pasillo tan bajo eres?

Mierda! no me estaba dando cuenta que la estaba lastimando y apretando demasiado, perdí el control jamás haría algo así.

— Ana… Pasando mis manos por el pelo frustrado —Por supuesto que no, perdóname si te lastimé pero tu me sacas de mis casillas..

Bajando la voz.

— Yo? estás loco, tu solo quieres volver a acostarte conmigo.

— Si, puede que tengas razón por que no nos vamos a un hotel y ahí pasamos bien, la verdad te extraño nena tu me pones loco algo tienes que me gustas mucho.

— No! y no! jamás Christian Grey volveré a estar contigo, yo amo a mi novio me voy a casar y formaremos una familia.

— Ana, tu no puedes pensar así aun eres muy joven para ya pensar en tener familias.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo no tienes porque meterte es mi decisión tu ni siquiera sabes que significa eso.

— Ni quiero saberlo, Ana si aceptas ser mía te mostraré el mundo y sabrás a que me refiero si te dejas llevar..

— Me voy Dean debe estar esperándome.

— ¿Duermes con él?

— Sí.

Mierda! ese desgraciado la toca, ella se entrega a él todas las noches estoy que ardo veo todo rojo lo ultimo que logro ver es como Anastasia se aleja, golpeo tan fuerte la pared que casi lo rompo.

Llamo a Taylor para regresar a Seattle esta misma noche no sé si Elliot quiere volver conmigo o quedarse con su novia.

Taylor fue a avisarle que regresamos al hotel y de ahí a Seattle, yo me quedo en el coche y no logro quitarme de la cabeza Ana con su novio teniendo sexo estoy tan enojado estoy que me dan ganas de separarlos que haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo, a ella la quiero de vuelta.

Elliot sube al coche a mi lado, Kate regreso con Ana en Taxi.. no quiso que las llevemos.

— Que carajos te pasó en la mano Christian!

— De que hablas Elliot.

Me fijo y veo mi mano prácticamente destrozado mis nudillos, debió ser por el golpe que le di a la pared después de hablar con Ana, ella me puso tan nervioso por todo lo que me dijo que ya ni sé si sea verdad o no, pero ella me descoloca totalmente.

Tengo que sacarla de mi mente, llamaré a Elena que me de sumisas para desquitarme.

Sin decir nada inventé algo estúpido para callar a Elliot estoy seguro que Taylor podría saber de donde viene mi enojo.

A llegar a Escala sin siquiera despedirme de Elliot me meto a mi estudio buscando algo con que distraerme y que mejor viendo chicas para nuevas sumisas de un amplio archivo que me dio Elena por mas que busco y busco no encuentro la adecuada.

_A quien quieres engañar Grey estás buscando a una doble de Ana que sea exactamente como ella.._

No! eso si que no lo haré, sacaré a Ana de mi cabeza ella no puede invadirme. Esto será un castigo por lo que le hice?

Me doy una ducha larga, y a quien quiero engañar es la segunda vez que me doy placer pensando en Anastasia imaginando mil posturas con ella..

Dije que iba a quitármela de la cabeza, no soporto tenerla todo el tiempo en mi mente.

**Al dia siguiente.**

— Que haces aquí Elliot?

— Solo pasé a verte, no te vi bien anoche seguro que no pasó nada?

— Que quieres que te diga?

Con mi mirada de enojo..

— Tranquilo, solo pasaba a ver como estabas eres un amargado Christian ni sé para qué vine a verte me voy, regreso a Portland.

— Espera.. vas a Portland?

— Sí, Ana y Kate van a mudarse a Seattle mañana.

Estará mas cerca de mí.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios.. que opinan de Christian?**


	12. Capitulo 11

Días después de la ultima vez que la vi no la quito de mi cabeza, anoche cené con Elena ella quedó en encontrar a una chica para mí le di todas las características pero específicas que tengan ojos azules me siento un idiota. Mi madre está molesta conmigo por no ir a la cena familiar Mia dejó de escribirme porque yo estaba muy ocupado y no puedo atender sus llamadas y temas de conversación fresas, quiero a mi hermana pero a veces es como una niña y no quiero nada cursi de que hablar tengo mucho de que ocuparme.

— Andrea! Dónde están los contratos para la nueva compra del edificio sur?

— Ya le traigo señor.

— Pero ya Andrea! y manda a Olivia que me traiga algo.

— Enseguida señor.

Unos minutos después Andrea me trae los papeles y la torpe de Olivia entra con algo para comer pero es una basura lo que me trajo.

— Esto no es lo que pedí!

— Señor, usted no pidió nada en específico

Tiene razón no pedí nada, pero tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado si sigo así me quedaré sin empleados.

— Llévalo Olivia no quiero nada iré a comer afuera.

Andrea me alcanza antes de que tome el ascensor.

— Señor, su madre llama y quiere hablar con usted.

— Andrea ya estoy saliendo, dile que si quiere hablar conmigo que me llame al celular para eso lo tengo.

— Ella dijo que le marco varias veces y usted no contestaba.

— Está bien dile que la llamaré después.

Veo mi teléfono móvil y veo llamadas perdidas de ella, después la llamaré Taylor me acompaña a un restaurante pero antes de entrar.. mierda lo que me faltaba., encontrar a Anastasia y su novio caminando se ven contentos ese hijo de puta la hace reír, no sé si ignorarlos o salir corriendo de aquí no soporto verlos juntos.

— Hola Christian.

— Hola Ana.

Solo a ella la saludo ni siquiera miro a ese tal Dean, el me saluda pasándome la mano tengo la sensación de romperle los huesos.

— Que coincidencia, estamos esperando a Kate y Elliot.

Al decir eso ellos llegan se sientan en una mesa para cuatro, me invitaron para unirme pero yo no soy parte de su grupo además son de parejas y yo no quiero estar metido ahí en medio los odio.

Ellos ríen y hacen bromas no dejo de mirar a Anastasia está muy relajada se ve tan radiante por que ella no está conmigo? la quiero así conmigo y estar ahí sentado en vez de ese hijo de puta Dean.

_en serio pienso asi?_

Ni puedo terminar de comer todo odio desperdiciar la comida pero algo tengo en el estómago que no puedo ingerir nada y siento cosas como si me fuera a desmayar o vomitar me tiembla las manos por dios que me está haciendo esa chica.

Pago y dejo como propina doscientos dólares, estoy jodido..

— Taylor avisa a Claude que esté listo no regresaré a GEH iremos a entrenar.

**Taylor**

Si sigue así el jefe va a acabar mal, algo está pasando con él y si mis sentidos no fallan Gail tenia razón hace años ella me dijo algo que yo tomé como joda eso, pero mierda que ella es adivina o que?

El señor Grey está nervioso hasta celoso esa joven si lo está transformando aunque él no se de cuenta, cometerá errores pero está enamorándose de ella veo en sus ojos el sufrimiento, cada vez que ella está con el novio. Me alegro que por fin al jefe le toque y está pagando por lo que le hizo, esto hablaré con Gail no me va a creer cuando le diga cual es el motivo de que siempre Grey está de mal humor quiero reírme de esto ir y hacerle una estatua de honor a Anastasia Steele.

**Christian**

Dos patadas seguidas y caídas en el piso estoy como partido en dos pero quiero seguir el dolor me cura, siento que me merezco cada golpe.

— Esto es todo por hoy.. no quiero enviarte a un hospital Christian.

— No importa Claude tú sigue.

— Disculpe pero son casi las ocho, me perdí la presentación de mi hija en la escuela, me gustaría llegar para la cena antes de que ella duerma.

No sé de donde salió que me siento culpable por eso, yo le pago para que esté las veces que quiero.

Después de terminar de ducharme tomo mi celular.

_— __Madre._

_— __Hijo._

_— __Te llamo porque me has llamado hace rato y recién ahora puedo tomarte la llamada, pasa algo?_

_— __No pasa nada hijo, solo quería saber como estabas._

_— __Mamá estoy bien, dale mis saludos a la familia cuando pueda iré a visitarlos._

_— __Está bien, adiós_.

Ella corta, algo raro tenia en su voz parece que ha estado llorando soy un desgraciado sin corazón todo quien está cerca termino lastimando.

Me acuesto estoy cansado con el cuerpo dolorido tal vez pueda dormir bien esta noche.

_Camino por un lugar oscuro esto parece un pasillo, pero muy chico el espacio como fue que me metí aquí?_

_Veo una luz, esa es la salida al llegar veo un altar aquí habrá una boda segundos después veo a Anastasia y Dean dando sus votos.._

_Me siento morir, esa mujer no se puede casar siento que me caigo de rodillas y las lágrimas que mierda es esto? grito pero ella no me escucha como si yo no estuviera ahí, porque me ignora nadie se da vuelta a mirarme, oficialmente son marido y mujer, me acerco para arrastrarla a mi y no puedo tocarla es como si yo fuera un fantasma, estoy muerto? Grito de nuevo.._

— ANA NO!

Despierto con lágrimas y sudando con los mil demonios estuve gritando en sueños llamándola para que me escuche, pero yo estaba muerto, de hecho así estoy muerto para ella..

¿Qué hice? Secando mi sudor, salgo de la cama y empiezo a tocar el piano que es mi única compañía, veo la sombra de Taylor y Gail no necesito la compasión de nadie.

Es verdad a veces me siento tan solo, y lo que me dijo Ana me llegó tanto que no sé si odiarla por eso porque tocó mi talón de Aquiles jamás una mujer me ha hablado así, y lo peor que no dejo de pensar en ella, hablé con Flynn y al principio dijo que me sentía así porque ella me desafiaba, no era como ninguna de mis sumisas que era todo si señor o no señor, desde un principio desde que entró a mi oficina yo supe que ella era diferente y ahora tres años después ella se volvió más desafiante y no solo eso más hermosa aun, que estupidez estoy pensando en ella cuando ya debería estar eligiendo chicas para complacerme en todo.

No pude dormir bien a pesar del desgaste físico que tenía no pude encontrar el sueño.

soy un desastre en todo.

**Días después...**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que la vi desde lejos caminar ella no me vio, pero yo como un adolescente la seguí.. y estoy como el infierno miles de problemas tengo en mi mente empezando por Anastasia Steele me siento frustrado por no tenerla de nuevo y admito que estoy jodido que esté con otro hombre.

Se ha convertido en un capricho para mi no la he visto pero sé por Elliot que está feliz eso me pone peor que ella es feliz con ese hombre..

Tiro todo lo que encuentro en mi camino tirando todos los papeles que tenia en mi escritorio, pero no tengo ganas de poner todo en orden esto, llamo a Andrea casi gritando que alguien venga a ordenar esto.

Taylor está furioso está a un paso de renunciar también Gail los días de ellos tal vez están contados conmigo, no me importa.. nada que hagan lo que se les dé la gana, personas que quieran trabajar para mi sobran y más con la buena paga que doy..

soy generoso con los sueldos de mis empleados..


	13. Capitulo 12

**Anastasia.**

Tres años pasé por muchas cosas, durante estos años Kate ha estados siempre conmigo es como una hermana para mi, ver de nuevo a ese desgraciado de Christian Grey y encima querer de nuevo que tengamos algo, Ha! De donde salió eso? debe estar loco realmente loco si cree que volveré a tener relaciones con él. Solo le interesa acostarse conmigo y yo no quiero eso, Dean ha sido un gran amigo apoyo y ahora mi futuro esposo es un gran hombre curó mis heridas que gracias a Christian quedó, si estoy enamorada de él pero no con esa intensidad pero lo quiero mucho mi corazón se volvió duro como roca.

_[Flasback]_

_— __Vamos Anastasia tienes que salir a distraerte hoy es un hermoso día ve a tomar un helado o ve a pasear a algún perro._

_— __Kate no me hagas reír no tenemos perros.._

_— __tienes razón, bueno pero podrías distraerte por las personas que los pasean has estado estudiando mucho y te has encerrado casi no sales._

_— __Tienes razón_

_Salgo a distraerme ya no soportaba estar encerrada en mi cuarto.. lo malo cada vez que salgo si veo a un hombre con pelo cobrizo me viene en mente Christian estúpido Grey, tengo tanta rabia hacia él que quiero ir a Seattle y decirle sus verdades me dejó mal.. pero ahora solo odio puedo sentir por él. _

_Sí creía que estaba enamorada de él pero estoy tan enojada conmigo misma._

_Caminando por una plaza donde hay niños gente feliz también me siento bien por ellos.. viendo el paisaje como el viento me toca la cara estoy tan distraída que olvido lo que llevo en mano.. pero que torpe soy!_

_¡Mierda lo que me faltaba mancharme la ropa con este helado! Ahora me veo como una payasa solo a mi se me ocurre salir con una blusa blanca.. el helado derretido hace que se me pegue la blusa por la piel y ahora como llegaré hasta el apartamento sin pasar vergüenza mis mejillas siento como tomate y las personas que pasan no dejan de mirarme si soy un espectáculo aquí._

_— __Disculpe señorita veo que usted está en problemas._

_Dios! que hombre! es alto pelo rubio ojos azules muy pero muy atractivo.. siento que me arden más las mejillas y me mira directo a mis senos.. mierda! el sostén se me nota.._

_— __Si cúlpale al helado._

_A penas me sale la voz._

_— __No te preocupes toma._

_Se saca la chaqueta y me la da… huele muy pero muy bien me recuerda a… mierda no voy a pensar en él ahora y este bello hombre no se parece en nada a él físicamente hablando.. _

_Empieza a sonreírme y es más hermoso aun.._

_— __Gra..gracias._

_— __Soy Dean Carroll_

_— __Anastasia Steele._

_— __Bonito Nombre.._

_[Fin Flasback]_

Desde ese día fuimos amigos me habló de su trabajo no sabía que era policía encubierto o detective hasta ahora no sé bien que es.. pero sí está en inteligencia es el hombre más listo que conozco es capaz de rastrear todo en segundos experto en informática trabaja para el gobierno.. es hijo de abogados sus padres no están muy contentos con él porque no decidió seguir sus pasos pero es lo que a él le gusta y ama su trabajo.

Después de tres meses de ser amigos nos besamos por primera vez en un cine y nuestra primera vez en la cama tres meses después.

Él también ha pasado por un terrible accidente y enfermedad por el que no puede tener hijos de forma natural el día que queramos un bebé lo haremos con inseminación artificial, tiene sus espermas en un laboratorio él quiere tener hijos lo más pronto, quiere ser padre joven y disfrutar de un hijo, con su entusiasmo también me hace querer tenerlo ya termine la universidad tengo un buen trabajo para mantenerlo, sé que traer a un niño al mundo no es sencillo pero si ambos lo queremos eso es decisión nuestra, tengo 21 años y soy lo suficiente mayor para tener hijos o casarme, para muchos soy muy joven para casarme me falta aun mucho que explorar pero la verdad que más podría explorar? si ya pasé de todo ahora tengo un hombre perfecto que más puedo pedir?, y Christian.. bueno él pertenece al pasado aunque esté ahí atrás mío.. si me doy cuenta que me sigue las veces que salgo a correr.

Dean no sabe que tuve una pequeña aventura con Christian, él sabia que sufrí mucho por un hombre pero jamás le dije quien era, si fui una tonta por creer en un tipo millonario que lo único que quería era pasarla bien y quien sabe a cuantas mujeres ha engañado con tal de salirse con la suya, siento que lo odio de nuevo y yo pensaba que ya lo estaba superando pero creo que no es así aun me duele verlo de solo acordarme como llegué al apartamento ese día después de que él prácticamente me echó, me deje llevar por esa noche para mí fue lo más hermoso y se ha portado tan bien conmigo mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales jamás imaginé que me haría eso al día siguiente.

Lloré por días y horas sin parar, Kate estuvo ahí para darme animo hasta que me cansé de llorar y seguir con mi vida.

Pero si me llevé un gran susto cuando tuve un retraso de dos meses sí pensé que quedé embarazada, sentía que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando fui a la farmacia y pedi tres pruebas de embarazo pero afortunadamente salieron todos negativos pero aun así Kate no confió y fuimos con una gran doctora, la doctora Greene y me hicieron los análisis y no salió nada sentí un gran alivio, no sé que hubiera hecho con un hijo de ese desgraciado no quiero nada de él y tener un hijo suyo sería acordarme cada día de su engaño.

Sacudo mi cabeza con ese pensamiento

_— __Christian Grey eres lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida.._

Susurro

— Hola corazón que pasa? Estas como nerviosa estás bien?

No me di cuenta que Dean estaba aunque viva con Kate paso más tiempo con Dean en su apartamento muy pronto me mudaré con él.

— Si amor, solo estaba recordando algo y no quiero volver a pensar en eso.

— Ese hombre? lo has vuelto a ver?

— No miel, no es nada me alegra que estés aquí.

— Te amo Ana, gracias por aceptar casarte conmigo.

— Gracias a ti...

Viene y me da un beso en los labios se siente tan cálido su beso lleno de paz de amor todo.

— ¿Vamos a la cama?..

Pregunta, guiñándome con los ojos.

— Si, ya te alcanzo terminaré de leer esto y ya voy.

— Ok, entonces me daré un baño.

Me da un beso en la frente antes de irse, ¿es un amor no es así?

Termino de leer unos borradores y la verdad me gusta mucho, esta persona tiene un gran talento y será un éxito total este libro no recuerdo leer algo así es completamente distinto a lo que estoy acostumbrada a leer, el sexo bien abierto el romance drama acción tiene de todo, mientras leía las escenas de sexo de una forma me acordé de Christian por eso es que me quedé pensando en ese idiota.

Tengo un mensaje de texto de Kate mañana irán a un club muy conocido insiste que Dean y yo vayamos la relación que tiene con Elliot va muy enserio y que distinto es a Christian, bueno ellos no son hermanos ambos son adoptados.

Dean podría ser el hermano de Elliot se parecen un poco.

_Basta Ana ya deja de pensar en Christian.._

Me levanto y voy hasta la habitación veo a Dean dormido ¿he tardado tanto?

Dean es hermoso, con esos ojos azules pelo corto parado rubio y la sonrisa que me derritió la primera vez que lo vi.

Me acuesto a su lado despacio para no despertarlo, pero igual lo terminé despertando.

— Estás aquí me quedé dormido.

Me acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

— Sí.

El responde a mi beso y se acerca más hasta quedar pegada a él sin darme cuenta estoy desnuda en sus brazos y él ya preparándose para penetrarme..

Segundos después me penetra, arañándole la espalda con su movimiento los dos nos movemos me arrastro hasta quedar sobre él, y sin romper nuestro contacto subo y bajo me toma de las manos acelerando más y más..

Chocando contra él, es tan bueno esto... los dos jadeando somos muy buenos en la cama, ya no soy la chica tímida ahora soy mas abierta.. cuando me confesó que no podía tener hijos dejé de tomar las píldoras anticonceptivas a veces era un poco olvidadiza..

— Ahhh... estoy cerca

— También yo Dean vamos más rápido..

Mientras más golpes de subir y bajar los dos al mismo tiempo llegamos, el termina en mi interior.

Me bajo de él brillando con sudor vamos al cuarto de baño entro a la ducha él me acompaña y seguimos con otra ronda.

Volvemos a la cama y quedo dormida en los brazos de mi hombre..

**Christian**

Despierto con dolor de cabeza no debía beber hasta quedarme dormido y para rematar quedé así sentado en mi escritorio y la botella de whisky Macallán uno de los más caros, los precios son lo de menos tengo suficiente dinero para comprar miles de estos y los que se me dé la gana.

Mis pies me fallan, Taylor se acerca para ayudarme pero no necesito su ayuda logro llegar a mi habitación entro al cuarto de baño el solo ruido de la ducha golpea mi oído, tengo que llegar a mi oficina después de todo soy un hombre responsable si estoy como estoy es porque siempre fui así y me gusta la puntualidad.

En la reunión casi quedo dormido Ross se ha encargado de la gran mayoría el sueño me está matando mierda!

Regreso a mi oficina pidiendo que durante una hora nadie me moleste trataré de dormir por una hora ya no doy más.

-#-

Creo que dormí bastante más de una hora..

Andrea avisa que Elliot ha llegado había olvidado que lo cité para la reconstrucción de un nuevo edificio que adquirí, quiero derrumbarlo y volver a levantarlo es un poco viejo, el terreno me gusta donde está ubicado pero la estructura es horrible.

— hey bro como estas?

— No hables tan fuerte Elliot que la cabeza me explota.

— Si ya veo estuviste bebiendo hasta tarde?

— Si y no solo eso, quedé dormido sobre mi escritorio.

— Te ves terrible, deberías irte a tu casa y descansar pareces un zombi hermano.

Durante treinta minutos estuvimos discutiendo de como quiero que lo haga trabajar con Elliot es agradable, es un gran arquitecto muy talentoso.

— Ahora que terminamos que harás esta noche?

— Nada, estaré aburriéndome con trabajo desde casa.

_y tratando de quitarme de la cabeza Anastasia_

— Nunca descansas hermano.

— Esta es mi vida Elliot.

— Por que no te unes a nosotros esta noche, Kate y yo iremos a tomar unos tragos.

— Elliot lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es ver alcohol.

— Está bien, hasta sería mejor así no ves a Anastasia ella irá con Dean

Mierda! si antes me dolía la cabeza ahora peor, pero tengo ganas de verla..

— Sabes a mí no me afecta para nada ella.. y creo que sí iré necesito algo de aire fresco.

Quedamos en encontrarnos allá, pero me acabo de acordar ellos todos irán en pareja y yo no tengo a nadie es muy incómodo ser el único solitario..

Odio estas cosas.. tomo mi teléfono y marco a Elena.

**_— _****_Querido a que se debe este milagro?_**

**_— _****_Elena sin rodeos necesito una sumisa para esta noche._**

**_— _****_Me leíste la mente justo tengo a una perfecta para ti ya te habías tardado._**

**_— _****_Lo sé pero solo la quiero para esta noche.._**

**_— _****_Está bien, te la envío ahora mismo._**

**_— _****_Perfecto, que me espere en Escala y asegúrate que firme el acuerdo de confidencialidad antes que nada._**

**_— _****_Por supuesto querido._**

Odio cada vez que me llama querido, últimamente estoy soportando menos su presencia hace tiempo que estoy alejado de ella, pero necesito una mujer para llevar esta noche al club no quiero ser el único solitario ahí pero para qué me estoy mintiendo? la necesito para dar celos a Ana.. mierda! eso de donde salió no necesito darle celos a nadie si quiero conseguir de nuevo a Ana lo haré..

Llego al apartamento y una mujer sentada en el sofá, debe ser unos veinticinco me pasa sus papeles y sí tengo buen ojo con las mujeres.. acerté con su edad, es hermosa pelo castaño, blanca ojos azules como los de Ana_ pero los de ella son mas bonitos.._no me siento atraído..algo está pasando conmigo.

— Bien señorita Fischer.. bienvenida esta noche saldrá conmigo y tendrá que comportarse muy bien si tiene suerte jugaremos después entendido?

— Si señor, puedo preguntar para donde vamos?

— iremos a un club, estarán unos amigos y mi hermano por ningún motivo menciones nuestro contrato entiendes?, irás como una amiga nada más.

— Si, señor.

— Ahora ve y cámbiate de ropa que saldremos dentro de una hora y recuerda lo que acabo de decirte..

— No lo olvidaré señor.

— Ah y otra cosa me dirás solo Christian cuando estemos con los demás pero cuando estemos solos soy Señor.

Ella se despide y va hasta la habitación de sumisas a cambiarse espero que se ponga algo bueno..

— Taylor!

— Señor..

— Quiero que te asegures de la seguridad del club, que no se filtre ningún paparazzo porque llevaré a esa mujer conmigo y no quiero nada de chismes ni nada parecido.

— Ahora hablaré con la seguridad.

Elliot no sabe que soy dueño de ese club y de varios más.. pero no quiero dar explicaciones de las propiedades ni negocios que tengo solo mi padre lo sabe porque me ayuda con todo la parte legal de mis empresas.. o negocios que hago.

Clara se baja de las escaleras es atractiva con ese vestido rojo algo provocativo , tan mal no se verá a mi lado _tal vez le de celos a Ana_... mierda otra vez ese pensamiento..

Salimos ya para el club estoy muy callado y a la vez ansioso por ver a Ana..

Ellos llegaron primero ahí están sentados y muy animados, Ana y Kate hablando no dejan de reírse ella se levanta para recibir las bebidas.. santo cielos es preciosa lo que lleva puesto la hace una diosa, como el novio deja que se vista así..no le importa que los hombres la vean con deseo? imaginándose mil cosas de ella sexualmente? empezando por mí que imagino levantando ese vestido tocándola con mis dedos probando su excitación..

ella ser vería muy bien a mi lado..

Tengo una erección con ese pensamiento estoy congelado que acomodo el pantalón.. no puede estar pasándome esto a mi

Me acerco a la mesa y quedan todos callados y algo serios.

— Christian..

Ana me saluda la primera en romper el hielo..

— Ana.

Le contesto en seco y con la garganta a penas saliéndome la voz..

— Que bueno verte Christian.

Kate con sarcasmos. — Lo mismo digo, ah les presento a Clara Fischer una amiga.

Todos la saludan me fijo en Ana para ver alguna reacción suya pero no logro leerla, ni su mirada cambió ¿Por qué es tan difícil con ella? soy experto en mujeres pero con Ana no sé absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Otro capitulo más gracias a todos por sus comentarios no me cansaré de agradecerles..**

**Una pequeña parte del POV de Anastasia ya después en unos capítulos más estaremos de nuevo en sus pensamientos**

**para los que se preguntan sobre la otra historia aun sigue no la estoy poniendo seguido porque no tengo bien preparado aun, pero ya estaría subiendo seguido..**

**Saludos x**


	14. Capitulo 13 CG

**_Me acerco a la mesa y quedan todos callados y algo serios._**

**_— Christian.._**

**_Ana me saluda la primera en romper el hielo.._**

**_— Ana._**

**_Le contesto en seco y con la garganta a penas saliéndome la voz.._**

**_— Que bueno verte Christian._**

**_Kate con sarcasmos. — Lo mismo digo, ah les presento a Clara Fischer una amiga._**

**_Todos la saludan me fijo en Ana para ver alguna reacción suya pero no logro leerla, ni su mirada cambió ¿Por qué es tan difícil con ella? soy experto en mujeres pero con Ana no sé absolutamente nada._**

Clara se siente incómoda y la verdad yo también ellos están hablando de todo un poco y de vez en cuando encajo en la conversación, Ana ni me mira eso me molesta y mucho.

El que más me habla es Dean el maldito suertudo estoy seguro que Ana no le ha hablado de mí es por eso que se siente tan tranquilo estando yo aquí, si supiera que yo la follé de mil maneras esa noche y que fue mía..

Una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro por ser el primero en ella pero de repente se me va.. él la empieza a besar delante de todos estoy tan enojado que sin darme cuenta se me resbaló el vaso y derramé todo sobre la mesa..

— Disculpen soy tan torpe me distraje con mi chica.

Miento descaradamente y mirando a Clara.

— De eso no tenemos dudas.

Kate, metiendo su cuchara de nuevo.

Ana se levanta para salir un momento.. quiero verla a solas aunque sea un segundo..

Pongo como pretexto que me llegó una llamada para salir..

— No tardo es Barney..

Todos se quedan hablando entre sí..

Sigo a Ana entró al tocador de chicas hago señas a Taylor para que nadie más entre, espero que salga la ultima persona antes de que yo entre y Taylor pueda bloquear la puerta..

Entro y Ana está arreglándose el maquillaje que ni lo necesita de lo hermosa que es.. se ve muy bien sin nada, da un salto de susto al verme.

— Christian que haces aquí estás en lugar equivocado este es de mujeres.

— Lo sé y no me equivoqué..

Doy un paso adelante ella retrocede vuelvo a dar otro paso y ella lo mismo hasta quedar por la mesada.. estoy muy cerca de ella poniendo mi cuerpo como escudo para que ella no salga.

— Christian ya enserio que haces aquí? tu chica debe estar esperándote.

parece enojada y divertida.

— ¿ Estás celosa?

— ¿Celosa? de donde sacas eso claro que no pero vienes acompañado es feo que la dejes plantada para que vengas y entres a un lugar privado..

— No me hagas reír Ana quería verte y hablar a solas contigo.

— A ver y que quieres hablar conmigo tiene que ser justamente aquí?

— Sí.. porque no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa ni nos vea.

— No tengo tiempo además tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

— Si.. quiero hacer las paces contigo quiero que seamos amigos..

— JAJA.. tu y yo amigos? estás borracho seguro no necesitamos ser amigos ni hacer las paces, Christian tu ya no significas nada para mi por lo tanto no tengo por que hacer las paces si no tengo nada que perdonarte y si me perdonas voy a salir.

La detengo tomándola del brazo acercándome más hasta quedar más cerca de ella..

— Estás segura Ana?

Le susurro..

Ella me mira — Si..

Me acerco más tomando y sin pensarlo tomo sus labios con los míos y la beso ella pone fuerzas pero responde al instante sus labios son muy deliciosos pruebo para introducir mi lengua que después choca con las de ella, estamos pegados uno al otro pongo mi mano en sus muslos cuando intento levantarle el vestido ella me empuja intentando darme una cachetada la detengo obvio que soy más fuerte que ella le doy otro beso corto y la suelto.

— NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO GREY!

Me grita yo solo sonrío porque disfruté de su beso ella también me beso tal vez aun no se ha olvidado del todo de mi..

— Ves lo bien que estamos juntos Ana por favor no te cases puedo intentarlo contigo podemos probar que dices?

No sé porque digo esto.. yo no pruebo ni me gustan las relaciones de pareja que me pasa?..

— Estás mal Christian como crees que voy a dejar a mi novio por ti.. jamás! no siento nada por ti. Tu solo quieres volver a jugar conmigo llevarme a tu cama y cuando te canses buscarás a otra que por cierto tu cita si es que así puedes llamarlo.. debes pagar muy bien solo mujeres así pueden estar con un hombre como tu..

— Ana, no es cierto te estoy diciendo la verdad que quiero probar contigo.. y no me hables así.

— Ahí está de nuevo dices probar.. que es lo mismo que nada tu no quieres a nadie ni sabes como hacerlo. Mira Christian yo puedo perdonarte esto pero de ahí a querer estar contigo eso si que no y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, estoy comprometida y soy feliz..

Sale golpeando la puerta dejándome sin palabras mierda! como se atrevió a decirme así y rechazarme, es la primera vez que me abrí con alguien querer probar una relación y me dice todas esas cosas estoy tan enojado que golpearía a todo quien me provoque en estos momentos..

Me lavo la cara y no me reconozco yo no soy así nunca me puse tan furioso por que una chica me rechace, bueno nunca me han rechazado todas caian a mis pies con una sola mirada pero con Ana no funciona mi hechizo esto me pone más y más enojado.

Salgo disparado y regreso a nuestra mesa antes de llegar veo a Ana que está abrazando a su novio siento que alguien me agarra para no cometer un crimen es Taylor.. tengo ganas de romperle todos los huesos a ese hombre que la está tocando..

— Señor, se encuentra bien?..

— Si, Taylor.

Me siento al lado de Clara que ella intenta tocarme las manos pero yo la rechazo no la necesito quiero que se valla me acerco mas a ella para hablarle al oído que se vaya y no regrese..

— Pero señor usted no puede tratarme así.

— Lo siento, pero el trato era solo por esta noche..

— Pero yo pensé..

— No pensaste nada ahora vete Sawyer te llevará..

— No es necesario puedo tomar un taxi..

— Ok.. como quieras. Adiós!

Elle me lanza una mirada horrible de enojo pero no me importa se excusa que tiene que ir por una urgencia. por fin estoy tranquilo y solo.

Ana se levanta y también Dean ellos ya se van...

— Aun es temprano Ana..

Le digo.

— Si, pero mañana vamos a salir de viaje iremos a la casa de los padres de Dean..

Mierda! si que van en serio estos dos esto complica más pero de una cosa si estoy seguro. Ana no puede olvidarme...

— Ya vengo iré a hablar con Ana y Dean antes que se vayan.

Kate se va estamos solo Elliot y yo.. él me mira con cara de confundido con mil preguntas queriendo hacerme.

— Así es que hermano ¿que hacías con una bailarina exótica?

Eh?

— De que hablas..

— Vamos bro..que hacías con esa mujer y porque la trajiste no me digas que estás saliendo con ella.

— No estoy saliendo con ella es solo una amiga.

— Vaya amiga que tienes entonces porque trajiste a Clara..

Mierda! como sabe que se llama así..

— ¿La conoces?

— Por supuesto la reconocí cuando vino contigo pero ella a mi no.. antes iba a esos lugares solo para mirar y ella era la estrella de la noche... por dios bro en qué andas metido por favor dime que andas usando preservativos uno nunca sabe..

Lo que me faltaba..

y como es que Elena no me dijo nada de eso.. soy muy claro a la hora de que traiga chicas..

— Elliot tranquilo te dije que no salgo con ella la conocía así por así y la invite a venir no quería ser el único perdido sin pareja..

Soy sincero con él.

— Entiendo.. que paso entre Ana y tu? vi cuando entraste al baño de chicas tras ella.

— Elliot no quiero hablar de eso contigo..

— Está bien pero déjame decirte ella y Dean son muy felices no arruines ellos van a casarse pronto van a tener un bebé..

— ¿ QUE?...ANA ESTA EMBARAZADA?

Voy a tener un ataque cardiaco y grito.

— Christian cálmate que todos están mirándote, ella aun no está embarazada pero pronto lo estará ellos quieren tener un bebé..

Vete a la mierda ella no puede tener un bebé de ese hijo de puta, ella no eso no..

— Es aun muy joven como piensa en bebés ahora está loca?

Trato de parecer tranquilo.

— Puede que sea joven pero así ellos lo desean además él no puede tener hijos y lo harán de una forma de inseminación ya sabes le pondrá sus semillas unos doctores dentro de ella..

Elliot empieza a reír siempre esos temas él se pone de humor cuando habla de sexualidad..

— Así es que ese hombre es estéril.

— Bueno de alguna forma si pero tiene sus.. cosas en un laboratorio y de ahí van a implantárselo a ella..

Estoy en shock ella ya planea tener una familia me siento un estúpido por querer algo con ella... necesito salir de esta.

necesito otro trago..


	15. Capitulo 14

_**— Así es que ese hombre es estéril.**_

_**— Bueno de alguna forma si pero tiene sus.. cosas en un laboratorio y de ahí van a implantárselo a ella..**_

_**Estoy en shock ella ya planea tener una familia me siento un estúpido por querer algo con ella... necesito salir de esta.**_

_**necesito otro trago..**_

Los rayos del sol me golpean en los ojos no puedo abrirlos bien, anoche fue un fracaso total querer acercarme a Ana, ella ya no quiere nada de mi es de esperarse.. mi intento de tener una nueva sumisa también fue un fracaso ni la quise tenerla cerca.. pero algo tengo que hacer para separarla de Dean ella tiene que volver a ser mía a como de lugar, aunque sea por un día y ya después volver a nuestras vidas normal, no planeo tener una relación amorosa casamientos ni nada eso no es lo mío pero quiero estar con ella ni yo me entiendo porque estoy así.

Si ya sé soy un imbécil egoísta que solo pienso en mi..

He pensado en ofrecerle dinero a Ana que por un día sea mía pero rápidamente me quite esa idea de la cabeza la conozco y ella no aceptará eso jamás aunque le ofrezca toda mi fortuna me rechazará sin titubear.

Llevo horas corriendo, siento que mis músculos el corazón no pueden más, mi respiración casi termina y siento nauseas.. he estado corriendo quien sabe cuantos kilómetros me quedo a sentar en un banco tomo algo de agua para que las nauseas se me pasen. estoy mal.. realmente me siento mal. No he visto a Flynn en semanas..

**Taylor..**

Empiezo a creer que el jefe ha enloquecido, hemos estado corriendo casi 3 km pero su desgaste fisico es notable yo soy un hombre preparado y no me afecta puedo correr varios kilometros mas él si ha estado muy mal.. algo está pasando con él y por lo cerca que estoy es por esa joven..

No es capaz de admitir que si se está enamorando de ella y los rechazos que le da es un golpe bajo para él que no está acostumbrado a que nadie le diga "no" en nada.

_Te lo mereces maldito idiota jugaste sucio y ahora estás pagando.._

En parte siento lastima por él es un hombre frio duro pero también en el fondo puede ser bueno, anónimamente tiene comedores sociales y refugios para personas desprotegidas niños maltratados, pero eso nadie lo sabe ni quiere que eso salga a luz, una persona con tan negro corazón no hace esas cosas.. lo que al jefe le hace falta es alguien que lo quiera de verdad, pero sobre todo el quererse a sí mismo está bajo la influencia de esa mujer, la señora Linconl

En estos años que estuve trabajando para él siempre se ha sentido que no merece ser querido por nadie ni él se quiere, ha hecho cosas jugar con mujeres y hasta ahora no sé por que todas tienen la misma característica.. son todas iguales, Anastasia se parece a ellas pero ella es distinta para el jefe, ella nunca fue su sumisa, solo fue su aventura de una noche... cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de darle en las pelotas por jugar con una niña así, ella era tan joven.. pero no hace falta darle ninguna leccion él lo está aprendiendo solo..

Me siento feliz por eso..

**Christian.**

— Señor se siente bien Quiere lo lleve a un hospital?.

— No es necesario Taylor solo estoy tomando algo de aire y continuamos.

— Disculpe señor, pero no lo veo bien y no es bueno para su salud seguir corriendo llamaré a Sawyer que venga con el coche..

— Gracias Taylor.

De verdad que ya no puedo correr estoy sin aliento y estoy muy cansado abusé conmigo mismo.. hasta me siento enfermo.

La señora Jones preparó pasta se ve tan bien pero hambre no tengo pero yo jamás rechazo la comida.

Antes de sentarme a comer llega Elliot con una cara de preocupación..

— Ey Elliot has visto un fantasma?

— No Christian vine a pedirte que guardes el secreto que te conté anoche sobre Ana y Dean de que planean tener un bebé, Kate me quita la cabeza si se entera que te lo dije.. y yo estaba tomado no medí mis palabras.

— Tranquilo ese secreto está a salvo conmigo..

Me rio por dentro obvio que no le dire a nadie.. pero sigo pensando que Ana no puede tener un hijo de otro hombre..

— Me tranquiliza eso..

Invito a Elliot a comer despues de todo estamos mas cerca y no solo por trabajo..

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi dime Anastasia te gusta no es así?

Se me cae el tenedor sobre el platillo no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Claro que no Elliot..

Con una mirada mala le digo.

— Entonces que pasa contigo y Ana.

Tomando un suspiro.. — Está bien Elliot asi como yo guardaré tu secreto espero tu guardes el mio..

Asienta con la cabeza. — Ana y yo tuvimos relaciones hace tres años.

— ¿Que?

— Si..

— Mierda hijo de puta... tu eres el que jugó con ella?

Me grita..

— Tranquilo Elliot no es tan así..

— Como sea Christian lastimaste a esa pobre chica y no solo eso ella hasta pensó que la embarazaste..

Maldita sea…

— mierda Elliot no digas eso no la embaracé me cuidé.

— Si lo sé..solo que Kate me contó todo lo que pasó por tu culpa con razón no quería hablar de eso sabia que eras mi hermano.. mierda ojala algun dia encuentres a alguien estás hundiendote tu solo y con los años espero no te arrepientas de la vida que estás llevando.

— De que hablas..

— Christian yo sé de las chicas que tienes y no sé si pagas o que contrato tienes con ellas sé de tu estilo de vida.

Ni termino mi comida se me fue el apetito que apenas tenia..

— No tengo ningun estilo de vida.

trato parecer serio.

— Sé que estás metido con el BDSM lo sé desde hace cinco años, una vez llegué quise darte una sorpresa y escuché cuando hablabas con una joven sobre tus contratos y algunos limites no quise escuchar más y me fui.

— Maldición Elliot!. A quien más le dijiste eso.

— A nadie solo yo se eso..

— Y si lo sabias porque demonios me jodias con que era gay o tratabas de echarme trampa para conocer chicas.

— Lo hacia para ver si cambiabas de opinion y realmente tener una relacion seria o al menos abierta y no a oscuras.

— Elliot vete de aquí..

El tira la servilleta sobre la mesa.. — Sabes es la ultima vez que vengo a verte..pense que eramos hermanos o incluso amigos pero me equivoqué jamás lo fuimos y sí me voy no hace falta que me corras de tu casa.

Elliot sale corriendo está muy enojado conmigo... soy un idiota! Pero lo que le sigue..

Ahora mi preocupación es Ana odio que esté planeando una vida con otro hombre odio que quiera tener un bebé... odio todo!

Voy a mi despacho para hacer unas llamadas no quiero viajar en los proximos dias fuera de la ciudad quiero seguir convenciendo a Ana que no se case y no se embarace si tiene un hijo ya seria distinto, ese bebé va a estar en su vida y nada le importará un intruso más en su vida no.. eso no puede pasar tengo que evitarlo de alguna manera solo que no sé como..

Tomo mi celular marco el numero de Welch..

— Señor Grey..

— Welch, escuchame bien quiero todo el antecedente de la señorita Anastasia Rose Steele, pero sobre todo el historial medico sé que ella se hará una inseminación artificial no preguntes para que lo quiero pero quiero toda esa información lo antes posible y si te digo antes posible sabes a que me refiero..investiga el doctor que la está atendiendo o quien la está atendiendo hasta enfermeras y mucho más.

— pero señor eso sería...

no dejo que termine la frase

— pero ya!. y haz lo que te digo

Corto la llamada y me sirvo una botella de vino así como voy estaré convirtiendome en un alcoholico..

Es una locura lo que tengo en mente pero es la unica manera de evitar ese embarazo.. tengo que convencerla que no lo haga..

Espero que Welch me de toda la información y no sea demasiado tarde..

tiro la botella no puedo beber más..


	16. Capitulo 15

**Nadeshiko: Me encantó tu comentario por eso acá te contesto porque no puedo hacerlo directamente..**

**Sí parece que mis historias Elliot siempre está enojado con Christian pero en esta tooodos están enojados con él jejej y ahora peor..**

**quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siempre me escriben de verdad los tomo en cuenta y también sus sugerencias.. **

**Besos!**

* * *

**Varias semanas después...**

**Anastasia.**

No puedo creer que lo hice cuando Dean me lo dijo casi me caigo de espaldas me propuso hacer al bebé antes de casarnos, al principio dudé un poco tenia mucho miedo pero Dean se encargo de hacer desaparecer ese miedo que tenia, ahora estamos muy felices fue un éxito estoy embarazada de seis semanas estoy llena de emoción lloré cuando vi a mi pequeño bebé en mi vientre desde la pantalla azul, ahora él o ella es mi mundo lo más importante para mi, Christian quedó en el pasado aunque él quiso que no lo hiciera, no sé como se enteró lo que iba a hacer y quería impedirlo de todas las formas pero no logró convencerme, aunque me habló de cambios que ya no es el mismo y demás cosas.. no me importó y no le creí nada por supuesto, no sé porque mi corazón casi me traiciona cuando estuve hablando con él, pero ya mi decisión estaba hecha, quiero al bebé de Dean que es nuestro hijo él ha estado muy atento en todo es un hombre increíble y no deja de agradecerme por aceptar que seamos padres tan pronto.

Cuando le di la noticia a Kate me hizo prometer que ella sería la madrina de mi bebé quien más que ella para serlo, somos casi hermanas en mi familia también están todos felices la llegada de este bebé nos cambiará la vida a todos.

Dean trajo el primer regalo del bebé una mantita blanca está tan entusiasmado igual que yo o más.

Salgo de compras con Kate y Mia a ella la conocí en un evento de caridad donde su madre apoya a niños discapacitados, nos hicimos amigas es muy simpática es de mi edad pero parece como si tuviera quince a veces, es bien graciosa me habló un poco de Christian que ella lo quería mucho pero cuando más crecía él se alejaba de su familia empezó a ser frio con todos, ellos casi no tienen contacto Mia lo extraña muchísimo, pero no me extraña de Christian es un hombre frio y no le interesa los demás.

Un grito me quita de mis pensamientos.

esa es Mia!

— Mira Ana una tienda de bebes!

— Si, ya lo veo pero creo que aun es temprano para hacer compras.

— Vamos Ana entremos a mirar aunque lleves pocas semanas el tiempo pasa volando y no te agarre de sorpresa ya cuando estés en el hospital ahí recién compres pañales, biberones y demás cositas para el bebé.

Mia muy entusiasmada.

— Tienes razón, lo único que tengo hasta ahora es la mantita que Dean le compró.

Estoy feliz ahora tengo dos mejores amigas.

Tomo algunas fotos de artículos de bebés y los mando a Dean, segundos después me contesta que no compre toda la tienda porque también quiere ir de compras conmigo, lo que sí la cuna vamos a elegir entre los dos y la decoración para su cuarto que ya Elliot se ofreció en ayudarnos.

Escucho a Mia hablar por teléfono..es con Christian no lo he visto desde hace semanas tal vez se cansó de buscarme y ahora con lo del bebé se dio por vencido, ¡mierda! y yo pensando en el... soy una tonta ahora tengo todo para ser feliz no me puedo quejar.

— Tierra Ana!

— Kate, perdón me quedé pensando.

— Si que estabas en la luna amiga te preguntaba como estás?

— Muy bien Kate porque lo dices?.

— No lo sé, pero a veces te quedas pensando demasiado estás segura lo del bebé?

— Kate, no estoy arrepentida por lo que hice solo que me pierdo pensando demasiado pero no por arrepentirme por mi embarazo.

— Ana estás segura que es un bebé que llevas? es decir puede ser más de uno leí en algún lado que puede ser que tengan bebés múltiples.

es me dio risa...

— Mia.. claro que es solo uno y creo que eso sucede cuando hay tratamientos con hormonas o algo así.. bueno no lo sé, pero yo solo un bebé estoy teniendo.

Empiezo a reír no me imagino teniendo dos o más en mi vientre no digo que no sea posible pero no creo...

En tres semanas más tengo otra consulta con la doctora Greene es muy buena, la primera vez que fui a su consultorio casi me desmayo de miedo pero no quiero pensar en el pasado ahora es este mi presente.

Es tan nuevo todo esto para mí las nauseas matutinas están presentes espero en unas semanas más esto se acabe..

Llego al apartamento, Dean esperándome con una cena maravillosa es tan amoroso.

— ¿ Como está la mujer más hermosa del planeta? O de todo el universo..

— Dean.. basta que harás que me sonroje..

— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas..

Me toma de la cintura y empieza a besarme pero siento mareos y me alejo de él..

— Lo siento...

— Ana estás bien? Estás muy pálida

— Solo dame un segundo..es normal estas cosas en los embarazos.

— ¿ Como está mi pequeñito ahí dentro?

Se acerca y habla a mi vientre..

— Estoy segura que estará feliz de escuchar a su papá.

— Estoy tan emocionado Ana que seremos padres en unos meses.

— También yo estoy muy emocionada feliz no sé como describirte esta sensación de tener a mi pequeño bip dentro mío.

— ¿Bip?

— Si, fue lo primero que se me vino en mente al verlo..

— Te amo.. Ana

— Y yo a ti.

Lo beso y nuevamente me siento mareada creo que a bip no le gusta que esté besando a su papá. Será posible eso?

La tarde ha sido tranquila dormí casi cuatro horas seguidas con mi embarazo me da por querer dormir horas extras, debo descansar lo suficiente para aguantar a mi jefe..

Jack es un ogro.. maltrata a todos hay quejas de él por todos lados. Dean salió de compras no me dio tiempo para pasar por el súper, como llegué tan cansada él se ofreció ir.

**Dean.**

Soy el hombre más completo tengo una hermosa mujer que ahora es la madre de mi hijo no me siento del todo feliz por la forma en que lo creamos que fue a través de un consultorio, pero igual ahí está mi bebé en camino hasta fue de una manera muy segura, me ha costado enamorar a Anastasia ella tuvo una decepción amorosa muy traumática, jamás me dijo el nombre de ese hombre, es más ni me interesa es su pasado ya no existe para ella, ni se han vuelto a ver y si así fuera no me preocupo ella está esperando un hijo mío y que más pruebas quiero que esa, ella es mía y nunca nada ni nadie nos va a separar soy capaz de matar a cualquier hombre que me la quiera robar.

No me considero un hombre violento pero si tocan a mi mujer ahí si no sé de que soy capaz.

— Corazón ya llegué...

Ella no me responde voy hasta nuestra habitación y la veo cambiándose tan sexy.. que siento como me crece mi miembro con solo verla así casi sin ropa. Me acerco a ella dándole besos en el cuello ella da la vuelta y me besa pero rápidamente sale de mi y se dirige al baño..

Que mierda!

— Ana, mi vida estás bien?

— Ya salgo..

La escucho vomitar desde que quedó embarazada no hemos estado juntos los mareos son muy seguidos y los vómitos, sé que es normal eso pero empiezo a preocuparme.

— Déjame entrar por favor quiero ayudarte.

Ella sale está algo pálida.. — Ana, estoy preocupándome mañana te llevaré con la doctora Greene..

— No te preocupes he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que es normal en mi estado, ahora estoy teniendo menos a comparación de otros días.

— ¿ Estás segura?

— Si. Ahora iré a preparar la cena.

— No preciosa, usted se sienta se acomoda ve algo en la televisión yo me encargo déjame consentirte.

Besándole la frente voy a la cocina a ver que me sale..

**Christian.**

— Dije que quiero los papeles ya!

No entiendo porque aun están trabajando para mí estos inútiles.. les di ordenes que me trajeran los documentos para las diez y son más de las once..

— Señor, cálmese.

— Taylor no pedí tu opinión o si?

— Su madre ha estado llamando para saber como está ella se preocupa por usted tal vez debería llamarla de vez en cuando.

— No vez lo ocupado que estoy? y más por estos que retrasan todo.. ves?

Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento, tomo mi café para tratar de calmarme un poco.. estoy muy irritado últimamente..

Carajo! Este café sabe horrible me da nauseas su olor..

— Andrea, tráeme otro café y sin leche

— Ya enseguida lo llevo señor.

Andrea me trae mi café me siento mas tranquilo...

Hace semanas que no sé nada de Anastasia me pregunto que estará haciendo estará feliz?.. casi me volví loco ese día que hablé con ella para convencerla que no se embarace de ese hombre, no soporto la idea que ella tenga un hijo de otro...

Hace unos días me enteré que el embarazo fue un éxito como siempre Mia que no puede retener nada de información, desde ese día estoy peor dormí poco.. maltrato a todos los que están a mi alrededor.. mi humor por el piso.

_Pero si supieran que ese bebé es mío yo cambié las muestras por las mías_

_Mierda! que hice... _

* * *

**Acá hubo un salto importante pero no se preocupen que los detalles de lo que pasó en esos días y como es que Christian es el padre y no Dean vendrá en los siguientes capítulos..**

**Que opinan de lo que hizo Christian? **


	17. Capitulo 16

Ni termino el trabajo que tenia pendiente salgo de mi oficina y voy directo a Escala sin decir nada todo el camino, Taylor me mira raro como si yo viera un fantasma...

Llego al ático y tiro mi maletín al piso voy directo a la cocina por algo de agua ni vi a Gail que estaba ahí parada voy corriendo hasta mi habitación entro al baño y tiro lo que tengo en el estómago me siento enfermo hasta que veo todo negro.

_— __Señor aquí está lo que me pidió no sé por que quiere todo esto._

_— __Welch,no es de tu incumbencia entiendes?_

_Sale de mi oficina y me deja toda la información, si es bueno en su trabajo creo que le daré un aumento de sueldo a ver si así se pone contento y olvide todo esto._

_Aun no sé que hacer con esto la cita está para mañana ella no puede.. no quiero que tenga un hijo eso sería perderla para siempre.._

_Pero que estoy diciendo? Perderla? Estoy loco.._

_Tengo su dirección y voy hasta su casa, dudo en tocar la puerta pero al final lo hago.. ella me abre lo primero que veo son sus piernas largas un short azul bastante corto, mis ojos no dejan de mirarla de arriba abajo es tan sexy que quiero apretar ese culo.._

_— __¿Christian que haces aquí?_

_— __Quería hablar contigo Ana, estás sola?_

_— __Si, pero Dean llegará como en una hora y no quiero que te encuentre aquí._

_— __Ana iré directo al grano por favor no lo hagas._

_— __¿No hacer que?_

_— __No tengas un bebé por favor aun eres muy joven vas a destruir todo por un niño que tu novio está encaprichado por tener solo para asegurarse que tu le perteneces_

_— __Christian de qué hablas y como te atreves venir hasta aquí solo para decirme eso, tu no conoces a Dean ni a mi me conoces, no puedes decirme esas cosas he estado con él desde hace dos años, a ti no te he visto en tres años y solo una noche estuvimos y quien sabe en que andas metido ahora._

_Pasando mi mano por la cara.._

_— __Ana, de verdad no lo hagas puedo demostrarte que he cambiado._

_— __Por mi esta bien que cambies pero eso deberías hacerlo por ti no por mi yo ya tengo mi vida y ahora tendré una familia y en mis decisiones tu no tienes por que meterte._

_— __Estás segura?_

_— __Completamente!_

_— __Esta bien adiós!_

_Salgo de su departamento muy molesto._

_…_

_Hoy es el día que ella se hará la inseminación siento que me vuelvo loco... y esta junta que parece no terminar nunca.._

_— __Discúlpenme..tengo un asunto personal que atender._

_Camino hasta el estacionamiento aprovechando que Taylor está algo distraído desactivo el radar para que no sepan donde voy, llego hasta la clinica donde van atender a Ana.. tengo que impedir de alguna u otra manera._

_Doy con la enfermera que es la encargada de llevar todo este asunto, trato de convencerla en que altere y el embarazo no se logre pero ella no lo acepta._

_Le ofrecí cinco millones de dólares para que cambie las muestras es ahí donde se me ocurrió en hacer el cambio._

_— __Está bien señor Grey acepto esto pero si algo sale mal no seré responsable y negaré cualquier acusación._

_— __Me aseguraré que eso jamás suceda usted no perderá su trabajo y tendrá una gran cantidad de dinero en su cuenta pero también necesito que firme esto que es un acuerdo donde usted no puede decir nada de lo que hablamos._

_Ella firma y me pasa un frasco dudo un poco en agarrar no estoy seguro si quiero hacerlo pero me viene en mente que van a tirarle semen de otro hombre dentro de ella entonces eso me da valor para hacerlo, prefiero que lo hagan con el mío que de él y así ella siempre tendrá algo de mi si tiene éxito esto._

_Le di a la enfermera el frasco y que lo hice pensando ella que de solo imaginármela lo haría de nuevo y llenaría todo otros frascos más, estuve presente para ver que no me tome del pelo y ver como ella tira las de Dean poniendo las mías, hasta bromeó diciendo que las mías son muy buenas que es muy seguro que salga todo bien._

_Y por poco no me dice que tengo súper espermas._

_Bueno no he tenido sexo en un buen tiempo.. si podría funcionar a la primera._

_Las horas parecen eternas veo llegar a Anastasia feliz yo debería de ser quien la hace sentir así.._

_Después de tanto esperar.. y los nervios comiendome_

_— __Señor Grey ya está hecho.. el bebé que la señorita Steele tendrá será el suyo._

_No sé si reír o preocuparme.._

Abro los ojos y parece que todo fue un sueño jamás hice eso y Ana no ha vuelto a aparecer…maldita sea! No puedo creer que significa eso..

Veo a mi madre en que momento llegó? yo estoy en la cama.

— Mamá que haces aquí?

— Taylor me ha llamado te desmayaste hijo y la presión se te ha bajado también me dijo que has estado vomitando.

— Mamá no es nada tal vez fue porque me intoxiqué con algo.

— Aun así me preocupo por ti soy tu madre aunque no lo tomes en cuenta.

— Lo siento.

Ella termina de darme la lista de lo que tengo que tomar para el malestar, en el fondo yo sé lo que me pasó me dio un ataque de pánico lo que hice fue…. no tengo palabras recién hoy pude darme cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hice por mi estupidez..Anastasia está esperando un hijo mío y ella no lo sabe.

No sé que hacer soy un monstruo tal vez arruiné su vida soy egoísta ella se merece a alguien mejor yo no soy nadie para jugar de esa manera, estoy arrepentido si pudiera volver en el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien empezando por no intervenir en su vida, recién ahora entro en razón lo que hice.. voy a tener un hijo voy a ser papá.. pero que digo? Para todos ese niño es de Dean no mío.

¿ Por que me metí en esto? yo no quiero hijos lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias solo por un capricho mío, hacerle recordar que yo siempre estaré en su vida aunque ella esté con otro hombre.. si soy egoísta y así soy..

Ahora ese hombre se hará cargo del bebé que ni siquiera es suyo.. ahora él existe y dentro de unos meses nacerá.

Mierda! justo lo que no quería y he estado cuidándome… soy un hijo de puta yo mismo caí en lo que tanto odiaba, no quiero a ese bebé jamás lo voy a querer.. espero que lo pierda así estaré más tranquilo. No sé porque pienso así.. me odio por pensar así.. ya ni sé que pensar..

Me siento en la cama no tengo ganas de nada ni ver a nadie.

Ni siquiera puedo hablar con nadie de esto a Flynn ni loco le digo.. a Elena no sé..

— MIERDA!

me levanto

Tiro todo de nuevo todo lo que tengo en mi camino.. y unas lagrimas caen de mis ojos.. yo no lloro Christian Grey jamás llora y no puedo dejarme vencer… pero no puedo controlarlo.

….

Es domingo y acepté ir a un evento donde se hará para ayudar a los niños con poco recursos abandonados y maltratados, voy por que yo fui uno de ellos y quiero ayudarlos aunque siempre lo hago de forma anónima no necesito salir en portadas por hacer obras de caridad odio eso.

Una vez al mes voy a un lugar donde están niños de tres a doce años ellos fueron abandonados por sus padres y otros rescatados de la calle, para ellos solo soy Cristian .. (si sin h ) no saben que soy Christian Grey el magnate CEO de GEH.

Mi madre y Mia estarán no tengo muchas ganas de darles explicaciones de porque estaba algo enfermo..

camino hasta que veo niños por todos lados ellos me caen bien pero hasta ahí no pienso en tener uno..

— Mia hola no vas a saludar a tu hermano favorito?

— Ah, si claro hola Christian.

Con sarcasmos.

— Que pasa Mia por que me hablas así.

— Y lo preguntas? bueno Christian tengo que irme Kate y Ana están por llegar organizamos una merienda para los chicos.

Ana está aquí? Veremos que tal está la señorita Steele.

— Puedo acompañarlas?

— Como quieras.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos con Ana y Kate como siempre Kate me mira con la mirada fusilada las saludo y Ana ni la hora me da..

Kate y Mia van por algunas cosas Ana se queda hablando por teléfono estoy mirándola se ve más hermosa más brillante tiene short vaquero blanco y una blusa verde ..sus tetas se ven más redondas y ese trasero emmm.. lo que daría por verla desnuda.. me acerco a ella..

— Y como estás Anastasia.?

— Muy bien mejor que nunca.

— Me alegro y el embarazo como va?

— El bebé está creciendo.

— Me alegro.

Con una sonrisa fingida esta no fue mi mejor actuación.

— Bueno Christian que tengas un buen día iré a ayudar a las chicas.

— Ana! espera puedo ayudarlas no tengo nada que hacer.

— Como quieras.

Mierda! quiere matarme?

Llego hasta ellas y no dejan de reírse ni entiendo sus chistes odio estar aquí, solo porque está Anastasia me quedo ni sé para qué.

— Ana, ya sabe del bebé los padres de Dean?

Caen todas las bandejas de mi mano al escuchar eso. No!

Ellas dan vuelta y me miran solo les sonreí.

— Sí ya lo saben y están todos felices.

Quiero gritarle y decirle que ese bebé que ella espera es mío y no de ese imbécil.. pero me quedo callado mejor no sé que hacer tal vez una vez que nazca le diga.. ahora sí que no sé que hacer puedo ir a la cárcel por eso? ja! Soy Christian Grey puedo comprar a cualquier juez si se me da las ganas, no sé que tenia en la cabeza cuando hice eso me dejé llevar por el enojo..

— Y ya eligieron nombres?

No sé que hago aquí escuchando la conversación tonta.. pero algo dentro mío está interesado saberlo..

— Bueno sí estuvimos viendo ya tenemos el primer nombre si es niño se llamará Darian

Me gusta ese nombre aunque lleva la inicial de ese idiota yo le hubiera puesto el nombre de mi abuelo Theodore.

— Y si es niña se llamará Ella.

eso hace que vea todo rojo..

— No puedes llamarla así!

Subiendo mi tono de voz..

— Perdón? Christian tú que te metes además que te importa que llame a mi hija así, claro si llegara a ser niña.

Me mira como si yo tuviera tres cabezas.

— Porque no me gusta ese nombre lo odio… no la llamarás así entiendes?

Casi diciéndole en forma de orden..

— Christian cálmate..

Mia me mira.. con una expresión de sorpresa y pena

— Ana lo que Christian quiere decir es que su madre biológica se llamaba así él la odia, y odia ese nombre.

Bueno al menos eso me salvó yo jamás llamaría a mi hija así.. un momento a mi que me importa.. no?

— Me voy

— Adiós Christian.

La única que se despide es Mia de solo escuchar ese nombre me llenó de odio esa puta adicta drogadicta.

La bebé no tiene que llamarse como esa maldita!

Ni me da tiempo de despedirme de mi madre que estaba por ahí, salgo rápidamente no puedo estar cerca de Ana y menos saber cosas de su bebé no quiero eso.

Otra vez los mareos no me pasaba estas cosas soy un hombre sano pero desde que me enteré del bebé estoy así casi no puedo comer.. estoy poniéndome enfermo creo que no me quedará de otra que hablarlo con alguien.

* * *

**Mañana otro capítulo y también para la otra historia.. **

**estoy tratando de hacerlo más largo los capitulos**

**saludos :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

Estoy por explotar necesito desahogarme con algo o con alguien si llamo a Elena y me consigue una sumisa? Pero lo raro es que de solo pensar en estar con alguna de ellas me da nauseas de verdad no sé que está pasado conmigo.

Me acuesto para tomar una siesta..

_— __NO! no me pegues más duele.. duele!_

_— __Cállate bastardo esto es por tu madre_

_— __Por favor no me pegues más no lo volveré hacer._

_entro a la habitación trato de detener que ese hombre golpee al niño como de cuatro o cinco años, soy yo pero parezco un poco distinto no conozco a ese hombre no veo su rostro ni el lugar.. me pierdo veo todo oscuro de repente solo escucho sus gritos pero no lo veo,él llama a su madre pero la madre no está también llama a su padre que tampoco está.._

_ese niño no soy yo.. pero quien es y por qué se parece a mi?_

_— __Papá ayúdame_

_Grita desesperado_

—¡NOOO!

Despierto y veo a Taylor entrar a mi habitación con un arma..

— Señor disculpe pensé que alguien estaba en la casa como lo escuché gritar.

— No es nada! Sal de aquí ahora!..

Que fue eso? porque soñé cuando era niño? Pero lo raro del caso es que creo que ese no era yo.. era un niño parecido a mi pero no era yo, tenia el pelo cobre ojos grises claros pero algo me decía que no era yo..

Lo que faltaba que sueñe con niños mi mente me está jugando sucio..

Tal vez me este volviendo loco por todo esto y más por lo del bebé…. Que mierda digo si el bebe solo es de Anastasia yo solo fui un donador de esperma.. maldita sea! Insisto porque me metí en esta..

Me levanto de la cama voy por un vaso con agua no soporto sentirme así.. lo peor es que no puedo hablar de esto con nadie ni con mi terapeuta, la ultima vez que lo hice hablamos de Ana y todo lo que me ha estado pasando desde que la volví a ver y no dejo de pensar en ella me está matando por dentro y estoy empezando a tener ataques de pánico y Flynn no ayuda.

Y luego escuchar los posibles nombres de bebés y si me ardió de rabia cuando escuché que Ana quería llamar Ella si fuera niña que esté esperando.

Pero algo dentro mío me dice que será niño no sé.. tengo esa sensación que será un varón..

Mierda otra vez con estas estupideces pensando.. _acéptalo Grey si te importa_

Y ahí vamos de nuevo.. tengo que salir de esta

Tomo las llaves de mi Audi r8 negro spyder..siempre han sido mis favoritas este aunque tenga varios del ultimo año es un buen coche

Manejo sin saber donde voy, aprieto el acelerador como si no me importara nada, con la velocidad siento que estoy volando no me importa si tengo problemas por esto es lo de menos en estos momentos veo que tengo varias llamadas perdidas en mi celular de Taylor son las 2:17 de la madrugada esta casi todo quieto, tal vez todos están dormidos tranquilos en sus camas mientras yo aquí corriendo de mi pasado, presente y futuro

Por mas que manejo como un loco ni me importa si me estrellara por un poste o dé por alguna muralla, sin darme cuenta estoy cerca de la casa de Elena ella es la ultima persona que quisiera ver en estos momentos pero necesito hablar con alguien de lo que me está pasando..

La llamo un par de veces y no contesta debe estar dormida como una roca.. esa mujer no parece tener conciencia de remordimiento alguno es lo que a veces pienso.. la envidio por eso.

Toco varias veces el timbre de su casa como si fuera un desesperado.. bueno si estoy desesperado

La empleada me abre la puerta con mala cara. Le obligo a que despierte a la señora Lincoln..

— Christian querido sabes que hora es?

— Lo sé y lo siento por venir a molestarte Elena pero estoy desesperado no sé que hacer eres la única que podría decirme que hacer y como superar este momento de debilidad.

— A ver siéntate te traeré algo de café no tardo.

Miro alrededor y esta casa es enorme para una mujer sola ella ha tenido muchas visitas pero nunca que se quedan por un largo tiempo..

— Toma

— Gracias.

Me pasa el café negro tomo un sorbo y bajo en la mesita que hace juego con el sofá..

— Empieza Christian que pasa contigo si te noto raro desde hace días.

— La verdad este enredo empezó desde hace tres años te acuerdas de Anastasia la chica que te conté con quien tuve vainilla?

— Claro.. te lo advertí ahora que pasó?

— La volví a ver.

La cara de Elena es indescriptible

— ¿Y?

— Desde ese momento no he dejado de pensar en ella..

— Mierda! Yo te dije Christian que la relación normal no es sana.. ni es para tí si pudieras verte estas hecho un estúpido por ella.. y la tal Anastasia que dice?

— Ella no me quiere muy pronto se va a casar y está embarazada.

— Bueno en ese caso no hay problema ella está con otro hombre tendrá su hijo y tú olvídate es solo de momento verás que con unas sumisas más volverás a tu vida.. necesitas el control de nuevo ahora tu estas un poco perdido..

— No tengo ningún control en estos momentos Elena

— Otra vez con lo mismo Christian esa chica no vale nada es como cualquier otra y si ella no quiere nada contigo bueno déjala y olvídate de esas tonterías o piensas hacerla tu sumisa?

— No te negaré que deseo eso pero ella jamás lo aceptará.

— Pero debes estar loco ella estando embarazada no te será útil…si ella tiene su vida va a tener un hijo muy pronto se casara que esperas para volver a lo tuyo?..

— Es que hay un problema Elena..

— Vamos el gran Christian Grey metido en problemas? Jajaj no me hagas reír tu eres el amo del universo a ver que es eso que según tú es un problema.

— Elena no me estás ayudando en nada..

— Entonces dime.

— El bebé que Anastasia tendrá es mío.. yo soy el verdadero padre de ese bebé.

— ¿QUE? me pareció escuchar mal que dijiste Christian.

— Que ella está esperando un hijo mío.

— Maldito estúpido! tu dijiste que ya no tenían nada como pudiste dejarla embaraza.. que siempre decías que usabas condones aunque tus sumisas estén en control de natalidad igual los usabas? Que mierda tienes en la cabeza Grey para embarazarla.

Empieza a gritarme pero esto me pone mas nervioso.

— NO me hables así en primer lugar y en segundo lugar no es como tu piensas.

— No es como yo pienso? Eres un idiota esa mujer está embarazada y tu dices que ese bebé es tuyo como puedes estar tan seguro es por dinero? Eso es grave! Muy grave un maldito niño sabes lo que significa perfecto imbécil?

— deja de insultarme Elena que eso no te lo permito.

Me levanto y camino alrededor de ella.

— yo te hablo como se me dé la gana.. yo te hice el hombre que eres ahora y sales con semejante estupidez de un bastardo en camino.

— Elena Basta!

— ¡NO!

Me sigue gritando.

— Escúchame y después puedes decirme lo que se te venga en ganas.. ese bebé es mío estoy completamente seguro pero ella no lo sabe.

Sus ojos se abren no entiende lo que acabo de decirle.

— No entiendo como es que ella no sabe que el bebé es tuyo, la follaste borracha o qué?

— No Elena..

Me paso las manos por la cara y la mano.

— Siéntate por favor.

me invita a sentarme.

Estoy más calmado. — Tienes que ser abierta a lo que voy a decirte y sí soy un estúpido idiota eso y más por lo que hice.

— Explícate mejor que ya me estás mareando Christian.

Le di un pequeño resumen de lo que ella estaba planeando con Dean y de lo loco que me puse por eso.

Elena sigue insultándome diciéndome lo débil que soy y por dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos, en seco me dijo que estoy enamorándome de ella pero eso no es cierto yo no creo en esas cosas solo la deseo nada más.

— Entonces Christian que harás se lo dirás?

— No lo sé! Estoy perdido por eso es que vine a hablar contigo eres la única que puede entenderme.

— Mira querido yo siempre estoy para ti y lo sabes hasta en todos los sentidos.

Mierda eso no quiero.

— Lo sé pero solo quiero tu amistad en estos momentos.

— Está bien, y como tu amiga digo que ese niño va a arruinar todo lo que eres. Si algún día se sabe la verdad y sin contar el odio que Anastasia tendrá hacia ti y que el novio posiblemente querrá asesinarte.

— Wow no me digas..

— Basta Christian no te burles de mí que es la verdad, que harás en el caso de que se sepa todo o tu mismo lo digas, tu familia que pensará de ti?. Crees que Carrick o Grace no van a querer nada con ese bebé?. Conociéndolos ellos serán los primeros en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos y tu?

— Yo que?

— Lo vas a recibir con los brazos abiertos, vas a querer a tu hijo?

Mierda..

— ¡NO! ya dije que no quiero hijos Elena..

— Ese es el Christian que conozco, por un momento creí que ya te había perdido.

— No digas estupideces Elena.

— Yo solo decía, entonces tu no sientes nada por ese bebé.

— Quieres que te lo repita?

— Está bien yo puedo ayudarte a salir de esta confías en mi?

— Sabes que confío en ti Elena mas que nadie.

— Perfecto yo puedo encargarme de Ana y el bastardo..

No sé porque no me gusta el tono como lo dijo..

— Y dime que harás para ayudarme?

— Sencillo querido Ana debe perder el bebé.

No no no, siento un dolor dentro cuando dijo eso..

— Estás loca? Como crees que Ana perderá al bebé?..

— No te preocupes Christian todo puede parecer un accidente.

— Elena no soy un asesino como crees que yo haría algo así? Anastasia podría morir..

Con ese pensamiento me siento mal, un dolor en el pecho como si algo se me desprendiera yo no quiero que le pase nada, si algo le pasara yo me muero creo que fue mala idea venir aquí y decirle a Elena mi problema y no me siento mejor al contrario estoy adolorido por solo pensar de esa manera, ella no se merece tal crueldad y el pobre bebé que ni siquiera ha nacido no puedo hacerles esto.. puedo ser todo pero matarlos jamás.

— Una vez más Elena no y no! y te prohíbo que te acerques a ella ENTIENDES!

— Cálmate Christian dijiste que confiabas en mi.

— Sí pero yo no me presto para estas cosas.

Tomando aire y suspirando hasta donde aguanto.. — Yo no quiero que eso les pase a Ana nadie la toca y al bebé.

Susurro.

— Dijiste que no lo querías.

— Pero tampoco para matarlo Elena.

Me acuesto en el sofá tapando mi cara con el brazo.

— Christian a ella no le pasará nada solo perderá al bebé no morirá.

— A ver a ver… y según tú que piensas hacer?

— Nada grave solo que ella tenga un pequeño accidente ella pierde al bebé y listo problema solucionado.

Por que hasta ahora veo lo enferma que es esta mujer, no puede pensar de esa manera y con esa frialdad decirlo pero aquí el error es mío no debí contarle y ahora tengo que proteger a Ana y a …. mi.. su hijo..

Me levanto tomando mis llaves

— Escúchame bien lo que te diré Elena no te acerques a Ana y si me entero que ella tuvo un rasguño por tu culpa voy a destruirte y no me tocaré el corazón que por cierto no lo tengo.

Ella palidece de inmediato..

— Christian tranquilo no tienes que hablarme así, es solo una opción que te di pero tampoco soy capaz de hacerlo, lo siento si dije esas cosas solo quiero ayudarte sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.

Por supuesto que lo dijo en serio.. pero estamos nerviosos..

— Esta bien Elena solo mantente alejada de Anastasia entiendes?

— Te lo prometo Christian y no soy un monstruo.

— Te creo.

Salgo de su casa y regreso a mi auto si fue una mala idea venir aquí.

Regreso a Escala y veo a Taylor hablando con el resto del personal si se esconderme cuando se me da la gana.

— Taylor no digas nada estoy bien solo fui a dar una vuelta ya estoy de regreso iré a dormir un poco.

Dejo a todos con la boca abierta.

Mi cama es incómoda pero si logro dormir y no por gusto sino por lo cansado que estoy...


	19. Capitulo 18

**Anastasia.**

Me siento horriblemente mal, si alguien me decía que estar embaraza no sería tan fácil sí lo pensaba dos veces, no es que me queje pero tres veces tuve que huir al baño y escapar de mis compañeros de trabajo.

Me miro al espejo y veo lo ojerosa que estoy a pesar de que duermo bien hasta de más, me dijeron que esto pasaría en unas semanas más no sé si aguante hasta que nazca el bebé.

_Ya bebé no me des más problemas _acariciando mi vientre hablando con mi pequeñito.

Sigo sin poder tener intimidad con Dean no niego que tengo apetito sexual altamente, pero algo pasa cuando quiero hacerlo con él.

Sin que lo supiera me toco en la ducha.. A pesar de que estoy hablando conmigo misma siento que mis mejillas se ponen como tomate si estoy pensando en sexo demasiado diría yo pero no lo puedo hacer.

Mañana Dean tiene un viaje a Nueva Orleans estará lejos de mí por dos semanas yo entiendo su trabajo y eso no me molesta para nada pero la sensación de quedarme sola no me gusta mucho.

Ahora que estamos viviendo juntos estaré sola, tal vez le pida a Kate que se quede conmigo el fin de semana espero no tenga otro planes con Elliot…. _Obvio que tendrá planes con Elliot, _tendré que acostumbrarme estar sola las veces que Dean no está, no puedo andar pensando así bueno sola ya no estoy, tengo a mi bebé conmigo y en unos meses me hará la mejor compañía de todas, me pregunto como será? Se parecerá a mi o a Dean? me gusta su pelo rubio tal vez mi bebé sea parecido a él y saque el color de su pelo.

Tengo antojos de un helado de limón voy y sacó uno que yo sola no podría comer todo pero con lo exigente que es mi bebé comería dos de estos.

— ¿Dean estás bien?

— Sí estamos trabajando para desactivar una red trata de blanca ilegal en un club BDSM.

— ¿Que?

— Sí.. son chicas traídas bajo engaño de sus países y las tienen como esclavas, ya se hizo varias denuncias pero no se da con la cabeza de esa organización, debe ser alguien con mucha influencia y dinero por eso es que aun no damos con esas personas porque andan sobornando a todos.

— Dios mío.. eso es grave.

— Es lo más bajo y cruel hacerle eso a niñas que vienen a este país con el sueño americano pero vienen y se encuentran con otra cara de la moneda.

No entiendo como puede existir gente de esa magnitud de maldad, jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona y en el estilo BDSM no sé que pensar de ese tipo de relaciones sí he leído y he visto algunos videos que la verdad me dieron ganas de vomitar ver las cosas que le hacían a esas mujeres y hombres algunos realmente eran asquerosos otros no tanto pero si algunos eran fuertes muy fuertes..

Dean sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla por la cintura su cuerpo perfecto musculoso y unas gotas de agua cayendo de él hace que me ponga un poco húmeda.

Se da cuenta la forma en que lo estoy mirando se acerca a mí y me besa tirando un lado su toalla está completamente desnudo sobre mí.. creo que esta vez si se dará lo deseo, ya mis hormonas están por las nubes deseo que entre en mí.. pero con esta lujuria que estoy hasta lo haría con cualquier hombre… pero que mierda estoy pensando no soy una cualquiera.

Está desnudándome pero su celular no deja de sonar.

— Lo siento tengo que atender si no fuera una emergencia no insistirían tanto.

A penas recuperando mi aliento y frustración sexual que siento.. — Está bien.

Mientras toma su celular se viste y va hasta su computadora para revisar algo y se queda ahí largo rato, ya no doy más y tengo mucho sueño.

**Christian.**

Despierto de un sueño humedo..no recuerdo bien que fue pero sé que Anastasia estaba involucrada, esta tensión sexual que tengo no puedo liberar y no tengo ninguna sumisa con quien desquitarme y después de lo que pasó con Elena dudo que quiera verla en días.

Estoy con una tremenda erección y no solo por ser el mañanero sino que realmente estoy excitado.

En segundos ya estoy bajo la ducha juro que no volveré a masturbarme pensando en ella, pero yo si quiero y tengo que volver a estar dentro de ella aunque sea una vez.

A velocidad de la luz.. este ha sido el baño más rápido que he dado en mi vida y todo por Anastasia por no pensar en su cuerpo desnudo mientras yo también lo estoy, entonces no pierdo tiempo.

Es sábado y no tengo planes _Grey tu nunca tienes planes antes estabas ocupado con tus sumisas _debo volverme loco estoy hablando solo.

Di el día libre a Taylor y Gail ahora estoy completamente solo estoy con un short de entre casa descalzo y sin camisa estoy en mi casa y me visto como se me de la gana hasta desnudo estaría si quisiera pero si estoy así terminaré masturbándome pensando en ella dándome una excelente mamada.

— Oh.. no amigo tú tranquilo no vamos a jugar hoy.

Hablándole a mi miembro que a veces me traiciona

Busco alguna película que ver..

Me puse a ver armagedón seguido por titanes del pacífico tan mal no estuvo, antes no me daba esta oportunidad de disfrutar el cine que tengo en mi casa y solo, sí lo disfruto. Escucho que alguien llega será Taylor?

Veo y es una mujer morena con una falda muy provocativa y lo senos por poco salirse de lo que lleva, no hace falta tocarlos para darme cuenta que son falsos pero es hermosa..

— Buenas tardes señor Grey.

— usted es?

— Soy Mónica la señora Lincoln me envió.

Mierda..

— Elena te envió a mi para qué?

Estoy enojado yo no la necesito sigue queriendo controlar quien es buena para mi.. ella me pasa unos papeles que son estudios antecedentes y el documento de no divulgación..

— Y dime Mónica que te hace pensar que eres buena para ser mi sumisa?

La sorprendí con mi pregunta.

— Señor yo solo fui enviada para una entrevista la señora Lincoln dijo que usted necesita una nueva y que usted lo necesita.

Elena me conoce y sí necesito una, tal vez no es mala idea por una sesión logre quitarme de la cabeza Anastasia.

— Tienes tus limites duros?

— No los tengo señor..

— ¿Estas dispuesta a todo para mi?

Con la cabeza baja.. — Si señor.

— Si quieres podemos probar no soy de hacer estas cosas pero si estas dispuesta ahora lo hacemos y serás muy bien compensada.

Tomándole de la barbilla su mirada es algo perdida y si me gusta veo que puedo tener todo el control en ella, le mostré la habitación donde puede cambiarse y también el cuarto de juegos que en treinta minutos esté lista para mi.

Como ella dijo que estaba dispuesta a todo para complacerme eso me gustó y ya tengo la polla dura queriendo jugar con el control que me hace falta, llevo los documentos de su antecedente hasta mi estudio para guardar como todas las que tuve.

Al abrir la caja fuerte se me cayeron los documentos que estaban dentro mierda! soy torpe.

Agarrando los documentos hay una foto pequeña de Anastasia y me quedo mirando hasta que veo otro documento adjunto es su prueba de análisis donde confirma su embarazo.

No no no otra vez no… me siento mareado tomo asiento tratando de controlarme tomo un respiro contando, todavía tengo en manos los análisis de Anastasia intento romperlo pero no puedo, aquí está la prueba de la mayor estupidez de mi vida y ahora está embarazada llevando a mi hijo en ella, por más que trato de olvidar y pensar en otra cosa no puedo… no dejo de pensar en lo que podría pasar si todos se enteran empezando por mi familia yo estaría obligado a reconocer al niño, bueno que tan mal podría ser? le pasaría una mensualidad a Ana y ya, yo no tengo porque estar en contacto con él a mi sólo me interesa Ana y si por el niño estaremos en contacto me gusta la idea, tal vez llegar a tener algún polvo rápido. Otro punto ese idiota de Dean, además creo que lo subestimé sí podría destruirme si quisiera es de la CIA, es capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera y es altamente entrenado… Mierda! si yo tengo a Welch conmigo y hace bien su trabajo, pero Dean tiene en sus manos mas información puede conseguir todo lo que quisiera hasta lo más oculto donde Welch no puede llegar, no es que le tenga miedo pero no quiero exponer mi estilo de vida.. es por eso que Welch no quiso meterse con él, podría dar con nosotros por lo tanto yo no tengo ningún antecedente a fondo de él.

Hablando de estilo de vida ya son treinta minutos Mónica debe estar esperándome.

Arrugo el papel y lo pongo de nuevo a la caja fuerte voy hasta mi cuarto de juegos pero sigo sintiéndome raro siento que no podré con esta mujer..

Lo que me faltaba! Abro la puerta ella está arrodillada desnuda pero no me siento excitado, no puedo hacerlo si tengo en mente a Anastasia..

— Mónica surgió un problema yo te llamo tienes que irte.

— Pero señor lo estaba esperando aquí..

— Lo sé y perdóname por favor retírate..

No acostumbro pedir perdón pero esta chica se lo merece ella no tiene la culpa de mi estupidez.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle en estos momentos.

Me siento solo no tengo a quien llamar ni siquiera tengo amigos para salir y tomar algún trago y con mis hermanos no somos cercanos, bueno con Mia sí. Tal vez la invite a cenar.

La llamo y después de cuatro tonos atiende.

— Christian tú llamándome? siempre yo soy quien te llama.

— Lo sé y perdón por eso, ¿ que haces, tienes planes para esta noche?

— Bueno sí por qué?

— Quería invitar a mi hermana pequeña a cenar o hacer algo hace tiempo que no charlamos quiero saber de ti.

— Christian estás bien? Estás enfermo?

— Muy graciosa Mia pero hablo en serio quiero verte.. dime paso por ti?

— Christian estoy con Ana

Otra vez Ana Ana Ana Ana…

— Oh.. y que haces con ella?

— Bueno estoy acompañándola vamos a cenar fuera y a divertirnos un poco.

Pero que clase de relación tiene con el novio la deja salir así por así? él nunca esta con ella.. claro si se la pasa viajando, espero Ana se canse o se aburra de él y lo deje.. relaciones así no funcionan a larga distancia.

— Christian estás ahí?

— Si Mia que decías?

— Bueno te decía si quieres unirte a nosotras también te extraño hermano y ocasiones como estas no se dan todos los días ya que tu me estas invitando, no creo que Anastasia tenga algún problema, deberían conocerse más ella es muy buena re caerá muy bien.

Ja! Yo encantado..

— Estás segura que Ana no tiene problemas?

— Tu tienes algún problema?

— No claro que no.. es más pasaré por ustedes.

— Está bien

Bueno esto no es lo que tenia en mente pero que podría salir mal esta noche?

Mia piensa que podemos ser amigos pero ella no tiene idea de lo que pasó entre Ana y yo, si lo supiera me odiaría y de por vida no hablará conmigo _¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer de nuevo Anastasia? y no solo eso toda mi familia te adora._

Aviso a Taylor mis planes pero exigí que no venga sé que esto podría ponerme en peligro pero me importa un huevo, que él disfrute con Gail.

No sé desde cuando me volví tan considerado hasta con la chica que vino para mi sumisa la traté bien.

Me visto lo más bien que pueda quiero impresionar a Ana que caiga al verme puedo derretirla si quisiera, tengo bonito rostro.. con una camisa blanca jeans voy lo más cómodo.

Tomo las llaves del SUV y voy hasta ellas que ya deben estar esperándome, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Ana cuando Mia le diera la noticia que yo iría por ellas.

Llego toco a la puerta y abre Mia se lanza en mi cuello, ella como siempre muy loca pero es mi favorita, Ana viene y no la veo muy contenta pero por lo hermosa que es ni se nota lo enojada que puede estar.

— Anastasia.

— Christian.

Me acero para saludarla.

Ana está muy callada la única que habla hasta por los codos es Mia, mientras esperamos que traigan nuestra cena me doy cuenta que Ana también me ha estado mirando pero no sé si es odio disgusto enojo o lo que sea todo menos amor..

¿Dije amor?, ella trata de poner atención a lo que Mia esta diciendo pero en el fondo ella está inquieta algo está pensando igual yo estoy como ella, si no fuera por Mia yo no estaría aquí, es más debería estar follando con Mónica en mi cuarto de juegos.

— Ana y cuando regresa Dean?

— En dos semanas.

— ¿ Dos semanas? Y tú estas sola?

Pregunto sorprendido como puede dejarla sola por mucho tiempo y está embaraza si algo le pasa quien estará ahí para cuidarla..

— Si sola, bueno tengo a mis amigos cerca y sola no estoy.

— No entiendo como te deja sola mucho tiempo y en tu estado.

— A ver señor Grey estoy completamente bien, y es parte de su trabajo yo lo entiendo.

Aun así no lo apruebo ella ni tiene ama de llaves como podría estar sola.

— Y no tienen ama de llaves?

— solo somos él y yo no necesitamos a nadie más, una vez que nazca el bebé ahí si veremos a una niñera que me ayude, pero por ahora estamos bien.

No me gusta el tono como me habla, Mia por primera vez en la noche quedó callada sin saber que decir..

— Disculpen tengo una llamada.

Mia se disculpa para tomar la llamada y quedamos solos Ana y yo, que momento más incomodo imposible.

— Christian que mierda te pasa.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Por poco no me haces una escena aquí frente a tu hermana.

— Yo? por supuesto que no además a mi no me importa

— Bien!

— Sí Bien!

Nuestras miradas se convirtieron en una guerra, miro para otro lado porque si sigo así no sé de que soy capaz.

— Chicos que pena con ustedes pero hubo una emergencia..

— Mia por dios que pasó?

— Se trata de Rossy una de mis amigas tuvo una crisis y quiso suicidarse me llamó para hablar. Ana por favor discúlpame no quisiera dejarte.

— Mia entiendo no te preocupes por mi yo puedo regresar en taxi.

— Taxi? Nada de eso te quedas con Christian él te llevará de regreso.

Casi escupo mi vino.. genial vamos a quedarnos solos.

Mia nos deja solos Ana ni me ha mirado ni ha dicho nada..

— Genial ahora podemos irnos por favor?

— Vamos Ana la noche es perfecta no quieres dar una vuelta por ahí?

Con una sonrisa le digo.

— Señor Grey no quiero ir con usted "por ahí" como dices.

— Señorita Steele tiene miedo de mi?

— No es miedo, es más no me siento bien.

— No te creo Ana, te sientes incómoda conmigo no es así?.

— Bueno tomaré un Taxi solo quiero acostarme.

Ella se levanta y va…

La sigo para que no cometa una locura ella quiere matarme de nervios, al momento de salir tras ella la veo tambalearse a punto de desmayarse logro agarrarla antes de que caiga, maldita sea en verdad dijo que no se sentía bien.

— Ana! dios casi te desmayas estás bien? Quieres ir a un hospital?

— No hace falta Christian es normal solo tuve un mareo pero ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

La sostengo de la cintura. — Ven vamos

La llevo de la mano sin darme cuenta mis dedos están entrelazados por la de ella, esa electricidad que siento no puedo explicar la miro y está con la cara blanca como papel no la veo bien.

— Ana dime la verdad no te veo bien.

— Es por mi embarazo a veces me pasa esto tengo algo de nauseas nada más.

— Quieres sentarte?

La llevo hasta una butaca cerca del estacionamiento para que se recupere, jamás la había visto así me siento un poco culpable por mi culpa ella está enferma está llevando a ese niño que yo le hice.. _pero que dices Grey de todos modos si tu no lo hacías ella iba a llevar el niño de otro hombre._

Me siento a su lado — Pásame tu mano Ana.

Ella duda en pasarme pero lo hace, la sostengo apretando un poco con la mía entonces ella se tranquiliza..

Estamos por unos minutos así. — ¿ Estás mejor?

— Sí.. ya no podemos ir.

— Estás segura que no quieres ir a algún hospital? puedo llamar a mi madre te veo enferma.

— Christian no estoy enferma estoy embarazada.

_No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.._

— Como quieras.

La ayudo a subirse y sí ha recuperado color su rostro, espero que ese bebé no le este dando muchos problemas, ella está primero mas que nada.

Llegamos a su apartamento y entramos hasta el ascensor .El ambiente aquí dentro es caliente si no me controlo me tiro encima de ella y morderle ese labio probar esa boca que me tiene loco pegarme a ese cuerpo que tanto deseo.

Las puertas se abren y entramos si es espacioso para criar a un niño aquí, se ve seguro el lugar.

— Gracias Christian ya puedes irte.

— Ana no voy a dejarte sola estás mal.

— ya me siento mejor.

Es terca esta mujer quiero cuidar de ella y me trata así.

— Puedo quedarme contigo y cuidarte.

— Christian tu lo que menos quieres es cuidarme, solo quieres oportunidad para llevarme a la cama y sabes que? eso no va a suceder "Nunca"

Me susurra.

Me acerco a ella. — Nunca digas nunca.

También le susurro.

— Vete Grey no quiero ser grosera contigo.

— Está bien pero enserio si te sientes mal llámame por favor.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. ahora..

Me muestra la salida.

— Adiós nos veremos de nuevo.

Me acerco y le doy un beso en la comisura de la boca ella se queda congelada antes de que reaccione me alejo y la dejo, soy sincero espero de verdad este mejor.

Sigo sin entender como ese idiota la deja sola, la sangre me arde lo odio..

* * *

**Que tengan buen inicio de semana..**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Anastasia**

Que pasó aquí? y a que está jugando ese idiota de Grey venir y darme un casi beso en la boca que se cree?, yo no lo necesito pero no puedo negar que me prendí con su olor, siento como mi ropa interior se ha mojado estoy por explotar, espero Dean regrese pronto lo necesito porque como estoy puedo cometer una locura.

Cuando me sentí mal al salir del restaurant se me pasó las nauseas y el mareo, no sé que clase de conexión fue esa al momento de pasarme Christian su mano, pero no quiero volver a verlo.. pero es como si todo se volviera en mi contra, cada día me encuentro con él donde sea.

Y el claro no pierde oportunidad no lo soporto!.

Suena mi celular y es Dean

_— __Hermosa como estas?_

_— __Bien ya de regreso._

_— __Y como la pasaste con Mia, ella está contigo?_

_— __Solo fuimos a cenar pero ya estoy aquí extrañándote y no, Mia ya se fue._

Odio mentirle no le quiero decir que Grey estuvo aquí y que gran parte de la cena estuve con él a solas, me hace sentir mal pero no quiero dar explicaciones ni quiero hablar de Christian con él.

Terminamos de hablar y me acuesto me pongo uno de mis pijamas favoritos de conejos, Dean y Kate se ríen de mi cada vez que lo ven dicen que es muy infantil pero a mi me encanta y no lo cambiaría por nada..

Despierto y me siento bien, estoy contenta que ya las nauseas no estoy teniendo. Hoy será un día interesante estaré sola, voy a aprovechar y ponerme a leer lo que es lo que tanto me gusta.

Argggg lo que me faltaba un mensaje del gran Christian Grey.

**** C: Buenos días señorita Steele espero esté mejor, que le parece si la invito a cenar ****

**** A: Agradezco su invitación pero estaré ocupada y por favor deje de fingir que le importo, y sí estoy muy bien, que tenga un buen día señor Grey****

Pulso enviar casi rompiendo la pantalla de mi iphone, aun es temprano para ponerme nerviosa pero no voy a caer en su juego nunca más.

**Christian**

Despierto y el sol golpeándome la cara, Taylor ya debe estar en la casa me pregunto como amaneció Anastasia anoche no la vi bien, sé que es normal en su estado pero igual quiero saber.

Le envío un mensaje de texto, de inmediato me contesta pero esa niña tonta rechazó mi invitación para cenar conmigo esta noche, _ya vas a caer de nuevo Anastasia Steele volverás a ser mía._

A estas alturas no me importa si ella esta comprometida, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano esos dos van a terminar separándose anoche me di cuenta que ella estaba algo molesta que su querido novio no estaba con ella, las mujeres embarazadas quieren estar con el padre de su hijo, y ese imbécil no está con ella.

Ja! Pero que digo? estoy hablando por mi en todo caso ese imbécil soy yo, sí debería estar con ella en todo acompañándola y que no se sienta sola, pero ese pequeño bache que lleva sí es un problema sin el bebé sería mas fácil todo.

Pero no! ni loco pensaría en la opción que me dio Elena ella no puede perder al niño de esa manera, me siento una basura de solo ser parte de esa conversación.

Elena me juró que no hará nada en contra de Ana ni con el bebé y le creo es una de las pocas personas en quien confío, ella dijo lo que dijo en un momento de nervios, pero igual si creo que lo dijo en serio esa mujer es de cuidado a veces, me alegro que ya no estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales esta vez si es definitivo solo somos amigos y socios lo que pasó hace tres años fue solo un desliz de mi parte y todo por culpa de la señorita Steele.

Bueno ya basta, mi mundo no puede girar alrededor de ella.

Creo que sí llamaré a Mónica y hacer el contrato esa chica me gustó está dispuesta a todo, pero esta vez me aseguraré de estudiar bien su antecedente no quiero otra bailarina nocturna pero sobre todo que esté en control de natalidad, pero como siempre igual uso preservativos no me fio en todo esos controles y menos en cualquiera de ellas.. con la única que quiero estar piel a piel es Ana sin barreras sentirla completamente..

_Mierda dije que no iba volver a pensar en ella._

Tengo un mensaje de mi madre que me invita esta noche para la cena, estarán mis hermanos.. espero Elliot no lleve a su odiosa novia, no me gusta como me mira y busca la forma de tirarme su veneno por lo que le hice a su amiga, quien sí me gustaría que esté es Ana…

Otra vez Ana Ana Ana Ana..

Basta!

Voy al gimnasio esperar a Claude tengo que sacar esta energía que tengo y que mejor que unos buenos golpes

Tres horas y ya no puedo más.

— Caray Grey eso era todo que podías dar?

— No me hagas enojar Claude que sabes que si puedo mas.

— Mira, mejor vete a dar un baño que lo necesitas y también a descansar veo que tienes tus demonios contigo.

— Me importa un carajo lo que dices Claude tú sigue.

Creo que si hice enojar a este hombre, empezamos de nuevo pero hasta que otra vez veo todo negro.

Despierto y estoy en un lugar parecido a un hospital mierda! que hago aquí y tengo un dolor terrible de cabeza, entonces veo a mi madre.

— Que me pasó y qué hago aquí?

— Hijo te desmayaste por los golpes, a veces entrenan demasiado duro.

Eso me dio risa, esto me da motivos para la revancha con Claude.

— Ya me puedo ir?

— Si en unas horas ahora descansa, ahora iré a ver a Anastasia que también está aquí.

Anastasia mi Anastasia está aquí?

— Que le pasó está bien?

— Sí solo tuvo un pequeño accidente.

Accidente? Mierda! Elena.

— Tengo que verla mamá.

— Espera hijo.. ella está bien.

Ni logro escuchar bien lo que me dice tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que ella está bien, mi madre me acompaña hasta donde está ella.

Y ahí la veo con una pequeña venda en la cabeza..

— Ana!

— Christian otra vez tu?

Si me dio risa su recibimiento y sí nos encontramos en todas partes quien lo diría?

— Estás bien? mi madre me dijo que tuviste un accidente perdiste al bebé?

Mierda lo dije..

Ella se queda congelada con lo que le dije y la veo pálida.

— NO CHRISTIAN de donde sacaste eso.. mi bebé está bien.

Con la mirada con lágrimas mierda la hice sentir mal.

— Perdón yo pensé...

— Anastasia Steele?

— Sí soy yo.

La enfermera viene a entregarle algo.

— Solo fueron unos puntos deberá tener más cuidado y usted señor deberá estar con su esposa y su hijo ella es una mujer muy fuerte y el bebé está perfectamente.

Siento como el mundo se detiene a mi alrededor que dijo? Pensó que yo soy el esposo y padre del bebé.. bueno sí el bebé es mío.

Antes de que dijéramos algo la enfermera se retira Ana está en shock igual que yo, pero no creo que sea como me estoy sintiendo.

— Yo no sé lo que la enfermera vio pero lo que jamás seremos es ser una pareja.

— Estoy de acuerdo..

Afirmando lo que ella dijo. — Pero podemos ser un poco de amigos cercanos ya sabes.

— En tus sueños Grey.

_Ohh sii .. en mis sueños te he follado de todas las maneras incluso de la manera que jamás imaginarías, siendo mi sumisa.._

— Bueno y tú que haces aquí parece como si te pasara encima un tren.

No me fijé de los golpes que tenia y sí estoy con algunos moretones.

— fue por mi entrenamiento mi entrenador me dio fuerte algunos golpes y tú?

— Por torpe, quise arreglar unas cajas y no vi que había una bola de boliche.

Es tan hermosa cuando ríe, no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.. _que te pasa Grey?_

— Tuviste suerte Ana.

— Lo sé, debo ser mas cuidadosa por mi bebé.

— Lo quieres?

— ¿Que?

— ¿Quieres a tu bebé?

Una leve sonrisa en sus labios. — Lo amo ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

Siento que la respiración me falla y empiezo a agitarme.

— Ana que hubiera pasado si hubieras quedado embarazada de mí, igual ibas a quererlo?

Se queda muda a mi pregunta y la verdad también yo, no sé porque dije eso pero tengo curiosidad y a que prepararme si algún día se sepa todo.

— Señor Grey a qué viene su pregunta lo hicimos con protección recuerda?

Ahí vamos con las formalidades

— Solo era una pregunta tonta lo siento señorita Steele.

y no respondió a mi pregunta.

— ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron algo?

Mi madre con la mano en boca.. justo tenia que ser este lugar para que hablemos de esto es en serio? Jodanme!

— Mamá no es lo que piensas solo estábamos hablando de tonterías.

La cara de enojo de Ana y no sé si convencí a mi madre de lo que dije, pero conociéndola después me hará lluvias de preguntas, tengo que salir de esta.

— Ana ya te vas?

— Si señora Grey.

— Por favor solo llámame Grace ya hemos hablado de eso.

— Si Grace.

— Te llevo.

Me ofrezco.

— NO.. no hace falta gracias Grey pero Kate ya está esperándome.

— Está bien entonces te acompañaré hasta la salida.

— Estoy bien gracias.

Intento seguirla pero mi madre me detiene.

— Christian no nací ayer y sé que algo pasó entre Ana y tu me puedes explicar de que estaban hablando? Oh dios mío ustedes dos tuvieron relaciones..?

Ella sola sacó esa conclusión, pero no quiero hablar de esto con mi madre ella como toda mi familia pensaban que era gay, y ahora con lo que sospecha me tirará el sermón de que quiere verme feliz y con una familia.

— Mamá en serio no quiero hablar de eso.

— Christian ella está comprometida y embarazada.

— Lo sé.

Le doy un beso en la frente para lograr distraerla así y cambiar de conversación, esto debe ser como un milagro para ella..

— Christian soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti y Ana me cae muy bien pero ella como dije está comprometida como puede existir algo entre ustedes?

— Mamá lo que pasó fue hace tiempo mucho antes de que ella conozca a su actual novio.

Por poco no escupo cuando digo su novio..

— Oh.. y porque nunca nos dijiste nada de que ella era tu novia y nunca nos presentaste.

— Mamá ella y yo nunca fuimos novios entiéndelo y no quiero hablar de esto.. de verdad, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y nos vemos mas tarde para la cena.

Le doy otro beso en la frente y salgo.

Lo que me faltaba que mi madre se entere de lo que pasó entre ella y yo, si llegara más a fondo estoy seguro que me dará la regañada del año por jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos , no es que me afecte pero quiero evitar un mal rato.

La tarde es lenta en unas horas iré a casa de mis padres y espero que ya le quedara en claro a mi madre de que no quiero hablar del tema que tenga que ver con Anastasia.

Tengo todo en orden los papeles para llamar a Mónica..

— Señorita Miller?

— Señor Grey

— Llamaba para hablar del contrato, claro si es que aun está interesada.

— Señor Grey disculpe pero ya dejaré esa vida, usted iba a ser el ultimo Dominante, quiero empezar una nueva vida lejos de esta vida de porquería disculpe por la expresión pero me cansé, usted tendrá que buscar a otra persona.

Podria ir peor? Que le pasa a todo el mundo que todos quieren un cambio.. bueno no los culpo, esta chica iba a ser una buena sumisa me empezaba a gustar pero bueno.

— Entiendo. Que le vaya bien en su nueva vida.

Corto la llamada y otra vez estoy sin sumisa, ahora como haré para encontrar a otra, tendré que hablar con Elena ella es mi salvadora.

La casa de mis padres es un lugar tan cálido, lastima que nunca me sentí parte de ellos siempre fui el chico que no encajaba en ningún lado a pesar de todo el apoyo que siempre recibí de ellos.

Y no me equivoqué la señorita Kavanagh está aquí, al llegar ni me ha saludado Elliot negando con la cabeza pero como es él no puede estar enojado mucho tiempo conmigo, pero la insoportable de su novia sí, ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura, no dije mucho durante nuestra reunión en la sala de estar hasta que no puedo más y rompo el silencio que tenia.

— Y como se encuentra la señorita Steele?

— Ana está bien

Kate sin mirarme, creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta que ella me odia bueno no la culpo después de todo ella quiere a su amiga.

— Elena!

Y ella que hace aquí? Pero ya que la veo preguntaré por otra candidata perfecta para mi.

Saluda a todos y vamos hasta la mesa, antes de llegar a ellos agarro a Elena del brazo para poder hablar.

— Querido estás bien?

— Sí, pero no como quisiera tienes otra chica para mi?

— Lo siento pero en estos momentos no hay disponibles, has perdido mucho tiempo las que tenia preparadas para ti ahora están con otros Dom pero no te preocupes encontraremos la adecuada.

— Gracias Elena.

— Y si no hay ninguna ya sabes podemos volver a viejos tiempos.

Sin darme cuenta y agarrándome de sorpresa me dio un beso… mierda.

— Estas loca Elena? Como te atreves en darme un beso no tengo que recordarte que ya no tenemos nada y como puedes hacerlo aquí en casa de mis padres.

— Tranquilo querido estás muy nervioso piénsalo estoy siempre para ti.

Intenta acercarse de nuevo a mí pero me alejo.

Regreso a mi familia que no se dieron cuenta que no estaba. El único que se dio cuenta lo que pasó y que seguramente vio el pequeño espectáculo. es Taylor.

Esto se pondrá interesante..

Me despido de todos ha sido una noche agradable después de todo, hacia tiempo no compartía con ellos..

— A Escala señor?

— No Taylor iremos a hacerle una visita a la señorita Steele.

— Disculpe señor pero no es un poco tarde?

— NO me importa! si no me llevas iré de todos modos entiendes?

— Entiendo señor.

Tal vez se me subió un poco lo que estaba tomando pero quiero ver a Ana si no la veo esta noche me volveré loco..

* * *

**Hasta el próximo Capitulo ...**


	21. Capitulo 20

**"Recuperándome del súper segundo tráiler de la película OMG! lo que se viene en febrero.. pero bueno ahora a seguir con esto.. **

**otro capitulo más :)" **

* * *

**— A Escala señor?**

**— No Taylor iremos a hacerle una visita a la señorita Steele.**

**— Disculpe señor pero no es un poco tarde?**

**— NO me importa! si no me llevas iré de todos modos entiendes?**

**— Entiendo señor.**

**Tal vez se me subió un poco lo que estaba tomando pero quiero ver a Ana si no la veo esta noche me volveré loco..**

Taylor dudó en llevarme al apartamento de Anastasia sé que se preocupa por ella pero me importa poco lo que él piense trabaja para mí y debe obedecer mis ordenes.

Se estaciona enfrente y bajo con cuidado sigo un poco mareado por todo lo que bebí voy hasta el ascensor pero obligo a Taylor quedarse abajo debe pensar que estoy loco y sí estoy loco.

Toco varias veces la puerta hasta que lo abre..

Santo cielos… aunque ya este en la cama y el pelo suelto se ve hermosa..esas piernas quiero que se enreden por mi cintura gritando mi nombre extasiada de un intenso orgasmo.. sacudo mi cabeza y ella está mirándome como si fuera un fantasma.

— Christian que haces aquí es un poco tarde no crees?

— Hola Anastasia quería verte y saber como estás me invitas a pasar?

Sin que conteste entro.

— Christian yo..

Antes que termine de hablar. — Estás sola?

— Eh.. si pero no me has contestado que haces aquí?

— Vine a verte hermosa

— Bueno ya me viste.

— No seas tan cruel conmigo nena.

Acerco mi mano acariciando su mejilla pero ella se aleja ante mi tacto.

— No me llames así odio que me llamen de esa manera.

— Esta bien guapa está bien que te llame así?

— Estas borracho Grey?

— No.. no estoy borracho solo estoy con algunas copas. Bebí porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente y por eso estoy aquí.

— En serio? No me hagas reír tu solo quieres follar y aquí no vas a conseguirlo.

— ¿ Estás segura?

Me acerco a ella apretándola a mi cuerpo con mis manos por su espalda, puedo sentir como su respiración se agita

— Christian suéltame.

— No Anastasia estoy seguro que tu también quieres esto porque no te dejas llevar? vamos a tu cuarto y solucionamos esto.

Ella logra salirse de mí y me da una cachetada….mierda esto dolió..

— Grey vete no hagas esto que mañana puedes arrepentirte de estar aquí.

— Me arrepentiría si no hago esto.

Me acerco de nuevo a ella agarrando de sus muñecas con mis manos trayéndola a mí y le doy un beso en los labios, ella intenta salir de mi pero por un segundo se entrega a mí que puedo sentir su lengua con la mía en serio nos estamos besando hasta con pasión diría yo. Y otra vez logra soltarse de mi.

— Christian ya en serio que quieres?

— A ti ya te lo dije.

— Señor, creo que está molestando a la señorita será mejor que nos larguemos y la dejemos descansar.

— Que haces aquí Taylor?

— Evitando que cometa una locura señor.

— Estoy hablando con la señorita no lo ves?

— Entonces hágalo mañana cuando esté bien.

— No me iré si no me das otro beso Ana.

— Christian madura de una vez.

— Señor vámonos

Intenta sacarme del brazo pero me resisto yo quiero volver a sentir los labios de Ana.

— Dije que no me iré si ella no me da otro beso.

— No puedo creer esto Christian.

— Vamos Ana solo un beso te pido.

Ella se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla..

— Ya está puedes irte.

— Ah noo ese beso no quiero.. quiero uno en la boca.

Se vuelve a mí y me da un casto beso pero antes de que se aleje la tomo de la cintura y le devuelvo el beso chocando nuestros labios entre sí.

Nos alejamos y ahora sí puedo estar contento besa bastante bien Anastasia ella tiene que volver a ser mía.

**Taylor**

Que mierda el jefe a parte de loco está borracho venir y molestar a esta joven a altas horas de la noche solo a él se le ocurre estas cosas.

Al subir junto a ellos me quedo congelado con lo que veo, ellos besándose esto no me esperaba ver pero veo que el jefe la sostiene podría ser a la fuerza que está haciéndolo.

Así es que decido interrumpirlos, ella no se merece algo así y este hombre quiere jugar nuevamente con ella esto no lo puedo permitir él podría pagar mi sueldo pero no pagará que yo sea testigo de esto.

Intento sacarlo de aquí pero no sé si reír o golpearlo por lo que le pide a la señorita Steele, su comportamiento es como un adolescente pidiendo un beso a cambio de algo… si pudiera grabaría este momento y mostrárselo a Gail y algunos amigos que pagarían por verlo así.

Ella aceptó el beso con tal de deshacerse de él..

**Anastasia.**

No puedo creer que me presté a algo así y dejarme besar por él, pero doy gracias al universo que Taylor estaba aquí sino no sé que hubiera pasado tal vez terminaba en mi habitación con él o terminábamos en una gran pelea.

Estoy portándome mal, dios Dean ya lo extraño cada vez que no está el diablo me persigue queriéndome quemar y sí podría quemarme pero mal y esto no quiero… no quiero traicionar a Dean yo lo quiero y mucho. Y este Grey que no me deja en paz y semejante circo que le dimos a Taylor besándonos frente a él.

No sé que estará pensando de mi después de esto, Taylor es un gran hombre siempre me ha caído bien pero después de esto estoy segura que pensará lo peor por lo que acabo de hacer teniendo novio y embarazada.

Regreso a mi habitación tratando de meditar todo esto que pasó y no logro llegar a ninguna conclusión, no entiendo a Christian que es lo que quiere conmigo ya tuvo bastante jugando con mis sentimientos no le bastó eso? ahora no sé que busca. aventurarse con una mujer embarazada a punto de casarse? Eso es lo que quiere?.

Tengo miles de preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna me es posible contestar, él ya no está en mi corazón o mejor dicho ya no debería estar ahí yo lo cerré hace años ya no volví a creer en el amor pero con Dean es distinto con el abrí una ventana pero no puerta del todo.

No sé que hacer ya tengo mi vida aquí, un trabajo que me gusta mucho un novio hermoso que tendremos un bebé.. quiero olvidar todo y largarme pero después lo pienso y donde iría? no puedo tirar todo lo que tengo solo por escapar de un hombre que no vale nada.

Solo por mi hijo me siento fuerte él es el único que me mantiene fuerte y que tenga los pies sobre la tierra, no dejaré de agradecerle a Dean por esto.. gracias a él estoy llevando a su bebé que ahora es mi única luz.

**Christian.**

Si no fuera por Taylor ya estaría teniendo sexo con Ana en su cama.. le dije que me esperara abajo y desobedeció mis ordenes pero bueno tan mal no me fue.

Juré que nunca volvería a tomar así y lo volví a hacer creo que nunca aprendo la lección.. ja.. pero nada me quita lo bailado volví a besar a Anastasia creo que sí dormiré bien no pensaré en nada mas.. Me pregunto como se verá en unos meses cuando se le note su embarazo..

Mierda.. su embarazo al final creo que no dormiré cada vez que pienso en eso no duermo.

veo a Taylor muy concentrado manejando..

— Oye Taylor que sentiste el día que te enteraste que serías padre?

— La mayor felicidad señor, puedo preguntarle a que se debe esa pregunta?

— No por nada tu sigue con lo tuyo..

Felicidad?.. de donde sale eso lo que yo sentí creo que estuvo lejos de sentirme feliz por la noticia al contrario creo que fue miedo.. y sigo teniendo miedo.

Ya en Escala..camino hasta mi habitación me cambio de ropa y me acuesto.

Despierto con una voz llamándome…

Abro los ojos y es la señora Jones que mierda hace ella aquí?..

— Disculpe señor pero le traje un poco de jugo de naranja y si necesita un advil para el dolor de cabeza.

Santos creo que si lo voy a necesitar la cabeza me está por estallar..

— Que hora son?

— Pasado el medio día señor.

— ¿Medio Día?

Cuantas horas dormí? Nunca duermo mas de las 7 y menos llegar hasta el medio día, con razón Gail se preocupó por mi, me alegro que no llamaran al 911 o a mi madre.

Me doy un baño frio trato de hacer memoria que fue lo que hice anoche antes de llegar a mi cama..

Me vienen episodios de lo sucedido.. fui a ver a Ana y wow nos besamos me dio una cachetada _te lo merecías _luego otro beso y Taylor interviniendo…

No sé si agradecerle por eso o odiarlo más que tal vez amanecía en su cama..

Pero que digo ella jamás dejaría que sucediera eso y yo no duermo con nadie.

Tengo llamadas perdidas y mensajes de textos de Elliot otro mensaje de Elena invitándome esta noche a cenar en su casa. No está mal distraerme un poco tal vez ya tenga para mi nueva sumisa.

Pienso en cambiar chicas y empezar a tener rubias o pelirrojas ya no morenas que me recuerden a Anastasia, si antes estaba con chicas así era para desquitarme porque se parecían a mi madre pero ahora no las quiero porque me recuerdan a Ana y al final no puedo con ellas por eso.

Me estoy volviendo débil y perdiendo el control como dice Elena ni ganas tengo de querer volver a ver a Flynn sería lo mismo de siempre y no avanzamos en nada nos quedamos donde estamos.

Camino hasta el comedor para que Gail me sirva algo para comer.

— Alguna novedad Taylor?

— Ninguna señor.

está que arde por querer decirme algo pero sabe donde pisa y no se atreve, si no trabajara para mí yo ya sería hombre muerto.

Llego a la casa de Elena voy vestido casual lo más cómodo.

— Hola querido como estás

— Bien Elena gracias por invitarme.

— Por ti todo, después de la ultima vez que nos vimos quede pensando y reflexionando no debía hablarte de esa manera y sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil.

— Y si la estoy pasando así ni puedo dormir y últimamente estuve bebiendo demasiado.

— Christian necesitas ser castigado?

Mierda no escuchaba esa palabra en años pero de solo pensar me da un asco en mi interior, no quiero que ella vuelva a tocarme de esa manera ya no soy su sumiso y odio que alguien quiera dominarme.

— No lo necesito.

De repente me siento incomodo cenando Elena y yo solos antes no me sentía de esta manera pero algo se rompió en mi con ella, es mi mejor amiga pero ahora siento que ni en ella puedo confiar.

Termine lo mas rápido que pude y puse como excusa que tengo mucho trabajo y tenia que terminarlos, es mentira todo está en orden hasta los adelanto para no pensar tanto paso trabajando horas y horas.

**Días después.**

Ya pasó una semana la ultima vez que vi a Ana siento que estoy mejor y recuperando el control de mi vida ahora estoy preparándome para ir a la fiesta de mi hermana es su cumpleaños y conociendo a Mia ella tira la casa por la ventana invitando hasta a gente que no conoce, hablando de invitados seguro estará Anastasia.

llego hasta la entrada y como decía hay gente que en mi vida había visto pero es su fiesta y su gusto.

Este juego de luces hace que me de mareos

Veo a Mia con su amiga Lily una chica odiosa pesada que le abre las piernas a cualquiera y por supuesto ha intentado conmigo pero como no quiero el sexo normal nunca le hice caso y ella empezó el rumor de que yo era gay por rechazarla cientos de veces desde que éramos niños.

— Christian aquí estás.

— Mia, Lily como están chicas?.

— Muy bien Christian te ves muy pero muy bien.

Ohh ahí vamos de nuevo que decía de esta pesada? Bueno tal vez esté de suerte y si este un rato con ella.

Las llevo conmigo y llegamos donde están todos los invitados no veo a Ana por ningún lado habrá venido?

— Anastasia vino?

Pregunto a Mia

— Sí, ella debe estar por ahí con Kate y Elliot

Eso quiere decir que está sola.. un punto a mi favor.

— Quieres tomar algo Christian?

Pregunta Lily. — Por supuesto.

Ella me acompaña y caminamos un buen rato por el patio yo no digo nada pero me doy cuenta que ella quiere algo conmigo. Bueno en fin no estaría mal pasar un buen rato mientras ella no me toque.

— Es agradable esta noche.

— Si.

No tengo ganas de hablar pero prefiero estar aquí afuera que adentro donde hay demasiado ruido para mi gusto.

— Entonces Christian tienes novia

— No no tengo novia ni me interesa

— Oh ya veo y novios?

Mierda… le mostraré que no soy gay.. me lanzo sobre ella y mi mano metiendo entre su vestido tocando su coño frotándola con mis dedos, ella jadea se da cuenta lo que le estoy haciendo y se aferra más a mi queriendo poner sus manos en mi miembro pero antes de que me toque me alejo de ella.

— Sigues creyendo que soy gay?

— Christian yo..

Se queda sin palabras, intenta acercarse de nuevo a mi y me alejo miro al otro lado y veo a Anastasia sentada en un banco no muy lejos ni cerca de nosotros, ¿nos habrá visto? Si es así mierda! vio lo que le hice a Lily.

— Lily vete adentro no quiero que intentes de nuevo conmigo tu no eres mi tipo y mujeres como tu no me gustan espero te quede claro ahora lo suficientemente hombre que soy.

— Si me quedó claro que eres hombre y no solo eso que también eres un patán amargado.

Cierro mis manos hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos de la rabia, y no por lo que ella me dijo sino porque Ana pudo ver lo que estábamos haciendo, no sé porque me siento así no debería importarme lo que piense pero siento que tengo que darle una explicación.

Me acerco a ella y la veo un poco pálida otra vez se siente mal.

— ¿Anastasia?

— Christian no deberías estar con tu cita?

— Ella no es mi cita.

— Oh.. ya veo

— De verdad Ana entre ella y yo no hay nada y no sé si viste pero solo era para demostrarle….

Antes que termine de hablar ella me interrumpe.

— Christian por favor de verdad no importa lo que hagas no estoy bien para escuchar tus tonterías solo quiero estar un momento sola.

De verdad la veo un poco mal — Quieres que llame a mi madre?

— No Christian solo el olor a cigarrillo me puso así salí a tomar aire y alejarme de esas cosas.

Malditos.. odio el cigarrillo y el olor también me pone mal, me trae recuerdos que quisiera olvidarlos algún día, ese olor a cigarrillo y piel quemada.. también me siento mareado me siento al lado de Ana puedo sentir como ella está sintiéndose la entiendo.

Intento agarrar de su mano pero ella lo aleja.

— Que pasa Ana solo quiero ayudarte.

— Christian en serio quieres tocarme? después de que metieras tu mano…

Ella no termina lo que iba a decir pero tiene razón estoy sucio no debo tocarla así.

— ¿Dónde vas?

pregunto.

— Al tocador debo verme horrible

— Estás hermosa Ana.

— De todos modos necesito lavarme un poco la cara ya me siento mejor.

— Te acompaño.

— No es necesario gracias.

Ella se levanta igual la sigo no quiero que se desmaye y se lastime.

Entra al cuarto de baño y yo voy a otro para también lavarme, perdí el control con Lily ella me hizo enojar y de alguna manera tenia que parar que me siga diciendo cosas.

Salgo y espero a que Ana esté de vuelta pero ella no ha salido, ya pasaron 15 minutos y sigue sin salir estoy empezando a preocuparme en serio.

Entro sin golpear y la veo sentada llorando.. espero no sea por mi culpa esto.

— Ana estás bien? Porque lloras es mi culpa?

— Christian no quiero hablar y que te hace pensar que todo es por tu culpa? no eres el único en este planeta todos podemos tener nuestros propios problemas.

_Bravo felicidades Grey_

— Quieres hablarlo conmigo?

Niega con la cabeza — Mejor déjame sola.

— Así como estas no pienso dejarte sola y si es necesario pasar toda la fiesta aquí encerrados lo haré aquí contigo no me moveré.

Veo que ella sonríe. — Grey aquí no vas a encontrar lo que buscas.

— Y que busco?

— Pregúntale a tu cita.

— Ya dije que ella no es mi cita, es solo una amiga pesada de Mia.

— Como sea ella debe estar buscándote.

— No me importa.

Los dos estamos en silencio recostados por la mesada del lavado no me había fijado lo espacioso que es este lugar.

— ¿No piensas decirme lo que pasa contigo?

— Tengo miedo.

— Miedo de que? Ana estas en peligro?

— No ese tipo de miedo hablo de ser mala madre.

Ohh no no no, no traigas al bebé en esta conversación por piedad no quiero hablar de él.

— Estoy seguro que serás buena madre.

— No lo sé, a veces me siento muy sola sé que Dean está ahí pero últimamente el trabaja demasiado y lo extraño.

Ella lo extraña perfecto esto es lo que quería escuchar mierda...pero puedo aprovechar esto.

— Yo estoy aquí puedes apoyarte en mi si quieres.

Ella empieza a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste.

— No te rías es en serio tan gracioso soy?

— Como no tienes idea, jamás imagine volver a encontrarme contigo y menos contarte de mi como si fuéramos amigos.

— No solo podemos ser amigos ya sabes Ana, acepto que soy un tipo celoso egoísta extremadamente diría yo pero podemos intentarlo nadie se enteraría de nada.

Elle se queda pensando.

— Christian me estás proponiendo que seamos amantes?

Ni se ha sonrojado .. solo sonríe no se que está pensando.

— No tiene nada de malo eso.

Me mira incrédula con lo que acabo de decirle veamos hasta donde llegamos.

— Christian muy pronto seré una mujer casada.

No es la primera vez que esté con una mujer casada, cuando empecé a tener sexo con Elena ella era casada

— Estás segura que quieres casarte Anastasia?

— Sí, estoy enamorada de Dean.

— El amor no existe Ana tal vez sea atracción así como lo estamos teniendo tu y yo.

— Tu y yo no estamos teniendo nada ..Christian...

— Estás segura que no sientes nada cuando estoy cerca de ti?

Acercándome mas a ella. — cuando te toco cuando te hablo al oído así?

— No, no siento nada.

Acercándome a su cuello susurrándole. — Estás segura?

Siento como cambio de aire en este poco espacio y ella lo está sintiendo sé que está excitada con mi tacto tiene que ceder ella tiene que volver a estar conmigo.

— Christian esto no está bien.

Dice en voz baja pero tampoco se aleja y sigo mi recorrido con mis labios por su hombro y cuello chupándole un poco el mentón sé que esto hará que ella caiga y pierda el control quiero que sea mía nuevamente quiero sentirla, siento que estoy en el cielo o en este caso el infierno porque los dos nos estamos quemando mi cuerpo está en llamas por ella.

Nos levantamos y la empujo por la pared sin darle tiempo que reaccione llevo mis labios con las de ella de un beso desesperado como si alguien nos persiguiera, ella agarra de mi pelo estirando con sus dedos.. esto se siente mejor de lo que recordaba, chupando sus labios y dándole mordiscos de nuevo empezamos a besarnos con otro beso más profundo, siento que su cuerpo tiembla.. bajo mis manos hasta su faldita algo corta subiéndolo casi hasta la cintura mientras sigue masajeándome el pelo.

Me pego más a ella para que sienta mi erección que así me tiene desde que nos volvimos a ver.. gimiendo en mi boca.

Hago un lado su ropa interior y meto un dedo sí ella está muy húmeda puedo sentir que hasta gotea,.. esto tengo que sentirlo ella tiene que mojarme.

Bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón hasta liberar mi polla palpitante, abro sus piernas para darme camino a su entrada..

Me masturbo con una mano y me coloco en su entrada masajeando su clítoris con mi miembro con solo esta fricción estoy por correrme y ella igual.. cuando estoy a punto de penetrarla completamente ya entrando más de la mitad logrando sentir lo caliente apretada y suave que es dentro escucho que se abre la puerta..

Mierda No!

**Anastasia.**

No puedo moverme me siento atrapada con el cuerpo de Christian estoy volviéndome loca porque deseo esto estoy caliente por sentirlo, y el se aprovecha de mi estado sé que lo hace apropósito no tengo suficientemente fuerzas para alejarlo y decirle que nunca vuelva a tocarme, debería estar sintiendo asco porque él me esta haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciéndole a esa chica en el patio.. pero todo lo contrario estoy deseando que me toque y que esté dentro mío no quiero ni puedo pensar en estos momentos, solo sé que estamos a punto de tener sexo aquí en el baño, esta vez no hay engaño no hay la niña tonta al menos ahora sé donde me estoy metiendo esto será solo sexo rápido me odio por esto.. ya después pensaré…

Enredo mis dedos con su cabello estamos besándonos como si fuéramos unos novatos pero profesionales con el tacto, puedo oír que baja la cremallera de su pantalón y con sus dedos jugando ahí abajo con mi clítoris.. se acomoda y lo empieza a hacer con su polla, mierda esto está bueno los dos estamos mojados se acerca a mi entrada puedo sentir como abre camino para estar dentro mío.. puedo sentir su punta.. bastante erecto pero lo hace muy despacio hasta estar dentro mío metiéndolo despacio.

con mis piernas alrededor de él.

Hasta que escucho que se abre la puerta..

Dios mío! es la madre de Christian y nos está mirando con la boca abierta.

Doy gracias a que Christian esta de espaldas y me está tapando y el no se bajo los pantalones con cuidado sale de mi y mete su miembro dentro de su pantalón, lo escucho maldecir en voz baja,

— Lo… lo siento disculpen.. nos vemos abajo. Ana estaba buscándote no te veía bien hace rato.. lo siento me voy.

sale y cierra la puerta que vergüenza...

Esto no puede ser…

* * *

**ohhh sii un poco de diversión jijij, sigue la segunda parte de este encuentro de ellos y la sorpresa de Grace encontrarlos así en el siguiente capítulo. **


	22. Capitulo 21

**Christian.**

No no no no… esto no es lo que yo quería mi madre acaba de verme teniendo sexo con Ana en el baño.. bueno no pudimos terminar porque nos interrumpió yo me quedé con las ganas.

Ella se pone bien la falda y se peina el pelo se nota lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato, no puedo quitarme de la cara una sonrisa la sentí y estuvimos muy pero muy cerca de acabar y estar en ella uff eso no lo puedo describir. Es la primera vez que no me puse un condón es más ni siquiera lo pensé pero lo malo que no lo pude hacer completo, si era un poco más rápido hubiera estado más feliz espero podamos terminar un día de estos donde nos quedamos.

— de que te ríes Grey?

— por que me llamas así?

— Como..

— Así como lo haces.

— eres insoportable por eso.

— Ah si?

— Si..

— Bueno eso podemos decirlo después de terminar lo que empezamos

Me acerco a ella por atrás y inhalando el olor de su pelo es como una droga que me tranquiliza.

— Que estás haciendo?

— Nada.. Ana te deseo dejame terminar lo que empezamos no me dejes así por favor.

Ella me empuja.. — No tienes vergüenza? tu madre nos acaba de ver en acción y tu quieres seguir con esto?

— Si nos vio que mas importa ya sabe lo que estábamos haciendo podemos terminar nena?

— A ti no te interesa nada no es así?, no te importa pisotear o hacer sufrir a quien se te cruza en camino.. tienes corazón?

— Wooo woo espera.. corazon dices? Eso que tiene que ver solo dije que te deseaba y sí se lo que me espera al salir de esa puerta y enfrentarme a mi madre. Pero esta bien tienes razón lo siento sal tu primero yo me quedo a terminar solo sino explotaré.

— Eres un sucio

le tiro un beso en el aire sonriendo..

Ella sale golpeando la puerta

_— __Ana Ana Ana que haré contigo nena eres tan hermosa _

Si tengo que sacarme esto sigo con un palo en mi pantalón lo saco y me masturbo pensando en ella.. es tan apretada que la quiero llenar de mi hacerla mia una y otra vez hasta que no podamos más.

Sigo de arriba abajo imaginando como ella me lo está haciendo cerrando los ojos me ordeño con chorros interminables me hubiera gustado acabar así dentro de ella.

Termino de limpiarme me fijo si no maché el pantalón sería lo peor que esté con mancha de semen durante toda la fiesta.

Salgo y mi hermano mirandome con una cara de chiste..

— Bro que tanto hacias en el baño estabas ahí por horas.

— Que te importa o quieres que te de detalles?

— Ohh noo eso debe ser secreto solo tu debes saberlo no compartas conmigo.

Empezamos a reirnos a carcajadas por ese comentario..

Camino hasta el estudio estoy seguro que ahí debe estar mi madre abro la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido entonces escucho a Ana hablando con mi madre.

" Esto no cambia lo que siento por ti tu eres como una hija para mi y nada mas me haria feliz que verte con mi hijo pero sé que las cosas entre ustedes no esta nada bien."

" No sé que decirte Grace lo que viste no tengo palabras para justificarme pero no sé que me pasó."

" Entiendo.. no te voy a juzgar pero debes pensar en las consecuencias y que realmente quieres."

" Yo sé lo que quiero solo que me dejé llevar."

" Vuelvo a repetirte Ana debes pensarlo bien, tu ya no estás sola y no hablo por tu novio hablo de tu bebé"

" Yo quiero a Dean y sí confieso que a veces me siento muy sola, él se la pasa viajando mucho y entiendo que eso es su trabajo yo sería incapaz de engañarlo es una gran persona él me ayudo siempre estuvo conmigo ahí.. es mas todos los dias hablamos por horas"

" No tengo dudas que no lo quieras, pero estás segura lo que sientes por el es realmente amor y no agradecimiento o incluso solo afecto?"

No sé que hago escuchando esta conversación mi madre quiere a Ana y como no.. si ella es una chica encantadora quien no va a quererla?

— Madre

Entro y miro a Ana que está con la mirada baja y algo triste quiero consolarla pero no es el momento adecuado.

— Regresa a la fiesta hija.

Ana se retira ni siquiera mirarme.

— Christian Trevelyan Grey sientate.

Creo que está enojada conmigo..

— Si mamá.

Me siento un niño que están regañando por algo malo que hizo.

— Habla.

— Que quieres que te diga ya soy lo suficientemente grande para hablarte de mi vida sexual no crees?

— Hijo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones de eso, sino que estás haciendo Y que le estas haciendo a esa pobre chica?.

— Baja un cambio mamá.. yo no la estaba obligando si ella estaba así conmigo fue porque ella se dejó caer facilmente no la obligué.

Al terminar de decirlo siento como la mano de mi madre aterriza por mi mejilla.. me acaba de dar una cachetada?

— NUNCA VUELVAS HABLAR ASI DE UNA MUJER Y MENOS DE ANASTASIA! nunca te he levantado la mano pensaba que con amor podriamos hacerte un hombre de bien, pero no sé en qué me equivoqué tal vez no ser un poco dura contigo.. ese fue mi error.

el único castigo que recibí en toda mi vida fue cuando me enviaron a trabajar en la casa de Elena.

— Mamá..

Levanta la mano dando señal que me calle.

— Dejame continuar yo he soportado tu indiferencia tu frialdad todos estos años tenia la esperanza que algun dia tu entres por esa puerta y me des un gran abrazo ese era mi sueño hijo.

mierda está por llorar.. soy un imbécil bueno para nada.

— Lo siento mamá te he fallado.

— No me has fallado te estás fallando a ti mismo y estas equivocándote

cambio de conversación no quiero verla así y no quiero que me hable de esas cosas ella no me entiende

— Por que la defiendes mamá?

— Escuchate Christian en serio no sabes la respuesta? Sé que en el fondo lo sabes tu jugaste con ella la destrozaste hijo y ahora estas queriendo hacer lo mismo. te aprovechas que ella está sensible vulnerable en qué momento te convertiste en esto?

Mi madre sabe lo que pasó entre ella y yo.

— No era mi intención tienes razón soy un patán sin corazón.

— Yo sé que tienes corazón hijo y eres un buen hombre capaz de amar.

— El amor no existe mamá.

— Quien te dijo eso? donde lo escuchaste.. entonces dime que es lo que tu padre y yo sentimos el uno por el otro no te bastó vernos juntos para decir eso?

No sé como responder a eso tal vez ellos sean la excepción.

— te quedas callado no es así?

— No sé que decir mamá.

— No juegues con Anastasia hijo ella es una persona maravillosa me hubiera encantado tenerla como nuera y que me diera nietos.

_Si supieras mamá ella ya está llevando a tu nieto._

— Siento no ser el hijo que tu hubieras querido ahora me voy.

— UN MOMENTO CHRISTIAN! SI CRUZAS ESA PUERTA Y ABANDONAS LA FIESTA DE TU HERMANA VAS A CONOCERME ENOJADA Y NO CREO QUE QUIERAS HACERLO!

Es la primera vez que veo a mi madre así de enojada, ni cuando me portaba mal de niño y entraba en peleas o le rompia la nariz a Elliot la llegué a ver así..

— Es.. está bien mamá no.. no me iré.

Mierda estoy tartamudeando..

— Bien, ahora ve y disfruta la fiesta y no andes con esa cara de amargado que no te queda eres muy joven para estar así… ahora vete!

casi gritándome

— Si..

Todo esto es tu culpa Anastasia… que me hiciste niña.

**Anastasia.**

— Ana donde has estado empezaba a preocuparme crei que ya te habias ido.

— No Mia, solo fui a tomar un poco de aire.

— Te sientes bien?

— Si ya me siento mejor ya sabes mi bebé es un poco exigente creo, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo de otro salon me hizo sentir así.

— Lo siento Ana.

— Mia no es tu culpa es normal en mi estado y el mundo no puede parar solo porque estoy embarazada.

— Está bien pero si necesitas algo por favor dimelo y está mi madre.

— Si gracias ya estuve con ella.

ella regresa con sus amigos.

La cara de vergüenza casi se me caia cuando estuve hablando con Grace, encontrarme en una situación así con su hijo si debio ser una sorpresa para ella y más para nosotros como pude ser tan estupida y lo peor ni siquiera ponerle seguro a la puerta. _Hubiera terminado_

No voy a ponerme a llorar ni a lamentarme por lo que pasó si hice eso fue porque me dejé llevar y los encantos de Christian son unicos, si siento que traicioné a Dean pero no volverá a pasar el no se merece algo así.

Tengo que hablarlo con alguien sino me volveré loca.

— Kate tienes un segundo?

— Claro amiga que pasa?

— Si no estuviera embarazada juro que me tomaba hasta el agua de ese florero.

— (jajajajaj) no me hagas reir Ana, pero si te hace sentir mejor yo lo tomaré por ti.

— Gracias.

Empezamosa reir de nuevo hasta que veo a Christian mirandome seriamente no sé que le habrá dicho Grace pero no lo veo contento de verlo tambien se me fue el humor.

— Ana estas bien? Por que ese idiota está mirandote así.

— Porque tuvimos sexo en el baño.

tomando un sorbo de agua de mi vaso.

— ¿QUE?

Ella grita. — Kate por favor no grites que nos van a escuchar.

Nos apartamos de la mulititud. — Ahora sí Ana.. dime que fue lo que escuché

— Lo que escuchaste Kate

— Christian y tu tuvieron relaciones sexuales por dios amiga volviste a caer en sus garras no aprendiste?

— No Kate.. esta vez pasó lo que pasó estando completamente conciente donde me metia y sí me dejé llevar.

— Wow donde está mi amiga que le hiciste.

Elle se burla.

— De verdad solo fue un desliz de mi parte y claro Christian encantado.

ella está más que un poco tomada, esa no era la reacción que esperaba pero ya mañana seguro las lluvias de regaños de su parte..

— No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando de ti y que pasa con Dean?

— Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, yo quiero a Dean pero Christian ya sabes no sé que explicacion dartela.

— Entiendo que estés con tus hormonas por los cielos y que grites sexo por todos lados pero justamente tenia que ser con el imbécil ese con tantos chicos calientes aquí?

— Lo sé Kate y eso no es todo.

Me tapo la cara de la vergüenza. — Dime que paso, no se le paró?

— (jajajaja) Esta vez no me hagas reir Grace nos vio.

— Por dios! los vio así en accion o sea todo todo?

— Bueno no todo.. todo Christian estaba enfrente no sabes la vergüenza que senti cuando fui a hablar con ella.

— Yo no sé que hubiera echo en tu lugar no me imagino que la madre de Elliot me vea teniendo sexo con él.

— La señora Grace es un encanto de madre no sé por que Christian es así.

— Ese hombre es un misterio pero deberias alejarte de él.

— Lo sé y haré eso.

— Ahora la pregunta del millón si terminaron?

ella se burla.

— Que quieres decir?

— Por dios Ana como si no supieras de lo que estamos hablando..

— Ahh ohh este… no en ese momento entro Grace.

otro sorbo de mi agua.

— Bueno pero si se cuidaron no es así?

Siento como agua fria sobre mi. — Ana contestame usaron condón?

Niego con la cabeza..

— Ana que tenias en la cabeza? Él pudo contagiarte de quien sabe que cosa..

— Kate te dije me dejé llevar.

— Estás embarazada y gracias a dios que ya lo estás sino hubieras quedado de él ahora.

— La proxima semana me haré un chequeo.

— Ayy amiga no sabemos de la vida de Christian es un patán y puede hacerlo con cualquiera que se encuentre en el camino no debiste confiar así.

— Ya sé fui una tonta por eso.

Tiene razón él casi lo hacia con la otra chica… me siento con rabia conmigo mismo pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse ahora a seguir mirando hacia adelante y olvidar todo este enredo y disfrutar de la fiesta que está muy buena.

* * *

**Anastasia es una chica fuerte y sí tuvo su momento que la llevó con Christian pero ella no por eso andará llorando por todos los rincones.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Christian **

Sigo sin creer que mi madre me hablara de esa manera ella nunca me ha levantado la voz, cuando era niño si me regañaba pero nunca como lo hizo de esta manera me siento mal por que siento que la decepcioné pero cuando no? ella siempre estuvo decepcionada de mi y sigo creyendo que se ha arrepentido en adoptarme por eso yo sentía que no encajaba en esta familia.

Trato de no poner mi cara de enojado ante esta gente que viene a saludarme y unas cuantas chicas coqueteándome con la mirada, no estoy de humor para aguantar esas estupideces, sería hasta fácil tomar a una o dos de ellas y llevarlas para follar hasta no poder más pero no lo quiero ni me interesa siendo sinceros mi amiguito solo quiere estar dentro de una chica.

Estoy pensando más con mi pene que con la cabeza es hora de sacarme de una vez esto..

Agarro una botella de agua no voy a cometer errores tomando alcohol para que después me arrepienta pero quiero hablar con Anastasia.

Ahí la veo con su "mejor" amiga la señorita Kavanagh odio a esa mujer por entrometida y quien sabe cuantas cosas estará metiéndole en la cabeza a Anastasia, ella me mira pero no veo en su mirada nada.

— ¿Me puedes decir que le hiciste a mi amiga?

Mia me regaña que le pasa a todos en mi contra?

— Yo? nada sea lo que sea que te dijo Anastasia no me culpes…!

Dejando bien en claro lo que acabo de decir .. Mia puede ser muy protectora con sus amigas ella se queda mirando con la boca abierta.

— ¿Ana? ¿ De qué hablas? Te hablaba de Lily idiota.

Pero si soy un bruto por un momento pensé que Ana le dijo lo que hicimos, si soy un idiota! Felicidades.

paso mi mano por el pelo.. y masajeo el cuello

— Me confundí pensé que hablabas de Ana.

— ¿ Y por que hablaría de Ana?

— Bueno no importa, y no defiendas a la puta de Lily que la conoces perfectamente

— Ya ni sé para que hablo contigo queda claro todo.

Mierda!

— Mia.. Mia espera!

siguiéndola

— Que quieres Christian!

— Lo siento no quise hablarte así.

— Ok..

Debo felicitarme a mi mismo, esta noche soy el más odiado de la fiesta.. donde está el trofeo? Me gané ese premio..

— Christian?

— Si?

— Me llamo Sara te gustaría un poco de compañía?

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

— Gracias Sara pero si un hombre está interesado en ti deja que él se acerque y no alrevez.. si yo estaba interesado en ti yo te buscaba.

Ella intenta darme una bofetada pero ahh ya tuve bastante esta noche.. sostengo su mano obvio soy más fuerte que ella

— ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA CHRISTIAN GREY!

Bueno ..bueno lo que me faltaba un poco de escandalo y todos se quedan mirándonos.. mierda! esta chica se va y me alegra porque no la soporto a parte es rubia y no es mi tipo.

— EYY hermano deberías calmarte un poco seguro que es agua lo que estás tomando? Estás espantando a todo el género femenino de esta fiesta.

— No estoy de humor Elliot.

— Eso ya me quedó claro, relájate hermanito no queremos pasar el cumpleaños de nuestra hermana en el hospital porque te dio un infarto o un derrame cerebral.

— Muy gracioso Elliot.

— Como digas.. disfruta bro.

Sube su copa y se va.. no sé como hace para que todo le parezca gracioso es tan fácil todo para él.

Y sí todos me miran hasta que me quedo viendo los ojos azules de ella que parece que algo le da gracia está sonriendo me acerco a ella.

— Se divierte señorita Steele?

— Ohh sii bastante.

Ella con una risita mierda que sexy es.. _basta!_

— Entonces la estás pasando muy bien.

— Sí y con semejante espectáculo como no?.

— Te burlas de mí?

— Yo?

— No

Me acerco detrás de ella para hablarle al oído de manera seductora susurrándole

— No juegues conmigo Anastasia que no me conoces enojado.

Ella voltea hasta quedarnos cara a cara.

— ¿ Me parece a mí o me estás amenazando?

— No es amenaza Ana yo no amenazo.

— Ok.. entonces salud.

Y choca su baso con mi botella.

— Ana que estás tomando?

— Es solo agua ¿ crees que tomaría alcohol? No es bueno para el bebé.

— Entonces salud brindemos con agua.

Esta vez yo choco mi botella con su vaso.

Ella me mira y empieza a reírse es contagiosa su risa que también empiezo a sonreír con ella y ni sé porque.

— Ana! ahí estás esta noche si que te andas perdiendo de mí.

Mia regresa y me mira con una cara de no te quiero cerca mío, retrocedo y se van justo cuando ya me estaba relajando.

Regreso a la casa porque no soporto ver a tanta gente por ahí, camino hasta mi cuarto de niño y entro..

Hacia tiempo no miraba así como ahora, me siento en la cama y miro una fotografía mía tenia como tres años, fue antes de que los Grey me adoptaran me veo pálido un poco sucio flaco y pequeño para mi edad, mirándolo bien, el niño que vi en mis sueños era idéntico a mí.

Será que el bebé se parecerá a mi o a Ana? si sale con los ojos grises o pelo cobre creo que sospecharían de todos modos, Ana y Dean tienen ojos azules él es rubio y ella de pelo castaño. Sí tengo curiosidad de como será el niño..

_Mierda es en serio? Estoy pensando en el bebé? _Tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza aunque él sea mi hijo yo no debo pensar en él, pero mirando esta foto mía no puedo dejar de pensar de como sería sus rasgos.

Se abre la puerta de golpe y es Ana..

guardo la fotografía en uno de los cajones. Siempre tengo que encontrarla en todas partes?

— Ana que haces aquí?

— Otra vez tu..

Ella poniendo sus ojos en blanco. —Me equivoqué de habitación Mia me dijo para tomar prestada una mientras me recupero de los mareos y estoy un poco aturdida ya me voy.

— No no espera.. si te sientes mal deberías sentarte ven aquí conmigo.

— Contigo no quiero estar.

— Vamos Ana no seas infantil prometo que no muerdo

La invito a sentarse y se relaja no me gusta verla así ella baja la cabeza de cansancio

— Dios Ana ese bebé te está matando de verdad está todo bien con tu embarazo? No deberías quedarte sola.

— Christian de verdad estoy bien solo algo aturdida y con cambio de humor.

— Y tu porque estas aislado de todos?

me pregunta.

— Digamos que me siento igual que tú.

— No me hagas reír Christian.

— Es la verdad Ana.

Ella toca su vientre tengo ganas de tocarla también.

Mientras ella se distrae un poco mirando alrededor aprovecho y llevo mi mano hasta su vientre al tocar siento una sensación extraña como una electricidad pero rara, ella me mira con asombro creo que sintió lo mismo.

— ¿ Que haces Christian?

— Solo tocarte

— Aleja tus manos de mi

Ella intenta sacar mi mano de ella pero yo la aprieto conmigo y tenemos juntos nuestras manos en su vientre.. _que es esto?_ Antes de decir algo la puerta se abre y es la odiosa de Kate.

— Esto debe ser una broma.. en serio Anastasia Rose Steele otra vez encerrada con Christian? no aprendes? Por dios amiga vámonos de aquí antes de que cometas otra locura..

— Kate!

— No me mires así Christian y no te acerques de nuevo a mi amiga que quieres con ella?

— Kate por favor vámonos no pasa nada aquí.

Ana intenta sacarla de aquí.

— Dios Ana que tienes en la cabeza en estar a solas con este tipo y con una cama cerca.

que quiso decir se ve que está tomada.

— Basta Kate! Estas un poco tomada.

— SI! Puede que esté tomada pero todavía soy lúcida bueno.. un poco no.. pero lo que veo no es producto de mi imaginación tú estas a punto de cometer un adulterio.

Me dio risa eso..

— Y tu no te rías Christian!

Ana me reta.

— Será mejor que ya me vaya..

— Si Elliot y yo te llevamos y podríamos quedarnos vigilando tu puerta para que este tipo no aparezca, por ahí nos quedamos.

— Señorita Kavanagh creo que exagera un poco.

Ella estira a Ana y se la lleva.. mirándome mal.

Definitivamente esta es la peor noche de mi vida.. al final creo que necesitaré un trago.

Despierto con un sonido y veo que es mi celular..

_* Elena que quieres._

_* Buenos días Christian que manera de saludar a una amiga._

_* Deja de rodeos para que me llamas?_

_* Christian tu necesitas una nueva sumisa_

_* No estoy para eso en estos momentos Elena._

_* Te acuerdas de Leila?_

_* Si por que._

_* Ella está de regreso, ella ha sido una buena sumisa para ti._

_* Tengo que recordarte que terminé con ella porque quería algo más serio._

_* Esta vez es diferente ella no te pedirá lo mismo._

_* Y como estás tan segura?_

_* Por que hablé con ella._

_* Que hiciste que?_

_*Christian ella es la mejor para ti en estos momentos, toma tu tiempo y piénsalo tienes una semana._

_* Esta bien lo voy a pensar._

No estoy seguro de querer involucrarme de nuevo a Leila pero ella ha sido la mejor hasta que me salió con la tontería de probar ser novios.. si de solo probar un poco de vainilla hoy estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Salgo de la habitación me quedé dormido en casa de mis padres, anoche después de que Ana dejara la habitación me quedé pensando hasta quedarme dormido.

— Buenos días

— Buenos días hijo.

Solo mi padre me saluda.

— Buenos días Christian.

Mi madre se puso seria, ellos estaban hablando hasta que entré Mia ni me mira. Creo que es mala idea quedarme.

— Solo quise saludarlos yo estoy de regreso.

— Espera hijo no te quedas a desayunar con nosotros?

— Gracias papá tengo trabajo pendiente.

— Si claro como siempre.

Mia enojada

— Mia deja a tu hermano en paz.

— SI SIEMPRE HAY QUE DEJARLO EN PAZ! QUE SIEMPRE SE HAGA LO QUE EL DIGA.. SABES QUE CHRISTIAN TU YA NO ERES MI HERMANO TE ODIO!

— MIA!

Mi padre intenta callarla pero ella dijo todo lo que piensa de mi, todos me odian y la única que es mi consentida ahora también que clase de monstruo soy?…

— Déjala papá ella tiene razón.

Mi madre no ha dicho ni una palabra y me duele en el fondo de mi corazón eso, si no habla es porque siente un dolor profundo y es mi culpa.

— Adiós nos vemos luego.

— Señor sé que no tengo que meterme en su vida pero esta sería la única vez que le diré algo así..

— Que pasa Taylor.

— Ya usted perdió y dejó ir a una gran persona de su vida que es la señorita Steele y ahora no puede perder a su familia en estos momentos ellos son los únicos que usted tiene.

No sé que decirle a Taylor si tiene razón pero no sé como actuar normalmente intenté de varias maneras pero igual termino arruinando todo y eso es lo que pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de alguien todo termina mal. Por eso prefiero el control de mi vida y hacerlo siempre en orden..

Llegando a Escala preparo un baño bien frio y me pongo a revisar otras opciones de inversión necesito tener mi cabeza en otro lado.

**Taylor.**

Después de dejar a Gail en casa de su hermano quedé en tomar una copas con Welch y Sawyer aunque seamos amigos igual nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos es la costumbre.

Tenemos el día libre, tal vez el jefe se quede amargándose todo el día ese hombre necesita salir de ese caparazón que la maldita Lincoln lo encerró, necesita ver el mundo ese pobre hombre está tan ciego empiezo a creer que está embrujado o peor esa mujer usa alguna droga en él para controlarlo y tenerlo como títere.

— ¿Welch que hay de Sawyer donde está?

— ya sabes es su día libre

— Espero ese idiota use condones es tan torpe.

— Creo que conoció a una chica y esta vez va en serio.

— He oído eso tantas veces

— Y el jefe como está?

— Ni me lo recuerdes .. cada día más irritante y últimamente hasta se volvió torpe y distraído.

Unas cuantas rondas más y estamos que no llegamos a casa, a la mierda que esto no hacemos todos los días solo espero y no se le ocurra al jefe llamarme a ultimo momento.

— Sabes en qué anda Grey?

— De que hablas Welch

— Hace unas cuantas semanas me pidió la verificación de antecedentes de la señorita Steele y el nombre del hospital los doctores es decir todo sobre su ya sabes bebé..

A medida que Welch va relatando me pregunto porque el jefe estaría interesado en esas cosas es algo muy personal de ella y su prometido y dar con el nombre hasta de las enfermeras..

Mierda mierda…. espero no sea lo que estoy pensando esta vez lo haría personalmente lo que le pasó hace tres años y no me temblaría el puño para romperle la cara al hijo de puta.. eso ya sería llegar muy lejos.

Eso explicaría el porque me preguntó sobre que sentí cuando supe que sería padre..

Ese desgraciado será padre! El hijo que espera la joven Anastasia es del maldito jefe ahora entiendo todo! Con los datos que me dio Welch esta casi confirmada mi sospecha.

pero esto tengo que hacer un mejor seguimiento.

**Christian**

**5 Días después.**

Estoy aburrido y hoy no tengo nada que hacer.. El GEH cada vez va mas alto estuve trabajando mucho para esto, probé unos juegos en línea y aburre estoy con ganas de patear a alguien.

Estoy frente a mi computadora en el buscador de pronto me pongo a escribir "Embarazos" me pongo a ver videos y buscando informaciones de como el bebé va desarrolandose etapa por etapa..

No sé que pasa conmigo pero estoy por explotar, haciendo cálculos el bebé nacerá en diciembre como en seis meses o más.. estoy nervioso, y sigo preguntándome lo mismo todos los días que mierda hice?!

Veo a Taylor entrar es raro que no toque la puerta y este que se cree?

— Señor quería darle un presente..

— Que bicho te pico no es mi cumpleaños.. a que se debe esto Taylor?

— Ábralo señor

Abro y es una cajita pequeña pero de colores y al abrir me quedo congelado lo saco y es un chupete de bebé con jirafas animales de colores llevando el nombre "bebé Grey" tallado siento que no puedo respirar que significa esto miro a Taylor con la cara roja…

— Para su hijo señor!

Mierda él lo sabe… y veo todo negro...


	24. Capitulo 23

**Antes de empezar con el Capítulo quiero dar las gracias a nadeshiko, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Juliana, Nayeli Fernández 1865, Val Rod, Caro, Lili, Carmen Otero 54, Vianny, Batgirlfornightwing, Katagrey09, Wenma, Constanza Margarita, Konnan, Mary, Past, Sophie, Elena.. y a todos los Guest que no dejan sus nombres pero que siempre están ahí..**

**Thank you very much x**

* * *

Despierto y estoy acostado en el sofá no sé como llegué hasta aquí.. _Mierda_

A Taylor lo veo serio mirándome, espero no esté planeando un asesinato se ve muy enojado.. es la primera vez que siento que tengo miedo de mi propio jefe de seguridad pero tengo que tomar el control de esta situación no puedo dejar que me gane en esta.

— ¿Taylor.. que clase de broma es esa?

— Ninguna broma señor sé que usted es el padre del bebé que la señorita Steele espera.

— No digas tonterías como vas a pensar eso.

El agarra una silla y se pone enfrente.

— Ya ponga las cartas sobre la mesa y no se haga.. lo que usted hizo.. no sé que nombre ponerle pero se dio cuenta? usted está jugando con la vida de un pobre niño.

— Y que mierda quieres que te diga? Sí si si tienes razón soy el padre y todos los días me lamento por eso, me dejé llevar por la rabia la desesperación o llámalo como quieras sí cometí un grave error.

Lo veo pálido y atajándose con todas sus fuerzas para no romperme la cara o sacar alguna pistola oculta para dispararme y la verdad lo merezco.

— Usted siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso con sus sumisas en no dejar embarazada a ninguna y esto? Fue usted mismo quien creó a este niño y él existe gracias a usted y lo peor que la madre no lo sabe. Le dirá algún día? O mejor cambio la pregunta.. ¿Querrá estar cerca de su hijo señor?

Mierda!

— NO! yo solo quería a Ana conmigo no se que tenia en la cabeza para hacer eso, y no… no quiero a ese niño!

— Perfecto y es mejor así que el bebé no tenga nada que ver con una persona oscura donde solo juega con las personas yo tenia una pequeña esperanza que usted tenga algo bueno por dentro pero al hablar así de su propio hijo usted es una basura..

— Como te atreves Taylor hablarme así!

— Usted será mi jefe y no me importa váyase con su señora Lincoln y ahóguense en su puta vida que son unos vacíos

Tengo una sensación rara en el pecho como si me fuera a dar un ataque al corazón tengo taquicardia me dará un infarto?

No siento lo que hay a mi alrededor prefiero estar aquí no siento nada me siento protegido.

_— __Señor!... mierda! que le pasa?._

Escucho una voz desde lejos pero aquí siento miedo.

— Christian hijo responde por favor

Escucho la voz de mi madre mierda que paso?

— ¿Mamá que haces aquí?

— Vine porque Taylor me ha llamado nos diste un gran susto tuviste un ataque de pánico quieres hablar?

— No quiero hablar.

— Llamaré a Flynn.

— No mamá no quiero hablar con nadie!. Taylor vamos a Escala.

— Christian ya de una vez dime lo que está mal contigo ah y toma unos días de vacaciones te hace falta.

— Gracias..

Al volver a Escala lo único que quiero es tirar romper todo y a la mierda todo esto porque ya Taylor sabe todo

**Anastasia.**

_— __Ana por favor perdóname._

_— __Kate el otro día me dijiste de todo._

_— __Lo sé y estaba pasada de copas pero también sabes que odio a Christian y tu bueno.._

_— __¿Crees que no lo sé? Se perfectamente que engañé a Dean y me siento culpable por eso porque el no se merece algo así si fue un error pero ya pasó y no volverá a pasar._

_— __¿Si me perdonas amiga?_

_— __Kate me sentí mal por todas esas cosas que me dijiste y doy gracias que Elliot no estaba cerca._

_— __Entonces nos vemos esta noche por favor.._

_— __Está bien.. hablaré con Dean que nos reunamos en mi apartamento._

_— __Te quiero amiga_

_— __Y yo a ti._

Corto la llamada

— Ana aquí están unos nuevos manuscritos.

— Gracias Hannah, esos los llevaré a casa ya es hora de salir aquí y no me dará tiempo de revisar todos.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Hannah se ha convertido en una buena amiga, la mayoría los que trabajan aquí son serios o me miran mal.

Me siento emocionada ya me está notando el embarazo como también se está notando mi voraz apetito este bebé le gusta comer de todo a veces creo que subiré unos cincuenta kilos más si sigo comiendo así pero Dean dice que es normal y no se me nota que he engordado solo un pequeñito bulto formándose.

**Dean**

— Oye andas dejando mucho a tu prometida no te preocupa que algún imbécil se acerque a ella?

— Richard confío ciegamente en Ana ella seria incapaz de engañarme y lo del imbécil si se acercara a mi mujer lo mato! Literalmente claro.

Pero en el fondo si seria capaz de hacerlo, Anastasia es mía he tenido varias novias pero con ella es distinto.

— Entiendo pero Anastasia es una mujer muy hermosa y sexy de los mil demonios cualquiera caería ante sus pies.

— Vete a la mierda que estás queriendo decirme?

— Calma amigo solo decía.. no te preocupes.

— No vuelvas a hablar de ella así que nuestra amistad de años aquí podría terminar.

— Ok.. tranquilo olvida lo que dije.

— Esta vez lo haré pasar, ahora dime que tienes sobre Elena Lincoln?

— Por las investigaciones ella tiene una amistad con el dueño del club que estamos viendo y está numero uno en la lista y no solo eso varias de las chicas son recibidas en su salón Esclava y vimos que el socio silencioso es nada más y nada menos que Christian Grey ya sabes el multimillonario.

— Que? el hermano de Elliot..

— Quieres que haga una investigación sobre él? podemos encontrar algunas sorpresas.

— Mierda no puedo imaginar que Christian Grey esté metido en esa red de estafadores que engañan a chicas inocentes pero no podemos descartar nada y si busca a fondo esto.

Ese tipo es raro pero de ahí a que esté involucrado no sé pero sí su socia casi estoy seguro al cien porciento, este es un caso que me llama la atención y me interesa si encontramos algo sobre Grey en esto.. ni sus millones ni su padre podrán salvarlo.

Veo y se me hace tarde iré a ver a mi hermosa..

**Anastasia.**

Se hace tarde y la cena aun no está me quedé dormida mientras veía un canal de telenovelas pregunto desde cuando empecé a interesarme en eso. Hago cosas que antes no hacía empezando por perder el control y estar con Christian pero me siento mal porque mi piel se quema por sentirlo de nuevo esta lujuria que siento es algo que odio sentir y las hormonas disparando de un lado a otro.

— Hola hermosa..

— DEAN.. me diste un susto

— Perdón no quise asustarte. ¿ estas bien?

— Sí como estas?

Se acerca a mi y me da un beso tierno hermoso como solo él sabe hacerlo pero siento algo entre sus piernas está teniendo una erección me gusta mucho este hombre.

— C..Dean espera

— ¿Que?

— Quiero decir Dean Kate llegará en cualquier momento y tengo que terminar la cena.

— Te ayudo?

— Por supuesto.. te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti

Me da un beso casto y vamos hasta la cocina.. mierda casi dije el nombre de Christian estoy en las nubes que ni tengo control de lo que ando diciendo.

**Christian**

— Ey bro como estás?

— Me alegro que vinieras.

— me sorprendió que me llamaras a que tome unas copas contigo mamá me contó que te has puesto mal ¿Qué pasó?

— No es nada Elliot no quiero hablar de eso.

— Esta bien no quiero que me eches de tu casa antes de que empecemos.

pasamos un buen rato hasta que Kate lo llamó, esa mujer lo tiene controlado a todas horas y él como perrito feliz va corriendo tras su dueña.

Si tomaré en cuenta lo que mi madre dijo me daré unos días para despegar mi mente que me está matando pensaba viajar a Aspen y estar por una semana ahí aislado de todo y todos, tal vez así logre olvidar y poner en orden mi vida estoy perdiendo el control hasta de mí mismo.

— Taylor!

— Si Señor?

— mañana viajamos a Aspen necesito olvidar todo esto

Tal vez tenga en cuenta a Leila y la lleve conmigo

— ¿Está seguro?

— Completamente y llevaremos a Leila.

Veo como los ojos de Taylor se abren y con la cara roja.. mierda esto no es nada bueno.

Se quita la corbata y viene directo a mí.. tomando del cuello de la camisa

— ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y TUS MIERDAS POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU VIDA HAS LAS COSAS BIEN Y ABRE LOS OJOS ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE CEGADO!

— SUELTAME TAYLOR!

— Jason suéltalo.

— Ahora no Gail déjame terminar con esto y después nos vamos.

— De que hablas idiota.

— Cuidado con lo que dices que desde este momento ya no trabajo para ti.

— No puedes hacer eso.. y lo sabes perfectamente Taylor y sabes bien lo que te conviene.

Mierda por fin me suelta no sé de donde sacó tanta fuerza..

— Mira Christian he estado ahorrando mucho durante todos estos años y sí puedo pagar los estudios de mi hija y mantener a Gail.

Taylor nunca me ha hablado así en todos los años que ha trabajado para mí.

— Ahora usted véase solo o contrate a otra gente que aguante su amargada vida.. espero no sea demasiado tarde cuando usted despierte.

— Basta Jason ya demasiadas estupideces estás diciendo.

— NO! USTED ES EL ESTÚPIDO AQUÍ

No puedo dejar que siga insultándome, lo agarro desprevenido y le doy un golpe seco en la nariz sí siento que me rompí la mano con esto.

— HIJO DE PUTA!

Me grita y me devolvió el golpe esto si dolió me ha roto la nariz..

— BASTA! Por favor dejen de pelear.

**Gail.**

Estos dos van a matarse entiendo que Jason esté enojado con Christian y sí dejaremos de trabajar para él, no quiso decirme los motivos pero debe ser algo grave para que él pierda el control de esa manera y golpear a su propio jefe.

— Jason por favor vámonos no vale la pena.

— Sales por esa puerta Taylor y sabrás de qué soy capaz.

— NO NO señor…. si intenta algo el mundo sabrá lo que ha hecho y estoy seguro que usted no quiere eso.

No sé que es lo que sabe pero no me gusta nada esto.

— Ustedes dos necesitan ir al hospital antes de que se desangren.

— Cállate Gail y vete a la cocina esto es entre Taylor y yo.

Llamo a Sawyer y Welch que están de día libre y tomándose unos tragos son los únicos que pueden detenerlos antes de que esos dos se maten y me muero si Jason va a la cárcel por matar a Grey, esa familia es muy poderosa y las consecuencias de esto no sé como acabará.. si el jefe quisiera podría destruirlo con un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_— __Gail que pasa?_

_— __Luke vengan ha pasado algo Jason y el jefe están discutiendo y van a matarse están peleando apúrense.._

No sé si llamar a la madre de Christian o a su hermano pero por el momento solo espero a que lleguen Sawyer y Welch dios no sé que hacer.

Voy de nuevo a ver como están.

— Escucha Taylor esta puedo pasarla pero tu no tienes ningún derecho en decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer.

— Esa joven no se merecía eso y ahora estás pensando en ir a pasarla bien con tu sumisa a Aspen?

— Aun no lo decidí pero a ti que te importa!

— Mucho porque es tan fácil para ti huir de tus problemas.. que donde vayas ahí seguirá.

Están discutiendo por Anastasia que le habrá echo esta vez? Jason siempre fue muy protector con esa chica la quiere como una sobrina.

Maldito Grey espero no la haya lastimado de nuevo. Sí me duele dejar este trabajo pero ya tengo que ir pensando en otra.

Ahí llegan..

— Jason que mierda estás haciendo.

Sawyer le reclama.

— No te metas Luke que este hijo de puta se merece esto y más.

— DIJE QUE DEJES DE INSULTARME TAYLOR.

Logran controlarlos Welch se lleva al jefe bueno ex jefe y Sawyer calma a Jason.

— Bien Gail nos vamos de este maldito lugar.

— ¿ Y que haremos?

— Vivir nuestra vida lejos de toda esta mierda.. que son los Grey.


	25. Capitulo 24

**Christian**

Que fue todo eso? acabo de tener un pelea con mi jefe de seguridad Taylor? me siento en una silla Welch y Sawyer vienen a ver como estoy pero no me importa nada, me rompí la nariz pero eso es lo de menos mi vida ha dado un giro inesperado ¿ en qué momento esto se salió de control? claro que lo sé desde que conocí a Anastasia.

este sangrado no se calma al final si terminaré por ir al hospital..

Fui con Sawyer afortunadamente no hubo una fractura de importancia, maldito Taylor esta me la pagará.

— Quiere que llame a la doctora Trevelyan?

— No por favor yo después llamo a mi madre estoy bien.

No quiero dar explicaciones a mi madre para empezar no sé como explicarle que tuve una pelea con Taylor por Anastasia y conociéndola ella se daría cuenta si le miento.

Pasaron dos días y no he salido de Escala… me ha tocado cocinar y es una mierda no tengo ninguna ama de llaves ahora tendré que ver una nueva Sawyer se ha convertido en mi seguridad personal tomando el lugar de Taylor imbécil todavía tengo tanta rabia hacia él.

Mi plan de ir a Aspen ha quedado suspendido aun y no sé si ir o no.. en estos momentos me siento mal tengo ganas de ver a Ana y estoy como loco no sé que me pasa que quiero estar con ella y no me importa si llegara a ser su amante hasta me conformaría en eso_ en serio estas diciendo eso?_

Pero es la verdad hasta prefiero compartirla que perderla.. sé que esto suena hasta como una canción cursi pero quiero estar con ella.

Sawyer tiene el día libre y yo quiero salir a dar una vuelta e ir a cenar fuera, busco ropa que parezca un hombre normal no como Christian Grey no quiero llamar la atención a ningún paparazzo que esté cerca es como ir disfrazado de una persona normal.

agarro unos jeans una campera de cuero y unas converse.. no me decido cual llevar pero voy todo de negro este es el color que mejor me queda al igual que el gris.

Me miro al espejo y sí parezco otra persona hasta me hace ver joven, antes de salir tomo las llaves de mi R8 y una gorra.

Salgo del estacionamiento y manejo sin dirección solo donde me lleva las calles, sin darme cuenta estoy cerca del apartamento de Anastasia necesito verla aunque sea un rato saludarla y salir de nuevo.

Estoy estacionado por quince minutos hasta que escucho un golpe por atrás de mi vehículo

— QUE MIERDA TE PASA IDIOTA!

Le hablo a un hombre que tiene un palo y golpeo mi coche..

— Que haces estacionado aquí amigo.

— No soy amigo tuyo imbécil.

— Qué dijiste?

No puede ser lo que me faltaba saca una navaja de su bolsillo..

— Mejor dame todo lo que tienes?

— Crees que te tengo miedo?

Me quito la chaqueta para romperle la cara a este asaltante ebrio le doy un golpe en la mandíbula cae al piso tirando su botella y la navaja, entonces veo que es un hombre muy joven no debe ser mayor de veinte años, intenta levantarse y querer regresarme el golpe pero falla entonces veo que vienen otras tres personas más.

Mientras dos me agarran del brazo para no moverme este imbécil me da un golpe en el estómago mierda estos tipos van a matarme..

Entonces escucho una patrulla desde lejos uno de ellos toma mis llaves y mi celular dos van corriendo y dos van en mi audi..

— Hijos de puta!

Les grito pero estoy adolorido creo que me rompieron una costilla o dos estoy adolorido ahora no sé que haré, la patrulla pasó por otra cuadra y estoy sin dinero nada tengo para tomar un taxi y con mi pinta nadie me creería que soy Christian Grey parezco más un vagabundo.

No me queda de otra que ir al apartamento de Anastasia no puedo creer que ella viva en esta zona que parecía tranquilo pero veo que no, ella está muy expuesta de todo por aquí.

Subo hasta su piso y por el dolor a penas camino me duele hasta la conciencia.. toco la puerta y ella abre..

— ¿Dean volviste?

Suerte la mía …

— Ana..

A penas la voz me sale..

—Dios mío Christian que haces aquí y que te paso?

— Me asaltaron..

— Pasa necesitas ayuda mira como te dejaron

Entro me siento en el sofá..

— Quieres que llame a Taylor que te recoja?

Niego con la cabeza. — Taylor ya no trabaja para mi y no sé el numero de ninguno de mis custodios me robaron el celular también.

— También?

— Sí me quitaron todo!

— Christian no sé que decirte llamaré a la policía.

— No Ana no quiero mas líos he tenido muchos..por lo menos esta noche quiero estar tranquilo ya mañana hablaré con Sawyer que se encargue de todo me da pena Ana pero necesito tu ayuda necesito llegar a Escala y no tengo efectivo.

Es la mayor vergüenza de mi vida jamás pensé pedirle dinero prestado a nadie después de volverme millonario.

— Christian no puedes irte así.

— Yo me arreglaré solo.

— Espera aquí.

Fue por un botiquín y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que ella solo tiene una toalla alrededor seguro estaba dándose un baño.. ella está hermosa así.. sacudo la cabeza para sacarme esta idea loca y erótica que no puedo evitar pensar.

— Christian si no te quedas quieto no puedo curarte.

— Contigo estoy completamente curado Ana.

— Christian basta me dejas ponerte esto?

Coloca el algodón por mi boca.. se siente tan bien que ella me esté haciendo estas cosas y no me duele nada es verdad lo que le dije que con ella estoy curado.

Agarro su mano con la mía ella se queda mirándome.

— ¿ Qué haces?

pregunta con la mirada hacia mi..Suelto su mano.

— Nada

**Anastasia**

De todos los lugares de Seattle justo Christian tenia que aparecer a mi puerta todo golpeado estaba cerca de aquí por eso llegó a mi?..

No quiero pensar que hacia por acá… no puede ser hasta ahora me doy cuenta por la forma que me estaba mirando solo estoy con una toalla..

— Jamás pensé sentirme tan atraído por una mujer embarazada.

— No digas nada Christian.

— Es la verdad Ana me siento atraído por ti me has embrujado que me hiciste Ana?.

Empiezo a reír creo que se ha quedado sin repertorio.

— Eso ya me lo habías dicho hace tres años.

— Esta vez es en serio.

— Auch.. duele escuchar eso que en ese tiempo me engañabas.

Hago una broma de dolor pero no me afecta en nada ya lo he superado lo que me hizo..

— Hablo en serio Anastasia.

— Y que quieres que haga que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy comprometida embarazada y enamorada.

— Lo amas?

— Si.

— ¿Estás segura?

Entonces solo siento que estoy muy cerca de él y apretando sus labios con los mios besándome en qué momento hizo esto?

— Christian no!

— No quieres pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario..

Maldita sea

— No sabes nada Christian

— Lo sé.. en estos momentos me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

— Te equivocas Christian

Me toma y me pone debajo de él y choca nuevamente sus labios con los míos.. no puedo librarme de él y lo estoy besando igual que el a mí, no sé cual es su juego pero de este juego estoy harta.

Le muerdo el labio fuerte..

— ANA!

— QUE?

— Me mordiste.. sabes lo que podría hacerte por morderme?

— Que hará señor Grey?

**Christian..**

Me llamó señor esto hará que pierda el control.. es como si se activara mi lado salvaje..

— Esto..!

Quitándole la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda con una sonrisa puedo ver a mi hijo que ya está creciendo..

— Estás loco? devuélveme la toalla!..

— No!

— No?

Sacudo la cabeza este juego es bueno con ella.. hasta que se pone seria eso no me gusta.. y le devuelvo la toalla.

— Gracias..

— Quiero que nos veamos Ana me gustas mucho.

— Estas pidiéndome que?

— Eso.. que quiero estar contigo.

— ¿Solo para dar un polvo?

— Si, tendríamos una gran aventura juntos.

— Iré a ponerme ropa Christian

— Conmigo no necesitas ninguna.

Ella sonríe..

— Si claro.

Me quedo mirando alrededor hay varios cuadros hermosos y el color crema de la pintura me gusta y otros demasiado color para mi gusto pero le dan vida al lugar.

Veo sobre la mesita una carpeta donde hay el nombre del hospital donde está mi madre soy curioso y lo abro

Es una ecografía y varias fotos de colores blanco y negro y azules, ese será del bebé solo veo manchas y no entiendo donde está la cabeza y los pies? Estoy seguro que sí este es del bebé.. miro y me da escalofríos ha sido mala idea venir hasta aquí.

Escucho que ella regresa y pongo todo en su lugar.

— Ahora sí nada de distracción.

— Igual te ves hermosa.

— Mejor no digas nada

— Está bien.. será mejor que me vaya.

— Te llevo no puedes salir así mírate estás muy golpeado.

— De ninguna manera tu me llevarás no estarás sola de regreso y ya es muy tarde, claro a no ser que te quedes a dormir conmigo.

— Dormir contigo? Jamás. Mejor llamo a Sawyer.

Como es que ella tiene el numero de Sawyer quiero preguntarle es más reclamarle porque ella tiene el numero de otro hombre_.. sí estoy celoso_.

Ella lo llama y estará aquí en unos minutos tengo que calmarme sino pierdo el control

— Gracias Ana.

— No me des las gracias Christian.

— No me odias?

— No.. no te odio.. si alguna vez estuve enamorada de ti, hoy solo quedó atrás todo por eso es que ni me siento enojada contigo esta superado.

Bajo la mirada y las ganas que tengo de abrazarla pero yo no hago eso nunca abrazo a nadie.

Me trajo café y ella se ha portado bien conmigo mientras yo lo único que quería _sigues queriendo _acostarme con ella.

— ¿ Por que eres así Christian?

— Así como?

— Porque te comportas como un patán ¿Qué te hice para querer jugar conmigo de nuevo?

— Yo no juego Ana soy directo lo que quiero y lo que no, y ya te dije lo que quiero de ti.

— Bueno olvida la pregunta que te hice.. Puedo llamar a Dean y te ayude a dar con esos delincuentes.

— Ana no! no por favor yo soy una figura publica y sabes lo que se viene después, déjame hacer esto por mi cuenta no quiero ningún escandalo.

_A parte no quiero tratar con ese hijo de puta que tienes como prometido._

Ana se levanta y abre la puerta Sawyer ha llegado muy rápido yo quería que se tardara mas así estaba mas tiempo con esta chica que me vuelve loco pero que disfruto de su compañía.

— Bueno me voy, gracias por todo Ana no sé como pagarte esto.

— No me debes nada Christian cuídate mucho y hazte estudios tal vez tengas costillas rotas

Es increíble esta mujer a pesar de todo lo que le hice ella hizo todo esto.. tiene un gran corazón _es en serio que pienses así? _creo que jamás volveré a conocer alguien como ella…. ese hijo de puta que ella tiene como novio tiene una suerte loca.

Y la mala suerte está de mi lado...


	26. Capitulo 25

**Anastasia**

No he dejado de pensar en Christian desde hace dos noches que vino aquí, algo está pasando conmigo que ni estoy teniendo intimidad con Dean yo lo quiero mucho pero no podemos hacerlo.

— Estás bien?

pregunta y parece preocupado.

— Sí porque lo dices?

— Estás muy callada hace un tiempo vengo notando eso, entiendo que es por el embarazo pero es realmente por tu embarazo?. Sabes que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa que te molesta.

No sé que decirle no puedo contarle la verdad que de alguna manera lo he estado engañando con Christian que hasta en pensamientos suena muy mal.

Me miro al espejo y ya se me nota el embarazo tendré que ir a comprar ropa para embarazada lo que tengo ya casi no me está quedando el bebé está creciendo y pasa rápido el tiempo ya estoy ansiosa por saber si será niño o niña.

— Saldrás esta noche?

— No.. quiero estar para ti sé que he estado un poco ausente pero aquí voy a estar para ti hermosa. Quiero disfrutar todo contigo

— Eres tan bueno Dean y yo…

— Tu que Ana?

Creo que mi mente me está jugando sucio que grita poder liberarse.

— No es nada, perdón por mi cambio de humor de repente, sé que tengo de excusa el embarazo pero aun así te pido disculpas.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Ana y cada día estás más hermosa tienes la piel mas suave tienes más brillo todo en ti es luz.. hace que te desee cada día más.

Se acerca y empieza a besarme el cuello huele muy bien me siento protegida en sus brazos.. hasta que suena su celular y nos interrumpe ese sonido que tanto odio.

— Perdón amor tengo que atender esta llamada, es el jefe de jefes y si llama es por algo.

Otra vez las llamadas.. yo lo entiendo pero igual me molesta no poder estar conmigo mucho tiempo.. el poco tiempo que tenemos igual no disfrutamos uno del otro pero yo no le digo nada al respecto.

— Lo siento Ana tengo que salir perdóname por favor sabes que deseo estar contigo.

— Sí lo sé.

— Nos vamos te llevo a nuestra casa?

Dean ha comprado una hermosa casa con jardín y la vista tan hermosa es tan bueno para empezar como familia tiene muebles y ya estaríamos mudándonos ahí... pero...

— No Dean me quedo aquí en mi apartamento.

al menos aquí no me sentiré tan sola.

— Vendré lo más rápido.

Le doy un casto beso antes de irse. A veces tengo pensamientos en la cabeza cada vez que se despide de mí esa sería como la ultima, es tan peligroso todo lo que hace y podría tener enemigos por todos lados aunque él sea encubierto y esté entrenado esto no es vida.. el no tiene tiempo ni para sí mismo y verlo con un arma el alma se me parte no sé porque no le da ordenes a otro que haga las misiones difíciles pero no.. él lo hace todo.

Me acuesto en mi cama y me pongo a pensar en lo que quiero. ¿ Sí quiero casarme? ¿ Estoy lista para esto? ¿Estoy realmente enamorada de él?.

Esa ultima pregunta prefiero borrarla claro que lo amo, pero lo necesito tanto y no está aquí. Una vez que estemos casados será lo mismo pasaré más sola que con él ¿ Puedo aguantar eso? y eso sin contar el miedo que me da. Pero mi mejor compañía será mi bebé.

Me siento sola y embarazada Dean parece no darse cuenta pero nota que estoy fría últimamente con él.

Ha prometido que cambiará las cosas pero yo no estoy tan segura.

Llamaré a Kate para confirmar que sí iré mañana a comer con sus padres los Kavanagh son muy buenos conmigo me tratan como una hija más.

Tomo mi teléfono y no puede ser! Marqué sin querer el numero de Christian en vez de ir a la K fui a C gran diferencia.. antes de que conteste corté..

_Como eres tan tonta Anastasia ahora él encontrará tu llamada.._

Segundos después suena la entrada de mensaje.

**\- Que sorpresa señorita Steele encontré su llamada perdida. C-**

Mierda mierda mierda … lo sabía

**\- No se haga ilusiones señor Grey que si lo llamé fue por error. A-**

**\- ¿ De verdad? A mi me hubiera encantado escuchar tu voz.. pero ya dejando de rodeos como estas? C-**

No tengo ganas de ponerme a chatear con Christian.. es en serio esto? Pero no lo puedo dejar colgado lo conozco si no le contesto es capaz de venir hasta aquí.

**\- Sí fue un error. Y contestando a tu pregunta estoy bien y tú como estas? la ultima vez que nos vimos estabas muy golpeado. A-**

**\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.. quisiera creer que es en serio eso estoy bien aunque todavía siento dolor al dar un mal movimiento, creo que me haría bien una dosis de..."S" C-**

Que quiso decirme? Está jugando?

**\- ¿A qué juega señor Grey una dosis de "Superman"? A-**

**\- JAJAJAJ NO.. y No estoy jugando Ana C-**

**\- Si te creo que quisiste decir con dosis de "S"? A-**

**\- "SEXO" C-**

Eso me hizo reír a carcajadas como puede ser tan directo..

**\- JAJAJA muy gracioso y qué le falta para buscar su medicina?. A-**

**\- TU. C-**

Está jugando conmigo este idiota.. pero no caigo en su jueguito.

**\- Sueñas si piensas eso y si solo de sexo quieres hablar conmigo será mejor que te des un baño pero de hielo, es bueno para la calentura. A-**

**\- Si aceptas mi oferta no te arrepentirás nena y para tu información ya me di un buen baño, ahora solo estoy con una toalla tapando mis partes intimas ;) C-**

Como se atreve, pero esto tengo que cortar antes de que llegue más lejos.. y de solo imaginarlo desnudo.. no no no no eso no..

Quiere jugar? Bien juguemos a ver quien sale aquí ganando…. Estúpido..

**Christian.**

Nada me ha estado saliendo bien últimamente despedí a tres personales más empezando por Olivia esa mujer es la torpeza disfrazada de mujer, me alegra que sea rubia sino ya la azotaba sobre mis rodillas para darle una lección a ser más atenta en lo que hace.

De Andrea no tengo quejas ella hace bien su trabajo además es una de las pocas personas que empezó a trabajar para mi desde que empecé mi Compañía desde cero.

El día está de mal en peor solo quiero llegar a Escala y dormir sin contar todo lo que tuve que pasar y el asalto Sawyer se encargó de todo odio tener que hablar con las autoridades pero tuve que hacerlo me robaron el coche y el celular donde tengo varios contactos importantes y correos confidenciales, pero esos poco o nada les serviría si no son mi competencia a esos si les caería como anillo al dedo.

Al llegar a Escala me meto en la ducha en lo que parece horas que estuve ahí metido cayendo el agua sobre mi, al salir veo mi celular _sí este es nuevo _y para mi sorpresa es el numero de Anastasia por un lado me siento hasta emocionado ¿ella llamándome? Esto si es nuevo..

Le escribí un mensaje para no llamarla no sé si esté sola o con el tipo ese que tiene de prometido.. _lo odio_

Me divierte estos mensajes de textos estoy siendo un poco travieso hablándole de sexo ya está empezando a enojarse, pero en parte es la verdad la deseo y sí me haría bien que ella esté aquí conmigo.

**\- Entonces estamos igual porque también yo estoy con una toalla alrededor sin nada abajo ;). A-**

No puede ser.. eso le dio vida a mi miembro estoy con una carpa ahí abajo con la toalla.

**\- Me dejaste sin palabras de solo imaginar me siento duro. C-**

**\- Bueno lo siento te dejo y no vuelvas a escribirme ya llegó mi prometido y lo haremos hasta el amanecer y tu? Conténtate viendo películas sucias de porno. A- **

Que mierda solo para decirme que follará con ese imbécil? Estoy que quiero ir a su casa y romperle todo los huesos a su novio, ella en estos momentos se entregará a él como todas las noches, me siento enfermo rabioso nervioso y con un fuerte dolo dentro mío.

Mi juego me salió mal al final salí perdiendo aquí.. me siento un estúpido ni que tuviera quince de nuevo, estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo que tiro mi teléfono tan fuerte que rompo en pedazos.

Me pongo mi pijama me siento frustrado de todo lo que estoy sintiendo, me tomo del pelo y voy hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara que la tengo roja y lo ojos con lágrimas queriendo derramarse que mierda es esto? Yo no lloro no puedo llorar esto es algo que no conozco.

Con buena cantidad de agua derramando por la cara para atajar esto que siento vuelvo un poco a la normalidad.

Voy hasta la planta baja y agarro una botella de whisky ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de tomarlo con un vaso..

— "Por ti Anastasia por destrozarme la vida y volverme de cabeza.. me tiraste tu polvo mágico que me has hechizado eres una bruja que estoy loco por ti.. si estoy completamente loco y los celos me están matando" SALUD!

Hasta ya empiezo a hablar solo y borracho.. me recuesto por el sillón y así me quedo hasta que me quedo dormido.


	27. Capitulo 26

El cuello me duele me quedé dormido sentado esto no tiene que volver a pasar decido que ya voy a quitarla de mi cabeza ella me ha invadido en todo.

Esta noche saldré con Elena a un club BDSM el dueño es un amigo de ella a ver si así me olvido de todo y vuelvo ser el mismo.. si eso es lo que necesito.

Trabajo hasta tarde dejando todo en orden ya solo falta el visto bueno de Ross y ya estamos.

... ..

Las horas pasan y aquí estoy esperando a Elena solo ella sabe lo que necesito.

Hace años que no visito un lugar de estos, entro pero este lugar no es como los que he ido este mas bien parece un prostíbulo barato no un club de BDSM y la cantidad de gente no me gusta..

— Elena que es este lugar?

— Relájate Christian

Veo a chicas desnudas caminando tienen algunas tienen un collar en el cuello otras todo de cuero..

— Nos vemos querido voy tengo que atender un negocio..

— ¿ Que negocio?

— Cálmate relájate y disfruta ser un dom por una noche puedes elegir a las chicas que quieras..

Que mierda está loca? sin un contrato no lo haré solo vine a mirar soy cuidadoso en estas cosas

Creo que el show va a empezar entran como veinte hombres y una chica, nos invitan a pasar para sentarnos nosotros solo miraremos..

Esto no me gusta maldita sea estar entre esos mirones decido quedarme detrás de la pared de vidrio donde solo nosotros los vemos y los que están en ese cuarto no pueden ver quien los está observando.

Llevo quince minutos mirando y no me gusta lo que veo hasta me parece sucio y que hago parado aquí?.. no son dom nada tiene que ver con nuestro estilo de vida va más allá y esto es una maldita orgia Elena me trajo a este lugar de porquería, en qué estaba pensando?

Veo algo en esa chica que no parece disfrutarlo .

_Claro que no lo disfruta ella está siendo follada por varios tipos sin piedad, _ella está gritando como si fuera que la estuvieran violando.. esto no es normal yo no puedo ser parte de esta mierda y crueldad donde no existe ninguna palabra de seguridad!

Abro la puerta.

\- ALTO!

— Quien demonios eres tu y que haces aquí?

— Soy Christian Grey y si se me da las ganas tu estas destruido es mejor que te calles..

— Es nuestra sesión..

— Sesión? Maldita sea no ven que esta niña está sufriendo

Me dirijo a ella y parece tan joven… — Al menos tienes edad suficiente para estar aquí? Contéstame!

\- Y ..

Dice entre lágrimas — Vístete como te llamas?

— Estrella así me dicen..

— Muy bien estrella ve y brilla otro lado este no es tu lugar vete y vive un vida diferente..

— Pero..

— VETE! NO ENTIENDES?

Me alegra de que este lugar todos firman un acuerdo de no divulgación sino todas estas personas mierda! y mil veces maldigo porque acepté venir esta noche y no sé por donde esta Elena.. traerme en un lugar como este me va escuchar cuando la vea!

— Que pasa aquí?

Uno de los guardias viene y me pide que abandone este salón.. tratan muy mal a las chicas aquí eso no es mutuo y no hay relación dom/sum en esto si algunos lo hacen pero otros?

Voy a la barra entonces casi tiro el vaso…

Ese hijo de puta la está engañando que hace aquí? Anastasia no se merece esto como es posible que esté aquí con sus amigos. Me acerco con una botella esto será interesante

\- Te invito a un amigo bebida.

Se sorprende de verme aquí.

— Christian que haces aquí?

Parece nervioso yo tenia razón está engañando a Ana

— NO TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ? La estás engañando hijo de puta?

— Mierda Grey vete que estás distrayéndome..

— Claro que te estoy distrayendo a cuantas te tiras? y luego vas a la cama con una mujer maravillosa..

— Maldita sea Christian no entiendes?! Esto no es lo que parece y te pido de buena manera que salgas te lo advierto..

Tiro la silla está amenazándome en serio? No le tengo miedo a este imbécil..

— No sabia señor Grey que eras de venir a estos lugares

Lo veo hasta sonreír..

— Sorpresa! Parece que no soy el único..

— Si eres el único ahora te repito vete que estas distrayendo mi objetivo.

— Objetivo?

— La rubia o la morena?

— Estas haciéndome perder la paciencia una vez más retírate de esta mesa..

— NO!

— Señor está todo listo están escapando alguien ha dado aviso…

— MALDITA SEA! LO TENIA EN LA MIRA dile a los muchachos que entren y desmantelen este maldito lugar que busquen todas las pruebas y rastréenlos pero ya YA!..

De que está hablando? saca un arma del bolsillo de su chaqueta.. — Quédate aquí felicidades has arruinado un operativo!

Operativo? Escucho gritos y algunos disparos fuera entran unos oficiales llevando presos a algunos presentes y se lleva a las chicas..

**DEAN**

Lo que me faltaba! Encontrarme a este idiota aquí ahora perdimos al gordo pero también hay testigos que vieron a Elena Lincoln aquí si ella está aquí entonces Grey tiene algo que ver en esto.. estábamos esperando una orden para llegar hasta él.. pero esto complica más su caso..

**CHRISTIAN **

— ¿ Quieres explicarme lo que está pasando?

— Mira Christian yo no ando en lugares bajos como estos no necesito tengo a una chica hermosa donde lo único que pienso en cada operativo llegar vivo para estar con ella, y respondiendo a tu pregunta estamos desmantelando a una red de estafadores y pedófilos varias de esas chicas que ves por aquí ni siquiera han cumplido los 17 y está en la mira Elena Lincoln y el dueño de este lugar.

Siento un dolor en el pecho dijo Elena? Ella puede estar involucrada en estas cosas sucias e ilegales?

— Elena no puede estar metida en esto..

— Para hablar mejor de esto tienes que acompañarnos.

— Que? donde? yo no tengo porque ir con ustedes nada tengo que ver aquí solo vine porque me han invitado ni siquiera estuve con ninguna de las chicas.

— Lo siento Christian Grey pero de todos modos tienes que venir con nosotros estás relacionado con Elena Lincoln estábamos esperando una orden para llegar a ti pero como que ya estás en el lugar de los hechos nos vas a tener que acompañar por las buenas o por las malas..

— No! no pueden hacer esto soy Christian Grey maldita sea el escandalo que se viene si se enteran los medios..

— Eso nos importa un comino Grey vienes?

me sube la voz y veo que estoy en problemas si me resisto..

Esto es una pesadilla tengo que despertar no no no no no… entro a la patrulla aviso a Sawyer y él nos sigue ¿ como me metí en esto? Si mi familia se entera no quiero pensar en esto..

Llego y entro a una sala para el interrogatorio.. de esas que solo vemos en las películas donde se ve una lámpara colgando una mesa cuadrada marrón y dos sillas uno frente al otro y la pared blindada del otro lado..

— No tengo nada que ver con eso tienen que dejarme ir maldita sea.

Ese imbécil se sienta enfrente. — Cálmate Christian solo estamos haciéndote una pregunta y me temo que tendrás que quedarte por esta noche además hay pruebas que podrían involucrarte en este caso.

— ¿ De que hablas?

— Eres dueño de Esclava no es así?

— Si pero nada tiene que ver con ese lugar horrible

— Ahora dices horrible cuando estabas ahí?

— Tu no sabes nada ni porque estaba ahí..

— Ok vamos al grano, digo que hay pruebas porque tu salón está ligado y el fondo que ha salido es de ahí y tu nombre aparece eso te hace un socio silencioso..

Me pasa unos documentos y siento que voy a desmayarme.. — No esto no puede ser tienes que creerme ni siquiera firme estos documentos para el retiro de esta cantidad..

— Yo no estoy diciendo nada Grey pero tienes que demostrar tu inocencia es un hecho muy grave sobre todo porque hay menores de edad en este caso.. sabemos que eres un dominante y tenemos que saber si no has estado con ninguna menor..

— NO! yo siempre hacia verificación asegurarme que todas eran mayores y las chicas con las que estuve eran todas de 23 años para arriba.

— Eso también lo vas a tener que demostrar si dices que hay un contrato en medio eso también servirá como prueba de tu inocencia y haremos de nuevo una verificación de antecedente de todas.

Mierda y mil veces mierda… _Elena tienes que estar bromeando como pudiste involucrarme en esto!_ Ahora todo esto podría salir a la luz.. estoy completamente seguro que las sumisas que me ha presentado Elena todas eran mayores incluso algunas mayores que yo. Con la única chica que estuve que era mas joven fue Ana.. dios Ana ella también sabrá esto. Me alegra que ella jamás fue mi sumisa…

— Desde hace cuanto conoce a la señora Lincoln?

— Desde que tenia catorce años ella es o era la mejor amiga de madre..

— Ya veo.. Christian tu me caes bien por tus hermanos digo y estas en un lio vas a necesitar un buen abogado que te asesore y tienes que demostrar tu inocencia y con documentos donde demuestras que tu no tienes nada que ver con esa red de zonas rojas porque tu nombre salta entre ellos.. Ah otra cosa Esclava a estado evadiendo los impuestos … amigo estás en serios problemas.

No puedo decir nada mi mundo se vino abajo como pude ser un idiota estúpido yo confiaba en ella.. era mi mejor amiga como pudo meterme en algo así? estoy pagando por algo que no tenia ni idea, ella se lavó las manos conmigo..

— MIERDA!

— Cálmate Christian que así no solucionarás nada por respeto a tu familia estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que esto no se filtre como dije tienes que llamar a un buen abogado te recomiendo a tu padre..

Me da una palmada en el hombro y veo rojo me levanto y le doy un golpe en la nariz.. da vuelta y me lo devuelve..

— QUE CARAJOS TE PASA TE AYUDO Y TU ME GOLPEAS? ESTAS LOCO HIJO DE PUTA!

— Jefe cálmese

— Tienes razón Jhonson traigan a alguien que le ayude con eso.

sale cerrando la puerta con un golpe

Tengo sangre en la nariz me hizo lo mismo que le hice.. pero no sabe que no soporto que me toquen y no voy a estar dando explicaciones, solo pienso en mis padres lo decepcionados que estarán de mí y sin contar todo lo demás y Anastasia que pensará ella?…

Una vez fuera de aquí Elena pagará por esto me aseguraré de que no vea la luz del sol ella tiene que estar en un celda no yo.. maldita perra..

Llegó el momento y di ordenes a Sawyer que contacte con mi padre me siento mal por todo esto pero creo que llegó la hora de que conozcan quien soy yo.. que conozcan mi lado oscuro.

**Anastasia**

Llamé a Dean y me quedé congelada por todo lo que me contó jamás imaginé que Christian era de esos y es un maldito sádico.. eso siempre quiso conmigo no tiene sentimientos es un hombre sin corazón frio no quiere a nadie nada le importa.

Estoy llorando? No puedo dejar que esto me afecte pero me gana estuve enamorada de alguien horrible me siento destrozada, en el fondo yo creía que Christian era bueno él no puede ser esa persona que me están describiendo.

Me acuesto en mi cama y lloro sin parar.. siempre tengo que ver el lado bueno de las personas aunque no las tengan y Christian no tiene de bueno nada.. solo su físico pero eso es solo eso.. físico.

Lloro hasta quedarme dormida.. soñando con ojos grises sufriendo...

* * *

**X Se viene el drama X**

**Gracias a todos :) **


	28. Capitulo 27

Esta será una de las noches más largas de mi vida ¿Cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

Bueno sí sé… todo empezó con un chico de quince años perdido en la vida donde todo era peleas y borracheras hasta que un día su madre por castigo lo mandó como jardinero a la casa de su mejor amiga, sorpresa! Esta amiga era caliente y un día le dio una bofetada un beso. Y como un adolescente calentón accedió a ella hasta convertirse en su sumiso, todo era sexo para el chico se sentía bien aunque recibiera golpes como castigo y fue así que creció y hoy es lo que es Christian Trevelyan Grey o sea... yo..

Veo a mi padre preocupado que vino a verme no entiende que hago aquí retenido ese imbécil le dijo algunas cosas de lo sucedido pero sigue sin creer pidió verme.

— Que demonios pasa hijo? Tuve que mentirle a tu madre porque no quería preocuparla me puedes explicar que está pasando y todas esas acusaciones que te están haciendo? Dime que es mentira no puedo creerlo de ti.

— Gracias por venir papá es verdad yo no estoy metido en ese juego sucio pero si es cierto que estaba en ese lugar con Elena.

— Mierda! Elena? La amiga de tu madre?

— La misma padre..

Tomo un suspiro para continuar. — Necesito contarte muchas cosas y tal vez de lo decepcionado que estés de mi ni quieras ayudarme y dejarme en la cárcel.

— Me estás poniendo nervioso y maldita sea habla de una vez.

No había visto a mi padre desesperado y enojado ni esa vez cuando le dije que dejaba la universidad lo vi así..

Me acomodo para tirarle toda la bomba — Papá perdón.

Antes de empezar le pido perdón por lo que voy a decirle y esto tal vez lo haga sentir mal.

Empiezo por contarle de como Elena y yo empezamos a tener relaciones, él no me interrumpe pero veo en sus ojos que quiere llorar de ira o de tristeza no sé bien que estaría pensando.

También le hablé de mis sumisas y de como llego a ellas de Elena como las contrataba para mí.. — papá estás bien?

No lo veo bien no me dice nada el único que está hablando soy yo. — Sigue.

Es lo único que puede decirme. Le sigo contando de nuestros negocios y de lo confiado que estaba porque Elena lo estaba manejando a mi no me interesaba las ganancias del Salón si era solo de ella, hasta llegaba a pensar en dejarle todo pero como teníamos un contrato de por medio no podía dejarle en menos de diez años luego seria completamente suyo y aún faltaba dos para eso.

Mi padre sigue si decirme nada hasta que lo veo con unas lágrimas él es un hombre fuerte nunca lo vi llorar.

— Papá lo siento.

— No sé que decirte Christian lo que has estado haciendo y de como ingresaste a ese estilo de vida que termino por alejarte de todos nosotros.. bien esa fue tu decisión pero de que empezaras solo a los quince eso hasta fue ilegal por parte de esa maldita.

— Papá ella me ayudo.

— Cállate y déjame hablar eres un idiota! Sí eso querías escuchar? Eres imbécil.. tonto y cobarde un cobarde que eligió ese camino para no enfrentar toda la ayuda que quisimos darte.. me siento culpable por no darme cuenta las intensiones de esa mujer enferma y deja de una maldita vez de decir que ella te ayudo.. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está la ayuda que ella te dio? DIME!

— Yo no sé…

— CLARO QUE NO LO SABES!

Estoy congelado no puedo hablar.. este será el fin de mi relación con mi padre eso si es que aun me considera su hijo.

— Christian tu siempre serás mi hijo y te quiero mucho pero esto que me contaste no sé que pensar cuando tu madre se entere se va a sentir muy pero muy mal, ¿ te has puesto a pensar alguna vez eso?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Bien te voy a sacar de este lugar y demostrar tu inocencia pero solo como abogado, en estos momentos no sé quien eres no sé si eres mi hijo.. porque el chico que yo eduqué no es este.. ese hubiera sido una persona feliz y tu estás lejos de esto y todo por estar en manos de una mujer loca.

Siento que quiero explotar pero no puedo hacer nada solo me quedo callado, perdí a mi familia bueno nunca los consideré yo estaba tan metido en mi mundo que a ellos los tenia a un lado.. ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Mi padre se retiró dejándome solo ni siquiera mirarme y yo tampoco me atrevo a mirarlo en la cara me duele por lo que mi madre sufrirá y todo por culpa de Elena puta Lincoln .. y por supuesto por mi culpa.

— Dean regreso donde estoy y lo veo hasta sonriendo.

— Veo que estás disfrutando tenerme aquí..

— Te equivocas Christian estoy contento porque pienso en mi novia.

Maldito viene a restregarme en la cara lo feliz que se siente con Anastasia.. ella debía ser mía y no de este imbécil.

— Ya veo y estás seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti?

— A ver .. tu que sabes?

Tengo ganas de gritarle todo..

— Todo..

Toma una silla y se sienta. — ¿A que te refieres a todo? hasta donde sé la has visto pocas veces.

— ¿ Estás seguro?

— Maldita sea Grey a donde quieres llegar?

— A donde quiero llegar? Ella no te ha hablado de mi? De como la pasamos bien cuando estuvimos juntos?

Veo sus ojos ponerse rojo.

— Mientes! Ella jamás ha estado contigo.

— Ah no? y que me dices del hermoso lunar pequeño que tiene al lado izquierdo de su culo? Sexy no es cierto?

— MIENTES! HIJO DE PUTA..

— No.. yo fui el primero en su vida

— Entonces eres ese hombre que jugó con ella? déjame decirte que ella está conmigo y me ama tu eres su pasado..

— Seguro? Porque no le preguntas por las veces que la fui a visitar y nos besamos ahhh y lo que hicimos en baño de la fiesta de halloween?

— NO NO NO!

Se levanta y me da un puñetazo en la mandíbula veo todo negro por segundos pero logro recuperarme y le hago lo mismo no voy a dejar que vuelva a tocarme..

— TE ACOSTASTE CON MI NOVIA! TE VOY A DESTRUIR CHRISTIAN GREY ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ

Mierda..

— PAREN!

Vienen tres oficiales a separarnos tengo sangre en la nariz y una cortada en la frente él tiene el ojo morado y sangre en la boca.

— SAM! QUEDATE A CARGO Y VIGILA A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA YO IRÉ A VER A ANASTASIA ELLA TIENE MUCHO QUE EXPLICARME.

— Jefe cálmese..

— NO! necesito hablar con ella..

— Pero señor no puede irse así le recuerdo que Anastasia está embarazada.

— NO ME IMPORTA TIENE MUCHO QUE DECIRME…DIJE QUE TE QUEDAS A CARGO

— Si.. si señor.

Mierda mierda mierda mierda… y mil veces que hice? No debí decirle nada ahora el irá a buscarla con lo nervioso que está puede hacerle daño.. soy un idiota! La puse en peligro! Necesito hacer una llamada

— Por favor necesito hacer una llamada es urgente.

— Esto no es un hotel

— Mierda es importante dije!

— Le vuelvo a decir que esto no es un hotel y no soy su empleado para que me de ordenes.

Estúpido saldré de aquí y haré que lo echen.

Me calmo y trato de hablar. — Mira se trata de Anastasia estoy seguro que sabes de quien hablo ella podría estar en peligro Dean puede hacerle daño por el estado en que se ha ido.

— El no es de esos hombres que golpea a mujeres y cálmese señor Grey no pasará nada.

— NO ENTIENDES?

— Sí y cálmese.. y relájese que saldrá libre mañana su padre pago la fianza pero no saldrá hasta mañana y tiene prohibido salir del estado menos del país todavía sigue las investigaciones.

Me siento impotente si algo le pasa a Ana o al bebé será mi culpa.. mi bebé estoy en un laberinto sin salida y donde me encuentre estaré con la pared.

Tengo ganas de llorar pero este no soy yo.. quiero ir a protegerla por mi orgullo y estupidez dije todo estaba tan furioso que ese idiota la mencionara y lo feliz que eran eso me hirvió la sangre.

**Anastasia**

Busco por internet algunos nombres de bebés y sus significados estoy tan emocionada ya casi comí toda esa bolsa de galletas sé que es de madrugada y desperté porque no puedo seguir durmiendo.

Escucho que alguien toca la puerta demasiado fuerte diría yo voy y veo que es Dean..

— Dean? Que pasa porque estás así

Veo en su mirada que ha estado llorando está muy enojado. — Dime Dean que pasa?

— ¿ Por qué me mentiste Ana? ya se toda la verdad..

— ¿De que verdad hablas?

— Sobre Christian Grey sé que fue el hombre con quien estuviste.

— Perdón Dean pero eso ya no importaba lo odio.

— Ah si? Él aseguró que ustedes se seguían viendo y que pasó algo más.. ANA TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL?

— Dean cálmate por favor no es lo que piensas.

— Contéstame!

— El es mi pasado

— DIJE QUE ME CONTESTARAS!

— No me grites por favor..

Él está llorando y no puedo verlo así quiero abrazarlo pero no puedo hacerlo.. — Si estuvimos una vez pero no pasó mucho..

— Que mierda Ana no te entiendo estuviste o no con él?

— SI! Una vez pero fue un error pero no llegamos demasiado lejos yo te quiero.

— No no no no…!

Se sienta en el sofá.. — Ana estoy destrozado como pudiste hacerme esto? Creí que me amabas pero ahora veo que no es cierto lo sigues queriendo?.

— No Dean..

— SI! Y no lo sigas negando.. pero te digo una cosa no sé que viste en él porque es un hombre desagradable no tiene compasión por nada juega con las personas y ahora está en la mira y a un paso de ir a la cárcel.. ¿eso quieres para ti?

— No Dean..

Quiero acercarme a él pero se aleja de mi.. entonces se acerca y me da un beso en la frente. — Descansa Anastasia ya hablaremos otro día ahora tengo que arreglar otro asunto Buenas noches.

Eso me rompió el corazón.. yo no quiero perderlo odio a Christian como pudo hacerme esto? .Dean podrá perdonarme después de todo lo que pasó?..

Dean se va y me deja.. no puedo retener mi llanto me siento la peor persona del mundo, hice sufrir a una persona tan buena tal vez jamás logre encontrar a alguien como él.

Siento una pequeña punzada bajo vientre pero no es demasiado fuerte.. regreso a la cama e intento dormir.

Despierto y son las 7:01 am escucho que alguien toca a la puerta ese debe ser Dean abro sin mirar quien es y me encuentro con ojos grises pelo cobrizo alborotados es Christian.. entro en razón..

— QUE HACES AQUÍ?

— Ana quería ver como estas Dean te hizo daño? estas bien?

— Dean jamás me haría daño si estoy bien pero que mierda haces aquí después de lo que hiciste?

— Quería saber como estabas la noche ha sido un infierno para mi como no tienes idea.. no dejaba de pensar en ti Ana.

— Bien ya viste que estoy bien ahora vete!

Intenta acercarse y darme un abrazo pero ¿ que se cree?

**CHRISTIAN**

No he dormido nada todos mis pensamientos eran Ana por eso lo primero que hice fue venir a verla a penas Salí..

Me alegra verla bien temía lo peor pero necesito estar cerca de ella quiero sentirla olerla..

Ella se aleja de mí y me duele..

— Ana no quiero irme solo quiero abrazarte.

— JAMAS! Tu y yo ya no nos vamos a volver a ver..

— AH NO Ana.. tu y yo nos volveremos a ver muy seguido y sabes por que? porque ese bebé que estás esperando es mío..

Mierda! lo dije? Cuando voy a aprender a callarme pero me sacan de mis casillas y es mejor que se sepa todo de una puta vez..

— Que…. que dices? Estás loco este bebé es de Dean.. Vete!

— No.. y escúchame.. si ese bebé es mío.. yo cambié las muestras.. Ana tu yo seremos padres.

La veo cambiar de rostro se volvió pálida de repente y susurrando ni la voz le sale. — No.. no puede ser estas mintiéndome yo no puedo estar esperando un hijo tuyo Christian..

— Ana perdóname sé que tal vez no tenga perdón pero lo siento..

No me gusta verla así.. la veo que se va a enfermar.. maldita sea esto no quería que pasara.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

elle empieza a gritar

— ANA!? que tienes

La miro y está con dolor mucho dolor.. no no..esto no puede ser ella..

— ME DUELE! LO ESTOY PERDIENDO!

— NO! Ana mirarme perdóname.. perdóname soy un imbécil

Ella se desploma y antes de caer la tomo en mis brazos entonces veo sangre..

No ella está sangrando eso quiere decir que pierde a nuestro bebé… no no no yo no quiero que lo pierda! Soy un desgraciado!

— ANA! te llevaré a un hospital..

Entonces ella se desmaya..

NO mi pobre bebé no tiene la culpa ella no puede perderlo..


	29. Final de la primera parte Cap 28

**Final de la primera parte**

Veo que ella está sangrando y no sé que hacer me siento desesperado si Ana lo pierde no podré perdonármelo jamás y ella me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace.

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo hasta mi coche.. manejo lo más rápido que puedo no quise llegar muy lejos con esto porque tuve que ser así..

— AYUDA!

Grito para que la atiendan..

Viene una doctora y alguien con una camilla para ponerla y llevarla de urgencia

— Señor tiene que esperar aquí.

— Ella está embarazada creo que está perdiendo al bebé a mí bebé.

— Estaremos informando lo que pasa con su esposa y su hijo pero por favor espere aquí.

No puedo quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados saco mi celular del bolsillo y llamo a mi madre no sé si esté en estos momentos aquí pero necesito que ella esté al pendiente de Ana y mi hijo.

_sí es mi hijo_

La veo en el pasillo..

— Mamá tienes que ayudarla por favor.

— Cálmate hijo a quien ayudo?

— A Ana.. ella está mal puede perder al bebé y todo por mi culpa yo soy el culpable.

Ella me mira confundida. Pero va a buscarla.

No sé por cuanto tiempo he estado sentado aquí sin noticias y mi madre ni sus luces agacho la cabeza porque me siento mal.. todo esto es mi culpa mi madre aun no sabe en el problema que estoy pero cuando se entere y ahora lo de Ana todo se me viene encima.

Siento una mano por el pelo miro hacia arriba y veo a un Ángel todo de blanco y esa es mi mamá.

— Christian por dios hijo estás llorando?

— Es mi culpa mamá.

No aguanto y la abrazo no recuerdo haberlo hecho alguna vez pero necesito tanto un hombro y de quien mejor que la de ella.

— Hijo tranquilízate estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla a que no pierda al bebé.

— Hazlo mamá por favor ella no lo puede perder tienen que estar bien.

— Hijo cálmate no quiero verte así estamos haciendo lo que está en nuestras manos.

— MAMÁ no entiendes? El bebé que ella podría perder es tu nieto!..

Se queda con la boca abierta..

— De… de que hablas Christian?

— Lo que oíste soy el padre del hijo de Anastasia ese es mi bebé el que ella está perdiendo.

— Como.. no entiendo.. Christian! (casi gritando mi nombre)lo sabía.. yo sabia que existía algo entre ustedes pero de que estuvieran juntos?.. pero que digo si yo ya los había visto está claro como el agua entonces eres el padre y no Dean?

Afirmando con la cabeza ella palidece y solo me mira.. puedo ver en sus ojos lo decepcionada que está por meterme con una mujer comprometida y tener una aventura estoy seguro que eso es lo que está pensando en estos momentos.. pero no importa solo quiero que salve a Ana.

— Mi nieto va a nacer Anastasia es una mujer fuerte y podrá retenerlo aunque tuvo un desprendimiento ella podrá hacerlo confiemos.

— Gracias mamá está en tus manos.

— No está en mis manos, pero haré todo lo posible lo que está en mis manos y que ellos estén bien.

Tengo una pequeña esperanza por lo que acaba de decirme..

— Entonces que debo hacer Christian felicitarte porque serás padre en unos meses?

— Mamá no se que decirte..

— Bueno no es el momento, hablaremos de esto después ahora nuestra prioridad es Anastasia y tu hijo.

Pasan las horas y sigo esperando noticias de como ella se encuentra.. no pienso moverme de aquí.

Veo que llega Kate y Mia con Elliot

— Christian que haces aquí?

roncándome.

— Kate no quiero discutir

Entonces veo a ese imbécil..

— QUE CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ CHRISTIAN..

— Dean que pasa?

Kate pregunta y Elliot se pone a mi lado.

— VETE!

— NO no me dirás lo que tengo o no que hacer y yo quiero estar aquí con Ana.

— No te acerques a mi novia escuchaste?

— Christian Dean que pasa con ustedes dos?

— Mia por favor esto es entre este imbécil y yo.

— CHRISTIAN BASTA! Y ven conmigo.

Mi madre vino a ver este escándalo.. — mamá como está ella.

— Ana está bien

— ¿Y el bebé?

Dean pregunta y siento que tengo ganas de vomitar.

— También está bien ella tendrá un embarazo complicado durante los meses que falta para que nazca, Anastasia tendrá que cuidarse mucho pero sobre todo deberá estar tranquila.

Mirando a Dean y luego a mí.

— Vamos Christian..

Acompaño a mi madre hasta su oficina de consulta.

— El no lo sabe no es así?

— No sabe que?

— Christian hablo del prometido de Ana él no sabe que tu eres el padre del bebé?

— No..

Ella se tapa el rostro.. — Christian tienes que irte no es bueno que estés aquí.

— No pienso moverme sin verla.

— Ella no quiere verte Christian mencioné tu nombre y su presión subió por los cielos no es bueno para ella ni al bebé si quieres ayudar que ella esté bien tienes que irte te mantendré informado.

Estoy consciente de esto ella no quiere verme y estará odiandome pero es por su bien tengo que alejarme de ella aunque me parta el alma tengo que hacerlo.

Otra vez tengo ganas de llorar ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no lloran? Seguro dijo alguien que no ha pasado por lo que estoy pasando y como no hacerlo si la estoy perdiendo?

Me siento vacío y solo este cambio ha sido un golpe para mí darme cuenta y tarde de mis errores este será mi castigo?

**DIAS DESPUES.**

Ha sido un infierno para mi todo esto, ya mi familia sabe todo y no solo ellos sino los medios han disparado mi estilo de vida y estoy en el ojo de todos. Los paparazzi no han dejado de atormentarme Ana salio del hospital está bien pero no puedo verla ella ni puede escuchar mi nombre sin sentirse enferma al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Kate la vez que se enteró de todo y me dio una bofetada que no podré olvidarlo en mucho tiempo.

Elliot ha dejado de hablarme y mis padres se alejaron de mí si antes me sentía solo ahora peor ya no tengo a nadie recibí un mensaje de Mia parecía infatil lo que dijo **"**_**Ya no eres mi hermano favorito" **_pero para mi eso fue mucho y me dolió para que Mia me diga eso es porque de verdad está herida y enojada conmigo.

— Señor tiene una visita.

— No tengo ganas de ver a nadie Sawyer

— Señor es la señorita Steele.

Ana está aquí? Dios ella vino a ver.. ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué le digo?

Camino y me miro al espejo estoy horrible.. — Dile que no tardo ya voy.

Subo y me cambio de ropa no puedo estar así me pongo algo para ser presentable a ella hasta me peino un poco el pelo.

Camino hasta la sala de estar y ahí la veo… lleva un vestido no muy ajustado pero se ve tan hermosa y su vientre creciendo..

— Ana..

— Hola Christian.

— Quería verte para hablar y..

— Christian antes de que digas algo déjame decirlo a mi y no me interrumpas por favor.

— Está bien.. pero contestame como estas?

— Estoy bien si eso es lo que quieres saber.. pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de mi salud.

Asiento con la cabeza. — Vine para decirte todo lo que siento y antes de irme tengo que sacarlo de mi sino no me iré tranquila.

— Te vas? Donde..

— déjame terminar por favor… Vengo a felicitarte porque tu ganaste destruiste mi vida hiciste que mi novio me dejara y no me mires así que le conté la verdad él sabe que el hijo que estoy esperando es tuyo lo mismo tu familia lo sabe pero ellos no saben en la forma que fue concebido ante todos yo soy una cualquiera que engañó a su prometido acostándose con otro y salir embarazada.

— Ana no es así tu.. y mi familia jamás pensarían de ti de esa manera.

— déjame terminar….. como te decía todos piensan que tu y yo nos acostamos y que hicimos al bebé no lo voy a desmentir y espero tampoco tu no lo hagas esto lo hago por tu familia ya han sufrido demasiado y enterarse de lo que hiciste sería otro golpe muy fuerte por eso prefiero cargar con esto.

Creo que estoy temblando por lo que estoy escuchando ella a pesar de todo decidió ocultar la verdad de que yo hice el cambio y de alguna manera protegerme bajo la cabeza por vergüenza.

— Ana no sé que decirte siento mucho lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta lo malo que estaba haciendo. Que hago para que me perdones y dejes de odiarme?

— Christian ni siquiera te odio sabes? Dean y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso él no puede estar conmigo sabiendo que estoy teniendo un hijo de otro hombre está herido y sufriendo, no solo jugaste conmigo también lo hiciste con él que estaba tan ilusionado por la llegada del bebé.

En el fondo me alegro por eso ella está sola puedo acercarme a Ana así, si siento que también él estaba pensando que el bebé era suyo.

— por eso decidí irme a hacer mi vida lejos de aquí y estar tranquila por mi embarazo, quiero que el bebé nazca bien y sin complicaciones.

— NO Ana no puedes irte por favor no te vayas quiero estar cerca de ti y del bebé.

— No Christian tu no tienes derecho sobre él.. solo fuiste un donador de esperma nada más, ni siquiera lo quieres estoy segura que te has arrepentido por la existencia de este bebé no es así?

— Si..

— Ves lo que digo?

Es verdad ya perdí la cuenta las veces que maldeci mi decisión.. lo que hice y crear al bebé pero ahora me doy cuenta que quiero ser parte de él.. estoy arrepentido quiero cambiar quiero ser otra persona.

— Solo quiero que sepas que él o ella no tiene la culpa y sea quien sea el padre no me importa lo único que sé es que este bebé es mio y es todo para mi yo lo cuidaré sola no necesito a nadie ni a ningún hombre a mi lado.

— No tienes que hacerlo sola puedo ayudarte.

— No Christian tu no quieres ser padre no está en tu naturaleza y el bebé es solo mío ya te lo dije iremos lejos de ti espero que no nos busques y si algún día nos vemos solo míralo desde lejos.

— ¿ Me estás dejando por cuanto tiempo te vas?

Ella sonríe. — No te estoy dejando porque tu y yo nunca estuvimos juntos eso sácate de la cabeza y no sé por cuanto tiempo me voy tal vez hasta que nazca mi hijo o tal vez para siempre.

Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no ponerme a llorar y romperme frente a ella.

— Estás segura Ana? puedo demostrarte que puedo ser bueno para ti.

— No me muestres nada hazlo por ti mismo

— Me perdonarás algún día?

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Christian esto ya lo enterré ahora solo me importa mi hijo bueno ahora me voy.. espero algún día encuentres la paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitas ¿sabes? En el fondo yo sé que no eres eso que todos dicen de ti y que estás involucrado en todo ese lío con Elena sé que no eres de esos.. suerte y vive tu vida Christian Adios..

Ella da la vuelta para irse mis piernas no responden quiero correr tras ella y detenerla

— ANA ESPERA!

Ella toma el ascensor y empiezan a cerrarse las puertas — Adios. Susurrandome.

Esta vez no lo aguanto y me siento en el sofá bañando mi rostro de lágrimas esta vez la perdí para siempre y no solo a ella sino al bebé.. a ese niño que yo maldije, ese niño que odié por llegar cuando yo fui el único culpable, a ese niño que tal vez sea lo único bueno en esta vida que pude haber tenido ahora ya no tendré la oportunidad de estar cerca de él.. soy tan vacío por dentro y por fuera en estos momentos, ella se va no.. ella no puede irse..

Porque yo la…

Ni en pensamientos puedo decirlo pero ya es hora de aceptarlo LA AMO.. estoy profundamente enamorado de ella desde el primer día en que la vi, pero no lo quería aceptar me engañaba a mí mismo todo hubiera sido distinto si me abría a ella ahora estaríamos juntos y tal vez ese bebé seria concebido de otra manera.

— Te amo Anastasia no me dejes por favor..

digo en voz alta hablándole a la pared del ascensor pero esto ella no lo escucha estoy hablándole al aire.. necesito saber donde va

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio con un bolígrafo en mano y una hoja..

Tengo que saber donde irá Anastasia tragaré mi orgullo y hablaré con la única persona que puede decírmelo agarro las llaves de mi auto y voy hasta su apartamento.

Toco varias veces la puerta y me abre sus ojos se prenden de rabia al verme..

— Que haces aquí Christian.

— Kate necesito hablar con Ana

— Ella ya se fue y todo por tu culpa

— Por favor dime donde se ha ido.

— No te lo diré y de favor te pido que no te pongas a rastrearla por una vez has las cosas bien y déjala en paz.

— No puedo Kate estoy enamorado de ella.

— Tu? No me hagas reir no sabes lo que es eso.. ve y busca a tu señora Lincoln ella te enseñará mejor.

No voy a perder la paciencia con ella porque la necesito.. — Por favor Kate dímelo

— Dije que no lo haré y respetaré la decisión de mi amiga y también hazlo tu.. ahh y te diré la verdad yo tampoco lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría solo sé que se fue del país solo eso sé, felicidades gracias a ti la perdimos.

Fuera del país? Será más difícil encontrarla realmente la perdí ahora estoy asumiendo mi realidad tal vez no la volveré a ver.

— Kate te dejaré esto si sabes algo de ella por favor dáselo.

— Que es?

— Es una carta por favor dáselo es importante que ella lo lea te lo ruego que se lo entregues harías eso?

Ella lo toma y no confío en su mirada pero puede que lo haga. — No lo sé pero solo se lo daré si ella quiere leerlo y si me dice que no, lo romperé.

— Gracias.

Me retiro y ya perdí todo ya no soy nadie..

Llamo a mis abogados tengo que hacer esto..

**Dos días después**

Estoy frente a la casa de mis padres ya no hay vuelta atrás a esto tengo que ser fuerte y hacerlo.

Entro y todos se ponen serios empezando por mis padres.

— Buenas noches perdón que no les avisara que venia.

— Que quieres aquí Christian? te acordaste que tienes una familia?

— Mia por favor no me hables así.

Ella se levanta y se va supongo que a su habitación pero da vuelta — No te perdono lo que hiciste Christian no te conozco además para empeorar Ana se alejó de nosotros y se llevó a mi sobrino al primer bebé Grey y tu no hiciste nada para retenerla eres un cobarde..!

Tiene razón soy un cobarde…

— No quiero andar en rodeos toma papá.

Le paso los papeles a mi padre.

— Que es esto?

— Revisalo.

Sus ojos se abren y queda mudo.. — Es lo que pienso que es? estás loco?

— Si papá es mi renuncia a todas mis empresas empezando por el GEH te lo dejo.

— No puedes hacer esto Christian has trabajado tanto y lo piensas dejar así?

— Ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar tal vez si sigue en mis manos lo llevaría a la quiebra por eso te dejo todo y lo cuides hasta que mi hijo o hija pueda algún día manejarlo yo ya no puedo.

— No puedes hacerlo Christian.. renunciar a todo.

— Ya lo hice papá no quiero nada sin Ana ya no me importa absolutamente nada.. tengo suficiente dinero para vivir bien hasta llegar a viejo.

— Has trabajado tanto Christian para que lo tires?

— No lo estoy tirando te lo estoy dejando sé que podrás llevarlo.

Mi madre me abraza y empieza a llorar. — No puedo creerlo

— Mamá .. papá necesito este cambio quiero encontrarme y saber quien soy he estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y quiero ver la luz.

— ¿Y qué harás?

— Viajar por el mundo madre.. claro una vez que pueda salir de este país y se aclare todo mi caso.

— Justamente quería hablarte de eso.. ya tu inocencia está demostrada y esos documentos eran falsos han falsificado tu firma eres libre y estás nuevamente limpio, ahora están buscando a Elena ten cuidado..

— Lo haré gracias papá ahora si podré buscar mi camino.

Le paso la mano y un beso en la frente a mi madre salgo de la casa que alguna vez fue mía ahora a la nueva vida.

Lo que sí es que jamás olvidaré a Anastasia y a mi hijo ojalá nos volvamos a ver y saber si fue niño o niña..

_Siempre te amaré Anastasia _

Subo al avión a empezar mi recorrido mientras vamos despegando solo pienso en ella y la carta que le escribí espero que lo lea.. le escribí varios detalles de mi vida que nunca a nadie le había dicho ni siquiera a mi terapeuta el doctor Flynn, ha sido mi secreto por años ahora solo ella lo sabrá.

**KATE.**

Maldito Grey ahora decidió que quiere desaparecer bueno que esperar de él? si sigue siendo un cobarde no puede con todo esto ni poner la cara..

Tengo en mis manos la carta que me dio para que le de a Ana pero ella se merece algo mejor y la necesidad de tranquilidad.. cualquier cosa que le diga aquí seguro será puras mentiras, ella merece ser feliz y lo será sin él.

Agarro y lo rompo en pedazos tirándolo a la basura ella jamás se enterará de esta carta...

* * *

Fin de la primera parte..

* * *

**Después de esta saltaremos 1 año para seguir con la segunda parte de la historia… hasta el próximo capitulo empezamos una nueva aventura donde ya Christian no será oscuro.. y Ana podrá perdonarlo si se llegan a volver a ver? ( el bebé sería de siete a ocho meses)**

**No tardaré mucho en publicarlo porque esto aun no termina..**

**Gracias a todos **

**Ana12345.. **


	30. Gris Claro Cap 29

**Gris Claro**

**El tiempo pasa volando.**

—¡Teddy! No no no eso es de mami en la boca no.

Mi bebé está por cumplir siete meses y cada día se parece más a su padre tiene el pelo cobrizo y mis ojos pero lo demás todo es de Christian, en el fondo yo pensaba que tal vez Christian me dijo mentiras y que él era hijo de Dean pero al momento de tenerlo en mis brazos lo vi y si es 100% de Christian y no me importaba quien era el padre lo amé desde el primer día que supe que estaba embarazada, él nació el 24 de diciembre una fecha muy especial y más con su nacimiento a pesar de que mi embarazo fue complicado hice el esfuerzo de cuidarme porque lo amo y es el niño más hermoso del mundo estamos muy bien solos él y yo.

En la editorial que estoy trabajando tienen una guardería aquí y no lo dejo con ninguna niñera es un poco travieso ya empieza casi a gatear me puse llorar como una niña cuando se movió él se asustó y también lloró trato de no dar rienda suelta a mis emociones así no traumo a mi hijo.. porque todo lo que hace me emociona.

Tengo tiempo libre y voy a verlo.

New York es hermoso al principio me sentí un poco perdida no encontraba las direcciones pero ahora conozco como la palma de mi mano.

No volví a saber nada de Dean desde que terminamos no voy a negar que lo sigo extrañando tuvimos tantos momentos buenos muchas veces tenia la tentación de llamarlo y saber como está pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo y de Christian bueno.. lo único bueno de él es que tengo a mi bebé que es su viva imagen imposible no pensar en él cuando lo veo. También me pregunto que habrá sido de él.. según Kate se ha ido de viaje a hacer otra vida, si tan fácil para él debe ser olvidarse de todo y todos e irse.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo con mami?

Teddy sonríe y se le nota casi un pequeño dientecito por salir tengo tanto amor por mi bebé, Kate está loca por querer conocerlo Mia y Elliot no han dejado de enviarme correos los Grey quieren conocerlo, sé que estoy haciendo mal ellos no tienen la culpa lo que hizo Christian. Al principio creí que iban a juzgarme por supuestamente meterme con Christian estando comprometida pero fue todo lo contrario Mia me ha suplicado tanto que quiere verme y conocer a Teddy. Ni siquiera fotos les he enviado Teddy tiene derecho de conocer a sus abuelos. ¿Por qué no? la próxima semana tal vez me vaya a Seattle por unos días no puedo correr más y es hora de enfrentar la realidad no quiero estar alejada de mi familia y amigos y todo por culpa de un hombre, eso no.

Tomo mi celular y marco el numero de Mia.

**_\- Mia.._**

**_\- Oh por dios Ana? ANASTASIA por fin sabes que he querido hablar contigo gracias por llamarme._**

**_\- ehh.. Mia ya decidí que sí quiero que conozcan a mi hijo pero no quiero ver a.._**

**_\- No te preocupes Ana no hemos sabido nada de Christian desde hace meses es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y no me importa lo que ha sido de él._**

**_-lo siento._**

**_\- no no no sientas nada estoy emocionada de conocer a mi sobrino.. mis padres van a desmayarse cuando sepan que traerás al bebé como está él?._**

**_\- está muy bien aquí queriendo comerse mi teléfono._**

**_\- (risas) ese es mi sobrino…_**

**_\- entonces nos vemos._**

**_\- nos vemos Mia._**

Sí esto está bien lo que hago es por el bien de mi hijo tener a su familia y no después de grande buscarlos tal vez si hago eso él no me llegue a perdonar por apartarlos.

Salgo afuera y veo que va a llover.. — Lo siento Teddy no vamos a salir hoy mira va a llover mejor preparemos algo de pastel y veamos una peli..

Pongo a mi bebé en su sillita asegurándolo bien ya sé como manejarme con él al principio tuve que leer libros buscar informaciones por internet pero al final ninguno de esos ayudó.. cada día que pasa uno descubre cosas de su bebé y estoy tan contenta de tenerlo.

Enciendo la Tv ver un poco de noticias no está nada mal es bueno estar informado de todo.

**"****¿Qué ha pasado de Christian Grey?" "¿Dónde se encuentra?"**

**\- Es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos la repentina desaparición del multimillonario empresario dio mucho de que hablar después de todo el escandalo en que se vio involucrado la familia Grey no ha dado ninguna declaración formal pero por rumores andan diciendo que el señor Grey renunció a todo y dejo todas sus empresas a su padre. ¿ Será cierto? ¿Qué motivos habrá tenido para renunciar a todo? Es una de las miles de preguntas que nos hacemos todos.**

Ya ni televisión puedo ver sin que lo mencionen sigue en la boca de todos pero él no ha dado la cara, es mejor así y me alegra que nadie sepa que Christian tiene un hijo sino vendrían hasta mi y no quiero nada que me lleve a él.

Paso cerca de mi bebé dándole un beso en la frente el solo sonríe, vive en un su mundo feliz sin preocupaciones cada día descubriendo cosas.. donde todo le da risa.

-0-

Preparo mi maleta para hacer nuestro viaje todo el fin de semana y regresaré el martes ya tengo todo listo la maleta de Teddy no puedo llevar muchas cosas porque no podría con todo sola.

También llamé a Kate para decirle que estaría unos días por allá y me ofreció su apartamento que aunque ella ya no viva ahí me quede con ella.

Se ha mudado con Elliot van muy enserio la verdad ellos se ven muy bien juntos son tal para cual tal vez ya estarían pensando en boda.

Vamos hasta el aeropuerto el taxista fue muy amable me ayudo con las maletas mientras yo llevo a mi bebé en brazos.

Llamé a Kate ella y Elliot irán por mi una vez que llegue estoy emocionada de verla después de un tiempo casi sin estar en contacto, pero como ella me dijo antes de irme no puedo dejar que por culpa de Christian yo ande corriendo y alejando a todas las personas que me quieren..

Si me he sentido muy sola durante todo este tiempo y mi bebé ha sido el único que ha estado conmigo no me quejo estamos muy bien así, pero también extraño a mis amigos y a mi padre y todos están locos que quieren conocer a Teddy él que aun no entiende nada todavía es un bebé pero tiene derecho de conocer a sus abuelos y su padre no sé, porque él solo fue un donador de esperma no nos acostamos y no quedé embarazada de la manera en que todos piensan, me gané el odio de toda la familia de Dean ellos que me abrieron la puerta de su casa y se han portado tan bien, los Carrol me trataron como una hija.

Prometí no volver a llorar pero recordando lo que pudo ser mi vida sin que Christian interviniera sería tan distinta pongo mis gafas oscuras para que las personas que están cerca no se den cuenta. Siento una pequeña mano en mi pelo y es mi Teddy..

Y me siento culpable me acerco y le hablo al oído.

— Perdón bebé de ti jamás me arrepiento en tenerte te amo Teddy..

y me sonríe como si entendiera lo que estoy diciéndole.. — ¿Tienes hambre?

Le doy el biberón le preparé su leche antes de salir y se quedó dormido acaricio su pelo hermoso.. esta es la vida que tengo y él es mi vida no tiene que importarme nada más.

Llegamos a Seattle las 16:00 hs y desde lejos veo a Kate y Elliot esperando con ansias me acerco a ellos los saludo se quedan mudos al ver a Teddy.. sí es idéntico a Christian.

— Anastasia el es?

— Sí Elliot este es Teddy tu sobrino.

— ¿Teddy?

Se acerca y le acaricia el pelo mirándolo bien y mi bebé se pone serio aferrándose a mi blusa con sus pequeñas manitas y queriendo llorar.

— Elliot no asustes al bebé..

Kate lo regaña y empezamos a reír.. — ¿Ana puedo?

— Si..

Elliot lo lleva en sus brazos y le da besos en sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas, Teddy sigue serio aun no le ha sonreido no lo conoce pero una vez que se acostumbra a alguien sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— Este pequeño es el clon de mi hermano la única diferencia que tiene tus ojos azules.

Me pongo seria y no sé porque tengo ganas de llorar.. maldita sea de solo escuchar su nombre me afecta.

— Ana perdón no quise hacerte sentir mal..

— No te preocupes Elliot está bien Christian es su padre y sí se parece a él.

Kate me mira es la única que sabe de cómo fue concebido y que jamás me acosté con Christian él fue quien hizo todo esto.

Creció más su odio hacia él ella quiso hundirlo más diciendo a todos la verdad pero hice jurarle que no dijera nada y que era mejor así.

— Bien.. vamos a la casa de mis padres.

— Elliot pero..

— Tranquila Ana después te llevamos al apartamento mis padres y Mia ya no quieren esperar ni un minuto más para verlos y conocer a este bebé hermoso.

Subo al coche con ellos y Teddy regresó en mis brazos porque solo quería estar conmigo Elliot lo asustó con su risa.

— Ana no puedo creer lo grande que está Teddy y lo hermoso que es.

— Gracias Kate amo a mi hijo y es muy bueno.

— Si me doy cuenta pero como no amarlo si es el bebé más bueno del planeta.

Estoy un poco nerviosa porque después de todo lo que pasó iré a ver de nuevo a la familia de Christian Mía me aseguró que no estará y que no saben nada de él desde hace meses, la verdad no quiero encontrarme con Christian sigo muy enojada hasta puedo decir que lo odio.. pero ya esa parte está fuera de mi vida y no quiero que regrese.

Es el momento llegamos a la casa grande deben estar esperándonos..

— Mira Ted esa es la casa de tus abuelos quieres conocerlos?

El sonríe y mete sus deditos en la boca.. — No no bebé no los metas en la boca.

Y le paso su juguete favorito para que lo muerda estaría por salirle el primer diente ya casi.

Sigo nerviosa y Kate me abraza me apoya para entrar a la casa Elliot toma a Teddy en sus brazos..

— Hola familia!

Elliot saluda a todos — OH DIOS MIO!

Grace fue la primera en hablar los demás se quedaron callados.

**Grace y Carrick**

— Dios estarán por llegar no estás emocionado cariño?.

— De estar si lo estoy pero han pasado tantas cosas y aun no nos explicamos que es lo que pasó entre Ana y Christian ha sido tan extraño todo, ellos han estado teniendo relaciones aun ella estando comprometida y porque engañar al novio diciendo que el niño es suyo cuando en realidad el bebé es de Christian?

— No podemos juzgarla y no seas duro con ella.. la conocemos y es una buena chica.

— ¿Estás segura que el bebé es de Christian? jamás los vimos juntos hasta parecía que se odiaban.

— Yo los vi juntos en una fiesta y demasiado juntos diría yo.

— En serio?

— Sí por lo que llegué a verlos o mas bien pillarlos lo que hacían en el baño no dudo que ese bebé es nuestro nieto.

— Entonces ya quiero que llegue mi nieto para conocerlo.. por cierto has sabido algo de Christian?

— No y lo extraño mucho sé que ha cometido muchos errores en su vida pero lo quiero de vuelta.

— Al parecer él no nos quiere en su vida por eso se largó.

— No seas tan duro con él yo desearía comunicarme con Christian pero hasta su numero ha cambiado.

— El GEH va de maravilla no pensé que iba a lograrlo pero aquí estoy con mas trabajo pero estoy cuidando mientras él regresa estoy seguro que lo hará además tiene que conocer a su hijo.

— Lo mismo pienso.

Escuchamos que llega Elliot y con un bebé en brazos lo miro y es un pequeño de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules muy parecido a Christian miro a mi esposo y lo ve asombrado sí es el hijo de Christian es muy parecido a su padre.

**Carrick G.**

Por todos los… ese niño sí es el hijo de Christian es un Grey no necesitamos una prueba de ADN para saberlo es nuestro nieto..

Mi primer nieto.

**ANASTASIA**

Veo a Carrick y a Grace acercarse al bebé y lo miran casi con lágrima en los ojos.. Carrick lo alza y Teddy con ojos llorosos y moviendo su pequeña boquita eso hace cuando está a punto de lanzar un grito de llanto

Veo que ellos van a adorar a Teddy y Teddy a ellos.

* * *

**"Feliz 2015"**


	31. Capitulo 30

Teddy da un grito de llanto no conoce a nadie y se siente raro lo abrazo y se calma..

— Oh.. querida creo que lo asustamos es hermoso y tu como estas?

— Muy bien Grace él lo es todo para mi.

— Entiendo.. pero pasa por favor Mia no tardará en bajar.

Mia baja y cuando ve al bebé grita de la emoción se acerca a nosotros y primero saluda a Teddy.. él sonríe un poco y casi los Grey están ganando su confianza.

— ¿Quieres ir con la tía Mia?

Le hablo a mi bebé que se sigue aferrando a mi blusa con sus manitas pequeñas

Mia lo toma y él no llora

— Creo que solo a ti te quiere Mia.

Elliot bromeando como siempre. — Nos alegra que cambiaras de opinión y si nos dejes ver a nuestro nieto, el bebé no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó.

— Así es Carrick él tiene derecho de ver a sus abuelos no siempre será un bebé algún día será mayor y preguntará por su familia y su..

No puedo terminar de decir su padre, todos me miran pero me fijo en Kate y ella no está de acuerdo en eso.. odia con toda el alma a Christian, entiendo yo odiaría igual a Elliot si llegara a hacerle lo mismo a ella.

— Te entendemos Ana.. entonces si dejarás a Christian que vea a su hijo?

— Me gustaría contestarte eso Elliot pero ni él se ha aparecido y no sé si pueda soportar tenerlo en frente, pasamos por muchas cosas y no terminamos nada bien, él aceptó que no quiere al bebé jamás quiso hijos.

— Bueno quédate a cenar con nosotros.

— Pero..

— Anastasia hija no te preocupes nos alegra tenerte aquí y a nuestro nieto por favor quédate con nosotros.

De tanto insistir acepté quedarme el fin de semana con ellos.. están locos por el bebé y ya Teddy empieza a reírles y ya todos derretidos por él, espero no lo consientan mucho y sobre todo Mia conociéndola ella le comprará juguetes exclusivos y extremadamente caros.

La cena fue una delicia hablamos mucho ,Teddy se ha quedado dormido Grace lo llevó a su cuna, ellos prepararon una habitación para él, y me preguntaron si no me molestaba si fuera la misma que fue la de Christian de niño.

A mi no me molestó eso espero que a Christian no le moleste que ahora su hijo esté ocupando esa habitación.

— y has conocido a alguien Ana?

Eso que preguntó Kate estuvo un poco fuera de lugar que me ahogué con el vino.

— No.. y por el momento estoy cerrada para el amor, me dedico solamente a mi trabajo y a mi bebé.

— Aún eres muy joven encontrarás el amor nuevamente.

Mia ni parece acordarse de lo que pasó entre su hermano y yo.. bueno ella en estos momentos lo odia y si supieran toda la verdad lo odiaría mucho más.

— No pienso en hombres en estos momentos no salí bien de estas…

Y empezamos a reír, Grace y Carrick se disculparon para retirarse ellos duermen temprano Elliot Mia Kate y yo nos quedamos para ponernos al día Elliot fue por mas cervezas y salimos hasta el patio así si hacemos mucho ruido no despertamos a nadie.

— Bien entonces salud por los viejos tiempos

— ¡SALUD!

— Creo que ya se me subió un poco.

— Mia eres exagerada como con tan poco ya se te subirá?

— No te rías Elliot que soy sensible.

— Perdón por herir tu sensibilidad.

Reímos a carcajadas de cualquier cosa.. me hacia falta estas cosas, ver a mis amigos me hizo muy bien y esta carga emocional va disminuyendo.

Es claro que sí Mia se le subió, seguido por Kate los únicos fuertes creo.. no estoy segura Elliot y yo que no estamos diciendo nada incoherente aun yo no tomé tanto como ellos.

— Entonces Ana si te animas ver al padre de tu hijo? Por cierto por que nunca nos dimos cuenta que ustedes dos estaban acostándose?, yo sí te quiero como cuñada.

Mierda! Mia ya ni sabe lo que dice ahora como le contesto eso.

— Mia..! (hipos) Ana y Christian nunca se acostaron..

Ay noo no no no Kate ya está soltando la sopa.

— Kate por favor..

Trato de que no diga todo.

— Por favor que Ana? ya diles la verdad de una vez.

— Kate no.

— De que habla mi futura esposa?

— No es nada Elliot es el alcohol que habla en ella.

— Si.. por qué Kate dice que Christian y tu nunca se acostaron y Ted entonces como llego?

— Perdón Mia ya ni sé lo que digo es obvio que esos dos se revolcaban sino ¿ como te explicarías a ese hermoso niño que tienen?

Hasta que por fin entra en razón Kate pero me siento como una cualquiera e incómoda.

— Creo que ya es tarde será mejor que nos acostemos y Teddy podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Me disculpo y subo las escaleras de la casa hasta la habitación de Ted Kate me sigue.

— Lo siento amiga no sé lo que me pasó no volverá a pasar lo prometo.

— Kate eso que dijiste que Christian y yo nos revolcábamos me hizo sentir una puta, sabes perfectamente que no fue así.

— Lo sé ese imbécil de Grey por salirse con la suya cambió su semen por la de Dean como pudo?, por cierto lo odio sabias?

— No digas en voz alta que pueden oírte

— Perdón ya ni sé lo que digo, tendré la boca cerrada ahora iré a tener sexo con mi novio.

— kate! Demasiado información no es necesaria.

Me cambio de ropa poniéndome algo cómodo entro y veo a Teddy sentado en la cuna no llora pero si mirando por todos lados, si decoraron perfectamente este lugar para él, la ultima vez que estuve aquí fue precisamente con Christian y ahora que lo pienso él tocó mi vientre ese día.. claro ese imbécil sabia que su hijo estaba creciendo en mí.

Sigo mirando el lugar nubes por el techo estrellas colgando peces muñequitos azules osos de peluche, es increíble.

— Vamos Teddy a preparar tu biberón y después a dormir si?..

Le muestro el biberón y fue mala idea ya lo quiere empieza a llorar espero no despierte a todos en la casa.

Al Salir por el pasillo veo a Grace preocupada.

— Ana todo bien escuché llorar a Teddy

— Sí se puso a llorar porque le mostré su biberón y aun no le preparé su leche.

— Tráemelo lo distraigo mientras lo preparas.

— Gracias.

Grace me indica como llego a la cocina y es un poco moderno para mí pero logré entender esto.

Llego hasta la habitación y veo a Grace sentada en la silla mecedora con Teddy ella está llorando y hablando

_\- Sabes eres el niño más hermoso, bueno tu padre también lo era cuando llegó a nosotros tenia cuatro años y en esta silla lo calmaba cuando no podía dormir no permitía que lo toquemos pero yo igual lo abrazaba y lo mecía hasta quedarse dormido, pero cada vez que crecía ya no podía abrazarlo ni hacerle dormir aquí._

Unas lágrimas caen de mis ojos Christian ha pasado por mucho cuando era un niño escucho las historias que le cuenta a mi bebé y no me quiero meter entre ellos, ella disfruta tener cerca a su nieto.

ella sigue hablando.

_\- Y ahora siento que lo perdí, lo unico que me queda eres tu pequeñito te gusta esta silla no es así?_

Entro en silencio y Grace me sonríe

— Teddy ya no llora

Le paso el biberón para ella se lo dé.. es un hermoso momento es una gran madre y ahora abuela.

— Perdón Ana pero teniendo así a mi nieto me recuerda a Christian, sabes él no es malo todo lo que pasó fue por culpa de esa mujer a la que yo confié todo.. le contaba los problemas de Christian y ella los usaba en su contra para poder hacer de él lo que quería, no mal interpretes no te estoy contando esto para justificarlo pero fue así como él llego a ser lo es.

— Entiendo Grace pero Christian también tenía opciones y el no las veía no sé si era ciego o no quería o de verdad es esa persona sin corazón.

— Lo siento Ana y lo que te hizo no tiene nombre aun no entiendo bien lo que pasó entre ustedes pero no comparto que él te deje y ni si quiera pregunte por su hijo en el hospital yo lo había visto tan mal y preocupado que perdieras al bebé, pero tampoco se hizo cargo de él no sé que pensar.

— Por favor no pienses nada estoy bien así y mi bebé también, él es feliz y ahora que tiene a unos abuelos maravillosos y tíos locos que mas puede pedir?.

— Gracias.. eres como otra hija mas para mi, me hubiera gustado que todo sea distinto.

Igual yo y que en estos momentos estuviera casada con Dean, pero esto no puedo decirle la haría sentir mas mal de lo que ya está.

Teddy terminó su biberón y se quedó dormido en los brazos de su abuela con cuidado le pone en su cuna lo tapa y ella se despide.

Son más de las dos de la madrugada y sigo dando vueltas en la cama me levanto y voy con Teddy miro algunas fotografías de Christian de niño lo miro y me da lastima todo sucio y los ojos hundidos muy pálido y flaco, hay otro donde ya se le ve mejor debe tener unos seis a siete años es hermoso y parecido a Ted.

Regreso a la habitación de al lado y coloco el monitor de bebé cerca y cierro los ojos.

Despierto con el llanto de Ted son las seis treinta voy con él le cambio su pañal y bajamos.

— Mira quien despertó?

Carrick y Grace ya despiertos temprano.

Él toma a Ted mientras Grace me sirve un poco de café y me pasó ya el biberón preparado

— Gracias.

— No te preocupes hija.. que te parece si vamos a almorzar todos juntos a un restaurant italiano

No sé que decir pero acepto será agradable.

**Horas después.**

Llegamos al lugar que está decorado con piedras, cuadros de distintas ciudades italianas manteles blancos y adornos.

— La dueña es una amiga mía que lo abrió hace veinticinco años.

— Es hermoso.

— Si lo es.

Esperamos que nos atiendan y viene el mesero con rasgos y acento italiano veo como Mia ya le puso el ojo.

Hicimos nuestros pedidos yo mucha hambre no tengo, pedí lasaña.

Elliot está distraído con Ted y el ríe como si fuera muy gracioso todo lo que le dice.

— Me encanta este bebé todo le da risa hasta cuando muevo la cuchara.

— Él es así muy risueño, pero a veces paciencia no tiene es un poco mandón.

— Eso es típico de Christian ese lado sacó de él.

Empezamos a reír y hacer comentarios de nuestra infancia.. hasta que..

— Vaya! que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Anastasia.

Me levanto de mi silla y los demás también lo hacen Kate de acerca.

— Roxana como estás?

Roxy es la hermana menor de Dean ella me mira y luego su vista a mi bebé.

— Bien… pero ya ni falta hace preguntarte tu como estas ese es tu hijo?

— Si.

— Veo que estas feliz con la familia de tu amante, aun no puedo creer que le hicieras eso a mi hermano no sabes todo lo que sufrió por ti pero ahora me alegro que encontró alguien desde hace unas semanas conoció a Leila y ahora son novios.

¿Dean con otra mujer? Por que me siento mal tengo ganas de llorar pero debo ser fuerte.

— Roxy por favor deja a mi amiga en paz.

— Kate…. Que se siente tener como amiga a un zorra? y ahí está la prueba de su aventura. Por cierto Ana como pretendías engañar a todos diciendo que el bebé es de mi hermano si ni siquiera se parece a él?

Señalando a Teddy.

Mierda si sigue provocándome no podré atajarme.. pero Kate me sostiene.

— Por cierto ¿ donde está él? te embarazó y te dejó con el paquete y cambiaste a Dean por eso?

— Jovencita cuide con lo que dice Anastasia no está sola.

Carrick me defiende pero no puedo decir nada tengo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿ Ana amiga estás bien?

— Si Kate lo siento.

— No sientas nada, ella se acercó a atacarte estamos contigo.

Lo que me dijo me golpeó.. Dean ya me olvidó pero claro que me esperaba no iba a estar quieto esperando solo por mi..

Me siento confundida..

* * *

**"Muy pronto veremos a Christian y que fue de él"...**

**\- Nota-**

**Anastasia sigue confundida y sí aun piensa en Dean ellos compartieron muchos momentos juntos, no la odien por eso tampoco a Dean xD.**

**\- Avance-**

**Sí Dean estará de vuelta pero nada que preocuparse o tal vez si... O.o**

**?**


	32. Capitulo 31

Esto ha sido un gran giro en mi vida hoy tengo que regresa a New York, Teddy ya se ha acostumbrado en poco tiempo a sus abuelos y tíos es un bebé feliz y así quiero que sea siempre.

Elliot quedó en llevarme hasta el aeropuerto Carrick me ofreció el avión de su compañía pero no puedo aceptar eso es demasiado además ya tengo mis boletos.

— Elliot puedes tener a Teddy un momento? Tengo una llamada.

Le paso a Teddy y atiendo.

_\- ¿Hola?_

No reconozco el numero.

_\- ¿Hija?_

_\- ¿Papá?_

_\- Gracias a dios que me atiendes hija estoy en un problema podrías venir a Georgia? Solo si puedes_

_\- ¿Georgia? ¿Porque? ¿Qué haces ahí?_

_\- José el padre de José Jr y yo tuvimos un accidente él estaba un poco tomado y causó un accidente grave y ambos estamos detenidos por eso._

_\- Por dios papá van a necesitar un abogado?_

_Al mencionar eso Elliot me miró preocupado._

_-Hija no quise molestarte de verdad pero eres la única a quien tengo para llamar y no podemos dar con José y si puedes comunicarte con él y conseguirnos un buen abogado pero que no nos cueste muy caro, bueno yo voy a salir pero José no y sabes que él es un hermano para mi._

_\- Dios papá pero están bien?_

_\- Si estamos bien pero este lugar es horrible_

_\- papá hablaré con Carrick_

_\- Los Grey? Que mierda quieres con ellos.._

_\- Papá cálmate..cuando llegue allá te explico mejor._

_\- Gracias hija._

Elliot se queda mirándome no sé que hacer pero es mi papá

— Elliot crees que Carrick me ayude en un caso?

— ¿Qué pasa Ana? por lo que pude escuchar es algo con tu padre y el señor Rodríguez es el padre de José no es así?

— Así es Elliot y tendré que hacer cambio de planes tengo que viajar a Georgia.

— Georgia? Tu padre está ahí?

— Sí.. y no tengo idea que hacían ahí

— ¿Y Teddy?

— Creo que tendré que llevarlo conmigo no sé donde dejarlo.

— Ana por dios debes estar bromeando aquí estamos sus tíos, sus abuelos.. ¿ No confías en nosotros?

— Perdón Elliot tienes razón pero no quiero molestar

— Jesús por supuesto que no molestas no ves como Teddy nos tiene? Queremos a este pequeño

— Gracias Elliot..

— Bien volvamos a la casa y hablemos con mi padre y en que puede ayudar.

— ¿ Vamos Ted?

Tomo a mi bebé en brazos y el se queda dormido de inmediato hasta olvidó su chupete que no sé donde lo dejé o se nos cayó por el camino.

Volvemos a la casa Grey y hablo con Carrick se ofreció ir conmigo pero no quiero ser una carga y dijo que no es nada hasta iremos en uno de sus Jet.. o mejor dicho el de Christian.. doy a Grace algunas instrucciones de como es Teddy y algunas de sus costumbres mi bebé tiene un carácter un poco exigente.. es tan parecido a Christian hasta en eso.

— Bien Ana lista? Ya esta todo.

— gracias..

Es la primera vez desde que nació mi hijo que me separo de él voy a extrañarlo mucho, pero como dice Elliot no lo puedo llevar conmigo y que mejor que esté con su abuela y tíos está en muy buenas manos.

**-Pov Grace-**

Estoy feliz de tener a mi nieto conmigo por un lado siento lo que Ana pasó con su padre pero por otro tener a este bebé conmigo es lo mas agradable.

— Mamá puedes calmarlo? No deja de llorar no estará enfermo?

— Debe ser porque extraña a su mamá.

Lo llevo hasta el jardín a distraerlo se calma y empieza a jugar con su juguete que le compré es un niño bueno no da problemas.. no sé si digo esto solo porque es mi nieto pero es muy bueno.

— ¿Quedo dormido?

— No Mia ahora voy a darle un baño así se relaja y duerme su siesta.

— te acompaño.. sabes mamá quiero que Christian lo vea tal vez se encariñe con él y sea un buen hombre.

— Mia tu hermano es un buen hombre.

— ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes mamá? ¿ Ya se te olvidó todo lo que hizo y que no nos tomo en cuenta jamás y todo por irse con esa vieja de tu amiga?

Se me parte el corazón yo tenia que cuidarlo y no dejar que Elena se acerque a él pero también yo estaba cegada por mi amistad con ella.

Estamos todos en la sala de estar y Teddy jugando en un colchón de bebé y almohadas alrededor para que no se golpee si cae hacia atrás le encanta los juguetes de colores y músicas con botones.. reímos todos y esta familia sería perfecta si mi bebé estuviera aquí con nosotros me duele en el corazón que Christian esté alejado de nosotros.

Mia y Elliot bromeando sobre los pañales y Elliot mira a Kate como diciéndole que ya desea uno y ella sacude la cabeza.

Ted se queda mirándonos creo que lo asustamos con nuestra carcajada..

De pronto giro mi cabeza y veo a alguien familiar que desde hace meses deseaba ver.. sus ojos fijos en el bebé jugando ni dice nada.

— Christian..

Susurrando su nombre…

**POV CHRISTIAN**

**(Meses atrás)**

Merezco todo esto soy un hijo de puta y con toda la palabra en mayúscula así terminan personas como yo.. prácticamente arrastrándose de borracho en un maldito bar de mala muerte en Detroit donde aquí fue que empezó toda mi vida en desgracia desde que solo era un niño.. es aquí donde terminé regresando..

Intenté viajar, ir lejos pero no pude ni con mi conciencia.

No dejo de pensar en ella lo único puro que pude tener en mi vida y yo simplemente no la valoré jugué con sus sentimientos, tarde me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado, y ahora ni merezco su amor.

Compré un apartamento no muy lujoso como Escala pero al menos podre vivir tranquilo y lejos de todos y de los ojos de las cámaras soy un tipo normal bueno aparentemente, voy por lo necesario a un supermercado por comida y vuelvo a encerrarme, no quiero ver ni personas en la calle todos felices con sus familias y como estamos en víspera de navidad.. noche buena ¿debería importarme? Si yo no compartía con mi familia que me quejo ahora?.

— Señor ya tenemos que cerrar hoy prometí a mis hijos que llegaría temprano a casa.

Con mi vaso de whisky — Cuantos hijos tienes?

— Dos, una niña la mayor de cuatro años y un bebé de dos meses usted tiene hijo?

— No!.. bueno sí pero no sé que pasó de el o ella en este diciembre estaría naciendo.

— Por que no busca a su mujer y su hijo?

— Ella me odia y yo no merezco estar con ella ni el bebé.

— Lo siento señor.. es tarde ya me voy esta noche va por mi cuenta mañana es navidad y que disfrute.

Ni sé que es eso.. — Gracias

Me llevo la botella entera y regreso al apartamento esto parece sucio no tengo ama de llaves ni quien me cocine estoy ingeniándome solo en todo. Extraño la comida de Gail ni el macarrón con queso que sabia hacer no me queda como la de ella..

Ana mi amor ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Me perdonaras algún día? ¿ mi bebé fue niño o niña? Pero algo me dice que es un varón.

Decir mi bebé suena raro yo ni lo quería y hoy me acuerdo de él..

**Tres meses después**

Quien se cree este idiota! Chocar por mi y tratarme así.

— Eres un cobarde porque no arreglamos esto solo nosotros dos que dices?

— Me parece bien hijo de puta!

Reconozco que estoy un poco tomado bueno demasiado diría yo, estoy en una maldita pelea con un tipo que seguro es un drogadicto hasta ese punto no caigo, solo me hundo en el alcohol pero no me drogo ni fumo eso me recuerda a la puta de mi madre biológica y su amante abusador.

Tengo el puño con sangre de la nariz de este idiota ya ni siento los golpes, el nivel de alcohol en mi sistema es como una anestesia para mí.

Caigo por algo duro y veo todo borroso entonces siento que alguien me arrastra y me sube a un auto.. mierda! me están secuestrando? Saben que soy Christian Grey y van a pedir por mi rescate? Maldita sea! Y es lo ultimo que recuerdo.

Despierto y estoy en lo que parece un hospital quien me trajo hasta aquí? Mis secuestradores?..

Pero si son secuestradores porque me traen a un hospital es algo tonto no es así?

Me duele todo el cuerpo ni puedo moverme me atropelló un auto? No recuerdo nada solo que estaba en un pasillo de un suburbio y que alguien me subió a un vehículo y de ahí nada mas.

Abro más los ojos y no reconozco nada ni a nadie una enfermera se acerca.

— Buenos días señor como se siente.

— ¿ Como me siento? De la mierda me siento quien me trajo hasta aquí?

— Un hombre y una mujer parecían preocupados por usted

— Quien podría estar preocupándose por mi?

— No lo sé señor

— Puede pasarme agua por favor? Tengo mucha sed

— Es normal que se sienta así.. con todo el alcohol en su cuerpo y dormir por dos días así es como debería sentirse.

— ¿Qué dormí por dos días?

— Si sigue así bebiendo su cuerpo no resistirá más tiempo usted es un hombre joven y fuerte es por eso que pudo soportar todo y ni hablar de los golpes, tiene una costilla rota y la rodilla izquierda y por poco también la rompe lo trajeron a tiempo.

— ¿Y esto que tengo en la cabeza?

— también se dio duro en la cabeza con algo.

La enfermera me sigue explicando en que situación me encuentro de salud pero necesito salir de aquí y averiguar quien me trajo y quienes son esa pareja que la enfermera habla.

No creo que sean mis padres, si fueran ellos ya estarían aquí conmigo o mi madre sin despegarse de mi.

ni puedo moverme sin que me parta en dos.. le pedí a la enfermera que avise a esas personas que quiero hablar con ellos y darles las gracias, empiezo a creer que en este mundo aun existen personas de buen corazón y buenas.

Tomo mi medicamento que me dejó la enfermera y en eso entran y son…

Gay y Taylor?

— Christian.. como estas?

— Jason, Gail no sabia..

— No sabias que fuimos nosotros que te quitamos de ese horrible lugar? Por dios en que estabas pensando.

— Como me encontraron?

— Gail te ha visto unas cuantas veces y me pidió que te ayudara y que no te dejemos así.. confieso que al principio dude en hacerlo porque seguía enojado contigo pero esta hermosa mujer me convenció, es a ella quien deberías darle las gracias.

— Gracias Gail.

— No soportaba verlo así por dios porque dejarse de esa manera.

— Ya nada tiene sentido para mí.. esto merezco por todo lo que hice y estoy pagando por ello.

— Quien debería estar pagando es la mujer esa.. la señora Lincoln que sigue prófuga ella estará gozando y usted matándose a sí mismo.

— Que quieres que haga Taylor si ya perdí todo Ana no me quiere y de mi hijo no sé nada.. nada sé de ellos.

— No te des por vencido mañana estarás de alta pero irás a un centro de rehabilitación.

— ¿A un qué?

— Señor Grey prácticamente se volvió un alcohólico y usted tiene que volver a su vida no puede terminar así.

— No sé Taylor ni ganas tengo de vivir.

XXX

Gail y Taylor me ayudaron hasta se quedaron conmigo en la noche no sé como agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mi, bueno la única forma es ir a ese lugar pero no sé.. estoy que necesito un trago pero creo que puedo manejarme bien o no?.

Ellos me llevan y hablamos con el director y todo estará controlado que no salga información de que estoy aquí. Estaré aislado por un tiempo mi caso no es tan grave solo necesito algo de orientación y este lugar me ayudará.. eso espero.. pero nadie podrá ayudarme lo que estoy sintiendo necesito verla aunque sea desde lejos pero no sé donde está.

**-En la actualidad..**

— Como está señor Grey?

— Gail por favor solo dime Christian.. estoy bien y algo nervioso

Volver a Escala es algo que no tenia planeado pero Gail se ocupó de todo, prácticamente le rogué para que regrese a trabajar para mí solo ella sabe todo y su comida daría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a probarlos y en cuanto a Taylor.. dios ese hombre si es difícil aun no me ha dicho si volverá espero que lo haga.

No quiero volver a mi vida que llevaba y volver a ser un hombre publico tengo vergüenza y miedo no he visto a mi familia desde hace mucho y sé que no me perdonan lo que les hice y salir así sobre todo Mia que ella ni quiere verme en pinturas de eso estoy seguro.

— Christian vamos.

— Vamos? Donde? pero si acabamos de llegar Taylor.

— No soy tu guardaespaldas te hablo como amigo y es mejor solucionar esto de una vez es hora de ir hacerle frente a tu familia ellos al menos necesitan saber de ti.

— No puedo Taylor.

— Vamos!

Me habla en un tono que me siento regañado me miro al espejo y me veo pálido si perdí un poco de peso pero no mucho.. si quiero ver a mis padres y hermanos pero ellos querrán verme a mi?

— Taylor porque no nos vamos otro día no me siento bien.

— No te hagas.. que sabemos bien que no quieres irte por miedo es mejor hacerlo ya..

— Está bien..

Acepto y voy con él me quedo en frente y no puedo entrar siento que tengo un gran peso en la espalda y apenas puedo pisar la casa de mis padres..

Entro y Sawyer me abre la puerta ahora trabaja para mi padre.. me da una pequeña sonrisa que le pasa a todo el mundo que parece feliz hoy?

Escucho risas desde la sala de estar están felices sin mi no me necesitan aquí.. doy vuelta para salir pero Taylor me empuja a seguir.. llego hasta ellos y si están riendo pero me fijo cerca de mi madre y veo a un bebé sentado jugando y riendo, voltea su pequeña cabecita y me mira tiene el pelo cobrizo y ojos azules ¿Quién será ese bebé hermoso y que hace mi familia aquí con él?

**Taylor**

— ¿Luke estás seguro?

— Si Jason Ana estuvo aquí pero viajó por problemas con su padre pero el bebé dejó unos días con los Grey..

— Gracias..

— Jason que estas pensando?

— Que es hora de que Christian conozca a su hijo es por eso que insistiré que hoy vaya a ver a su familia así se encontrará con su bebé.. y después con Ana él necesita por quien vivir y quien mejor que su hijo.. aunque no tenga a Anastasia tendrá a su bebé lo necesita, y ese pequeño será su salvación..

* * *

**Había olvidado mencionar... esta historia también está publicada en Wattpad el mismo nombre lleva :) en mi perfil está la dirección de mi perfil.**


	33. Capitulo 32

**¿Quién será ese bebé hermoso y que hace mi familia aquí con él?**

Pero no puede ser es…. Por dios..

Todos me miran y no decimos nada hasta que rompo el hielo.

—¿ Mia tuviste un hijo?

Todos suben sus cabezas para mirarme y por su reacción creo que dije algo malo.

— ¿Qué DICES CHRISTIAN? no.. este bebé no es mi hijo.

en el fondo me siento aliviado no me imagino a mi hermana aun con un niño.. y menos sin tener la seguridad de quien podría ser su pareja.

Entonces me fijo — Perdón creí que era tuyo Mia.. Elliot, Kate no sabia que ustedes ya eran padres.

Mi hermano sacude la cabeza — Christian nunca te has mirado a un espejo? Y que haces aquí?

Elliot tratando de ocultar su enojo.

— Si Grey que haces aquí?

Kate enojada toma al bebé y se lo lleva no se donde

— ¿Hijo como estas?

— Madre

Veo sus ojos con lagrimas.. sé que quiere abrazarme pero no lo hace, mi padre lo veo serio y la mandíbula dura.

— Hijo.. Como estas?

— Bien madre.

— No te veo bien… seguro que estas bien? Has perdido peso tienes ojeras como si no has dormido en años.

Taylor entra detrás.

— Señora Grey

— Taylor no sabia que volviste.

— Solo fue de momento señora.

— Christian acompáñame a mi despacho por favor.

Voy con mi padre no se que quiere decirme no me siento bien.. me siento débil comí poco y la verdad si tengo un poco de hambre..

**Grace y Taylor.**

— Gracias Taylor por traer a mi hijo de vuelta

— No podía dejarlo señora estaba muy deprimido cuando lo encontré y ponía en riesgo su vida se dejaba mucho no se cuidaba y fue Gail quien me convenció en ayudarlo.. ha estado en un centro de rehabilitación lo metí ahí antes de que se mate.

— Dios mío.. no sabíamos eso..Gracias de todos modos hiciste mucho por él.

— Él no lo sabe no es así?

— No él no sabe que el bebé que está acá es su hijo

Kate juega con Teddy — Grace creo que será mejor que lleve a Teddy conmigo.

— No es necesario hija después de todo Christian es su padre.

— Perdón Grace pero creo que a Ana no le gustará que él esté cerca del bebé.

— Dejemos que eso lo decida Ana Teddy se queda con nosotros.

Regreso con mi esposo que está en su estudio con Christian y parece que están discutiendo.

_\- Papá no puedo volver no me siento bien hacerme cargo de nuevo con todo!_

_\- No seas cobarde al menos toma de nuevo tu responsabilidad, el GEH está bien tu lo construiste y tienes que seguirlo lo cuidé por ti._

_\- Sí pero con el dinero sucio de esa mujer la odio con todas mis fuerzas._

_\- Pero tu le devolviste todo incluso mucho más de lo que ella te prestó no seas tonto piénsalo._

_\- Está bien lo pensaré pero necesito tiempo_

Entro y los veo enojados.

— Christian por favor no discutas con tu padre.

— Ni sé para qué vine.

— Christian por favor quédate a cenar con nosotros.

— Creo que no soy bienvenido aquí.

— Quédate.

insistiendole

**Christian**

Acepto quedarme solo por mi madre estoy seguro que los demás no me quieren ver aquí, empezando por Kate, muero por preguntarle si le dio a Ana mi carta y como está ella pero estoy seguro que no me dirá nada de ella.

Todos en la mesa están callados mi madre trae la comida de bebé para dárselo aun no sé que hace este niño aquí que no deja de mirarme, hasta se distrae mi madre le da de comer y él me mira como si yo tuviera algo en la cara y es solo un bebé de meses igual me siento raro.

— Por dios hermano quita esa cara que el bebé no muerde le tienes miedo? te sientes intimidado por él?

— No es eso Elliot quien es este bebé lo adoptaron es nuevo miembro de la familia Grey?

Pregunto porque mis padres parecen muy apegados a él.

— Christian basta!

— ¿Qué dije?

— ¿Eres ciego? ¿No ves el parecido? Es Teddy.. el hijo de Anastasia y tuyo.

Dijo mi hijo? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Anastasia está? Dios.. no puede ser yo no puedo estar aquí me levanto tengo que salir de este lugar

Escucho que el bebé llora al levantarme..

— Christian regresa le caes bien a tu hijo

Dudo pero me acerco y me siento de nuevo y él se calma será posible eso? terminamos de comer y me levanto y Teddy vuelve a llorar.

— Lo siento yo no puedo estar aquí..

Me duele dejar al bebé llorando que siento también lagrimas en mi no sé si pueda hacerlo no soy bueno y no seré buen padre para el yo estoy roto

Es hermoso y tiene los ojos de Ana y el color de mi pelo no pensé encontrarlo aquí será por eso que Taylor me trajo? Para que vea a mi hijo?

Camino por la casa del barco y entro quiero estar solo por un momento

Abro los ojos y miro donde estoy me quedé dormido mi madre mirándome.

— ¿Mamá?

— Creí que te fuiste pero me alegra que no lo hiciste entra a la casa y descansa

— Tengo que irme mamá no puedo estar aquí

— Por que? por tu hijo? Christian no puedes huir de él

— Estoy asustado y Anastasia está aquí?

Ella me explica lo que pasó con ella y su padre por eso es que el bebé está con mis padres aun no tengo valor de ir a conocerlo

— Tu hijo lloró cuando te levantaste, la sangre llama.

No le conteste no sé que decirle, él sabe que soy su papá? es solo un bebé lo sabrá? Por eso reaccionó así cuando me vio.

Le hice caso a mamá y fui a una de las habitaciones estoy muy cansado ni podría manejar así podría tener un accidente.

Doy vueltas y no puedo dormir necesito aire

Me levanto y camino por el pasillo veo la puerta que era mi habitación de niño entro veo una cuna y Teddy_ lindo nombre Ana le puso_, está despierto entro con cuidado y lo veo darse vueltas y su piecito en la boca..

— Hola bebé no deberías estar dormido?

Le hablo en voz baja me acerco más a él y me sonríe.

— te diré un secreto yo soy tu papá sabias?

Agarro una silla y lo miro él me mira pero está inquieto buscando algo que meter en la boca le paso el chupete y se tranquiliza le acaricio el pelo y si se parece mucho a mí ahora que lo veo bien , es mío y de Ana y pensar que casi fue de otro pero no.. este bebé es mío y es perfecto.

No sé por cuanto tiempo me quedo mirándolo hasta que veo que arruga su carita creo que va a llorar dios no sé como alzarlo y si lo lastimo? Le rompo el bracito si lo agarro mal?

— Shhh duerme aquí estoy

Empieza a llorar tal vez tenga hambre es un bebé y los bebes tienen hambre a cada rato.. despierto a mamá? tiene su monitor de bebé pero lo apago creo que puedo con esto.

Lo agarro con cuidado sin lastimarlo y mas o menos sé como preparar su formula lo llevo hasta la cocina con cuidado y preparo con él, dejó de llorar y le doy su biberón esto ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

Lo tengo en mis brazos y está quedándose dormido es tan suave sus piecitos huele divino no quiero dejarlo aquí solo lo llevo hasta otra habitación donde me estoy quedando temprano antes de que todos despierten lo llevaré de nuevo a su cuna.

Se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho y no sentí ningún dolor al contrario sentí paz siento que tengo un poco de luz con él, tal vez no sea tan malo estar cerca de Teddy viéndolo tocándolo quiero ser parte de él sí quiero estar en la vida de mi hijo.

Hablaré con Anastasia que quiero verlo y lo haré como ella quiera con tal de que me deje estar cerca de él.

— Buenas noches Teddy

Acariciándole el pelo que lo tiene un poco parado

Lo acuesto a mi lado y lo veo dormir tranquilamente sin preocupaciones _este es mi hijo._

* * *

**Para Christian no será del todo fácil pero hará el esfuerzo por su hijo.. **

**y Ana mmm a ver que pasa :) **


	34. Capitulo 33

**Lamento la confusión de Carrick sé que algunos se confundieron iba a subir seguido este capitulo pero tuve problemas.. al momento de subirlo.**

**Ahora a salir de sus dudas de porque estaba en la casa y no viajó con Ana.. jijij**

* * *

**ANASTASIA**

— Señor Grey está todo listo

— Muy bien Richard

— Señor Grey insisto que esto es demasiado

— No es problema Ana

— Gracias..

No sé como agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mi lo veo y atiende su teléfono parece nervioso muy nervioso de hecho.

— Todo bien señor?

— Ana dime Carrick y sí pasó algo que me hierve la sangre justo tenia que pasar ahora?

— ¿Tiene que ver con el GEH?

no sé por que mencioné eso si puede ser cualquier otra cosa

— Si.

Me contesta en seco.. — yo puedo ir sola

— Anastasia..

Se sienta a mi lado — Tu eres como una hija para mi y de verdad pasó algo la llamada que recibí me puso así llamaré a uno de mis mejores amigos y socio que también es un gran abogado y viajará contigo, lo lamento Ana.

— No lo lamente Carrick entiendo que usted tiene mucha responsabilidad aquí y los problemas surgen de la nada muchas veces.

— Gracias Ana.

Carrick hace una llamada y el vuelo se retrasa hasta que llegue la persona que irá conmigo no sé de que se trate su enojo pero si lo veo así.

— Ya está en camino es muy bueno ha trabajado para mi desde hace cinco años es un poco joven pero te aseguro que tiene la mentalidad de un hombre de sesenta años.

Me dio risa su comentario al único que conocía con esa mentalidad era.. ni quiero recordarlo pero como no hacerlo si aquí estoy con su padre?.

No es demasiada la espera y entonces llega un hombre.. dios mío es ese? no debe tener más de treinta bueno tal vez unos 32 como máximo.

Un hombre de pelo negro muy elegante y ojos azules el rostro bien formado y la boca como si estuviera bien tallada, rostro de Clark Kent diría.. traje caro y zapatos que hasta podría parecer un espejo por los reflejos que podría verse, agradezco que no estoy usando vestido se podría ver hasta mi ropa interior desde ahí.

— Anastasia te presento a Oliver Duncan

Me da una leve sonrisa y me pasa la mano parece sorprenderse también al verme, Carrick le explica todo y yo me distraigo entonces pasaré unos días con él?

Sacudo la cabeza de este pensamiento estoy sensible creo que sus ojos me recordó un poco a Dean.

El vuelo ha sido raro Oliver no ha dejado de mirarme y en eso es un poco como Christian parece un hombre con carácter e intimidante su mirada, es bien seguro.

_Basta! Deja de compararlo con ellos no puedes ver a ningún hombre sin que te recuerde a Dean o a Christian?_

Mi mente me regaña pero ellos fueron los que llegué a amar y con ninguno funcionó.

— Señorita Steele pasa algo?

con la voz ronca y sus largos dedos tomándose de la barbilla.

Ay no por dios que no me llame así..

— Dime Ana por favor.

— Muy bien Ana por favor

Y eso nos dio risa y parecía un hombre serio.

Hablamos de todo un poco se graduó en leyes en Harvard hace unos años, sus padres son cirujanos querían que siguiera sus pasos pero el salió de esa línea de médicos que han estado por generaciones.

No parece como lo describió Carrick se ve divertido pero a la vez serio y respetuoso.

Al llegar preguntamos por mi padre y dijeron que unos hombres lo golpearon en la celda y lo llevaron al hospital por los golpes recibidos.

Dios mío… cuando va a terminar esta desgracia? Espero pronto porque ya quiero ir con Teddy lo extraño tanto.

**Carrick después de la llamada.**

No puedo creer que por fin Christian apareció pero estoy tan enojado con él y a la vez feliz, Sawyer me llamó diciendo que va para la casa y que Taylor lo convenció para ir no se si sea buena idea y por su imprudencia casi lo despido por contarle que Ana y Ted estaban, sé que es su hijo pero Christian no ha estado bien lo poco que me enteré de él ha estado en muchos problemas.

Me siento mal que no me dijeran nada desde un principio y que fue de él para ayudarlo es mi hijo… con todos los errores que cometió yo tenia que detenerlo y estar cerca de él.

Voy a la casa lo mas pronto que pueda para estar presente al momento que llegue y nos vea a todos pero esta vez tendrá que escucharme no puede volver a huir así, tiene responsabilidades y un hijo que lo necesita es hora de sacudirlo y sacarlo de ese cascarón oscuro que está.

**Christian (tiempo actual)**

Despierto con unas voces en el pasillo..

_\- Como es posible que no nos dimos cuenta? es mi culpa yo tenia que estar al pendiente de Teddy._

_\- Ahora que le diremos a Ana que secuestraron a su hijo?_

Mierda! no saben que está conmigo.. miro y veo a mi hijo dormido acurrucado sobre mi estomago ¿ como llegó a moverse así? si se caía de la cama no me perdonaba jamás, fui un irresponsable.

Él despertó al moverme y lo llevo en brazos abro la puerta despacio y todos se quedan mirándome

— Christian tu te llevaste a Teddy?

Mi madre se acerca y le paso a mi hijo.

— Si perdón por darles un susto él despertó y lo llevé conmigo.

— Grace te dije que compráramos el otro monitor de bebé este no funcionó por eso no lo escuchamos.

— De hecho si funcionó yo lo apagué.

Y todo sueltan un suspiro.

— Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión Christian ahora quieres a tu hijo? pedirás a Ana que sea tu sumisa? no creo que sea bueno y sano para el niño tener un padre sádico.

— Mia hija por favor no es el momento adecuado para discusiones es muy temprano para empezar ya.

— No te preocupes mamá Mia está enojada la entiendo y puede que tenga razón desde el momento que vi a Teddy sentí algo no sé que fue y tuve el instinto de protegerlo, y no ..no quiero a Ana como mi sumisa por dios sácate eso de la cabeza ella es el amor de vida.

Mia se aleja y regresa a su habitación ella sigue muy molesta conmigo

— Regresaré a Escala tengo que tomarme un baño y arreglarme un poco.

— Hazlo hijo Ana no puede verte así y tienes un poco larga la barba.

— Cuando regresa Ana?

— En dos días ella llamó dijo que su padre tuvo un incidente y ya casi todo está resuelto José saldrá libre pero igual dará declaraciones y Ray cuando salga del hospital además Oliver está con ella no está sola.

— ¿Que? quien es Oliver papá?

— Uno de los mejores abogados por supuesto después de mi.

Y me da una sonrisa un poco arrogante pero sé que está diciendo en forma de broma, no me gustó que ella esté con otro hombre a solas por mas amigo que sea de mi padre, ella puede ser tentación para cualquier hombre y de todas las edades.

Pero que digo ella es libre nunca fue mía y dudo que lo vuelva a ser aunque la ame pero eso Ana no lo sabe, quiero hablar con ella y declararle mi amor.

La amo y no hay días que no piense de lo que pudimos ser.

Al volver al ático es tan solo aquí es tan grande para mi solo sacudo la cabeza para quitarme estos pensamientos malos que tengo.

Voy a la ducha..me rasuro y me veo al espejo, aun no soy el mismo pero espero poder serlo pronto mi padre tiene razón Elena no puede ganar y yo no puedo dejarme vencer quiero conquistar a Ana y no tengo idea de como hacerlo nunca estuve en una relación normal y regalar flores y corazones ni sé como hacerlo ni entiendo de flores para mi son todos iguales..

**Anastasia**

— papá mira como te dejaron esos tipos son unos salvajes.

— Si vieras como quedaron ellos

— Muy gracioso papá pero te sientes bien? No será mejor que te quedes un día más?

— No soporto los hospitales y ya quiero salir de este lugar.

— Está bien como quieras.

— Y ese hombre que vino contigo quien es?

— La mano derecha del señor Grey, Oliver Duncan el prácticamente se esta haciendo cargo de todo mientras el señor Grey está llevando el GEH Christian dejó todo.

— Cuando lo tenga en frente sabrá lo que es un padre enojado

— Papá no vale la pena.

— Disculpe ya está todo listo usted no tiene ningún problema señor Steele.

— Gracias hijo no sé como agradecerle a los Grey y a ti.

— Bueno conmigo sería una agradable cena o una parrillada un domingo.

Y me mira ¿ está coqueteando conmigo? o es mi imaginación?

— Ana..

Mi padre me llama.

— Este hombre si me gusta para ti.

— ¡Papa! no digas en voz alta que lo acabo de conocer no sé si sea casado tenga novia o sea gay.

— Bueno lo siento hija.

Veamos que nos viene después de todo esto, estoy harta de los problemas y con eso mencionando hombres no necesito a un tercero para que me complique más la vida de lo que ya tengo.. ahora somos mi bebé y yo.

* * *

**ya sabemos que Christian es bueno para mi solo Jamie D. **

**En este caso sería Oliver= Henry Cavill.**

**Dean= Jensen Ackles ( sí me gustaba él hace tiempo en la serie supernatural XD)**

**bueno es para tener una idea nada mas de como serían :)**


	35. Capitulo 34

Este dolor de cabeza es insoportable estoy lleno de emociones que ni yo mismo me entiendo, conocí a mi hijo y es idéntico a mí, a simple viste cualquiera se daría cuenta, aún me siento roto y oscuro que no puedo estar cerca de él pero por otra parte quiero estarlo, me siento confundido por un lado quiero y por otro no sé que hacer.

No quiero volver a Flynn pero si es necesario lo haría.. ¿y si busco otro especialista? Por su puesto que no sea mujer al final todas son iguales terminarían enamorándose de mí, se que suena un poco creído pero ya me ha pasado varias veces y a mi solo me interesa una mujer que es la madre de mi hijo.

He pensado de todas las formas de como hablar con ella, hasta practicaba por el espejo hasta darme cuenta que me siento un estúpido me fijo bien y no parezco yo, tengo algo de barba y una bolsa azul casi negro entre los ojos y no precisamente por los golpes.

Me afeito y parezco el antiguo yo pero sigo siendo una sombra, Gail me prepara un sándwich de atún y jugo de naranja, hambre no tengo pero no desperdicio la comida, ella me mira como sintiendo lastima por mí.. _Obvio que lo siente_.

— Disculpe señor.. pero es hermoso.

Dejo de comer y la miro.

— ¿Quien?

— El pequeño Theodore

Con una media sonrisa — Gracias Gail

No sé si ella sabe la forma en que él fue concebido puede que Taylor le haya dicho.

— ¿Va a salir?

— No creo me siento cansado

Una parte es cierto estoy cansado pero por otra estoy volviéndome loco que quiero ir a casa de mis padres y ver a Teddy.. anoche dormí muy bien con él su olor a bebé me encanta.

Me pica las manos de lo inquieto que estoy quiero ir a verlo.. tal vez sea bueno ir Ana regresa mañana y va a llevarlo y no sé cuando volveré a verlo pero lo que sí quiero es ayudarla, tener un hijo de por si lleva sus gastos y teniendo un padre como Christian debería de tener hasta una cuna de oro.

— Gail voy a casa de mis padres no prepares nada para la cena.!

Sigo siendo el mismo en dar ordenes eso creo que jamás saldrá de mi, paso por lo que alguna vez fue mi sala de juegos y me da un escalofrío ahí tengo tantos demonios encerrados, quiero hacer una pared y tapar completamente y quede solo un simple pasillo y hacer desaparecer ese lado.

Paso por una tienda y compro un oso de peluche azul creo que con esto él no podrá lastimarse y es especial aunque lo muerda no le hará daño.. sigo caminando por el centro comercial estoy agradecido que no me han reconocido no estoy para dar explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a la prensa.

— ¿Señor Grey?

Para que lo dije!.. volteo y es

— ¿Rosi?

Fue mi sumisa como hace tres o cuatro años no recuerdo bien, pero si fue antes de conocer a Ana — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Ando de compras con mi hija.

Dios no.. que no diga que es mía porque me tiro de este piso, siempre fui cuidadoso usaba condones y al terminar nuestro contrato las mandaba revisar y asegurar que seguían con sus controles de natalidad y sin fallos para evitar embarazos o que quieran pegar un hijo que ni es mío..

— Señor Grey me escucha?

Mierda me perdí por un momento. — Dime

— Estaba de compras con mi hija la próxima semana es su cumpleaños.

Solo le sonrío, y veo a una niña pelo castaño ojos marrones y es como de cinco o seis años siento que me vuelve el alma al cuerpo.

La niña se aleja y miro desconcertado.

— No sabia que tenias una hija en tus papeles no decía eso

— Es porque yo no la reconocía mi vida era un locura cuando quede embarazada de Eli de mi primer dom la oculté y yo seguí ese camino hasta que un día me di cuenta que ya no quería eso y quería recuperarla.

Todos salieron a tiempo mientras yo me hundía cada día más, espero no sea demasiado tarde para mi. Pero para poder estar en paz y tranquilo tengo que dar con Elena y hacerle pagar por todo aunque sea con mis propias manos.

Estoy en la puerta principal de la casa y dudo en entrar siento vergüenza de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa.. no me siento parte de ella.

— Hijo.. ven

Mi madre con una sonrisa me recibe — donde está…

— ¿Tu hijo?

Asiento con la cabeza

— Está tomando su siesta seguro estaría por despertar ha dormido bastante, con Mia quedó agotado te ofrezco algo?

— No gracias mamá (una pausa) bueno sí un vaso con agua mamá por favor.

— Pasa y ponte cómodo.

— ¿Puedo pasar y ver a Teddy?

— Christian él es tu hijo deja de pedir permiso por todo, cuando llegue Ana ella y tu tienen que sentarse a hablar del bebé..

Camino y llevo el osito que le compré entro y lo veo dormido chupándose el dedo pulgar es un bebé hermoso.

Dejo su regalo cerca de él y regreso donde esta mi madre, me siento aliviado que solo ella está en la casa los demás no quieren saber nada de mi.

— ¿Te sientes bien Christian?

— Si mamá solo un poco.. no sé como explicártelo por un lado quiero a Teddy y por otro tengo miedo de ser padre y no quiero tener responsabilidades estoy confundido.

Ella frunce el ceño y con una mirada dura.

— ¿De verdad no quieres hacerte cargo de él? ¿No quieres asumir tu paternidad, no lo quieres ni un poquito?

— Siento que si lo quiero.. solo que lo he rechazado tantas veces cuando Ana estaba embarazada que siento que no me merezco que él me quiera.

Ella se tapa la boca con la mano, es duro que me escuche hablar así.

— No te sientas obligado si no quieres ser parte de él déjalo y ve a hacer tu vida como te plazca regresa a tu vida de ya sabes que y tus sumisas putas nosotros sí queremos estar con Teddy es un bebé hermoso.

No nos dimos cuenta de que Mia ha estado escuchando todo.

— Mia por favor no me hables así.

— Perdón pero es así como me siento, no sé que hacías viendo a psiquiatras si no podías arreglar tus mierdas tu deberías estar lejos de tu hijo, después de todo eres un enfermo y quien sabe que más.

— MIA BASTA! No hables así a tu hermano..

— Como siempre mamá tu defendiéndolo mejor me voy de compras con unas amigas.. ah la próxima semana es el cumplemes de Ted y quiero hacerle una fiesta hablaré con Ana. Adiós!

Tengo ganas de llorar pero trato de ser fuerte me duele profundamente todo lo que me ha dicho mi hermana pequeña.

— Toma esto.. te hará bien.

Me pasa el vaso con agua

— ¿Quieres volver a ver a Flynn?

Niego con la cabeza.. — Prefiero ver a otro con él tuve bastante pero yo siempre seguía el mismo camino quiero liberarme de todo lo que alguna vez estuve ligado.

— ¿Eso incluye a Ana y tu hijo?

— No mamá por ellos quiero ser mejor persona pero no sé como hacerlo

— Eres bueno siempre lo fuiste solo que no veías lo que había más allá.

— Estaba con una venda en los ojos es como si Elena me hubiera tirado un hechizo o algún tipo de magia vudú por eso estaba tan atrapado.

Ella niega con la cabeza y empieza a pasar sus manos por la cara no sé si hice bien en mencionar eso.. nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos el llanto de Teddy por el monitor que ella lleva consigo.

— Creo que ya el príncipe despertó.

— Adelántate por favor yo llevaré su biberón.

Entro a la habitación y él estaba llorando a todo pulmón, no sé como alzarlo nuevamente me tiemblan las manos otra vez tengo miedo de lastimarlo pero su llanto me duele no quiero verlo así.

Tomo valor y lo hago lo pongo en mi hombro..

— Shhh aquí está papá no llores Teddy

Se calma y deja de llorar, mi madre entra con su biberón y la ve y empieza a llorar de nuevo creo que tiene mucha hambre.

Ella se sienta con él y le da el biberón y se atraganta empieza a toser, entro en pánico mi madre le da unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda.

— Por dios mamá es como si no le dieran de comer cada cuanto come? tiene mucha hambre.

— No te asustes Christian los bebés son un poco exagerados a la hora de comer y no se miden.

Me quedo mirándolo y hace unos gestos que me da risa.

— Mamá cuando nació? Mia dijo que la próxima semana es su cumple mes.

— Nació el 24 de diciembre Ana y él pasaron navidad en el hospital.

Ahora recuerdo fue esa fecha que tuve un sueño que no tomé en cuenta y ahora entiendo era mi hijo que estaba naciendo.

Hace unos sonidos de queja

— ¿ Por que hace eso?

— Ana dice que no le gusta que hablen mientras está comiendo

Empiezo a reír —Es un poco exigente

— Idéntico a ti, tu eras así no se si recuerdas pero cuando nos sentábamos todos en la mesa y Elliot bromeaba con tu padre tu siempre te enojabas querías comer tranquilo, por ti aprendimos a estar en silencio en la mesa.

Paso el día con él solo ha sido horas que lo conocí y ya no quiero soltarlo más estoy decido que si quiero pasar mas tiempo con mi hijo ya no tengo dudas.

Y a él parece gustarle el peluche que le regalé.

— Mira Teddy este peluche tiene tu nombre te gusta?

Y él sonríe no sé si me entienda pero es tan juguetón y risueño que su risa de bebé es el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado.

Estamos sentados en el jardín en una manta y almohadas le paso sus juguetes y se distrae pero todos pasan por la boca.

De repente siento una sensación extraña que el corazón se me acelera volteo y veo a… Anastasia.. volvió tan rápido?


	36. Capitulo 35

No era necesario que me acompañara Oliver pero él insistió, por un momento creí que era porque quería estar conmigo pero me dijo que tenia asuntos que tratar con Carrick, no sé si sentí algo de decepción pero debo estar loca no tengo que sentirme así. Esta vez dije que cerraría mi corazón y así debe quedar.

El viaje fue tranquilo pasé viendo fotografías de mi bebé, porque lo extraño volví antes y ya mi padre está mejor, el problema del señor Rodríguez ya no está en mis manos además él insistió que quería ir a Montesano y no pude hacer nada además no quiere ver a lo Grey,

es injusto que por culpa de uno todos esten en la misma bolsa, yo no hago eso, su familia no tiene la culpa y Teddy tiene todo el derecho de estar con sus abuelos y tios mi conciencia está tranquila por no alejar a mi hijo de ellos.

Llegamos y Grace nos recibe con abrazos y veo un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Creíamos que llegabas mañana.

— Ya no aguantaba extrañaba a mi bebé está dormido?

— Ehh.. no . está despierto y jugando en el jardín pero hay algo que quiero que hablemos Ana antes de que lo veas.

— Que sea después por favor quiero ver a Teddy primero.

— Está bien pero Ana no te enojes con nosotros

No entiendo porque lo dice llego hasta el jardín y siento una corriente y escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo no puede ser lo que estoy viendo es Christian con Teddy y parece estar jugando juntos y mi bebé riéndose por las muecas que Christian le hace.

Estoy congelada cuando él voltea y solo siento un brazo por mi cintura y nada más.

**Christian**

Mis rodillas me fallan antes de llegar a ella que se ha desmayado pero un hombre la sostiene, mierda! espero no sea lo que estoy pensando, ella con otro hombre y se desmayó porque está embarazada dios mío eso no por favor, pero seguro se desmayó por el impacto de encontrarme aquí y jugando con nuestro hijo.

Tomo en brazos a Teddy y su peluche que no quiere soltarlo creo que ya se convirtió en su favorito.

La llevan hasta una de las habitaciones mi madre fue por algo creo que alcohol para que reaccione.

— ¿Y tu quien eres y que haces con Anastasia?

— Soy Oliver viajé con ella por problemas de su padre y un amigo.

Este es el famoso Oliver? que tanto mi padre hablaba pero yo juraba que sería mas mayor como de sesenta años, no me gusta nada pero para nada!

Sufrí bastante con el antiguo novio de ella y ahora este imbécil espero esté equivocado y este no quiera con mi Ana… _mi Ana? ella ni siquiera puede verme_

Ella vuelve en sí.. —¿ Podrían dejarme a solas con ella? necesito hablar de algo importante.

Ellos dudan pero les pido favor necesito esto

Mi madre se lleva a Teddy le doy un beso en la frente.

— ¿Ana puedes escucharme?

Ella da la vuelta sé que está llorando y no quiere mirarme.

— Por favor quiero hablar contigo

— ¿Qué quieres Christian? ya pasó de moda tener sumisas? Por que ya todos saben ahora a ti ya no te interesa?.

— Jesús Ana deja de decir eso y escúchame por favor!

— No quiero.. quiero que me dejes en paz.

— Es hermoso Teddy

Ella da la vuelta y me mira, me siento a su lado en la cama sin tocarla sé que va a rechazarme cualquier intento que haga.

— Es todo para mi.. que quieres ahora Christian? ser parte de él?

— Lo vi y me quede encantado Ana que hago para que me dejes verlo?

— Que no lo lleves a Escala donde ahí van tus..

— ANA! eso deje atrás créeme

— No sé Christian él es tu hijo y decidí que esté con tu familia pero no sé cuales son tus intenciones.

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¿Qué planes tenias?

— Ana sigo sin entenderte.

— Christian por que hiciste el cambio? por que querías que yo tenga a tu hijo? Es para que me lo quites después solo para vengarte? Para atarme a ti?

Me quedo callado.

— Contéstame Christian.. ¿Qué planes tenias una vez que el bebé naciera?

— No lo sé Ana me di cuenta la gravedad del hecho después pero nunca quise que el bebé salga lastimado

— Tu no lo querías

— Me siento mal por eso.

— Contéstame Christian!

— Puede que tengas algo de razón usar al bebé para llegar a ti.. pero estoy arrepentido y lo quiero.. yo quiero ser su papá y ser bueno para el solo que no sé como hacerlo.

Ella no me dice nada.

— Ana por favor déjame ser parte de él

— Yo no quiero tener nada contigo Christian

— Me parte el corazón verte así Ana por favor no llores mas perdóname por todo.

Ella se seca las lágrimas y empieza a reír — Tu hablando de corazón? Cuando te diste cuenta que tenias uno?, según tu no sabias lo que es eso.

— Me di cuenta que tengo el día que te conocí.

— No me hagas reír crees que te crea eso? no es cierto

— Ana yo me enamoré de ti.. te amo

Ella se pone pálida con mi declaración abre la boca para decir algo pero no dice nada.

— No me amas.

— Si te amo Ana y con todas mis fuerzas y si sigo vivo es solo para pedirte perdón y ahora que conozco a mi hijo también por él.

Me mira con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas no soporto verla así quiero abrazarla pero no puedo, tengo miedo del rechazo.

— Christian sabes que?.. durante mucho tiempo yo creía que no era suficiente para ti, que conmigo nunca serias feliz porque yo no podría darte lo que tanto necesitabas que es el control y tu estilo de vida.

— Ana tu eres todo lo que necesito.. y no pienses eso de ti

— No.. y NO! y ya no pienso así me di cuenta de que es todo lo contrario, tú eres el que no es suficiente para mi, jamás me darías lo que yo busco, jamás serias un hombre normal con tus malditos problemas y yo no estoy para soportar tus locuras, arrebatos y querer azotarme cada vez que te lleve la contraria. Christian tu no eres para mi.

— Ana no puedes decirme eso por favor yo te necesito.

— No Christian ya he sufrido mucho por ti.

— No te alejes de mi ni alejes a mi hijo por favor te pido.

— Teddy es tu hijo esta bien podrás verlo pero yo no voy a estar contigo

hace una larga pausa — Entiendo.

Espero ella algún día me perdone y me quiera de nuevo la amo demasiado para verla sufrir y por mi culpa todo.

— Ahora déjame sola tal vez en otro momento pueda hablar contigo hoy no quiero.

Me levanto de la cama y voy hasta la puerta.

— Ana quiero que vuelvas a amarme y haré todo para recuperarte te amo

Ella no me mira y da la vuelta hacia la pared, cierro la puerta para dejarla tranquila veo a mi bebé le doy un beso en la frente y me despido..

Ahora que hago para que Ana me perdone? Algo tengo que hacer para que me haga caso y esté conmigo hasta le propongo matrimonio con tal de que se quede conmigo..


	37. Capitulo 36

Por dios esto es una locura si sigue así no voy a aguantar soy débil lo sé y ella es como una droga para mí soy un adicto a ella.

— Ana esto no está bien tú no estás en tus cinco sentidos mañana te arrepentirás de esto

Empieza a moverse y pegándose más por mi longitud y tocándome sobre mis pantalones no sé hasta donde podre aguantar.. ella me está torturando..

— Al diablo todo.. eres el padre de mi hijo y no tuvimos sexo..

Estamos en un lugar oscuro del lugar un simple pasillo donde apenas entramos los dos

— Ana por favor no sabes lo que dices y haces esto muy tomada

— Cállate! Quieres acostarte conmigo si o no?

_Si si si quiero acostarme contigo nena hacerte gritar mi nombre cuando te vienes_

— Ana no quiero aprovechar esta situación no eres tú

— Eres un amargado Grey..

Ella me grita.. sé que ella se siente mal con todo pero no quiero aprovechar su situación para hacerla mía aunque me muero de ganas.

— Ana te ayudo a ir a tu apartamento no dejaré que te vayas sola.

— Ook pero entras conmigo?

— Vamos Ana

La ayudo a tomar el taxi me preocupo por ella por eso la seguí hasta New York

—¿ Es aquí?

Ella se queda callada recostada por mi hombro dios.. huele delicioso las ganas que tengo de comerle la boca pasar mi lengua con la de ella.. pero jamás me perdonaría si lo hiciera y mañana lo recuerde todo.

— Creo… que ya llegamos..

No es normal su borrachera creo que algo le pusieron en su bebida por eso tiene esta reacción, ella se tambalea al entrar a su apartamento ni puede con sus propias llaves.

— Te ayudo..

Abro su puerta ella entra y empieza a reír sin parar no la entiendo.. me fijo y es un lugar hermoso, juguetes de bebes y todo seguro colores verde naranja rojos y manzana me gusta.. ese sofá negro se ve bastante cómodo para dormir esta noche ahí, no podré estar en la misma cama que la de Ana.

Ella se sienta en el suelo creo que se siente mal..

— ¿Te sientes mal?

Niega con la cabeza me quedo en silencio y ella me mira, sin darme cuenta ella salta por mí y me da un beso en la boca, su lengua mete dentro no puedo resistirme también quiero besarla.. respondo a su beso, es cálido húmedo y muy apasionado.

Me alejo un poco para que ella no siga aunque disfrute mucho ese beso

— ¿Qué pasa Christian no te gusta?

— No es eso Ana si lo hago quiero hacerlo bien

— Te odio ¿sabias?

— Lo sé y yo cada día te quiero más.

Arreglo su pelo del frente.. apoyo mi cabeza por la pared hasta que siento las manos de Ana por mis pantalones.. no puede ser! No puedo más estoy con una gran erección ha estado tocándome varias veces esta no es mi Ana está tal vez drogada pero quien mierda le dio esas cosas me alegro de estar en ese lugar no sé que hubiera pasado si se iba con algún hijo de puta.. lo mataría con mis propias manos..

— Ana por favor no sigas

Le susurro..

— Shh cállate sé que quieres esto y hoy seré buena contigo me has salvado de esos tipos..

No me deja seguir hablando va por mi cierre y lo baja.. estoy temblando me siento muy nervioso no me ha pasado algo así con solo su toque me vengo en mis pantalones

Lo saca y me toca.. sus manos son tan suaves estoy en el cielo que ya no me importa no puedo atajar mi cuerpo que pide con urgencia sus manos cierro los ojos y los abro de golpe sintiendo y viendo como ella lo mete a la boca..

— Mierda! sigue así no puedo mas.. pero sigue nena eres excelente me encantas

Juega con su lengua mi punta y la mano subiendo y bajando.. jamás pensé pasar por esto.. es mejor que mis sueños húmedos Ana está dándome una perfecta mamada..

— Si sigues me vengo en tu boca nena..

Ella sonrie y sigue succionando.. cuando estoy a punto de tirar mi liberación ella se levanta y me masturba.. me vengo en sus manos.

— Jesús Anastasia eso fue increíble..

Ella cae al tratar entrar a su habitación la ayudo a entrar..

— creo que necesitas un baño y a la cama nena..

— Suena tan sexy eso cuando me llamas nena.. ven

Me toma de la mano y me acerca a su cama, no sé que pretende pero me empuja hasta caer.. que hago ella se me está insinuando y yo loco por estar en ella.. es mala idea tener relaciones en su condición espero que me perdone pero ella se sube en mí y muele su trasero por mi miembro..

— ¿Quieres?

— Ana no sé..

Se levanta y busca algo en unos cajones hasta que veo unas ¿esposas? Para que las quiere.?.

— Quieto Christian

Vuelve a subir en mí y me toma de las manos y las sube por la cabecera de la cama creo que ya entiendo lo que quiere hacer.. esto mañana será una bomba y no hablo de la resaca que tendrá y a mi no querer verme de por vida..

Estoy en manos de ella no sé que hará conmigo.. la verdad estoy nervioso y con algo de miedo

— Ana que harás conmigo?

— shh no hables..

Se quita lo de arriba y queda en sostén blanco muy bonito le ha crecido más los pechos debe ser por que ya es mamá.. quiero chuparlos y lamerlos estoy explotando, por mi miembro ya puedo sentir que estoy por llegar..

Me desnuda de la cintura para abajo.. ella se lame los labios mordiéndose y mira mi erección sonríe..

Lo mete a la boca y no resisto más cierro los ojos esto debe ser un sueño.. un hermoso sueño del que no quiero despertar..

Se levanta y se quita sus bragas santo cielos… y yo aquí esposado lo que daría por pasar mis dedos por sus pliegues y masajear su clítoris hinchado con mi lengua

— Oh.. Ana estas torturándome pero me gusta mucho.. no creo que sea una buena idea quiero hacerlo pero estando bien no así, te quiero completa.

— Cállate!

Y me muerde los labios.. esto es tan caliente que hasta podría decir que ella podría dominarme como se le de la gana soy suyo que haga conmigo lo que quiera..

Se ajusta y veo mi polla hundirse en su interior esto es lo mejor que pudo pasarme en mucho tiempo.. estar aquí con Anastasia y follando tengo miedo de lo que pase mañana pero esto es ahora no quiero arrepentirme pero lo disfruto pero a la vez suena gracioso ella prácticamente está abusando de mí.. que me da risas, ella acelera más su ritmo veo como entro y salgo de ella de su interior húmedo apretado que hasta casi es doloroso por la forma que me está montando es una salvaje no la había visto de esta manera es una fiera en la cama, con las esposas me duele me estiro porque necesito liberarme y tocarla pero cuando mas lo intento me excito más ella acelera siento como hay espasmos y como se humedece es mi primera vez así y una mujer encima mío teniendo todo el control de mi cuerpo, los dos estamos gimiendo ella grita que me vuelve loco no aguanto más que me estoy corriendo y aun sigo dentro de ella.. no para se mueve cada vez más que me alegra de ser un hombre de carga rápida y estoy de nuevo para hacerlo de seguido

— Nena me encantas..

— No digas nada Christian solo disfruta de esto

Me sigue follando duro — Christian me vengo!

— Hazlo ven para mí..

Se viene y yo con ella se desploma sobre mi pecho y se queda dormida y ahora que hago?

No me puedo mover ella se quedo como una estatua dormida y sigo enterrado en su interior pero mis parpados se cierran dos rondas seguidas sin descansar.. que quedo dormido así.

* * *

**VARIAS HORAS ANTES**

**Anastasia**

— Ana querida ¿estas bien?

Grace toca la puerta y entra se da cuenta que me siento mal pero ya estoy harta de esta situación de que me vean llorando todo el tiempo.

Me siento y le sonrío.. — Estoy mejor gracias

Camino y voy en busca de mi bebé lo extraño mucho solo quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

Lo tomo y le lleno de besos y su risa de bebé me llena completamente..

— veo que quieres mucho a tu hijo

— Es todo para mi por el lucharía lo que sea

— Perdón que te pregunte esto pero como entenderás también soy madre y me preocupa Christian ya has hablado con él? dejaras que vea a Teddy?

— No hemos hablado aun del bebé pero si Christian quiere verlo por mi está bien..

Lo dije.. fue difícil eso pero lo dije si Christian quiere ver a Teddy lo hará pero como vivo en NY lo vería los fines de semana no lo sé quisiera no verlo seguido.

#####

Preparo mi maleta de regreso tengo compromisos allá además de mi apartamento y trabajo! Dios mío.. ni di aviso de mi ausencia mi jefe va a matarme..

Abro mi ordenador y me quedo congelada

Mierda! me despidieron.. esto no puede ser no pueden despedirme.. pero claro que pueden ni di aviso por mi ausencia ninguna justificación que haré sin mi trabajo? No puedo estar desempleada tengo un hijo que mantener esto no puede pasarme justo ahora..

Llamé a mi jefe y no quiso saber de mi me dijo que pase por mi liquidación al menos eso me darán ahora empezaré a buscar otro pero estoy mal.. me siento mal no sé que hacer ahora.

— Ana? estas llorando?

— Mia no es nada..

— Fue mi hermano? Te ha molestado? Que te hizo esta vez..

Ella se levanta molesta.

— Mia no pasó nada con Christian me despidieron de mi trabajo soy una estúpida ni un mail envié a mis jefes y con justa razón lo hicieron.

Ella me abraza es como una hermana ella y Kate son las mejores.

— Ana múdate aquí de nuevo..

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que regreses a Seattle aquí estamos todos y Teddy nos tendrá mas cerca

— Mia ya tengo una vida allá..

— Ana por favor si estas por aquí cuidaríamos de Teddy ya no quiero despegarme de mi sobrino por favor piénsalo..

No sé que pensar puede que sí regrese aquí después de todo pero también regresarían todos los recuerdos y encontrarme con personas que quiero olvidar o mejor dicho Dean seguro ni me recuerda está con otra mujer y yo.. bueno aquí estoy..

Después de una larga charla me convencieron en regresar que aquí está realmente mi vida y que Ted necesita estar cerca de su familia ellos lo quieren cerca estoy de acuerdo con eso.. pero no quiero estar cerca de Christian su familia es encantadora pero él…. no

Es una locura soy una loca no sé porque acepté volver pero ya no hay marcha atrás dejé a mi hijo con sus abuelos mientras yo arreglo todo la mudanza y pasar por mi liquidación ¿no tengo voluntad propia? Me dejé convencer tan fácilmente pero lo positivo de todo es que tengo a mis amigos conmigo..

Llego a mi apartamento y es extraño sin Teddy ya me separé mucho de él y lo extraño mucho ya no lo dejaré con personas extrañas ahora está con su familia

Llamé a Grace para saber como está y dijo que es un amor de niño ya se está acostumbrando a ellos.

Lo que es un giro solo fui por unos días y todo lo que paso en tan poco tiempo lo de mi padre, ver de nuevo a Christian conocer a un hombre apuesto _Anastasia tranquila _mi conciencia regañándome.

Me siento cansada tomo mis llaves cerrando para cuando es la vida!

Llego al bar de unos amigos que conocí me han invitado en varias ocasiones pero no podía y como estaría por regresar a Seattle decidí hacerlo hoy..

Se acerca un hombre alto rubio.. se parece un poco a Dean

— Hola guapa estás sola o esperando a tu novio..

Aquí vamos..

— Sola y así me gusta estarlo..

— No puede ser una chica tan guapa como tu no puede estar sola.. y ese vestido uff

Eh? Bueno sí puede que sea algo corto y el azul sea un buen color para mi.

**Christian**

Decidí seguir a Ana no me importa si ella me rechaza pero quiero hablar con ella, no sabe que la seguí entré a este bar espero no sea para encontrarse con alguien no soportaría verla con otro hombre.. estoy a pocos metros pero ella no me ve en cambio yo la veo es sexy no aparto mis ojos de sus piernas hasta las manos me pican por querer tocarla.

Pasan los minutos y la veo hablando con un tipo que se que sus intenciones es llevarla a la cama eso no! sobre mi cadáver.. Ana es mía..

Están bebiendo pero no la veo bien ese hombre la está emborrachando…

— Anastasia..

Trato de sonar tranquilo porque en el fondo estoy por quererle romper los huesos

— ¿Christian?

Ella se ríe.. no sé que le causa mucha gracia verme?

— Ohh.. mira él es Jhonatan

Se aclara la garganta.. — No.. yo me llamo Esteban..

— Bueno como te llames.. este es Christian el padre de mi hijo lo odio..

Y empieza a reír de nuevo, sacudo la cabeza desaprobando su actitud..

— Oh.. lo siento yo mejor me voy..

Nos deja solos y Ana me mira —¿ Que? por que me miras así.

— Ana estas muy tomada vámonos..

— NO me voy a NINGUN lado CONTIGO!

— Por favor no estas bien

— Estoy perfectamente y gracias a ti ahora ven ya que estas aquí bebe conmigo

— Ana he dejado las bebidas

Me estira de la mano y me siento a su lado esta no era la forma que quería disfrutar de su compañía ahora tendré que cuidarla.

Me obliga a ir a bailar.. esta noche será larga tomada no es ella misma

— Christian no seas un tronco y mueve tus pies

Me acerco a ella y el calor de su cuerpo me enciende da la vuelta hasta quedar su espalda por mi pecho y su culo frotándome.. paso mis manos alrededor de su cintura inhalando el olor de pelo, no resisto y paso mis labios por su cuello.. se pega mas a mi apropósito..

Esta noche será caliente todo ya me estoy quemando..

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Despierto porque me duele todo.. dormí bastante mal incomodo .. abro los ojos porque siento que me pica la cara y es el pelo de anastasia dormida sobre mi y me siento caliente y me doy cuenta de la posición que estamos es la misma como nos quedamos dormidos y mieeer….

Estoy dentro de ella si ella no despierta la voy a follar de nuevo..

Intento moverme pero es en vano todo, estoy esposado por su cama y yo cada vez mas duro y si no me muevo me muero aquí mismo.. estoy explotando casi pero no la quiero lastimar está dormida y esto podría ser doloroso para ella me muevo despacio para ver si reacciona..

— Ana.. nena despierta por favor estoy agonizando.. despierta..

Ella se esta despertando pero mueve la pelvis.. o por dios.. no.. hasta en sueños me está follando

— MMMmm

Ella gime quiero moverme más rápido pero dejo que ella lo haga..

Hasta que abre los ojos y se ve asustada..

— OH dios mío! Christian?

Le doy una sonrisa de dientes — Ehh hola?

— Creí que estaba soñando..

Murmura.. tocándose la cabeza debe ser por la resaca

Le cambia el rostro que no puedo entender de sorpresa susto o no sé.. se levanta de mi y se dirige al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Mierda! y yo sigo con una erección al menos teníamos que haber terminado.. ¡!

Sale del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor y me mira pero no sabe que decirme..

— Christian.. no sé que me paso me pase de copas y no era yo

— Ana no sé que decirte..

— Por que permitiste que llegue tan lejos?

— Quería hacerlo pero tu..

— ¿Yo que?

— Me tomaste por sorpresa y no pude aguantar más Ana soy un hombre y lo que me hacías era .. dios.. caliente y con esa mamada que me diste ..

— ¿?QUE? enloquecí..

Se tapa la cara y está como un tomate — No quise decirlo así.. hablo por la situación que estoy ahora además no me siento cómodo estoy desnudo y esposado podrías por favor traer tus llaves y liberarme?

— Oh.. dios mío no puede ser..

— ¿Qué pasa Ana?

— No tengo las llaves..

Que buena suerte tengo! Ahora que?

* * *

**Puede que sea un poco rápido pero ya después se vendrá algo más.. de "Vainilla" jejej y no precisamente por que están juntos ;) **


	38. Capitulo 37

No me jodas Ana no tiene las malditas llaves? No me pienso quedar aquí..

— Ana dime que estas bromeando.

— No estoy bromeando es la verdad las llaves no tengo.

— Y como voy a salir de aquí?

— No lo sé.. tal vez llame a alguien..

— Anastasia! no vas a llamar a nadie es vergonzoso que alguien me vea así y por tu culpa..

— Mi culpa?

— Ana tu me hiciste eso..

Ella se tapa la cara y vuelve a sonrojarse.. — Christian de verdad lo hicimos?

No recuerda nada?

— Si lo hicimos la forma que amanecimos dice todo..

Ella vuelve al cuarto de baño y esta vez con una toalla y me tapa sigo desnudo y creo que ahora me tocará ponerme rojo..

— Por que viniste me seguiste?

— Quería verte y hablar contigo..

— Sí.. ya veo en mi cama querías hablar?

— A ver Anastasia.. sé que lo hicimos y no estuvo bien eso pero necesitamos hablar tengo mucho que explicarte..

— Está bien hablaremos pero primero tienes que salir de mi cama.

— Por mi ya me levantaba pero como ves no puedo estas segura que no tienes las llaves por ahí?

— No las tengo.. si eran de..

Mierda de ese imbécil..

— ¿Dean?

Asienta con la cabeza.. trato de no poner imágenes en mi cabeza de lo que ellos hacían por eso ella lo tiene él se lo dio para hacerlo duro? Le gusta duro? Anoche lo hicimos así y llegué dos veces seguido.. no amigo no te pares, de solo pensar lo de anoche me excita..

— Puede que esto funcione

— ¿ Que es?

Veo que es como un palito de metal finito..

— Quédate quieto que subiré sobre ti para hacerlo no intentes nada siento un solo movimiento y te dejo aquí y me voy..

— Es..está bien..

Trago saliva estoy incomodo ella se sube en horcajadas sobre mi.. perfecto! Ella no quiere que me mueva pero ya mi miembro la está sintiendo como atajo eso?.. con ella no tengo el control de mi cuerpo.. años de entrenamiento hoy no sirven.

Necesito más su tacto me acomodo para que vea o mejor dicho me sienta lo feliz que me hace..

— Christian que haces?

— Nada..

Podría jurar que ella también está excitada tengo ganas de hundirme profundamente en ella y venirme así..

— Listo..

— ¿Ya?

La voz entrecortada necesito liberarme si sigo así.. tendré las bolas azules

— Gracias.. puedo pasar?

señalo su cuarto de baño..

— Si.. hay toallas limpias.

Entro al cuarto de baño regreso para agarrar mi ropa rápidamente y me tomo con mis manos mi miembro masajeando rápidamente no puedo creer que estoy haciendo estoy masturbándome. veo sus bragas y lo tomo con esto es mucho mejor.. siento que me libero y me vengo en ella..

Abro los ojos y mierda! soy un maldito pervertido me vine en sus bragas trato de limpiarlo para que no se dé cuenta.

No sé que me pasa cuando estoy con ella pierdo el control, creo que será mejor que lo lleve conmigo así tendré un recuerdo de ella.. si soy un pervertido..

Me doy una ducha fría para calmarme y si funciona.. salgo con el pelo mojado y ella sentada en su cama mirando como lo dejó todo.

— Sigo sin poder creer que me acosté contigo Christian

— Lo siento Ana también fue mi culpa por dejarme llevar

— Fue un error y no volverá a pasar

Paso mis manos por el pelo y me siento a su lado.. me acerco mas

— Ana te quiero dime que hago para que me perdones y estés conmigo y nos olvidamos de todo..

— Eso de olvidar todo incluye a Teddy?.. Christian no vengo sola está mi hijo.

— Que también es mío los quiero a los dos.

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste solo me dijiste a mí.

— Créeme a los dos los quiero

— Mi hijo siempre está primero.

— Entiendo pero yo soy su padre quiero que me conozca a los dos los quiero..

— No es fácil Christian.. para ti es fácil pero para mí no. No usaste condón no es así?

— Mierda… no lo usé no me diste tiempo de ponerme uno

Pone bien su pelo levantándose y camina.. no sé por que esto no me va a gustar..

— Sé que Teddy aun es muy pequeño para tener otro hermano no fue mi intención no sé si esté preparado para ser papá nuevamente.

Ella sube su mano haciendo que me calle..

— No me preocupa eso..

— ¿Cómo?

— Estoy en control de natalidad no voy a quedar embarazada lo que me preocupa es que me pegues algún E.T.S

Abro la boca para hablar pero no sé como hacerlo ella piensa que tengo alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

— Ana.. estoy limpio soy sano no tengo nada te lo juro.. estás a salvo conmigo

— No te creo! Eres un dominante es mas que obvio que tienes mujeres de todo tipo

— Anastasia.. basta! ya te dije que no soy un dominante y estoy limpio si quieres te muestro mi estado de salud en papeles que estoy bien..

— Christian no quise ofenderte pero entiéndeme ponte en mi lugar si yo tuviera sexo con todos por ahí estarás tranquilo en acostarte conmigo?

De solo pensar en eso iría a la cárcel por asesino.. mataría a todos.

Desayunamos en silencio sin decir nada y ella está sentada lejos de mi.. pero hay algo que da vueltas en mi cabeza que necesito sacarlo.. ¿ por que ella está en control de natalidad? Se acuesta con alguien?

— Ana puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes?

Me mira.. y sus ojos hermosos reflejan la luz de afuera que hacen lucir mas y estoy hipnotizado

— ¿Christian?

— SI. me distraje por tus ojos..

Ella niega con la cabeza.. — ¿Ana por qué estas en control de natalidad?

— Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo..

— Solo hice una pregunta te acuestas con alguien? Follaste con el abogado ese?

Estoy poniéndome muy celoso.. solo yo quiero estar dentro de ella

— No tienes derecho en decirme eso.. además mi vida sexual es solo mía.

— Si tengo derecho por que te quiero y yo no comparto lo que es mío y tú eres mía. Entiendes?

Ese silencio incomodo de nuevo.. quiero tomarla en mis brazos y follarla sobre la mesa

— Bien creo que tengo que preparar todo para regresar lo mas pronto con mi bebé.

— Te ayudo?

pregunto tranquilo quiero pasar mas tiempo con ella.

— No es necesario gracias por todo..

— Esta bien..

Me levanto y me acerco a su boca.. para susurrarle — Como dije eres mía y no comparto lo que es mío.. esto aun no termina tenemos mucho que hablar.

**Anastasia..**

Estuvo a punto de besarme? Y hablarme así que se cree?.. hago memoria de lo que pasó anoche si recuerdo hablar con alguien luego Christian llegó insistí que baile conmigo.. oh yo lo estuve acosando toda la noche y claro como es hombre se dejó fácilmente y él encantado, en el fondo lo disfruté y no dejé que me tocara y amanecimos pegados y él dentro mío.. yo pensaba que era un sueño..

Ahora será mas difícil hacer que se aleje de mí.. estoy confundida sé que quiere cambiar o ya cambio por querer estar conmigo pero por otro sigo muy enojada con él sufrí bastante por su culpa es un imbécil pero a mayúscula!

— Aggggg..

Tiro algunos cartones livianos.. buenísimo ahora a limpiar de nuevo y este dolor de cabeza horrible..


	39. Capitulo 38

El amor no es suficiente.. yo Christian Grey hablando del amor? bueno así estoy, locamente enamorado de ella y creo que la amo desde el día que la conocí y estuvo en mis brazos por primera vez, fui un estúpido por dejarla ir hace unos años atrás y hoy estoy aquí pagando por todo los errores que cometí podría decir desde el día que nací, ella no quiere saber nada de mi y yo de solo estar cerca de ella me siento vivo.

Ahora estoy lleno de vida anoche nos acostamos para que fuera perfecto me hubiera gustado tocarla, con solo el pensamiento ya tengo una tienda de campaña en el pantalón no conocía ese lado de Anastasia y me encantó para que voy a negarlo quiero volver a hacerlo con ella.

Hoy regreso a Seattle están preparando una gran fiesta a Teddy y eso que aun no cumple un año ya me imagino lo que hará Mia cuando llegue ese día.

Cierro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Ana desnuda encima mío.. estoy volviéndome loco no puedo ni cerrar mis ojos sin verla, esa mujer me ha hechizado me tiene loco.

**De Regreso a Seattle Escala **

Es casi media noche, no sé si Ana ya llegó pero estoy preocupado quiero saber de ella como estará, que hace, hasta que come todo quiero saberlo.

Me miro al espejo y no soy lo que era antes me veo distinto y con ojeras sobre todo..

— Christian tienes que comer

— Jason no andes detrás mío como si fuera un niño además no se me antoja nada.

— Esa es la parte que extraño del antiguo Grey, nunca desperdiciaba la comida.

— Tal vez eso sea lo único que extrañas de mi.

— Sinceramente si. El antiguo era un idiota.

Agarro los cubiertos de la mesa y lo miro.. — Gracias Jason por cierto ya has pensado en volver a trabajar para mi?

— En eso estaba señor aquí tengo mi curriculum para ver si necesita guardia de seguridad.

Pero si es un hijo de…. Encima riéndose pero quien mejor que él encargarse de todo.

— Perfecto pero de vez en cuando podrás tutearme y dejar de lado las formalidades.

— Si señor.

— Ya te tengo la primera misión, encuentra un guardaespaldas para Ana y mi hijo ellos necesitaran uno, no pienso dejarla que ande sola con Teddy por ahí, también averigua todo sobre bebes quiero tener una habitación para Teddy de juegos ya sabes esas cosas de niños bebes para su edad.

— Puedo preguntar ¿la madre estará con usted?

— No Taylor ella no quiere saber nada de mi pero quiero luchar por ella tiene que perdonarme.

— Me voy a meter en algo que tal vez no me importe.

— Solo tíralo Taylor dilo.

— De verdad la amas? Que te hace pensar que estas enamorado de ella

— Que preguntas haces.. todo.. me doy cuenta de todo para empezar la quiero solo para mi y me pongo celoso hasta de mis pensamientos hacia ella.

Taylor me mira con los ojos sorprendido, es como si estuviera hablando con otra persona y no conmigo

— Y cuando lo volvimos a hacer si la sentí completamente mía.

— (tosiendo) eso fue antes de que la volvieras a ver cuando se separaron?

Niego con la cabeza.. — Fue en NY la seguí para hablar con ella, la encontré en un lugar bebiendo y hablando con un imbécil y el alcohol hizo el resto.

— QUE? y tu te aprovechaste de ella?

— NO.. claro que no!

Me levanto de la silla, camino para explicarle mejor — Yo intenté pararla pero ella fue mas fuerte que yo

Taylor ríe a carcajadas. — Dime algo que pueda creerte.

— Es la verdad no me pude resistir no entrare en detalles solo dire que la extraño.

**Al día siguiente **

Me levanto temprano mi madre me llamó porque quiere verme creo saber para que pero no quiero discutir con mi padre nuevamente.

Busco mis jeans azules una zapatilla converse y remera negra, no sé pero me siento feliz hoy puede ser porque veré a Ana y a Ted.

Estaciono el auto y bajo despacio Taylor me sigue haciéndome señas para seguir. ¿desde cuando soy inseguro?.

— Madre..

— Hola Christian, Ana y el bebé no tardarán en llegar.

mi madre me leyó el pensamiento?

— No sabia que los invitaste esta bien que yo esté aquí?

— Hijo esta es tu casa puedes venir las veces que quieras.

— Hola Christian.

Mia se acerca a nosotros.

— Mia como estas?

— Bien.

No me gusta que mi hermana sea tan fría conmigo.

— Ana querida llegaste Teddy hola hermoso..

Teddy sonríe y abre la boca como si quisiera imitar lo que mi madre le dice

— Christian no seas descortés ¿no vas a saludar a Ana y a tu hijo?

La miro bien y voy con ellos..

— Hola Ana. Y le doy un beso en la mejilla y otro beso en la cabeza a Teddy.

Él me mira y se pone serio.

— Christian puede que solo sea un bebé pero entiende muchas cosas háblale así te conoce.

— Hola bebé

_¿Qué me pasa que no puedo hablar ni con mi hijo?_

— Christian ¿quieres cargarlo un momento por favor? Iré por su biberón y pañales que olvidé bajar.

— Si..

Me pasa a Teddy y toco sus manos la electricidad de siempre presente ella niega la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse algo de la mente. ¿siente lo mismo que yo?

Teddy empieza a hacer ruidos con la boca no tengo idea que hacer con él le paso mi celular y parece gustarle..

— Cuando sepas hablar te compraré de estas para estar siempre comunicados.

Recuesta su cabeza por mi pecho, vaya.. se siente muy bien.

— Aquí esta mi sobrino mas hermoso

Mia lleva a Teddy de mis brazos, veo a Elliot y Kate acercarse, esa mujer si tuviera misil en los ojos yo ya estaría en pedazos, entiendo su odio por mi pero ni disimula un poco.

— Christian has visto a mi amiga?

— Sí, fue a traer las cosas del bebé.

Elliot no deja de mirarme.. — Pero donde te has metido bro? Estas con marcas te encontraste con un vampiro?

En eso llega Ana y con el comentario que hizo Elliot puedo sentirla que se puso incomoda, los dos sabemos de como me hice estas marcas, y por su mirada me doy cuenta que no quiere que nadie se entere de que tuvimos algo.

— Elliot por favor como si no supieras donde ha estado metido Christian..

Esta mujer me tiene harto. — Kate si no sabes mejor cállate.

— Ja! Dices que me calle? no soy ninguna sumisa tuya para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer..

Me pone mas nervioso no la soporto ni un poco.

— Kate por favor acompáñame llevaré estos a Teddy.

Kate y Ana se alejan.. — Ya enserio Christian ¿sigues con lo mismo?

— Pero que mierda le pasa a todo el mundo? Si van a seguir así conmigo será mejor que me vaya..

— Espera Christian no es para tanto.

Elliot se pone en buen plan ahora?

— ¿dices que no es para tanto? Es verdad estaba metido en muchas cosas pero basta de hacerme recordar todo el tiempo, trato de ser una mejor persona maldita sea y ustedes no me dejan.. será mejor que me vaya no soy bienvenido aquí..

No puedo creer mi propia familia me trata así estoy enojado que ahora soy yo que no quiero ver a nadie!, por mas broma que sea ellos no entienden lo que estoy pasando lo que realmente estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

— Hijo espera..

Me detengo y miro a mi madre con ojos llorosos..

— Lo siento mamá será mejor que me vaya ustedes no me quieren aquí y ya no insistiré más en verlos

— Por favor Christian

— Nada mamá.. te llamaré luego.

Veo a Ana mirándome no sé que tiene sus ojos que hasta parecen tristes, ella tampoco me entiende antes de cometer una locura prefiero irme.

**Escala**

Dije que no volvería a exagerar con el alcohol y lo pienso cumplir, Gail me preparó una jarra llena de jugo de naranja me siento aburrido que necesito una actividad con que distraerme.

Tengo mi teléfono y estoy tentado en querer llamarla.

— Señor Grey su madre y sus hermanos están aquí para verlo.

— Taylor diles que no quiero ver a nadie, le dije a mi madre que yo la llamaría no necesito mas sermones de lo que fue mi vida, ya tuve bastante al menos por hoy no quiero eso.

— Les diré que estas indispuesto.

— Gracias.

Mi familia no lleva mucho en cuenta de como era mi vida sexual lo que a ellos no les pareció bien fue que me dejara manipular por Elena y estar alejado de ellos por mucho tiempo, gran parte la culpa fue mía y esos chistes de Elliot no me caen bien y la pesada de Kate ni la quiero ver.

Me acuesto y tengo mi celular en mano reviso unos mails viejos y encuentro que aun tengo como contacto a Anastasia, espero siga teniendo el mismo correo y no lo cambie.

* * *

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**De:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Sin despedirme.

Buena noches Anastasia espero que sigas teniendo la misma dirección que lo sigas usando y no sea en vano este mensaje, pensaba en llamarte o escribirte un sms pero me sentí más confiado haciéndolo desde aquí.

Quiero disculparme por no despedirme de ti ni de Teddy esta tarde estaba enojado que preferí irme.

CG

* * *

-O-

Lo sabía.. sabia que era mala idea enviarle un mail, pasaron quince minutos y nada y yo como un tonto mirando a cada rato la pantalla.

Al poner mi celular sobre la mesita al lado de mi cama suena y reviso es el correo de Ana.

* * *

**Para:** Christian Grey

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Sin despedirme.

Christian.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo que ya casi olvidaba que tenia un correo y que a ti te tenia de contacto, no tienes por que pedirme disculpas esta todo bien..

;)

Ana.

* * *

-O-

¿solo eso me escribió?

* * *

**Para:** Anastasia Steele.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Sin despedirme

¿Cómo estás llegaste bien del viaje? ¿Teddy como está? dale un beso de mi parte, recuerda que aun tenemos una platica pendiente sobre nuestro hijo.

CG.

* * *

-O-

No tarda mucho en contestarme.

* * *

**Para:** Christian Grey

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Sin despedirme

Teddy está bien, pero ahora me está dando problemas no quiere dormir y no está de muy buen humor, me pregunto ¿ a quien habrá salido?

Ana.

* * *

-O-

Ese correo me dio risa en este mundo hay alguien parecido a mi y que tenga mi sentido del humor, de verdad espero que no sea como yo.

* * *

**Para:** Anastasia Steele

**De:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Sin despedirme.

También tengo mi lado bueno, aunque no lo creas. Cuando podemos vernos para hablar?

CG

* * *

-O-

* * *

**Para:** Christian Grey

**De:** Anastasia Steele

**Asunto:** Sin despedirme

Christian hablemos en otra ocasión no quiero ser grosera pero te dejo Teddy no deja de llorar y tengo que atenderlo.

Ana.

* * *

-O-

Debe estar enfermo o algo? Y si ella me necesita?

* * *

**Para:** Anastasia Steele.

**De:** Christian Grey

**Asunto:** Allá voy.

Si el bebé llora mucho debe ser por algo estaré ahí en unos minutos.

CG

* * *

-O-

* * *

Segundos después me contesta que no es necesario pero eso ya no le contesté, me levanto de la cama rápido y me cambio poniendo mi chaqueta de cuero negro y por supuesto llevar las llaves de mi auto.

Luego aviso a Taylor donde me voy..

**Apartamento de Ana.**

Llego a su apartamento espero que me abra, no le dije exactamente que venia pero tengo que asegurarme de que están bien, ya pronto tendrán alguien que los cuide mientras yo no esté cerca.

Ella abre la puerta y se sorprende al verme, tiene a Teddy en sus brazos lo veo inquieto y los ojos de Ana con lágrimas ha estado llorando?

— Dios Ana estas bien?

Le pregunto para saber que le pasa.

— Sí solo me entró algo en el ojo.

Trata de ocultarlo

— Ana no me engañas has estado llorando.

_Por mi?_

— Me invitas a pasar?

— Pasa.. iré a cambiarme

Me pasa a Teddy y empieza a llorar de nuevo, lo pongo en mi hombro y le susurro para que se calme acariciado su pequeña espalda y su olor de bebé es único.

— ¿Teddy tu podrías hacer que tu mami y yo estemos juntos? ¿Qué dices?

— No puedo creer Christian contigo se calmó que le hiciste?

Me dice frunciendo el ceño.

— Creo que me extrañaba.

— Si claro.. ya que lo tienes contigo quieres café o te?

— Lo que tu tomas está bien.

— Entonces Té..

Veo que esta noche será un poco larga pero bien para mi así estaré mas con Ana y Teddy..

* * *

**Que les pareció la película? si ya fueron a verla que tal les gustó?**


	40. Capitulo 39

Teddy se ha quedado dormido en mis brazos veo que tan mal no le caigo a mi hijo, es posible que la sangre sea tan fuerte que el pueda sentirme? Saber que yo soy su padre?.

— Con o sin azúcar?

Ana llega con la taza de té. — Con azúcar por favor… Gracias.

— Veo que por fin se durmió.

Ella y sus labios tan sexy que quiero comérselo todo.. sacudo mi cabeza para quitarme de la cabeza pensamientos así con Teddy en mis brazos.

— Ana puedo llevarlo a su cuarto?

— Sí pero deja la puerta abierta así lo escuchamos aun no compré el monitor de bebé lo olvide.

Lo llevo despacio para no despertarlo si ha costado hacerlo dormir, Ana es muy buena en esto, ella sola y con un bebé ¿Cómo puede con todo? La admiro mucho.

lo bajo con cuidado en su cuna que es hermoso pero quiero comprarle uno mas grande donde tenga mas espacio de sentarse o pararse pero sobre todo con mucha seguridad cuando empiece a caminar podría tirarse de aquí, esto tendré que hablarlo con Anastasia.

¿apago la luz? No.. lo dejaré encendido así no se asusta al despertar.

Al volver con Ana la veo sonriéndole a su teléfono

— Ana ¿todo bien?

Ella cambia su rostro a seria. — Sí todo bien Christian.

— Veo que has recibido algún mensaje gracioso.. ¿Quién es?

Odio cuando ella me pone los ojos en blanco. — Eso creo que no tengo por que responderte.

— Ana no me trates así, quiero hacer las pases contigo fue una simple pregunta.

Suspirando. — Esta bien te diré.. era Oliver.

Mierda! ahora a lidiar con este Dean dos.

— Ese imbécil? él no es bueno sabias que estaba a punto de casarse y engañó a su novia con su mejor amiga?

Ella empieza a reír. — Si lo sabía él me lo dijo y tu no eres mejor que él

— no me compares Anastasia, y aun así hablas con él?

— A ver Christian no tiene nada de malo además somos amigos, sí ha cometido errores pero yo no soy nadie para juzgarlo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

Me quedo con la boca abierta por lo que acaba de decirme..

— Dios Anastasia no pareces la misma.

Ella se sienta a mi lado y siento una energía extraña que me gusta.

— Soy lo que soy por que me cansé de ser siempre la victima, la pobre Anastasia engañada y abandonada por su novio, es verdad no confío mucho en la gente empezando por los hombres pero no por eso me cierro.

Ana ya no es esa niña ingenua virgen que cayó en manos de un monstruo o sea yo, tengo mi mirada baja que no soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

— Tienes una relación con él?

Le pregunto en voz baja.

— Christian no me has oído? No tengo ninguna relación con él ni con nadie al menos no sentimentalmente..

que quiso decir con eso?

Esta vez si la miro a los ojos.. — Quieres decir que si tendrías relaciones con él sin emociones? Sin sentimientos? Ana te acuestas con el verdad? Es por eso que estas en control de natalidad para no quedar embarazada..

Ella se levanta y se acomoda la blusa.. _mi amor que sexy _

— NO! después de que Teddy nació empecé a tomarlo y no entraré en detalles pero es algo que solo las mujeres entendemos y no vuelvas a hablarme así entiendes?

— Perdón Ana pero me vuelvo loco de solo pensarte con otro hombre que no sea yo.

Ella me interrumpe. — Christian es tarde y no quiero hablar de esto y si quieres que nos llevemos mejor y por el bien de Teddy no vuelvas a hablarme de amor ni nada de eso por favor.

— Ana yo..

— Christian nada.

— Está bien como quieras. Será mejor que me vaya.

Al levantarme escuchamos llorar a Teddy hablamos tan fuerte con la discusión que tuvimos que despertamos al bebé.

— Me quedo un rato más.

Le digo y ella acepta.

Va por Teddy que con su llanto despertaría a todos los vecinos

— Ana es normal que llore tanto? No quieres que llame a mi madre?

— Christian no es necesario él está bien además hace poco que dejé de darle el pecho y todavía sigue molesto por eso.

— Y por qué dejaste de darle?

— Ya no tengo leche suficiente además con el trabajo no podía, ya casi come y con la formula es bueno, es la costumbre que aun no se le pasa.

— Pero está sufriendo.

— Es lo más doloroso para una madre esto, pero mientras más grande se hace será más difícil.

— He leído que algunos bebes toman leche materna hasta los dos años.

Ana frunce el seño y se ríe.. ella no aprueba eso a esa edad ya tienen dientes y ya ni serian alimento creo..

— Déjame ayudarte

Lo llevo conmigo hasta la sala y enciendo el televisor — Teddy que canal ves?

Busco y busco canales pero no hay nada doy con uno donde escucho gemidos de un hombre y una mujer.. rápidamente tapo los ojos de Teddy sin querer di con un canal porno..

Veo a Ana detrás mío.. — Christian no vas a mostrarle eso a nuestro hijo

Mi corazón salta al escuchar decir "nuestro hijo".

— No.. por supuesto que no Ana tienes canales porno? Te prohíbo que veas..

Lo digo en un tono serio por que ella tendría estos canales? No estoy en contra de estas cosas pero odio que ella se caliente por un tipo en televisión.

— No vas a prohibirme nada además no sabia que eso venia en el paquete de canales..

— Hasta donde sé HBO no trae de esos o si?

Empiezo a reír — Muy gracioso señor Grey.

Mañana me encargaré de esto hablaré con Taylor para que lo censure como dije Ana no puede ver a otro hombre desnudo que no sea yo.

Teddy me quita del pensamiento metió mi dedo en su boca quiere morderme pero no siento nada aun no tiene dientes.

— Ya tiene hambre.

— Le preparé el biberón le das tu?

Ana me pasa y le doy con cuidado tengo que tener más practica me tiembla las manos, ni cuando empecé a manejar por primera vez me sentí así y eso que fue a los trece tuve una discusión con Elliot y agarré su auto sin saber manejar Salí y rayé todo el costado, creo que esa fue la primera vez que me dejó el ojo morado.


	41. capitulo 40

Abro los ojos y siento que mis papados no quieren abrirse me quedé dormido en el sofá ¿en qué momento? Y una manta?.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estaba viendo tv con Teddy luego él se quedó dormido..

_Dios mio… Teddy.._ me levanto de un salto y veo a Ana con una taza de café.

— Ana?

Y ella me sonríe le dio risa la forma que desperté y me levanté.

— Buenos días Christian dormiste bien?

— Eh.. si.. si? Me quedé dormido con Teddy por un momento pensé que lo tiré.

— Él está bien.. ahora si duerme tranquilamente después no dejarnos dormir casi toda la noche y tu te ves como si no has dormido en años.

Me acerco a ella pero retrocede. — Christian no.

— Ana solo quería darte un beso de buenos días nada mas.

— ¿Qué quieres Christian?

— A ti..

Ella niega con la cabeza. — No empieces que no llegaremos a ningún lado.

Me siento frente a ella — Está bien no voy a insistir _por ahora_ pero tratemos de ser amigos al menos.

— Ja! Amigos? Estas mal Grey

— entonces que es lo que quieres Ana? quieres que solo hablemos por mail? Textos skype? si eso quieres esta bien por mi.

— Está bien trataré de llevarme bien contigo.

Cuanto mas ella me rechaza yo más la quiero y la deseo, no pienso parar hasta hacerla mía nuevamente, ahora que tiene un hijo mío será mas fácil llegar a ella, bueno eso espero, no quiero a usar a mi hijo para llegar a ella pero es una gran ventaja tenerlo como aliado.

Me despedí de ellos Ana quedó en ir de compras con Mia que por cierto la fiesta del cumple mes será mañana, Teddy cumple siete meses y estoy seguro que cada mes habrá fiesta para él, me agrada.

Oh.. ahora que le compro?

**ESCALA**

— Señor donde ha estado? Pensamos de todo por su desaparición.

Taylor siempre exagerado, ni que me hubieran secuestrado..

— Traquilo Taylor no es para tanto fui a ver a Ana.

Se queda mirándome arrugando la frente.

— Ha pasado la noche con ella?

— No de la manera que piensas (apuntándole el dedo) fui por Teddy ha estado inquieto y fui a ayudarla.

Veo que se le relaja el rostro.

— Me alegra oír eso señor.

Hablo con Taylor sobre nuestros planes para mañana y de que no tengo la menor idea de que regalarle a un bebé de siete meses.

Le escribo a Ana para preguntarle como está y que está haciendo, tarda mucho en contestar ¿Qué estará haciendo?.

— Señor..

— Que pasa Taylor apareces y desapareces como un fantasma.

— Hay algo que me preocupa y a usted también debería preocuparle.

— Que es?

— La señora Lincoln

me tenso al oír su nombre

Ya me estaba olvidando de esa perra que me metió en todo este puto lio.

— Cuando la vea la voy a..

Con su nombre me dan ganas de matarla ahorcarla, pero no soy asesino así es que dejare todo en manos de las autoridades.

— La siguen buscando y el más interesado es Dean Carroll.

— Que? ese imbécil sigue detrás de ella?

— Es su trabajo y obvio que si, es más tengo contactos que me aseguraron que tiene una relación con Leila Williams, al parecer en una de las investigaciones que hizo, dio con ella.

— Leila? Bueno que se casen y sean felices mientras no vuelvan a aparecer en nuestras vidas sobre todo él, porque Ana será solo mía.

— Otra cosa señor, cuando se sepa que usted apareció estoy seguro que vendrán nuevamente a usted para sacar mas información sobre Elena eso sin mencionar a la prensa

— Cualquiera menos ese idiota.

— De todos modos no creo que los dejen acercarse por lo de la ultima vez se sabe que su prometida lo engañó con usted.

Me quedo pensando Ana sigue pensando en él? es por eso que la encontré llorando?.

**HORAS DESPUES.**

— Nos vamos Taylor..

Mi madre me llamó dijo querer hablar conmigo y comer juntos bueno con toda la familia en un restaurant no muy lejos de aquí, sé que me comporté mal con ellos la ultima vez y no los quise recibir. Y ya no voy a dejar que me digan de todo.

Una vez llegando veo el restaurant que me recuerda que aquí venia a comer con la perra, justo aquí tenia que ser? al bajar del SUV me ciega unos flashes.. ¿Cómo se enteraron? Seguro algún paparazzo por tener la exclusiva está detrás mi.

Taylor los bloquea par que me den paso..

— Vampiros estos..

Llego a la mesa reservada por mi familia veo a Elliot y claro Kate, mi padre y mi madre.

— Hijo ven siéntate.

— Gracias madre.

— Llamé a Mia que está con Ana ellas nos alcanzaran aquí.

— Anastasia también vendrá?.

— Si y Teddy

No puedo ocultar mi sonrisa de la cara, la única que no le agrada la idea es Kate ¿no tiene nada mas que hacer?

Ana y Mia llegaron con una gran sonrisa, se ven muy lindas. Ana se sienta a mi lado con Teddy esto es obra de mi madre.

— Teddy hey.. hola..

Saludo y me recibe con una sonrisa pero al momento de alzarlo cambia de rostro y se vuelve serio me mira a los ojos y vuelve a sonreír, aun es extraño todo para él que solo está acostumbrado a Ana.

Es tan dulce y el sonido que hace, nos quedamos todos distraídos por él, hasta que mi madre rompe el silencio empiezan a hablar de todo un poco los únicos callados somos Ana y yo.

Me acerco a ella para hablarle. — Ana estas bien?

— Sí no sabia que iba a verte de nuevo tan pronto.

Habla mientras limpia la boca de Teddy que anda babeando mucho.

Todo estuvo bueno por primera vez durante esta reunión familiar, no tocamos de temas dolorosos ni insultos ni siquiera Mia que era la que más me atacaba hoy se ha comportado, espero llegue a hablarme pronto, pero que digo si en años yo no le hablaba que puedo esperar? ya no somos niños ahí éramos cómplices yo la protegía de todo, con ella me llevaba de lo mejor hasta que cumplí los quince y cambio mi vida.

Ana lleva a Teddy con ella y yo detrás no puedo apartarme, hasta que se le cae la toallita me agacho para dárselo y al pasarle nuestras manos se toman le doy un apretón sin soltarla acariciándole el pulgar.

— ¿Anastasia?

Hijo de su.. ni quiero pensar en malas palabras.

— De.. ¿Dean?... su voz cambia

Le suelto la mano y ellos se quedan mirándose

— ¿Ese es tu bebé?

Él pone sus ojos en mi hijo.

— Sí Dean este es mi hijo Teddy.

No se si es dolor o rabia lo que siente — Es hermoso tiene tus ojos y se parece a su padre.

Y me clava con la mirada, doy un paso frente a ella y tomo a Teddy en mis brazos.

— Vaya.. que bonita familia han formado felicidades.

dice casi como escupiendo las palabras.

Ana vuelve a tomar a Teddy de mi, ella no dice nada pero algo pasa por su mente que no puede entender cuando ve a Leila acercarse a Dean.

— Bueno nosotros nos vamos.

Dice sin apartar los ojos de mi Ana.. tiene novia y mira de esa manera a Anastasia?

— Nos volveremos a ver Grey..

Debo tomarlo eso como una amenaza?, no le contesto da vuelta para irse pero se detiene y viene directo a mi donde veo casi estrellas.. mierda! me dio un puñetazo en la cara, me preparo para devolverle entonces Elliot mi padre y Jason me atajan..

— Suéltenme! Voy a ese imbécil..

— Cállate Grey ahora podré dormir tranquilo

Y maldice en voz baja.. mientras se larga.

— Christian cálmate!

Siento las manos de Ana en mi pecho me quedo mirándola donde veo rabia y dolor en sus ojos.

— Está bien pero quiero que me suelten no haré nada...lo prometo

— Hijo tienes que mantener la calma e ir a limpiarte la sangre.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que me sangra la nariz y la boca y gotas por la camisa, que es lo de menos.

Todos me miran raro pero es lo que menos me importa, ya arreglaré cuentas con ese imbécil.

al salir del baño estoy mas o menos mejor..

— Christian no hagas nada en contra de él por favor.

Dijo con un tono de voz preocupante y siguiéndome hasta nuestros autos.

— Ana no lo defiendas.

Le digo con voz ronca.

— Si estuvieras en su lugar que harías? Descubrir que tu novia "te engaña" y que tuvo un hijo con otro hombre?

_lo mato ahí mismo_

— Ana no sé que haría en su lugar pero no es el caso, viste como te miró?

— No me importa como me miró.

— ¿Aun lo quieres?

Ella se pasea frente a su coche.. es lindo un Toyota Avenis, después buscaré mas información para ver si es seguro para ella y el bebé, pero tarda en contestarme.

— No

Lo mejor que pude escuchar hasta hoy.

— Bien.

Solo eso se me ocurre decir.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana y toma esto aun tienes sangre en los labios.

Me pasa un pañuelo, lo tomo con cuidado con la esperanza de volver a tocarla pero retira su mano rápido de mi.

Me despido de Teddy con un beso en la cabeza que ya se quedó dormido aseguro su asiento de atrás según Ana es seguro pero no me convence mucho.

Se aleja y yo regreso con mi familia, mi madre quiso que la acompañara hasta la casa para revisarme el golpe y si es necesario hacer estudios, pero me siento como si nada me hubiera pasado, lo único que tengo es rabia y ganas de devolverle el golpe que me dio.

Ya nos volveremos a ver ahí ya no me agarra desprevenido..


	42. Capitulo 41

No estoy acostumbrado ver a tantos niños correr por ahí, y no soy el único aturdido aquí Teddy está con cara de susto con los payasos, creo que Mia se pasó en traerlos es solo un bebé y se asusta de cualquier cosa.

Camino a su rescate que está a punto de tirar un llanto, en tan poco tiempo conozco sus gestos y si tiembla sus pequeños labios es porque va a llorar.

— Teddy ven con papá

Lo llevo a pasear para que se calme, aun es muy pequeño para tanto ruido y los niños gritan corren se caen eso lo asusta, y no quiero que ningún niño le haga daño.

— ¿Christian donde estabas?

Ana con el biberón de Teddy.. — aquí hablando de hombre a hombre con Ted.

— Ah.. ya veo, espero no lo estés poniendo en mi contra.

— Jamás haría eso..

Me quedo mirándola, está hermosa muy pero muy hermosa el pelo suelto vestido no tan corto que hacen lucir sus piernas perfectas..

— Por que me miras así?

— Ana estás hermosa por eso.

— Oh.. gracias

Y me guiña el ojo… madre mía quiero saltar por ella pero no lo haré prometí comportarme y llevarnos bien.

— Tienes planes esta noche?

Pregunto para pedirle que acepte cenar conmigo

— Planes decir planes no tengo, pero si pienso dormir temprano mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo.

— Ah si?.. ¿ donde?

— No tiene importancia..

— ¿ Como que no? claro que sí yo podría ayudarte.

— Y tu Christian? te harás cargo de nuevo del GEH?

— No lo sé Ana.. aun lo estoy pensando mi padre esta en la cabeza ahora, y yo eso es lo que menos tengo en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para nada.

— Deberías pensarlo mejor Christian, tu lo llevaste hasta lo que es hoy es tu esfuerzo

— Ya lo tomaré pero no hoy ni mañana..

La verdad pienso volver cuando atrape a Elena y mi reputación esté mas o menos limpia, pero me preocupa Anastasia si todos se enteran de ella la acosaran por donde va.

**NOCHE..**

Estoy tan cansado que de solo acostarme quedaría dormido inmediatamente..

Son las 22: 30 Pm dije que quería dormir pero al final me quede despierto, si tengo sueño pero al cerrar los ojos tengo pesadillas con Elena mi madre sumisas cuarto rojo..

Camino por mi apartamento que es tan frio solitario, es enorme para mi solo no sé en qué pensaba antes que no me daba tiempo de pensar en mi mismo.

— Señor..

Taylor viene a mi con cara de preocupación..

Entonces escuchamos el ding del ascensor abrirse y es Ana con Teddy, pero ella parece estar llorando.. está pálida..

— Anastasia por dios estas bien?

Ella entra y casi se desmaya, entonces Taylor corre para tomar a Teddy antes de que ella se desvanezca, corro a su encuentro y la agarro de la cintura.. — Ana? habla por favor que paso? Te sientes mal?

— Ella..

— ¿Ella quien Ana? de qué hablas.

La llevo hasta el sofá y Taylor se lleva a Teddy con Gail

— ¿Tú lo querías matar?

— ANASTASIA POR DIOS DIME QUE PASA DE QUE HABLAS?

Y me pasa una nota..

**Pequeña Perra ¿crees que él ha cambiado? yo hice bien mi trabajo con él, Apuesto que no te ha contado la noche que pasamos juntos y que me contó del error que cometió y que quedaras embarazada de él, planeábamos deshacernos del bebé que tuvieras un accidente pero el muy cobarde después se arrepintió..**

**Los estoy observando.**

**-Elena Lincoln- **

— Qué carajos es esto?

Grito y ella no me hace caso.. me acerco a ella secando sus lagrimas.

— No me toques Christian, vine aquí porque no tenia otro lugar donde ir y sentía que alguien nos observaba, es verdad lo que dice ahí?

— Por supuesto que no! yo jamás he planeado algo así no iba a matar a mi bebé ni hacerte daño.

Ella me mira y baja la mirada. — Créeme Ana es la verdad.

— Esta bien te creo pero tengo miedo, no por mi sino por Teddy esa mujer esta libre y como es que nadie puede dar con ella?

Ella me cree pero es verdad yo jamás atentaría contra ella, pero lo que no niego es que si fui a ver a Elena esa noche pero eso no se lo diré, no quiero lastimarla y que siga sumando puntos en mi contra.

— Vamos Ana quieres un té?

Me susurra que si, ella está muy asustada hasta podría decir que está temblando.

Le preparo un té para los nervios me fijo veo a Gail y Taylor jugar con Teddy.

Regreso a Ana que tiene las manos en la cabeza..

— Ana.. toma nena.

Le acaricio la espalda quiero abrazarla pero tengo miedo que me rechace.

— Será mejor que se queden conmigo esta noche, le diré a Gail que prepare todo.

— Christian yo… no traje nada del susto al ver a alguien seguirnos y luego la nota debajo de la puerta me asusté solo tomé a mi bebé y vine aquí, ni recuerdo si pagué al taxista.

— Aquí estarán a salvo yo los voy a cuidar.

— Gracias y no traje ropa de Teddy ni sus biberones mi bebé debe tener hambre, que mala madre soy como pude olvidar algo así.

— Taylor se encargará de eso no te preocupes, y no eres mala madre

Ella me hace una lista para comprar todo lo necesario, veo lo que escribió.. y yo que pensé que sabia de bebes me doy cuenta que no tengo la menor idea..

Ana necesita calmarse está nerviosa..

Después de acostar a Teddy la llevo hasta la cocina para que coma algo no quiero que ande así sin cuidarse a sí misma.

— Ana tienes que comer

— No tengo hambre Christian

Me acerco a ella apretando su mano pero ella no me mira. — Ana mírame por favor

Estoy muy cerca que puedo sentir su respiración estoy a centímetros de sus labios que daría cualquier cosa por besarla, me acerco para besarla pero ella pone sus dedos en mis labios impidiendo nuestro beso.

— Será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

— Lo siento.. te acompaño.

Agarro su mano y nuestros dedos entrelazados la llevo hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta y Gail arregló todo las sábanas blancas ella duda en entrar.

— ¿ Que pasa?

— ¿ Aquí dormías con ellas?

Me sorprende su pregunta y sé a que refiere. — No Ana yo no dormía con nadie con la única que compartí mi cama fue contigo.

— Debo sentirme orgullosa por eso?..

— No sigas Ana.. está bien te dejaré descansar.

Me acerco para darle un beso pero su olor es un imán para mi, paso mis labios por su cuello, su respiración cambia de ritmo se acelera puedo sentir que está sintiendo lo mismo que yo, muerdo su oreja con mis dientes y le susurro.. — Sientes lo mismo que yo? déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti, sigo besando su cuello siento su calor salir de su cuerpo camino cerca de la cama… ella corta el beso.

Me empuja me acuesto en la cama y se sube en mi, se da cuenta de mi erección en su entrepierna y se mueve encima de él, intento quitarle lo que lleva puesto pero me toma de las manos, es como si estuviéramos follando pero con ropa..

— Ana déjame estar dentro tuyo te necesito.

Ella me calla con un beso urgente con ritmo hasta duro.. estoy por correrme y ella para.

— Es tarde..

se aparta de mí y me quedo aturdido

— ¿Qué? tarde? Ana no me vas a dejar así?

Me levanto y ella entra al baño.. ¿Qué pasó?

Miro y veo una mancha húmeda en mi pijama mierda si me corrí.. ahora si voy a necesitar un baño, ya mañana hablaré con Ana de lo que acaba de pasar...


	43. Capitulo 42

Despierto sobresaltado y con sudor, por un momento creí que Ana estaba acostada a mi lado pero no.. ella está al otro lado de la habitación unas paredes nos divide.

Obvio no donde eran de sumisas jamás la llevaría a ella ahí menos a mi hijo.

**Mañana..**

Después de mi rutina de todas las mañana voy a buscarla.

— Buenos días Anastasia..

Ella tiene en su pecho a Teddy que está llorando.. — Todo bien?

— Sí, solo se asustó un poco soy algo torpe hice ruido al entrar

Veo como cambia el pañal y le habla con amor pregunto.. ¿Qué corazón de piedra no podría ablandarse así?.

— Ya está.. ahora a tener un gran día.

Le habla a Teddy que le contesta con balbuceos.

La acompaño hasta donde está Gail que ya preparó el desayuno, panqueques, wafles, tostadas francesas, café, leche.. y jugos.. se lució veo que está contenta de ver a Ana aquí.

— Gracias Gail..

Ana siempre tan amable.. — Ana lo siento no compré sillas para bebés.

— No te preocupes Christian además hoy volveremos a casa.. ¿verdad Teddy?

Dejo de comer — ¿Cómo que regresan? De ninguna manera Anastasia, anoche viniste a mi preocupada y no los dejaré solos se quedarán aquí conmigo.

Sé que tengo un tono autoritario pero no voy a exponerlos

— Christian, no podemos quedarnos aquí no quiero ser una carga y molestarte.

— Jesús Anastasia que cosas dices? Claro que no, sino todo lo contrario me encanta tenerlos aquí, no haremos nada que no quieras.

Ella se muerde el labio.. creo saber lo que está pensando. — Ana anoche estuvimos a punto de tener sexo.

Ella abre la boca. — Christian.. no hables de sexo frente a Teddy.

— Ana.. él ni siquiera sabe de como fue concebido es solo un bebé no entiende de lo que estamos hablando.

y no todos los bebés fueron concebidos como él, espero no llegue a enterarse podría odiarme por eso..

— De todos modos me siento incómoda.

— Pero quiero hablarlo contigo Ana que pasó anoche me besaste y luego me dejaste que pasó?

— Ahora no quiero hablar de esto Christian.

— Está bien..

…o...

Después de revisar el apartamento de Ana no encontramos nada ni rastros de quienes pudieron estar cerca de ellos y dejarle la nota.

— Taylor encontraste algo mas?

— No señor.

— Taylor ya sabes Ana no quiere que nadie sepa de lo ocurrido, no entiendo por qué no quiere que los demás se enteren si supieran tendrían a mas gente apoyándola y cuidándola.

— Entiendo no quiere preocupar a los demás.

— Perfecto.

Le contesto en tono seco y frio. Si a Ana le pasa algo sería por mi culpa yo la involucré en esto, si me hubiera mantenido lejos de ella hoy estaría feliz y a salvo, pero por otro lado en el fondo me siento feliz porque no se casó y Teddy es mío.

Elena me llevó a lo más oscuro me demostró lo malo que podría ser tener un hijo y formar una familia, hasta el punto que quería que me haga la vasectomía para no dejar bastardos, me alegra que eso jamás lo tomé en cuenta, una cosa es que no quiera hijos pero otra distinto que me corten no se qué para no tenerlos.

Volviendo a lo que estábamos haciendo como no encontramos nada regresamos a Escala mi familia no sabe que ella está quedándose conmigo.

**ESCALA**

¿Así se sienten los hombres que al llegar a su hogar lo espera una mujer y un niño?

y la busco.. ya quiero verla

No la veo por ningún lado ¿Dónde estará?

— Gail has visto a Ana?

— Sí señor, está descansando le dije que se tome una pequeña siesta mientras yo cuidaba a este pequeño hombrecito.

— Pásame al bebé quiero jugar con él.

Me lo pasa y Teddy me mira serio siempre lo hace cada vez que lo tengo conmigo y quiero alzarlo y después cambia y sonríe mostrando sus encías no falta mucho para que ya tenga dientes.

— Tome señor es su comida ¿podrá alimentarlo?

Me pasa un tazón con dibujos animados y puré, comida especial para bebés.

¿yo darle de comer a un bebé?

— No Gail no puedo hacerlo no es lo mismo que un biberón dáselo tu.

Le paso a Teddy y voy a mi cuarto no sé porque me siento molesto por un momento me sentí aturdido y las palabras de Elena en mi cabeza como nubes que un niño arruinaría mi vida y jamás sería buen padre y todo en mí está mal y el niño heredaría.

Sé que empiezo a querer a Teddy pero a veces solo quiero a Ana para mí, la quiero conquistar la mejor manera será llevarme bien con mi hijo y me gusta pero no hay tiempo de hablar bien a solas cuando está con él, creí que era mas fácil.

Me doy una ducha fría con Ana aquí tengo que hacerlo más seguido hasta meterme en la tina con hielo, con ella aquí cerca me duele no poder tocarla y hacerla mía.

— ¿Christian puedo pasar?

Me visto rápidamente — Sí Ana pasa por favor ¿todo bien?

— Si.. bueno no.. estaba pensando en ir a Montesano con mi padre, se suponía que hoy tenia una entrevista pero por todo este problema lo olvidé y es obvio que no me darán el trabajo.

No ella no puede irse. — No Ana quédate si estas aquí podré protegerte mejor y a Teddy, estarás a salvo conmigo.

— Christian no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Dices por que no?.. no podemos Christian y no me siento bien aquí y tantos recuerdos malos prefiero estar lejos de este lugar tal vez será mejor que regrese a mi apartamento.

— NO Anastasia te quedas aquí! (trato de hablar tranquilo) — por favor no pasará nada que no quieras.

— Y PRETENDES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILA? TU UNA VEZ ME ECHASTE DE AQUÍ, ME USASTE JUGASTE CONMIGO ME TRATASTE COMO UNA PUTA Y ME TIRASTE, QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE AQUÍ Y NO SENTIR ASCO POR ESTE LUGAR?

Mierda.. ya empieza a gritarme.. solo quiero que ella entienda todo lo que siento.

— Ana sé que no tienes buenos recuerdos de mi apartamento pero al menos hazlo por el bebé, no podemos exponerlo y tenemos muchos enemigos y tú lo sabes.

— Yo no tengo enemigos Christian tú si lo tienes yo no!

— No fue mi intención que esto llegue hasta este punto créeme por favor.

— Aunque te crea no me siento cómoda aquí.

— Está bien hagamos un trato mientras todo este desastre pasa quédate aquí en Escala unos pisos mas abajo que el mío, solo así estaré más tranquilo.

— No sé preferiría ir a mi apartamento.

— Queda muy lejos de aquí y Elena sabe donde vives.

— ¿No es lo mismo o peor si sabe que estoy contigo?

_¡dios esta mujer va a matarme!_

— Ana ya dije que te quedas aquí no quiero usar la fuerza pero con tal de que estés a salvo no me importará usarlo.

Ella se pone pálida por lo que acabo de decirle, no quiero asustarla ni que me tenga miedo.

— ¿Serias capaz de retenerme contra mi voluntad?

— No voy a secuestrarte voy a protegerte entiéndelo.

ella se ve inquieta.

— ¿Christian por que siempre olvidas a Teddy? Muchas veces ni lo mencionas en algunos planes, ya te dije que no estoy sola y primero está mi hijo.

Estoy tan nervioso que tiene razón también quiero a Teddy pero aun no me acostumbro que tengo un hijo.. soy papá.. ¿tan malo soy?

— Perdóname Ana no quiero que pienses mal o que no lo quiero porque no es así.

— Eso no lo sé ya tu sabrás eso.

— Siempre tan respondona no es así?

me acerco a ella, que puedo olerla de lo cerca que estoy y de sus labios.

— Solo digo lo que creo y pienso, sabes que pienso que no quieres a Teddy

— Sí lo quiero Ana ¿ por que sigues diciendo eso?

— No lo sé.. solo lo siento así.

— Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser padre y tratar de ser bueno para él.

Hay un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los dos sabemos que decir, ella juega con sus dedos la conozco eso hace cuando está nerviosa me recuerda la primera vez que vino aquí y se entregó a mi.

Pero con ese short que lleva no ayuda mucho hacer que piense en otra cosa.

— Será mejor que me vaya con Teddy

— Voy contigo.

Mientras veo televisión bueno finjo ver veo a Ana jugando con Teddy lo natural que ella es con él y miro sus piernas largas perfectas, sacudo la cabeza para sacarme estos pensamientos de ella desnuda, me hace sentir incomodo porque me aprieta el pantalón por la enorme erección que me causa, es como si lo hiciera apropósito vestirse así delante mío.

_calma amigo.._ ya estoy loco estoy hablándole a mi miembro soy hombre y Ana es mujer muy hermosa.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

hará bien despejar un poco la cabeza..

— ¡SI!

Ayudo a sacar el cochecito del bebé me pongo una gorra gris y lentes oscuros no quiero llamar la atención.

**HORAS DESPUES PASEANDO**

— Ana creo que tenemos que irnos.

Este parque es agradable hay muchos niños y mi hijo ya se quedo dormido Ana no habla mucho.

— Christian creo que alguien nos está observando.

Taylor mira por todos lados hasta que una ola de paparazzi viene a nuestro encuentro.

No puede ser aquí vienen

**_. Christian Grey por que ha estado desaparecido?_**

**_. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?_**

**_. ¿ Es verdad todo lo que se dice de usted?_**

**_. ¿Quién es esta hermosa dama, una sumisa?_**

Pero que mier.. — Cállate imbécil. Ella responde

Ana va para atacarlo pero Taylor la detiene

**_. Señor Grey ese bebé es suyo? ¿ tuvo un hijo con su sumisa? Es su novia o sumisa o ambos?_**

— ¡No es mi sumisa pedazo de idiota!

Exploto con esa pregunta como se atreve hablar así de ella.

**_. ¿Por qué todas morenas?_**

— Señor no vale la pena déjelos.

Empujo mas rápido el cochecito y Ana toma Teddy en sus brazos lo despertaron con tanto escandalo y me molesta que tomaran fotos de él, no fue buena idea salir.

**ESCALA**

— ¡Eso fue una locura!

Mi nena está enojada. — ¿Ves porque tenemos que estar juntos?

No me dijo nada

— Iré a darme un baño.

— MMM te acompaño? Podemos ahorrar agua.

Ella me tira una almohada del sofá.. — Jamás!

Empiezo a reírme como no pensaba hacerlo.

Taylor entra tropezándose.. — Señor esto llegó para usted

— ¿Qué es?

Me pasa un paquete donde hay varios papeles y fotografía de mujeres abro todo y me quedo en shock..

— ¿Es lo que creo que es? Pregunta Taylor.

— Sí..

— Son contratos donde estas mujeres lo hicieron para usted pidiendo ser sus sumisas?

Ni puedo contestarle solo me callo.

— Pero que clase de broma pesada es esta?

Suena mi celular y es una notificación de mensaje y es de Mia.

***Christian enciende el televisor canal 42 están hablando de ti***

Hago lo que me dice.

**LA FIEBRE GREY, VARIAS MUJERES HAN ELABORADO UN JUGOSO CONTRATO PARA EL FAMOSO EMPRESARIO QUE HACE UNOS MESES SALIO A LA LUZ SUS GUSTOS, DONDE VARIAS SUEÑAN SER LA SUMISA DEL SEÑOR GREY.**

Pero que basura están diciendo? Sigue hablando de mí maldita sea y mi familia está viendo esto.

**Y TODO INICIO POR INTERNET DONDE MUCHAS MUJERES DE TODAS LAS EDADES COINCIDEN EN TENER ADMIRACIÓN HACIA ESTE SEÑOR**

**¡QUE AFORTUNADO..TENER A MUJERES DISPUESTAS ARRASTRARSE A LOS PIES DE GREY (menciona uno de los panelistas).**

No quiero ver este programa basura de chismes.

Veo a Taylor riéndose. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Solo me puse a buscar esa página donde tienes a tus sumisas virtuales.

— Deja de decirme tonterías tu también?

— Es la verdad .. wow.. sí que están dispuestas a todo por usted pero son unas locas, hay que poner más seguridad.

¡Mierda! ahora lo que me faltaba esto.. y no tardarán en hablar de Ana y Teddy, hoy nos vieron pasear juntos ahora más que nunca tienen que estar conmigo.

Siento vergüenza de mi familia.

— Taylor deja de reírte que no es gracioso eso.

— Lo siento pero no puedo evitar reír por los comentarios debería leerlas..

Pero que hijo de...

**Continuará...**


	44. Capitulo 43

**_Seguimos _****_el cap anterior….._**

— Ya en serio Taylor deja de leer esas tonterías que escriben ahí y ponte en contacto con Welch para que elimine de inmediato esas páginas no quiero lidiar con eso también y no quiero que Ana lo vea.

— Señor eso será imposible que no se entere, las noticias están por todas partes.

— Como sea Taylor encárgate por favor de lo demás no quiero que ella lea todo eso, no hagas que me arrepienta de tratarte bien.

— Si señor. Hasta que por fin deja de burlarse.

Esto parece ir de mal en peor con todo esto que se viene no podré conquistar a Ana.

Me encierro en mi despacho ya ni sé que hora ni por cuanto tiempo estuve aquí, hasta que escucho un golpe en la puerta.

— Christian soy yo

— Ana pasa ¿es tarde?

— Sí son más de las nueve ya cenaste?

Tengo esperanzas se preocupa por mí. — ¿ Te preocupas por mi?

— No te confundas pero sí me preocupas tienes que comer algo estuviste encerrado mucho tiempo y por cierto ya me enteré de todo.

— De qué te enteraste?

Ella se ríe.. hermosa! — De que tienes un ejercito de sumisas ahora y otras están reclutándose para ti.

— Ana no es gracioso si sintieras como me siento, tengo vergüenza de ver a mi familia a mis padres sobre todo mi madre.

— Christian ellos ya sabían tu estilo de vida bueno la que llevabas.

— No me haces sentir mejor.

Me siento en el sofá de cuero marrón tapándome la cara con las manos, sí que soy la burla de muchos y no es que me importe lo que digan los demás, si antes era acosado por mi éxito ahora es por esto ¿Qué ejemplo puedo ser para mi hijo? si todos me señalan y aun hay gente muy cerrada en todos los sentidos, eso ni hablar de que fui el amante de la amiga de mi madre por muchos años.

Ana se sienta de rodillas para ponerse a mi altura. — Christian no te pongas así, tu familia te quiere a pesar de todo este escándalo y te apoyarán en todo, eso hace las familias.

Subo mi mirada hacia ella que me mira con sus ojos fijos penetrantes hasta me siento intimidado por ella, nunca me sentí así por una mujer.

— ¿Y tu? Le pregunto

— ¿Yo qué?. Su respuesta es muy corta.

— ¿Tú me quieres?. Sigue sin apartar su mirada de mi.

— No estamos hablando de mi ahora.

— Pero yo sí quiero saberlo Ana, que sientes por mi?

— No sé ha pasado muchas cosas.

Ahora si baja su mirada pensando aprovecho que está un poco distraída para acercarme y probar sus labios, la electricidad que siento con este beso y me gusta como ella responde la traigo más a mí hasta sentarla sobre mí en horcajadas profundizamos el beso, mis manos acaricia su espalda cuando llego cerca de sus senos y levantar su pequeña remera, me detiene.

— Solo mantén quieta las manos. Dijo sin apartar su boca de la mía, la obedezco no quiero por nada en el mundo romper este momento.

Nos seguimos besando esta vez con deseo, ella mueve sus caderas y provoca fricción con mi polla que ya está duro por ella, está excitada la conozco sé que su cuerpo me desea tanto como yo a ella.

Me quita la camisa y me ayuda con el pantalón sin soltarnos besándonos todo el tiempo, baja sus manos hasta mi miembro tocando el eje subiendo y bajando, no sé en que momento se quitó el short está solo en bragas dejándome sin aliento se acomoda y ya mi polla está sintiéndola, hace un lado sus bragas y se sienta sintiendo como voy entrando en su interior..

está más que lista por mí..

— ¡Ana!. Digo su nombre es lo único que me sale

Me sigue agarrando de la mano para que no la toque, hay mucho fuego en mi interior… puedo sentir como gotea en mi miembro mojándome todo.

Le sigo robando mas besos que ya casi no tenemos aire.. el sonido que estamos haciendo por tener sexo me excita más no quiero que acabe toda la noche quiero estar en ella.. subiendo y bajando de mi..

**MIENTRAS TANTO POV ELLIOT (VISITA INESPERADA)**

Acabo de llegar al apartamento de mi hermano, sé que de alguna manera debe estar pasándola mal, Gail me recibe seguida por Taylor.

— Dónde está mi hermano?. Pregunto y esos dos se miran raro.

— El señor está en su despacho pero…

No termino de escuchar lo que dice, camino hasta ahí abro la puerta

_— __Ohhh.. si.. más rápido.. si.. así_

¡pero que!... cierro de nuevo la puerta y ellos ni cuenta se dieron que los vi, más que concentrados estaban me recuesto por pared para quitarme esa imagen de mi hermano follando..

— ¡Taylor por que no me dijiste que mi hermano estaba con una mujer, ese desgraciado tiene suerte no pierde el tiempo está follando y la chica se ve muy buena.

Veo la cara de sorpresa de Taylor. — No me dio tiempo de decírselo.

Gail viene con nosotros con un juguete y ¿Teddy? — ¡Espera!.. Christian está con Ana ahí?.

— Sí..

Y yo que decía que él estaba mal… Taylor y Gail me explican algo pero no me dieron todos los detalles de porque Ana y el bebé están aquí, prometí no decir nada pero volveré para hablar con él.

me alegra no invitar a Kate ella odia a Christian y si ve a Ana aquí se arma lo grande..

**DE NUEVO EN EL DESPACHO**

— Vamos nena más rápido dámelo todo...

Estira de mi pelo mientras tengo mis manos en su cadera intento no hacer ningún movimiento pero la aprieto más a mi.

Tengo gotas de sudor por mi frente de pronto hizo mucho calor…

Siento sus paredes apretándome más.. está por llegar mas embestidas ella llega y se queda quieta y segundos después yo.. vaciándome completamente… los dos nos quedamos en silencio ella se baja de mí y busca su ropa.

mi miembro algo flácido pero quiere seguir en acción.

— ¿Ana no vas a decirme nada?

— Decirte qué Christian?

— Bueno lo que acabamos de hacer fue increíble y por qué no dejas que te toque?

Sigue vistiéndose, también yo lo hago acomodándome el pantalón.

— Nos dejamos llevar eso es todo. Me dice sin mirarme

— ¿Solo eso me dices? ¿nos dejamos llevar? Hay algo más Ana, tenemos algo más que eso pero contéstame por que no me dejas tocarte sabes que me muero por hacerlo.

— ¿ De verdad quieres saberlo?.. Ella me pregunta y parece enojada

— Sí, quiero saberlo.

— No te dejo hacerlo porque no quiero que me toques como lo hacías con ellas, no quiero que me acaricies la forma como lo hacías con esas mujeres ¿contento?

Ella mira mis manos — Ana yo…

No encuentro palabras para decirle no quiero que ella se sienta como las mujeres que yo tuve, ellas no significaban nada para mí.

— Ve a cenar algo Christian y descansa te hará bien.

Sale y cierra la puerta dejándome pensando en mil cosas.. pero no puedo evitar mirar a ese sofá que hace unos minutos lo estábamos haciendo ahí, ni ganas tengo de bañarme solo por conservarla en mi piel, pero tendré que hacerlo sino dormiré con una tienda entre las piernas.


	45. Capitulo 44

No puedo dormir trato de entender a Ana, sé que aun sigue muy dolida por todo lo que le hice y llevará mas tiempo para que me perdone todo.

Cuando estamos juntos y hacemos el amor _sí créelo Grey haces el amor_ siento que nos conectamos y nos olvidamos absolutamente de todo.

Yo estoy seguro que la amo estoy loco por ella pero no estoy seguro si ella tiene el mismo sentimiento por mi, de que nos deseamos de eso no hay dudas pero más que eso hay?

¿ ella siente o sigue sintiendo algo fuerte por mi? Una vez dijo que yo maté ese amor que alguna vez me tuvo bueno si es que realmente estuvo enamorada de mi, no fuimos una pareja solo le dí decepción tras decepción.

Me levanto porque me dio sed voy por un vaso con agua pensaba en algo fuerte pero es muy de madrugada para ponerme a tomar ya el alcohol lo dejé.

Con mi vaso con agua en manos voy cerca del cuarto de Ana quiero verla dormir aunque sea por unos segundos, abro la puerta despacio me quedo parado viéndola y ella da vuelta.

— ¿ Christian que haces aquí?. Ella me pregunta parece un poco sorprendida que esté aquí.

— Solo pasaba para ver como estas.

— Estoy bien gracias.

Doy vuelta, al llegar a la puerta me detengo algo dentro de mí no me permite salir de esta habitación. — Ana tenemos que hablar me dejaste pensando en todo lo que me dijiste nadie ha sido especial para mí solo tu y quiero tocarte te juro que como te deseo no he deseado a otra mujer.

— ¿quieres hablar ahora las tres de la madrugada?

— No puedo dormir y veo que tu tampoco.. puedo sentarme?

Ella me invita a sentarme a su lado.. de solo estar cerca puedo sentir algo fuerte que quiero acercarme mas a ella y tenerla en mis brazos Ana no ayuda porque se muerde el labio.

— Ana por el amor de dios no hagas eso.

— ¿ Hacer que?

— Sabes a que me refiero..

Y con mis dedos suelto sus labios que estaban mordiéndose y le doy un casto beso para que me entienda mejor.. — Christian.. Me susurra

— Lo sé. Contesto y me alejo — Ana quiero hablar contigo no resisto estar cerca de ti y no poder tocarte no besarte.

No me dice nada.. — Ana dime algo quiero estar contigo.

— No sé..

— No sabes que?

— No puedo dejar que me toques y no pensar en el pasado y lo tonta que fui.

Ya no sé que mas decirle.. — Pero disfrutamos estando juntos.. Y miro la cama.

— Estamos bien así..

— ¿ Qué? así? sin compromisos solo sexo eso me estas diciendo?

— Christian por que todo es sexo para ti?

— Perdón pero eso me pareció que decías.

Ella se ríe.. — Ok déjalo así.

No importa la condición que estemos me gusta estar con ella como sea, ya después podre pedirle que sea mi novia ella es mía..

**Al siguiente día**

Siento que alguien me empuja por la espalda.. abro los ojos y pero que…

— ¡ANA por que pusiste a Teddy cerca de mí podía lastimarlo si daba la vuelta por él por dios lo aplastaba!

— No exageres se despertó y lo traje conmigo lo puse en la cama mientras me preparo para salir..

No puedo creer dormí con Ana no recuerdo en que momento quede dormido estábamos hablando y teníamos una conversación de gente normal que estaban conociéndose, no me quedó claro que somos pero de lo que estoy seguro es que ningún tipo va a acercarse a ella.

Teddy sigue con sus pataditas y chupándose los dedos.. — Hola.. buenos días. Le hablo y el balbucea..

— ¿ Crees que ya me conoce?

— Estoy segura que sí. ella me contesta mientras se sigue arreglando.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde vas?

— A ver un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí.

— Ana quedamos que ibas a quedarte en Escala.

— No.. yo no quede en eso, Oliver me ayudó.

— Perdón ¿ese hijo de puta mujeriego?

— sí ese mismo.

Aprieto la almohada hasta que veo mis nudillos en blanco.. — Está bien.

No le llevo la contraria no quiero discutir y tan temprano, camina hasta Teddy y puedo olerla huele delicioso. — ¿Vamos de paseo con mami y la tia kate?

La insoportable Kavanagh — Ana no es necesario que te vayas.

— si es necesario Christian si estamos en el mismo techo no sé que pasará.. y no quiero eso.

— No te resistas mas, quédate conmigo.

— Hablamos luego Chris..

¿Chris? desde cuando me llama así.. bueno puedo acostumbrarme a todo con ella.

— Bien nos vamos.. dile adiós a papi..

Le doy un beso a Teddy en la frente.

— Nos vemos después Christian que tengas un buen día y gracias por prestarme a Taylor.

Y me sorprende con un beso en la boca, siempre soy yo el que da el paso para besarnos pero esta vez ella me besó, me quedo sin poder creer.

Me levanto de la cama y camino hasta ella antes de entrar al ascensor la alcanzo y le devuelvo el beso la sostengo de la cintura y la beso despacio, Teddy hace que nos separemos porque lo estábamos aplastando.

Ella se va de mi vista y me siento raramente feliz por este beso, espero ella también.

**POV ANA**

Pueden llamarme loca pero disfruto tener relaciones sexuales con Christian es el único que puede hacerme explotar, con Dean llegaba pero con Christian es distinto es un desgraciado sí pero muy bueno en el sexo sabe que hacer.

Sé que esto podría sonar hasta mal y no sé hasta donde llegar pero no quiero nada serio con él juré a mi misma que no iba a llorar por él ni dejar que me lastime, prefiero estar en alerta antes de volver a caer..

— Ana.. Tierra..

— Kate..

— Bien amiga por que no hacemos una cita doble.. tu vienes con Oliver y yo con Elliot.

Kate quiero que esté con cualquiera menos con Christian, Oliver es muy guapo hasta siento algo cuando estamos muy cerca pero no quiero involucrarme con nadie..

Estamos en el centro comercial después de ver el nuevo apartamento, ella no sabe lo que pasó pero le parece raro que quiera mudarme, prefiero no decir nada no quiero preocuparla y con lo protectora que es..

Seguimos caminando y veo a gente quitadome fotografías Taylor no se deja ver, con esa condición dije que viniera conmigo pero estoy empezando a arrepentirme por que no me siento a salvo ni que estén tomándole fotografías a Teddy.

— ANA eres tu con Christian!

Kate sorprendida viendo una revista — ¿Qué hacías con ese idiota Ana?

— Kate ahora no..

No quiero discutir con ella de Christian que me empieza a doler la cabeza

Es mejor volver…

**Christian**

Llamo a Taylor paras saber de Ana y siguen en el centro comercial pero ya estarían viniendo en un rato, los paparazzi lograron quitarle fotografías ahora es el ojo de todo, acabo de ver en el noticiero que hablan de ella y mi hijo no soporto que la traten como si fuera una sumisa aunque se parece a las chicas que tenia antes ella es completamente distinta.

Ya estoy ansioso que lleguen me siento nervioso escucho el ascensor y camino hasta ahí y la veo pálida y enojada.

— ¿ Ana?

— Ahora no Christian por favor

— pero estás bien?

Antes de contestarme llega Gail para llevar a Teddy a su cuna..

— Sí estoy bien.

Me agarra de la mano y me lleva hasta el cuarto cierra la puerta con un golpe y se acerca a mi en forma fuerte y me besa.. — MMMM

Me lame los labios y eso me calienta ni tiempo para hablar no sé porque vino así enojada pero me encanta que ella esté dando este paso que haga conmigo lo que ella quiera.

— Ana hazme lo que quieras . Le digo entre besos ella elimina mi remera en segundos quiero quitarle la ropa pero vuelve a tomar mi mano pidiendo que lo mantenga quieto..

— ¿Quiere que lo ate señor Grey?

Por dios!... conozco esa frase me recuerda a mi — Ana estás torturándome.

— Shhh no digas nada.

— Ok..

Caminamos hasta la cama y nos tiramos me subo sobre ella y nos besamos enreda sus piernas por mi no aguanto quiero estar en ella, no la toco pero con mi boca la recorro eso la vuelve loca y también a mi, empiezo de nuevo con sus labios hasta sus pezones subo y bajo.

— Ya no aguanto Christian te quiero dentro mio!..

— No lo diras dos veces..

Me apresuro en quitar mi bóxer, me masturbo antes haciendo que me moje primero y de un golpe estoy en ella, el choque de nuestros cuerpos nos enciende mas…

Llegamos al mismo tiempo nos quedamos sin poder hablar.. ella pone su cabeza en mi pecho y se quedó dormida.. no puedo creer bueno sí, ella quedó agotada y a decir verdad también yo, aprovecho para tocarla mientras ella duerme paso mis manos por su hombro y bajo hasta sus senos pero ella parece darse cuenta y me agarra la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y así también cierro mis ojos.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

— ¡NO!

Despierto con la voz de Ana.. ella se sienta — ¿Ana tuviste una pesadilla?

— Sí

Le beso el hombro y detrás de la oreja.. — Tranquila solo fue un sueño tranquila.

— Me daré un baño.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo contigo?

Ella se sube en mí y ya me calenté me da un largo beso hasta con lengua..

— Es mejor hacerlo por separado. (beso corto) Y me deja en la cama se levanta y se encierra.

Me quedo con la boca abierta y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara ¿soy un adolescente calentón? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué le pasó Ana? a mi Anastasia esta no es la chica tímida ni sus sombras es toda una mujer decidida y muy caliente wow.

Voy hasta mi habitación y también me doy un baño al hacerlo todo veo que tengo unos chupones en el cuello y me gusta que ella me marque lo hacemos desde lo dulce hasta duro

Me encanta!

Ahora a sacarme de la cabeza estos pensamientos e ir a jugar con Teddy..

Me pongo una remera azul y pantalón deportivo del mismo color quiero estar lo más cómodo no pienso salir a ningún lado quiero estar con Ana y mi hijo.

Veo a Teddy mordiendo un oso y le tomo fotos — Hola..

Le saludo y pone sus ojos en mí siguiéndome con la mirada sigue más concentrado en su oso que parece que piensa que es comida.

— Bien Teddy acaba con él.. Lo anímo porque quiere acabar con él sí este es mi chico..

— Veo que ya empezaron la fiesta sin mi..

Ana entra y mis ojos directo a ella y sus piernas..

— Christian mira hacia arriba no seas mal ejemplo a tu hijo.

— Sí, eso hago.

Estamos en la sala de estar y Teddy sentado con una manta y almohadas alrededor me quedo mirándolo..

— Ana creo que Teddy tendrá ojos grises.

— Grises? Pero si son azules como los mios.

— Fíjate bien también tiene grises.

— Bueno sí.. a veces parece cambiar a gris depende la ropa que usa.

— Creo que se parece más a mí que a ti.. sí lo hice bien.

Me doy cuenta lo que dije veo a Ana y se quedó pensativa. — Lo siento no quise decir….

— Sí. lo hiciste perfecto Christian.

Por un momento creí que iba a decirme algo pero lo tomó con calma.

Seguimos jugando con Teddy y ya sé más de bebés.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Desde de que Ana se mudó a su nuevo apartamento hace tres días me siento solo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ella y a mi hijo aquí si por mí fuera quería que se quede todo el tiempo conmigo, sí estuvimos en una pequeña burbuja donde no salíamos de la cama mucho sexo no hablamos en que estamos, se volvió sexual pero hay algo más aunque no lo admitamos en voz alta, hay planes de que ella trabaje pero no me dice donde será y por eso tuvimos una pequeña discusión, Teddy ya se está acostumbrando más a mi y yo a él.

Esta noche hay una cena en casa de mis padres y Ana estará por supuesto tenemos que disimular lo que pasa entre nosotros, ella no quiere que se sepa que estamos teniendo una relación no sé porque quiere ocultar lo nuestro pero respeto su decisión cuando ella se sienta segura haremos serio todo, yo la tomo en serio y no me gusta esconderme para besarla y aguantar comentarios de Kate en mi contra y alentando a su amiga para que salga con el idiota ese que ni recuerdo su nombre en este momento.

Llego a la casa de mis padres y mis ojos directo va a la mujer de rojo que hace que mi polla salte quiero ver lo que hay debajo de ese vestido.

Taylor se da cuenta de como miro a Ana y toce diciéndome que cierre la boca, saludo a mi madre y a ella le da gusto verme no sé si a los demás pero ya no soy tan indiferente.

Dejo a mi padre y a Elliot a un lado para saludar a Ana

— Hola hermosa.

Le digo al oído y ella salta.

— Christian me diste un susto

Le agarro de la mano y la llevo hasta una enorme plantera y puede taparnos le doy un beso rápido.

— Te espero en el baño del pasillo ya sabes a cual en cinco minutos.

Le guiño el ojo y salgo primero ni tiempo le di de contestarme, estoy tan distraído que no vi a Elliot que venia hacia mí hasta que chocamos — Hey.. hermano pequeño en que andas?

— No sé de que hablas en nada ando..

— Bueno de alguien que tiene un vestido rojo muy sexy la conoces?

— No entiendo..

— Vamos Christian no soy tonto ustedes dos se traen algo

— No traemos nada

— Espero no estén haciendo otro bebé.. ya sabes hombre..

Y me deja ¿bebé? Está loco Ana y yo no queremos bebe ya tenemos a Teddy..

Voy al baño para esperarla espero si venga no me dijo ni si ni no pero estoy casi seguro que vendrá.

Ya pasaron seis minutos y aun no viene ella no vendrá.. pero soy un estúpido al creer que ella vendrá conmigo, al tocar la manija de la puerta se abre y es Ana.

Pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa, sin dudar respondo a su beso subo su vestido teniendo cuidado para no tocarla y cada vez quiero hacerlo pero espero cuando ella me permita hacerlo, me ayuda con mi cinturón se sienta en la mesada y la penetro

— Que sea rápido Christian no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí..

— Si.. Le digo moviéndome rápido en ella está caliente que con beso apagamos los sonidos, la embestida es rápida pero no quiero terminar tan rápido pero no puedo conmigo y llego en ella segundos después de sentir como se viene en mi..

Salgo de ella y la veo húmeda abajo me vine en ella que la marqué muy bien. — Te ayudo a limpiarte.

— Ok.. Mientras agarro mi vestido así no lo mancho.

Ayudo a limpiarla y mi erección sigue afuera, ella se muerde el labio al darse cuenta que aun lo tengo afuera. — Será mejor salir antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos encerrados.

— Me gusta estar encerrado contigo.

Ella primero sale yo tardo un poco más reviso mi mail y son de personas que quieren hacerme entrevistas hasta me ofrecen millones por una maldita entrevista.. pero que tanto voy a decir?

Ni a quien le podría interesar mi vida, quiero limpiar mi imagen pero esto es todo lo contrario a eso, cada día recibo sobres de mujeres locas solicitando ser mis sumisas pero que locura es esa? Y apostaría que es por dinero sobre todo y publicidad.

Me tardé más de lo debido en salir veo a todos hablando riendo y Ana está como si nada hubiera pasado hace un rato, acabamos de tener un tremendo orgasmo y ahora quiero llevarla a una de las habitaciones pero voy a aguantar hasta la hora de irnos e ir a su apartamento espero me deje quedarme dormir con ella.

— ¿ Ana estás bien?.. Mia le pregunta y dejo de tomar mi vino.

— Sí Mia por qué lo dices?

— Te veo un poco pálida

Ahora que Mia lo dice es verdad está un poco pálida. — ¿Ana estás enferma?. Le pregunto.

— No es nada Christian.

— Ana di la verdad desde ayer has estado con mareos y nauseas si tuvieras novio diría que estás embarazada.

Eh? Embarazada? Me atraganto con mi vino y también Ana.. los dos tosemos al mismo tiempo, que oportuna Kavanagh nunca se queda callada Elliot versión femenina.

— Kate por favor… no estoy embarazada ya te dije creo que me dará gripa eso es todo.

— Ana querida tienes que cuidarte pero si me permites puedo tomarte la temperatura?

Mi madre se la lleva pero me quedo preocupado estaba con ella y no me di cuenta de nada me acerco a Kate — Cuando aprenderás a quedarte callada y no hacer comentarios tontos.

— ¿Qué te metes Grey? Y deja en paz a mi amiga.

Lo dijo así sin nada más pero ella no sabe que Ana y yo nos estamos acostando si asi fuera ya me hubiera gritado.

— Ana hija cómo es que aun sigues de pie estás ardiendo de fiebre.

Escucho a mi madre hablándole a Ana.

— ¿Ana?

— Estoy bien Christian.

— No hija no estás bien esta noche te quedas aquí tienes que descansar y no te preocupes por Teddy nosotros nos haremos cargo.

Ana no tiene a nadie mas que a nosotros yo me quedaría a cuidarla pero eso nos pondría en evidencia y a decir verdad me gusta que esto solo sea nuestro lo malo que no la puedo besar frente a todos ni demostrar que ella es mía.

Mi padre viene a mi encuentro.. — Papá como va el GEH?.

— Bien pero me estoy volviendo viejo

— Sé que es mucho trabajo pero necesito mas tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

— Papá sabes el lio en que estoy ¿crees que los inversionistas querrán hacer negocios conmigo? sobre todo los del otro continente y sabes a quienes me refiero.

— Lo sé.. seguiré pero piensa en volver pronto ya te lo dije.

— Lo estoy haciendo…

De pronto estornudo.. — Perdón.

— Hijo espero no te enfermes tu también.

— No te preocupes papá yo estoy bien.

Me levanto de la cama y me da vuelta la cabeza me siento débil me siento enfermo, parece que Ana no es la única que se enfermó, sabía que era mala idea tener sexo en la sotea y con este frio es mi culpa que Ana esté enferma y también yo, quería cuidar de Teddy pero así enfermo no se va a poder.

Gail me prepara un té y me tomo la temperatura estoy cerca de los cuarenta no quiero llamar a mi madre pero me siento como si me cayera unos pisos abajo me duele todo el cuerpo pero no queda de otra tendré que hacerlo.

marco su numero y atiende en el primer tono.

**-¿Mamá puedes venir a verme? Creo que me estoy muriendo-**

La llamé sé que puede que exagere pero con esto no hay macho que aguante..

Me acuesto porque no tengo fuerzas tengo fiebre y mi madre si vendrá a verme..

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Llegó mi madre y con cara de sorpresa verme enfermo sabe que no me gusta sentirme así.

— Es extraño.

— mamá que pasa ¿Qué es extraño? ¿hay algo peor en mi?

— Cálmate Christian decía porque tienes los mismos síntomas que Ana ¿han estado juntos?

No puedo decirle — No se de que hablas.

— Bueno estarás como nuevo con esto (me pasa unos medicamentos) y con sopa caliente de pollo.

— Quieres que me coma eso? dios odio el caldo de pollo cualquier cosa menos eso.

— Christian ya no eres un niño pero si es necesario me quedaría a cuidarte y hacerte comer bien, pero por otro lado también está Ana a ella la llevé al hospital temprano se ha sentido peor.

Y todo por mi culpa yo le hice eso no debía insistir en hacerlo al aire libre.

— Hijo te estoy hablando te noto raro.

— Estoy bien madre Gail se encargará de todo.

— Bien entonces iré con Ana..

— Y ella como está?

— Mejor.

Se preocupa más por ella que por mí… bueno no la culpo yo también me preocupo por Ana quiero ir a verla pero como estoy ni llego hasta la sala de estar.

**HORAS DESPUÉS.**

ya me siento mejor estos medicamentos son muy buenos no puedo estar sin saber de ella la llamo espero que me atienda.

_-¿hola?_

Su voz algo apagada pero debe ser por el resfrío terrible que nos tocó

\- Ana soy yo, quería escucharte y saber como estás.-

_\- Estoy bien Christian-_

Nos quedamos en silencio. –Entonces como estuvo tu dia?

_\- Mi dia?._ Ella pregunta y sonríe detrás hasta me parece verla – _Acostada y aburrida Kate y Mia no me dejaron hacer nada._

\- Me gustaría estar ahí para cuidarte sé de buenos ejercicios para curarnos-

\- Christian!.. no creo que puedas así, tu madre dijo que también estás como estoy-

\- Si no debimos tener sexo en la terraza y con lo que dijiste si puedo ya sabes-

-Christian!..

Ella me regaña. - ¿Qué? si es la verdad-

-bueno pero no digas fuerte-.. ella habla bajito.

\- Como quieras nena.-

Otro silencio, odio cuando estamos así.. – te extraño Ana tu no me extrañas?-

\- Si también, Christian llegó Kate debo colgar-

\- Descansa.-

\- Igual tu-

Y colgó, no me gusta que Ana quiera esconder lo que estamos teniendo solo porque no quiere disgustar a Kate no tiene ningún derecho sobre ella por más que la quiera como su hermana Kavanagh no es nada de ella, voy a tener que tocar este tema con Ana mientras mas tiempo pasa su mala influencia hará que no me haga caso.

Ya no somos unos adolescentes para andar escondiéndonos ni pedir permiso ni aprobación de nadie..

— Señor..

Taylor toca la puerta para entrar. — Dime Taylor que hay afuera.

— Para eso le traigo el periódico y vea que han puesto fotos del bebé y Ana.

— No puede ser! hasta eso hacen? Encárgate y habla con los abogados que prohíban publicar fotografías de mi hijo es menor y podemos demandarlos asústalos con eso, están poniendo en riesgo a Teddy..

Con su fotografía por todos lados está en riesgo hasta de secuestro por ser mi hijo que ni quiero imaginar eso.

Me quedo hablando de futbol y de cosas de hombres con Taylor se volvió buen amigo en este tiempo.

— Taylor me gustaría tener un contrato pero que sea completamente legal donde diga que Ana es solo mía.

Él abro los ojos. — ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

— Jason déjame terminar no es lo que piensas lo que me refería es que la quiero hacer solo mía ante todas las leyes que existe en la tierra.

Me sigue mirando raro. — ¿Dónde quieres llegar Christian?

— Quiero estar seguro de que Ana está conmigo, solo conmigo ¿crees que acepte ser mi esposa?

Se queda mudo. —¿quieres casarte?.. Dijo tartamudeando

— Bueno sí ya no aguanto esta situación tú sabes como estamos y no tenemos una relación normal donde hay compromisos entre dos personas suena un poco mal somos como amigos con derecho o pareja sexual y ella podría escaparse de mis manos.

— No te desesperes podrías asustarla con esa propuesta dale tiempo, además tu sabes como es esa relación exclusivamente sexual.

— Sí se como es eso, pero con Ana es distinto quiero estar seguro de que ella me quiere solo a mí.

— Tiempo..

Sé que Taylor tiene razón y eso haré darle tiempo y seguir disfrutando lo que estamos teniendo Ana y yo..

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Hoy si estoy como nuevo estar casi dos días en cama fue de lo mas aburrido, me afeito y me visto bien remera blanca cuello v y jeans negro para ir a ver a Ana y Teddy no estoy seguro si llevarle flores no es lo mio pero puedo intentarlo, nahh es mejor una botella de buen vino Vosne-Romané sé que le gustará más esto.

Llevo mis llaves y el vino ni la llamo quiero llegar de sorpresa.

Solo son unas cuadras largas y ya estoy casi llegando llamo a su puerta y me abre ella tan natural solo con una remera grande rodetes en el pelo se ve muy bien con cualquier cosa que tenga hasta recién levantada así como ahora y mas si está sonrojada estoy recostado por la puerta viéndola.

— Christian por qué no me dijiste que venias?

— Quería darte una sorpresa..

Y le muestro el vino y las copas. — ¿Teddy?

— Lo acabo de acostar mira como estoy. Y ella se mira.

— Estás hermosa..

Me acerco y la tomo de la cintura para besarla nuestro beso lo hacemos mas cerca hasta que siento sus piernas enredando por mi y se baja de nuevo.

— No te detengas me gusta que hagas eso. Le digo con toda sinceridad.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y ella pone sus piernas en mi regazo, ella enciende la Tv

— ¿quieres ver que más dicen de ti?

— Ana esos programas de chismes me entran por un oido y me salen por el otro.

— Solo por curiosidad vi en internet que iban a revelar algo de ti..

Frunso el ceño. — ¿Me googleas?

— Tú que crees jaja.

Y me da un beso rápido en la boca. — Está bien veamos que es lo que tanto tienen que decir de mí.

La traigo en mi regazo sentándose en mí mientras inhalo su pelo y beso detrás de su oreja.

— Christian estamos aquí para ver tv

— ¿y?

— Que si sigues así terminaremos ya sabes donde.

— Y porque no nos vamos a ya sabes donde..

**LLEGÓ EL MOMENTO DE LA GRAN VERDAD Y CONOCER ¿QUIEN ES REALMENTE CHRISTIAN GREY?**

Ya empezaron a hablar de mi, dejo de besar a Ana y nos servimos el vino.

**BIEN TENEMOS A TRES CHICAS QUE ASEGURAN HABER SIDO SUMISAS DE GREY HACE UNOS AÑOS SON MADRES SOLTERAS Y DICEN QUE CHRISTIAN GREY ES EL PADRE DE SUS HIJOS.**

— ¿QUE?

Ana grita derramando el vino y yo escupo.. — QUE MIERDA DIJERON?. Pregunto.

Ana me mira y me fusila con la mirada… — Eres un imbécil Grey tienes mas hijos.

— NO ANA ESO NO ES POSIBLE!

— Ah no? entonces por que dicen que fueron tus sumisas.

Mierda lo que me faltaba..

— Ana no pueden ser mios.. yo siempre tomé cuidado en eso te lo juro.

— No me jures nada Christian..

Mi teléfono está por estallar en llamadas que veo que es mi padre..

Me fijo en la pantalla y algo no cuadra ahí.. — Ana ven, tranquila por favor yo no conozco a esas mujeres.

— Christian has estado con tantas que seguro ni te acuerdas de ninguna.

— Aunque no me creas si me acuerdo de cada una..

Veo el dolor en su rostro.. — Ana soy un hombre cuidadoso, en mi vida había visto a esas mujeres tienes que creerme seguro es solo por aumentar el escándalo pero te juro que no las conozco ni sé de donde salieron.

— No sé si creerte Christian vete no quiero verte

— No Ana no me hagas esto por favor tienes que creerme yo no tengo más hijos solo Teddy no sé porque me hacen esto..

Se aleja de mi no quiere escucharme.. —ANA!

Me empuja para que salga — DIJE QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ!

— No me quiero ir tienes que creerme

— No sé ni que pensar en estos momentos ya dije..

Apago mi teléfono no estoy para soportar a nadie, salgo pero me quedo en la puerta Ana tiene que escucharme golpeo para que me abra.. — Ana por favor tenemos que hablar esos niños no son mios.

— Vete!

— ANA SI NO ME ABRES LA PUERTA LA ROMPO TE LO JURO!

— NO TE ATREVAS..

Sigo insistiendo y digo enserio que si no me abre rompo todo con tal de entrar, me siento nervioso cansado y hasta con ganas de llorar.

No sé por cuanto tiempo espero que ella me abra… hasta que por fin lo hace y la veo enojada no ha llorado pero se ve rabia en sus ojos.

— Ana de verdad no se quienes son además si fueran algunas de mis ex sumisas ya estarían en la cárcel por violar el contrato de confidencialidad.

— Estás seguro?

— Sí Ana mis abogados controlan todo eso.

— Entra..

Estamos más calmados me siento a su lado en la escalera. — Christian júrame que no tienes más hijos y si los tienes sé sincero conmigo por favor.

Creo que tengo que decirle la verdad y contarle mi mas oscuro secreto si vamos a avanzar en alguna relación ella necesita saberlo.

— Ana hay algo que quiero confesarte.

— O por dios si tienes más hijos?

Me quedo callado no sé como decírselo.. — Contéstame Christian Teddy tiene hermanos?

— Sí.

— LO SABIA!

Ella se levanta pero la detengo.. — Ana déjame terminar eso fue hace mucho.

— Y donde está ese niño.. ¿ lo tienes oculto?

— No Ana él ni siquiera nació.

Se puso pálida. — ¿Cómo?

— Antes de cumplir los 17 tu sabes que en esa epoca fui sumiso de Elena no es asi?

— Dios mio.. Es lo unico que puede decir.

— Sí Ana Elena quedó embarazada pero abortó al bebé, dijo que no queria hijos y que ese niño venia maldito por ser mío y heredaría todo de mí, cuando me enteré me asusté de ser padre y maldije a esa mujer pero me convenció de que no era ningún problema, dias despues se hizo un aborto y se arregló la situación.

— Christian ella mató a tu hijo a parte de ser una abusadora también es una asesina..

— Yo no la veia con esos ojos por eso nunca quise hijos porque ella siempre me decía que ningún hijo mio saldría bien y que personas como nosotros no deberíamos tener familia, por eso me asusta ser padre.

— Solo eras un niño esa mujer te usó.

— Ahora lo sé Ana hoy él o ella tendría 13 años.

— Esa mujer era o mejor dicho sigue siendo un monstruo.

— De todos modos que futuro le esperaba a ese niño? Tener de madre a una mujer como Elena?

No me di cuenta que Ana me secó las lágrimas ni en que momento empecé a llorar.

— No te sientas mal Christian.

— Soy un hombre vacío Ana

— ¿Nadie sabe de esto?

— No, nadie eres la unica que lo sabe ni a Flynn le conté esto.

Ella me acaricia el rostro..

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?. Le pregunto

— Está bien..

Y caminamos hasta su habitación de la mano-

…. Ahora me siento más liberado después de confesarle este secreto que me tenia atado a un pasado malo.


	46. Capitulo 45

Despierto al lado de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, su belleza natural es único. No volvimos a tocar del tema de lo que le confesé no es algo que me siento orgulloso hablar de hecho ya lo tenía olvidado tomado en cuenta ese niño que Elena abortó, todo ese recuerdo volvió después de que Ana quedara embarazada de Teddy todos mis miedos e inseguridades volvieron y más Elena al querer proponerme deshacernos del bebé, de mi hijo, dios hasta me siento sucio por solo ese pensamiento en el fondo jamás estuve de acuerdo y quería proteger al bebé y a Ana de Elena y mi instinto tuvo razón esa mujer es un demonio, ya no soy ese muchacho de dieciséis años al que le asustaba ser padre solo era un adolescente caliente por una mujer mayor y no me importaba nada. Me doy asco a mi mismo por eso, me perdí de tanto que a veces ni sé que hacer con Ana, como ser un hombre normal ella se merece uno bueno que le dé todo algo que yo no sé como hacerlo, bueno le doy tantos orgasmos que en eso si soy un experto pero no todo es sexo en una relación hay más que eso.

Yo solo tenia parejas sexuales y no me preocupaba por ninguna de ellas las follaba y cuando me cansaba las dejaba o cuando mis sumisas querían más.

— Hola.

empieza a despertarse..

— Buenos días hermosa.

— Solo dime Ana

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te diga cosas lindas? Si es la verdad, es lo que eres.. "hermosa"

Miro y aun son las siete es temprano y Teddy no da señales de que ya se ha despertado, lo hizo como a las cinco y Ana ya le dio su formula y quedó satisfecho.

Estamos en silencio acostados, anoche solo dormimos juntos no tuvimos relaciones pasamos hablando y es raro para mí estar en la cama con una mujer y no follarla.

No estoy seguro si besarla en estos momentos, me muero por hacerlo pero ella está tan metida en sus pensamientos me gustaría saber lo que está pensando tanto.

— No tienes idea de cuanto llegué a odiarte Christian y ahora mira donde estoy? en la misma cama contigo.

Me dio un nudo en la garganta me seguirá odiando? Pero sus caricias me dicen lo contrario.

Solo doy un suspiro y me quedo mirándola.

— No pienses mucho Ana yo quiero demostrarte que puedo ser bueno para ti.

— Christian lo que en estos momentos sería bueno es que demuestres que tú no eres el padre de esos niños.

Ya lo estaba olvidando ese sí es un problema ¿Qué ganan con decir semejante mentira? ¿fama? ¿dinero?

— Eso dejalo en mis manos voy a demostrar eso y más

— Hazlo por Theodore.

Es la primera vez que la escucho decir el nombre completo de Teddy. Mi nombre tiene que estar limpio pero lo que no puedo garantizar es cuando sea mayor y busque información de mi pasado lo encuentre por internet y de todo andan diciendo de mi, desde que soy un abusador de mujeres que las maltrata las embarazo y las dejo y tapo todo con mi dinero, cosa que no es cierto con todas tuve un contrato y eran acuerdo mutuos.

— ¿Christian?

— Lo siento Ana estaba pensando que pasará cuando Teddy se entere de mi pasado.

— No lo sé pero ahora es solo un bebé aun tienes mucho tiempo para demostrar todo o al menos tapar una parte.

Vemos por el monitor que ya Teddy despertó.

— Iré con mi bebé.

Ella se levanta y me da un beso me deja como un chico tonto con la sonrisa en la cara solo porque mi novia me besó.

Me gusta decir mi novia, aunque aun o es oficial lo nuestro ya quiero que lo sea, yo la quiero.

Doy gracias a que Taylor me traiga mi ropa me doy un baño y esto me relaja, aun tengo apagado mi celular estoy seguro que mi padre estará que explota y no solo él toda mi familia y no he dado la cara aun.

— Christian necesito que me hagas un favor.

Vino casi corriendo

— por supuesto lo que quieras.

— Que no salgas de aquí Kate acaba de llegar y no quiero que te vea..

Lo que faltaba.! — Ana no tiene nada de malo que me vea aquí, además a ella que le importa lo que tu y yo hagamos es nuestro, no dejes que nadie se meta por favor.

— Es sencillo lo que te pido Christian ¿puedes?

— Solo por esta vez, tú sabes que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien no la soporto.

— Por eso quiero que te quedes aquí.

— ANA ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Kate grita buscándola..

— Shh no hagas ruido.

— Ana no….

Intento salir para enfrentarme a ella y decirle sus verdades Ana me detiene con un apasionado beso hace que mi voluntad gire hacia ella, me da otro beso rápido mordiéndome el labio.

— Quédate aquí si?

— Co.. como quieras..

No puede ser hasta me dejó tartamudeando.

Cierra la puerta y me quedo aturdido un solo beso y ya caigo rendido, no puedo resistirme a lo que me pide, me acuesto en su cama y enciendo la Tv algo tengo que hacer para no aburrirme, y ahí vamos de nuevo la bomba de mis hijos no reconocidos pero lo que mas me molesta es que hablan de que quieren manutención para los niños ¿Dónde carajos se vio eso?

Le envío un mensaje a Taylor que hable con mi padre y le explique todo y que esos niños no son míos..

y vuelvo a apagar mi celular, no estoy para nadie hoy.

Ni sé porque sigo viendo este programa basura pero por donde cambio hay noticias mías, creo que el único lugar donde no me encontrarían es aquí, además no tengo cabeza para andar explicando y nunca doy entrevistas odio esas cosas, no me considero una celebridad solo me dedicaba a mi trabajo nada más.

Le llega un mensaje a Ana en su celular estoy tentado en querer saber quien es pero no puedo hacer eso o si?.. a la mierda..

Agarro y veo toda mi ira está en uno solo..

**-***** ****¿****Ana podemos almorzar hoy? Sabes ****que tenemos eso pendiente*-**

Ahhh.. no eso si que no, ella no irá a ningún lado hoy y menos con este abogado..

Le contesto. **-* hoy no podré pasaré el día con Teddy ¡Adiós!*-**

Le quise poner ya no me molestes pero eso sería como muy obvio, espero con eso quede claro que la deje en paz.

Y vuelve otro mensaje **-* ¿Ana estás bien? Te noto rara por la forma que te despediste de mi estas enojada conmigo?*-**

**-* Sí estoy Bien!*- **y apagué su celular antes borrando todo sus mensajes de ese imbécil, no me extrañaría que el tenga hijos por todos lados es un mujeriego.

**UNA HORA DESPUES.**

Ya me estoy aburriendo y la flamante Kate aun no se va ¿Qué no tiene nada que hacer hoy?

Abro la puerta y escucho risas es Kate con Teddy..

**_" _****_Ana aun tienes mucho por delante y Teddy necesita un padre.."_**

¿eh?

**_"_****_Kate Teddy ya tiene un padre y es Christian."_**

_Bien esa es mi chica.._

**_"_****_Ana estás loca? Ese idiota pudo ser el donador de esperma pero de ahí a que sea un buen padre no lo creo, ya viste lo que salió? Ahora resulta que tiene mas hijos."_**

_¡Perra! _La esta poniendo en mi contra

Me controlo para no salir y ponerla en su lugar

**_" _****_Kate esos niños no son de Christian"_**

**_"_****_Ana estas con fiebre? Estas delirando lo estas defendiendo ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?"_**

Ana se queda callada. **_" Solo digo , además no te parece raro todo esto?"_**

**_" _****_Bueno pero como sea Christian Grey no es de fiar, quien sabe hasta tenga algún E.T.S."_**

¿ como se atreve yo siempre fui cuidadoso, si supiera que Elliot ha tenido ese problema pero de milagro salió bien, él no se cuidaba nada andaba de mujer en mujer, tuvo suerte que no se le ha pegado algo mas grave ni ha embarazado a alguna chica..

**_" _****_Kate podemos hablar de otra cosa?"_**

**_"_****_No, ya me voy,quedé en verme con mi padre cuida a este galán, adiós Teddy.."_**

Por fin se va!

Ni bien se va salgo

— Entonces mi hijo necesita un padre?

— Christian has estado escuchando todo de lo que hablábamos?

— No todo, fue por casualidad. Anastasia de una vez te aviso que Teddy es mi hijo y ningún hombre me quitará mi lugar es mío..

Lo agarro de su si silla de bebé y lo llevo hasta la sala, dejé a Ana sorprendida y no supo que decirme.

— Veamos Teddy si hay alguna programación para ti..

Y el se ríe juntando sus pequeñas manitas

—¡Si muy bien!

Imito lo que él hace y ríe a carcajadas, es fácil hacerlo reír

— Christian podrías quedarte un momento con él? iré de compras necesito algunas cosas.

— Taylor puede ir por ellos

Ella se muerde el labio. — Es algo intimo que necesito.

Me quedo pensando en blanco.. hasta que se me enciende el foco.

— ¿ Estás en tus días?

— Christian! bueno si..

— No debes avergonzarte por eso, es algo normal Taylor puede hacerlo afuera es una locura

— No voy a quedarme, y que pena con Taylor que me compre esas cosas.

Y se sonroja.. me gusta verla así

— Está bien toma cuidados ah.. y tráeme condones

Se queda con la boca abierta — ¿No estaras pensando en sexo cuando estoy así?

— Por que no? bueno solo lo haremos si tu quieres

Ella niega con la cabeza y me hace un gesto gracioso.

— ¿Te quedaras hoy?.. me pregunta antes de tomar sus llaves.

— No sé ¿quieres que me vaya?

— Lo que tu quieras esta bien

— Es un buen escondite de la prensa aquí.

— Bien.. esta noche cenaremos pizza y tú harás la salsa..

— Me parece justo.

Se prepara para salir y le doy un beso rápido ella sonríe y me guiña el ojo..

— No tardo y pórtense bien..

Le da un beso a Teddy

— Ahora que hacemos?

Le hablo a mi hijo y él mete sus deditos en la boca.

— Bueno eso solo tú lo harás pero es más bueno esto.

Le paso el chupete y un autito que parece de goma, espero esto esté aprobado para bebés.

Enciendo de nuevo mi celular y lluvias de mensajes de voz de mi padre preocupado diciendo lo primero pruebas de ADN, espero que Taylor ya le haya dicho todo.

Leo un mensaje de Mia.

*** PERO ESO DEBE SER UNA BROMA, ¿MAS NIÑOS GREY? QUE MAS SORPRESAS HAY?... **

**TEDDY SIEMPRE SERÁ MI FAVORITO SOLO ÉL.***

Por supuesto que solo será él, si es mi único hijo no tengo otros están todos locos piensan mal de mi.

Prefiero estar todo el día con Ana que ir afuera y que me ataquen por algo que no es cierto.

Pero se me ocurre una idea total tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad.

Tomo mi celular y llamo a Taylor.

\- Señor

\- Taylor busca toda información de esas mujeres y sus hijos cuando los tengas contacta con ellas, quiero conocer a mis supuestos hijos

Y corto la llamada..

Veremos hasta donde llega esta mentira.


	47. Capitulo 46

— No Christian vas a quemar mi apartamento!

Yo sabia que esto no era lo mío se quemó nuestra cena..

— Lo siento no fuiste muy clara con el tiempo de espera

Mientras Ana bañaba a Teddy me dejó a cargo la cocina.

— Bueno..

Y ella se ríe de mi. — Jamás te imaginé así.

Y me señala el delantal que llevo..

— Bueno dicen que las personas cambiar por amor.

Ni yo puedo creer lo que acabo de decir, ella se queda seria aun no me cree que yo la amo, con tal de demostrarle si me pidiera que haga un curso de cocina lo haría solo por ella.

— Voy por algo..

— Ana espera..

Se aleja igual tendré paciencia...

**LA CENA**

— Teddy vamos bebé no quieres mas?

— Creo que ya está satisfecho Ana..

Empieza a escupir su leche.. y tira lo que tiene en mano.

— Es que ha comido poco.

Él solo quiere dormir veo fregando sus hermosos ojos con la mano

— Debe ser por el sueño si quieres yo lo acuesto.

— Gracias.

Lo llevo de su sillita de bebé y me agarra de la camisa aferrándose fuerte a mí, le doy palmaditas en la espalda para sacar sus gases y tranquilizarlo es tan suave su tacto, le doy un beso en el pelo, es tan pequeñito.

Y lo llevo a dormir.

Estamos viviendo en una pequeña burbuja y me gusta tenerlos solo para mí..

— Christian algún día tendrás que dar la cara

— Sí pero hoy no quise hacerlo y me da tiempo para pensar mejor

— ¿Ah si?

Caminamos hasta el sofá, ella se sienta en mi regazo de frente, beso su cuello me gusta hacerlo.

— Sí Teddy y tu me dan fuerzas.

No sé por cuanto tiempo Ana me tendrá así, ya quiero que solo sea mía no me conformo con esta relación que tenemos que no sé para donde vamos.

— Sabes quiero conocer a mis hijos..

Ella abre sus ojos. — QUE?, eres un idiota dijiste que no eran tuyos.

Y me da un golpe en el brazo.. — Auch eso dolió Ana, lo decía de broma pero es verdad Taylor está trabajando en esa investigación quiero verles las caras y ver hasta donde sostiene sus mentiras.

Veo que ella se relaja y se acomoda sobre mi.

— Me diste un susto.

—¿Cómo crees que yo haría algo así?, solo tú eres la madre de mi hijo.

— Bien.. Y ella se ríe

Nos besamos la mayor parte de la película..

Buscamos ver alguna y dimos con Troya pero ni lo vemos solo nos besamos, la acuesto y yo a su lado con nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

— Dime que sí Ana…

Le digo entre besos

— Sí a que?

— Que serás mi novia solo mía.

— Necesito confiar en ti

— Te daré el tiempo que quieras

Pero me alegra que al menos estemos así, de alguna u otra forma estamos en una relación

— Christian no podemos.

—¿ no podemos que?

— tu sabes estoy indispuesta.

— Ah.. ok

Me bajo de ella y caminamos hasta su habitación

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

— Te voy a extrañar Ana la pasé muy bien contigo y Teddy

Le doy un beso a ella y a mi hijo antes de salir, mi padre está que le da un infarto si no hablo con él en este momento, me llamó a las cuatro de la madrugada exigiéndome decirle donde estaba metido, por supuesto no le dije que estaba con Ana.

Taylor pasa por mí y veo su rostro relajado, le gusta que esté con Ana pero si la vuelvo a lastimar ahí sí seguro que me manda de nuevo al hospital, pero esta vez no la contaría.

Sí, yo sé que él fue quien me mandó golpear tres años atrás, hace unos días lo escuché hablando con Gail, no le guardo rencor me lo merecía pero a la mierda que sí me rompieron la cara y unas costillas eso no lo olvido fácilmente.

—Señor le presento a Logan Taylor mi sobrino

Es un hombre alto como de veinticinco quizás menos, pelo corto rubio igual como el de Taylor sería como su hijo es parecido a él, lo miro y no me gusta que sea el guardaespaldas de Ana es muy joven. ¿no pudo conseguir alguien mas mayor como él? ¿desde cuando me volví tan inseguro?.

Le paso la mano para saludarlo y no cabe dudas es Taylor veinte años menor hasta en el carácter se parecen.

— ¿Jason cuantos años tiene?

Le pregunto en voz baja.

— Veinticuatro señor.

Mierda! sí es joven, él se da cuenta de lo que pasa y como me pongo con él.

— No se preocupe por él señor, fue prácticamente entrenado por mí desde niño y es de mi entera confianza la señora Steele estará a salvo con él y será profesional en todo.

— Bien confío en ti.

nos dirigimos hasta una de las oficinas de mi padre, al llegar veo al que menos quería encontrar..

— Grey..

Me saluda y lo puedo sentir hasta en forma de burla.

— No le dí el saludo, entré directo junto a mi padre toco la puerta al entrar.

Lo veo hablando por teléfono pero lo cuelga al verme.

— Por dios donde has estado metido? Estaba por volverme loco, primero por el Grey House y ahora esto? ¿Qué mas sigue?

— Padre ya estoy aquí.

— SANDY CANCELA TODAS LAS CITAS PARA HOY!..

Lo noto enojado.

— Christian siéntate ahora!


	48. Chapter 47

— empieza Christian

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga papa?, todo es mentira no conozco a ninguna de esas mujeres jamás las vi.

— ¿Estas seguro?

— ¿De que trata esto? Claro que sí estoy seguro no me digas que no me crees?

Empiezo a enojarme estoy cansado de esto.

— Sí te creo hijo solo quería estar seguro me preocupas, tu madre y yo queremos saber más de ti como te sientes.

— Estoy bien papá me estoy acercando a mi hijo

Frunce el seño. — papá solo Teddy es mío, mi único hijo.

**TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Estoy como loco tres días de no verla y ya me siento morir, hablamos por las noches pero quiero sentirla consiguió trabajo y no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos el fin de semana no se salvará de mí la tendré conmigo.

**Para: **Christian Grey

**De: **Anastasia Steele.

**Asunto: **¿?

-CHRISTIAN QUE LE DIJISTE A OLIVER? ¿Cómo PUDISTE?-

**Anastasia Steele Enojada**

-0-

Encontré su su correo veo que está molesta me escribió en mayúsculas.

-0-

**Para: **Anastasia Steele

**De: **Christian Grey

**Asunto: **¿Qué enojada?

\- Hola .. solo le dije que estabas ocupada ¿no me extrañaste?-

**Christian Grey enamorado de Anastasia Steele**

Le contesté.

-0-

**Para:** Christian Grey

**De:** Anastasia Steele.

**Asunto:** EMMM firma exagerada..

\- No debiste hacerlo, tenía planes con él-

**Ana.**

-0-

Tomo mi teléfono y la llamo

_\- ¿Planes?._ Ella se queda callada.

_\- Una cena Christian._ Ella habla con seguridad.

_\- No me gusta Ana que estés con ese tipo._

_\- Los siento pero trabajaré con él._

Estoy tan furioso que corté la llamada no puede ser!

He tomado unas copas pero me siento bien lucido, agarro mis llaves y voy con Ana ella tiene que escucharme.

Toco su puerta y me abre, está con una camisola y puedo asumir que solo sus bragas lleva abajo quiero arrancarlo con mis dientes.

— Christian son las 23:15 ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quería verte.

Me acerco a ella y la acerco a mí apretándola mis manos en su trasero, ella se sorprende por lo que hago pero se nota que sintió lo mismo que yo, la excitó igual que a mi.

— Christian es tarde además veo que estabas tomado

— Sí tomé un poco porque no soporto la idea de que estés con otro hombre.

— Es trabajo Christian.

— Como sea te quiero solo para mí, él no es bueno.

Y la beso como si no existiera el mañana, paso mis manos por sus pechos quiero apretarlos pero ella no me deja, y como no me dejó hacerlo entonces bajo y le quito las bragas.

— Oh..

Ella grita y enreda sus piernas haciendo fricción por mi erección notable desde mi pantalón, está desnuda ahí abajo y puedo sentir lo caliente y húmeda que está aun sin estar dentro de ella.

Camino hasta su habitación la tumbo en la cama me quito a la velocidad de la luz el pantalón mi boxer sacando mi miembro y me hundo en ella hasta lo más profundo, ni tiempo de quitarme la camisa ni quitárselo a ella solo estamos desnudos de la cintura para abajo.

**ANASTASIA**

Estoy por llegar Christian me llena y sabe como darme múltiples orgasmos y después de llegar seguir con más ganas, enlazo mi mano con la de él está encima mio abriéndome mas las piernas con sus rodillas, no me siento tímida con él.

Sigue sus embestidas muy dentro que estoy llendo a su ritmo también está por llegar puedo sentirlo.

— Christian hazlo conmigo

Los dos gritamos nuestros nombres y él se viene dentro mio y parece interminable su corrida puedo sentirlo caliente, le muerdo el labio estirándolo sé que eso lo vuelve loco gime y sigue moviéndose

— EMMM.. Es lo único que puede decir

Sale de mí y se queda pensando.

— No tardo espérame aquí olvide en mi coche unos documentos para mostrarte.

Se pone el pantalón acomodando su miembro eso me dio risa, me tapo con la sabana blanca que se ha quedado el perfume de Christian.

Poco después entra con un sobre marrón

— Ana te traje esto

— ¿Qué es?. Pregunto

— Certificado médico donde dice que estoy limpio y puedes estar segura conmigo.

¿es broma esto? A estas alturas mostrarme?

— Christian ya lo estábamos haciendo sin preservativos no era necesario esto dije que confiaba en ti.

— De todos modos quise mostrarte Kate ha estado metiéndote cosas en la cabeza en mi contra.

— No metas a mi amiga en esto..

Se que Kate no lo quiere por lo que me hizo ella es como una hermana para mí, si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo.

— Está bien no quiero discutir , así como me has mostrado eso y ya que estamos hablando del sexo seguro ayer fui con una ginecóloga cambiaré a otro método anticonceptivo.

El arruga la frente. — ¿No es seguro el que usas?

— No es eso, solo que si lo olvido podría quedar embarazada quiero uno donde no tenga que tomar las píldoras todos los días.

— Ana quiero que te sientas segura conmigo, yo no tengo problemas en usar condones pero preferiría sentirte toda.

Seguimos hablando y Teddy despertó mi bebé está un poco inquieto creo que es porque extraña a su papá.

— Ana iré yo.

Se levanta y se viste se arregla y va por él, yo me levanto y entro a la ducha me doy un baño suave y despacio mi relación con Christian va bien, pero me siento confundida a veces siento que lo quiero pero otras no lo sé.

Salgo de la ducha me seco el pelo y camino despacio hasta el cuarto de mi hijo y veo a Christian sentado en la silla hamacandolo y dándole su biberón viéndolo así creo que lo quiero un poco más, pero mi razón me dice que deje de ser la tonta y que él no se merece una oportunidad

¿Qué hago? quiero y no quiero


	49. Capitulo 48

**ANASTASIA**

Mientras tengo un debate en mi cabeza si perdono o no a Christian siento algo caliente en mi mano.

— ¡Mierda!. Grito y Christian vino corriendo a verme que me pasó.

— Ana ¿estas bien?

Y trae a Teddy con su osito en sus brazos veo que no quiso dormir más, que así es buen momento para tomarles fotografías.

— ¿Ana?

Me quedé pensando. — No es nada Christian solo me quemé con esta plancha.

— Déjame verte.

Baja a Teddy en su sillita aunque no le gustó la idea de bajarse de los brazos de su padre, haciéndole un poco de berrinche.

— Shhh.. bebé toma. Le pasa otro juguete que al parecer le gustó.

Camina hacia mi, tengo el rostro rojo lo siento porque me arden.

— ¿A ver?.

Dice por qué tendría que usar esa voz tan seductora que tiene?

Le paso el dedo que lo tengo rojo, lo toma y lo sopla pero lo que hace después es lo más erótico le da besos lo mete a la boca y se acerca a mi rostro que hasta lo puedo oler.

— ¿Mejor?

—S.. sí.!

— Bien iré por una pomada para las quemaduras. Y me da un beso en la boca , mi mente me regaña por dejarme caer nuevamente pero mi cuerpo empezó a encenderse y ni hablar de mi sexo. Tuvo que mojarse solo por eso?

¿Pero que? tengo a mi bebé cerca y yo pensando en sexo con su padre, bueno después de todo es Christian no tiene nada de malo.

— Ana ven te voy a poner esto.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y me pone mientras yo no dejo de mirarlo y creo que se siente incómodo porque veo un bulto en sus pantalones y está sonrojado, bueno es algo nuevo ver a Christian Grey así.

— Anastasia si no te pones bien esa blusa creeme que saltaré por ti y te follo mientras te chupo tus pezones.

Que? como se atreve..

— Pero qué?

Me fijo y si tengo la blusa muy abierta y no llevo sostén se puede ver a simple vista mis senos..no me di cuenta de que estaba así vestida.

— Y que esperas para hacerlo?

No puedo creer que me atreví a decirle eso.

Se le oscureció la mirada veamos hasta donde llegamos, lo quiero dentro mío lo deseo.

Se acerca más me baja la blusa hasta tener mis senos al aire libre y sus manos acariciándome lentamente, sus manos son enormes.. pasa su lengua por mi pezón derecho hasta que escuchamos a Teddy patear su sillita y tirando su juguete.

— Oh dios mío Christian frente a Teddy no podemos hacer estas cosas.

Nos dejamos llevar y por un segundo olvidamos que nuestro bebe estaba aquí..

— Esperemos a que se duerma, aunque intenté hacerlo pero no quiso dormir.

— Lo llevo yo.

Agarro a mi bebé y se calma ha estado inquieto y con Christian aquí es todo distinto, mi hijo se siente bien con su padre.

— Ana ¿quieres que te ayude?

— Esperame en la cama.. Le susurro y puedo sentir que eso le calentó no puedo evitar la risa que eso provoca.

Acuesto a Teddy en su cuna le tarareo una canción y se queda dormido, costó un poco pero quedó dormido.

Voy hasta mi habitación y veo a Christian que se ha queda dormido, me quedo mirándolo por unos minutos antes de entrar a la cama me acuesto a su lado y se acostó desnudo eso me da ganas de hacer travesuras, también me quito mis bragas y toda la ropa me pego a él, siente que me acosté a su lado y me abraza antes de caer en un profundo pero hermoso sueño, es tan seguro y cálido estar así.

**Al DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Despierto y me siento caliente, muy pero muy caliente y unos labios por mi estómago abro bien los ojos y es Christian dándome besos.

— Buenos días hermosa.

— Buenos días Christian.

Él me da un suave beso en los labios pero yo lo profundizo metiéndole mi lengua eso le gustó a él y me puso encima suyo, sé lo que quiere decir esto y que quiere que haga.

Empiezo a moverme y hacer fricción con su miembro me acomodo hasta sentirlo dentro mío..

— Ana eres perfecta! Me vuelves loco..

Tomo sus manos y los pongo en mis senos, necesito su tacto quiero sentir como me toca esto puede ser una locura pero no quiero pensar en nada en estos momentos.

Empieza a jugar con ellos y los mete en la boca succionándolos con solo eso estoy por llegar.

— Ohh..

Pone sus manos en mi cadera me ayuda a subir y bajar de él, escucho el timbre mierda! justo en este momento?

— No hagas caso Ana primero terminemos.

Le doy un beso profundo hasta que llegamos juntos.

El timbre sigue sonando.

— Iré yo. Dice Christian levantándose de la cama y va al baño, poco después sale y va para abrir la puerta y ver quien es la persona que interrumpió nuestro momento.

Me doy un baño rápido y aun siento las manos de Christian en mi cuerpo, dejé que me tocara pero a la vez cuando lo hace no puedo quitarme de la mente imágenes de él con todas esas mujeres y me da cosas al pensar, ni sé como describirlo.

De pronto siento rabia hasta de mi misma por no lograr ser feliz con otro hombre y estar con el mismo que hace unos años me humillo me usó y me botó, hay mujeres que perdonan todo eso? no quiero ser una más en la lista y que al final sale herida, las personas no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana o si?.

Christian ha estado metido en ese estilo de vida por muchos años desde que era solo un adolescente por culpa de una mala mujer que también lo usó, si no fuera por ese "incidente" él seguirá metido en ese estilo y yo tal vez casada o separada que se yo, pero no puedo estar al pendiente de lo que pudo ser es más ni debería sentirme así.

Salgo de la ducha tomo una toalla secándome el cuerpo me visto sí un poco provocativa no sé si para que Christian me vea así o no, pero me divierte hacerlo sé que me quiere y puedo volverlo loco si me propongo..


	50. Capitulo 49

Debo estar loca por tener pensamientos de querer hacer sufrir a Christian así como yo sufrí por él, pero el problema es que no puedo hacerlo no me sale yo saldría más lastimada de todo este enrollo.

Voy hasta la sala veo a Christian está pálido algo de sangre en el labio y mi padre frente a él podría decir verde de rabia.

— Anastasia que demonios hace este hombre en tu casa?

— Papá!. Es lo único que me puede salir de la voz que tengo.

— Señor Steele yo a..

Corto a Christian antes de que logre decir algo más.

— Papá Christian está aquí para ver a Teddy, es su hijo.

Ese ultimo lo dije como un susurro es cierto él es el padre y no voy a negarle eso a mi bebé merece crecer con su padre y saber de él.

— Te has vuelto loca?

— Señor entiendo como se siente y no confíe en mi, amo a mi hijo y también a Anastasia.

Mi padre lo mira pero como es un hombre que hasta puede oler cuando una persona es sincera con su sola mirada se da cuenta de que Christian es sincero.

— Está bien pero Ana no está sola.

— Gracias señor.

Escuchamos llorar a Teddy Christian va por él y me acerco a mi padre.

— Papá golpeaste a Christian?

Se ajusta la chaqueta. — Sí, mi deber de padre no pudo quedarse atrás, ahora dime ¿Qué hacia exactamente Christian aquí?.

— Ya lo dije vino ver a Teddy.

Él me mira y sabe que estoy mintiendo.

— ¿piensas que voy a creerme eso?, ustedes son unos adultos y no es una simple visita ustedes algo traen no es así?, estas completamente segura que quieres estar con él?

— No lo sé papá.

Antes de continuar Christian trajo a Teddy ya limpio y riéndose a carcajadas esa risita de bebé me vuelve loca de amor por mi hijo soy capaz de todo.

Estas cosas hace que me confunda que quiero estar con Christian y no dejarlo ir pero otras siento un vacío en mi y no estoy segura lo que siento por él.

**CHRISTIAN **

Aun me duele el golpe que el padre de Ana me dio al abrir la puerta, entiendo que como padre ese era su deber espero apruebe que yo esté con su hija y tal vez me de su bendición para lo que algún día quiero hacer.

Jamás estuve tan seguro en mi vida como esto, quiero estar con Ana pero no sé si ella quiera.. Teddy llama mi atención quiere que le haga caso, mientras Ana habla con su padre yo juego con mi hijo creo que ya es hora de que empiece a hacer algo, pero no puedo regresar a Grey House con todo este lio enorme en el que estoy.

Tengo una llamada de Taylor.

_\- Señor ya tenemos la cita será para mañana que usted verá a sus hijos y sus madres._

_\- Eres un hijo de puta Taylor ni de broma digas eso._

_-Lo siento señor._

y se ríe detrás que puedo oírlo perfectamente mi yo antiguo ya lo hubiera despedido.

Bien llegó la hora de conocer la verdad detrás de todo esto quiero estar tranquilo en esto.

**EL DIA..**

Ni siquiera estoy nervioso le pedí a Ana que me acompañe hoy y verle la cara a estas mujeres pero ella no aceptó, además Teddy está inquieto y sacarlo de la casa así no era buena idea aunque traerlo aquí a Escala me hubiera gustado pero ella no se siente cómoda, estoy pensando seriamente en mudarme en la casa que tengo, y así darle mas espacio a ellos ese lugar es enorme con muy buena vista aunque ahí solo yo no me sentiría bien con todo ese espacio vacío.

— Señor ya están aquí.

— Bien Taylor bajo en unos minutos.

No me importa hacerlas esperar, me visto con lo primero que encontré alguna de Hugo Boss quiero verme bien aunque me importa un comino como me veo paso por un vaso de The Macallan Cire (whisky) necesito esto para verme un poco más intimidante por lo que pienso hacerles.

Camino hasta la sala de estar..

— Bienvenidas señoras ya las atendieron?.

Ellas se quedan sorprendidas y no entienden nada, supuestamente las invitaron para un programa pero que diablos ni siquiera sabían donde yo vivía?

_\- esta no es ninguna entrevista, donde nos trajeron?_

Escucho murmuros de ellas hablando entre si.

Camino hacia ellas y les paso mi mano para saludar, y todas se sonrojan me da risa eso estoy acostumbrado en poner a mujeres así por mí, pero esta vez es risa y rabia a la vez.

Tomo un sorbo y me acerco más a una que sí es guapa bueno todas son guapas pero a esta la veo dudar un poco más hasta podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

— Hola.

Me acerco demasiado hasta puedo oler su perfume que me hace retroceder odio ese olor me recuerda a Elena..

— Ho.. hola. Ella dice tartamudeando.

— ¿este es tu hijo?

Es un niño como de tres años o quizás menos pelo castaño ojos negros, seguro salió por el padre porque la madre tiene verdes.

— Sí.

— Ya veo.

Me acerco a otra casi susurrando .

Están todas como una estatua sin saber que decirme, miro a los niños que a simple vista ni se parecen a mí, uno es muy morenito que hasta donde sé no tengo rasgos así.

— Y Bien tienen algo que decirme?

Tomo asiento cruzando las piernas, sé que las estoy intimidando sigo esperando hasta que una decide hablar.

— Señor Grey nosotras somos madres solteras nos conocimos en un centro para madres solteras y maltratadas, entonces lo vimos y quisimos..

No dejo que terminen.. — Asi es que aprovecharon y se hicieron pasar por sumisas? quieren que me haga cargo de hijos que ni son míos?

Asienten con la cabeza y niegan a la vez.

— Bien.. ¿saben lo que una sumisa hace? Saben de que trata eso?

Me levanto y me acerco mucho..

— ¿Estarían dispuestas a llegar hasta ese punto?

— ¿A que se refiere señor?

— Ustedes saben..

Y les regalo una sonrisa que por dentro estoy que quiero echarlas demandarlas y no volver a verlas pero como son madres solteras no sé como arreglaremos esto.

— Oh.. dios mío quiere que seamos sus sumisas reales?

una contesta..

— ¡Bingo!

digo y se sorprenden..

— ¿No que son tan listas?

Se quedan mudas. — Bien.. dirán que todo este circo es una mentira les doy setenta y dos horas para que lo arreglen y si no ya sabrán les dejo con mi jefe de seguridad que de paso firmarán unos papeles.

Me levanto y las dejo con Taylor que les explique bien todo este asunto, lo primero que hago es enviar un mensaje a Ana que ya hable y que pronto van a desmentir todo y que esta noche llevo la cena.

Como amo a esa mujer..


	51. Capitulo 50

Como le prometí a Ana traje la cena, después de acostar a Teddy nos quedamos viendo televisión ella recostada por mi y abrazados en el sofá, prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos paso más tiempo aquí que en mi casa, hasta traje ropa para cambiarme ella estuvo de acuerdo en eso.

Aun no ha salido ninguna noticia sobre las falsas esas que quedaron en arreglar el lio que armaron pero si no lo hacen peor para ellas y lo saben perfectamente.

Son cerca de las once y veo a Ana bostezando.

— Ya quieres dormir? Quieres ir a la cama?.

Niega con la cabeza. — Disfruto estar contigo así.

— También yo pero es tarde tienes que descansar ¿quieres que me vaya?

_Di que no mi amor_

— Quedate.

Le doy un beso y la lleva de la mano hasta la cama, me cambio me pongo mi pantalón pijama y sin remera, ella un camisón corto sexy de seda que me da curiosidad que color de bragas lleva abajo.

Me acuesto de un lado y ella por el otro ya me estoy acostumbrando en abrazarla antes de dormir y quedarnos así.

— Hace un poco de calor. Ella da la vuelta y me mira

— ¿Quieres que baje la temperatura del aire?

— No.. solo que me gusta dormir con poca ropa.

Se quita el camisón y solo queda en bragas ni sostén lleva..

— Bien si tu lo haces también yo.

Me quito el pantalón y me quedo en bóxer y así volvemos a nuestra posición para dormir, quedamos que esta noche no íbamos a tener sexo.. no sé porque tuve que aceptar eso pero le estoy demostrando que no solo sexo quiero con ella y que quiero algo serio.

Todo lo que hago para que una mujer me haga caso, pero sé que valdrá la pena ella lo vale.

en estos momentos estoy meditando para no tener una erección ella ya se quedó dormida pero yo no puedo en esta posición mis manos tengo cerca de sus pechos desnudos y su trasero semi desnudo por mi polla muy cerca que si no fuera por la tela puesta la estaría penetrando ya.

Tengo sueño y a la vez estoy excitado no puedo dormir así que me levanto despacio y voy al baño a terminar porque empieza a dolerme.

Terminé de masturbarme y veo a Ana sentada riéndose..

— ¿Perdón de qué te ríes?

— ¿Era necesario masturbarte?

— como supiste lo que hice ahí dentro?

señalo donde estuve..

— sentí cuando te levantaste y pude escuchar que lo hacías..

Y sigue riéndose. — No es gracioso Ana lo hiciste apropósito, soy hombre tenerte semi desnuda en mis brazos y no tocarte hace que me duela el cuerpo sabes que me pones loco.

— está bien entonces no serás el único que se masturbe aquí..

Me pareció escuchar bien? Dijo que también lo hará?

— ¿Vas a hacerlo?

Asiente con la cabeza tomo una silla y ella se sienta en medio de la cama.. por dios es en serio va a masturbarse frente a mí debo estar soñando estoy en el paraíso.. a esta Ana no la conocía..

_Cállate y disfruta del espectáculo_.. me regaña una voz en mi cabeza..

— Puedo ayudarte ya sabes.. Le digo con voz ronca.

— Está bien pásame eso que está en ese cajón..

Me levanto y voy donde ella me indica, tomo una caja roja lo abro.. santa… abro bien los ojos.

— De verdad usarás esto? tienes mi pene así no usarás esta cosa..

Le señalo lo que está dentro de la caja me da un poco de risa.

Ella sonríe y me da las gracias.. está provocándome y jugando conmigo parece una escena porno de esos que se ven en internet, pero claro esto es real y mucho pero mucho mejor, no hay comparación alguna. Regreso a mi asiento ella lo toma agarra un líquido y lo pone en la mano.. y lo pasa por su pecho.. yo me acomodo porque empiezo a ponerme como loco incomodo que yo quiero hacerle eso.

Masajea su clítoris sobre la tela de sus bragas sus pezones ya están duros, sigue masajeando su entrada sin quitarse las bragas que ya se le nota lo húmeda que están quiero quitárselo yo mismo, pero me gusta verla como se da placer.

— Me encanta lo que veo me vuelves loco Ana...

Se muerde el labio y me mira también se fija en mi bóxer que ya tengo mi miembro parado por ella..

De un tirón se quita las bragas y abre las piernas toma el juguete y coloca en su entrada, voy a explotar aquí ya estoy sintiendo celos de ese aparato..

Ella lo introduce todo y lo empieza a mover ella se mueve de placer

— Mirame Christian esto es para ti..

Se acerca más y puedo ver su sexo húmedo bien lubricado estoy jadeando que me quito el bóxer y me levanto ella se masturba y yo hago lo mismo subiendo y bajando mi mano de mi polla palpitante ella para llegando al orgasmo quita el consolador y veo palpitar su deliciosa y rosada vagina es tan hermosa.

Sigue con la pierna abierta así y yo sigo masturbándome pensando en que la quiero follar tan duro, me vengo en mis manos y no sé que hacer tengo semen por todas partes Ana también disfrutó del espectáculo que le di en correrme frente a ella y aun tengo mi miembro semi duro, como estoy mojado me subo en la cama frente a ella y paso mi polla por su entrada frotandome en ella, masajeo la cabeza con su clítoris..

— Ohh.. Christian hazlo más rápido.

— Como quieras..

Masajeando rápido frotándonos estoy listo de nuevo esto se siente tan bien me acomodo y ya estoy por venirme de nuevo así con solo esta fricción.

— Me vengo!..

— Hazlo ahí.. Ella me pide y la complazco me corro sobre su entrada y al terminar meto mi miembro en ella sin moverme siento como ella llega en mí.

Salgo de su interior dándole una sacudida.

Nos quedamos callados por dos minutos..

— Wow Ana eso estuvo genial.

— Te gustó?

— Sí somos el uno para el otro no lo ves? Y no hablo solo de sexo. Le digo

— Si lo somos eres tan bueno en esto que contigo pierdo el control y la timidez soy capaz de hacer estas cosas y más contigo Christian.

— Me gusta que seas abierta en cuanto al sexo podemos probar muchas cosas más.

— ¿Quieres hacerme lo que hacías con tus sumisas?

— No Ana esto que hicimos es mucho mejor es más loco más excitante mas todo..

Al menos le quité una sonrisa.

— Nena quieres darte un baño o dormiremos así?

— Vamos..

Ni me había dado cuenta que son las tres de la madrugada ni nos dimos cuenta cuanto tiempo pasamos teniendo sexo.

Después de bañarnos decidimos dormir desnudos pero ya no tenemos fuerzas para seguir y así me dejo llevar por el sueño.

**08:AM**

Despierto y el otro lado de la cama está vacío Ana ya se levantó, busco mi ropa y me visto para salir.

Veo a Ana dándole de comer a Teddy.

— Buenos días.

Le doy un beso a mi hijo y a Ana en la mejilla.

El bebé deja de comer y me mira, sube sus bracitos.

— ¿Qué? Viste eso Christian?

Me quedo quieto. — Sí

— Teddy te pide subir quiere ir contigo ya se está acostumbrando a ti.

Lo alzo y se ríe Ana me pasa su biberón y yo se lo doy, se queda mirándome y juega con el botón de mi camisa se tomó todo y un gran eructo tiró y me reí en voz alta eso lo asustó y arrugó su cara.

— Todo bien?. Pregunta Ana.

—Creo que se asustó por mi risa.

— Es porque es solo un bebé y todo lo asusta aun.

Lo calmo y empieza a frotar sus ojos.

— Tiene sueño?

— Despertó a las cinco y media.

— ¿Tan temprano?

— Bienvenido a la vida de padres.

No sentí nada después de lo que hicimos quede dormido que no me di cuenta cuando ella se despertó ni del llanto de Teddy.

— ¿Vas a salir?. Le pregunto preocupado

— Sí tengo unos asuntos que arreglar para el trabajo.

— ¿Ah si?

— Christian no puedo estar sin hacer nada la niñera vendrá en un rato.

— No Ana mi hijo no necesita niñera yo lo cuidaré con ayuda de Gail ahora que no hago nada al menos dejame estar al pendiente de él.

Ella duda pero le parece buena idea de que Teddy esté mejor conmigo que con alguien extraño o alguna guardería donde no sabemos si lo tratan bien, es tan pequeño que ni podrá defenderse aun.

Llevo a mi hijo a Escala conmigo, Gail se sorprendió al verme con un cochecito de bebé entrando.

— Gail tenemos visita mira quien se quedará con nosotros.

Ella ve a Teddy con amor le encanta los niños.

Pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos mientras Ana va a trabajar él se quedara conmigo mientras no se soluciona lo mio y se de con Elena no volveré al GEH tampoco pienso quedarme para siempre así es solo por el momento.

* * *

**Próximos capitulos un adelanto.. algo de drama ah... y la aparición de Elena muy pronto**


	52. Capitulo 51

Mientras Teddy tomó su siesta aproveché para ver como van con las investigaciones para dar con Elena y me alegra saber que ya se retractaron las locas esas, pero no me importa que digan de mi ni me interesa estar al pendiente, sigo siendo acosado por algunos fotógrafos queriendo sacarme fotografías sea con mi hijo o Ana y no pierden oportunidad para preguntarme a que club bdsm iba, ahora salió otra versión de que estoy en la banca rota, pero ¿ De Dónde sacaron semejante chisme ?.

Tengo una llamada de mi padre..

— Papá..

— Hijo mañana es aniversario de la empresa de Elliot quería confirmar si vas te extrañamos tu madre quiere saber mas de ti

— Lo sé papá pero no estoy para andar en eventos sociales además por que él no me llamó?

— Es porque tuvo que irse al hospital con Kate, ellos están esperando un bebé anoche hicimos una reunión familiar…

Y se queda callado entiendo que fui excluido de esa reunión "familiar" no me quieren..

— Entiendo.. tal vez vaya si Ana va.

Tratando de sonar como si no me importara.

— Hijo no quise decirlo así, eres parte de la familia pero Elliot quiso evitar problemas con Kate ya sabes que ella no puede verte.

— Lo sé.. Adiós Carrick.

Corto la llamada me dan ganas de desaparecer de todo pero quiero llevar a Ana conmigo, tomo una botella de whisky sé que es un poco fuerte pero un trago no será malo.

Termino la copa y voy para ver a Ted si sigue dormido y así es, es un niño bueno solo llora cuando quiere algo ni da problemas lo único que no le gusta es estar solo y le gusta estar de brazo en brazo ya lo estoy malcriando pero que puedo decir? Es mi bebé es un Grey.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por que me dejaron fuera de la reunión familia me siento en la escalera Ana no debe tardar en llegar por Teddy.

Se abre el ascensor y veo a la mujer más hermosa de este planeta.

— ¿Christian estás bien? Por que estas sentado ahí?

— Estoy bien Ana.. ¿sabias que Kate está embarazada?

— Sí, fui la primera en saberlo.

— Y claro yo siempre ultimo ya ni mi familia me toma en cuenta.

Ella se sienta a mi lado. — Christian dales tiempo si no te invitaron a la reunión fue por Kate, Elliot no quiso llevarle la contraria.

Le doy un beso le susurro — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

— Muy bien algo cansada irás a la fiesta de aniversario mañana?

— No lo sé.. Contesto seco

— Deberías ir piénsalo yo iré.

— ¿Vas a ir?..

Le estiro el labio con mis dientes estoy mordiéndole. — Si.

— Podemos ir juntos.

— No lo sé.. y si solo nos encontramos allá?

Le doy un beso más. — Está bien como gustes allá no encontramos.

Esta vez es ella que me besa pone sus brazos en mi cuello hasta que nos interrumpe Taylor.

— Disculpen pero este pequeño se despertó.

Ana toma a Teddy y le da besos. — Te extrañé mi príncipe tu a mi no?

Le hace cosquillas en su pancita y él solo ríe.

— Es hermoso y la pasamos muy bien no es así?

Le doy un beso en la cabeza.

— Creo que es un poco tarde ya tengo que irme.

— Irte? Puedes quedarte esta noche.

— Christian no puedo.

— Está bien.. Taylor te llevará.

— Gracias.

Me da un beso rápido Taylor da la vuelta para no mirar cuando nos besamos, la despedida se hace cada vez mas difícil y no quiero dejar de besarla nos quedamos sin aire.

Ella me suelta y desaparece de mis ojos.

**NOCHE DE GALA**

Creí que sería una fiesta con menos gente pero debe de haber como mil personas aquí ni bien me bajé del SUV los fotógrafos cegándome con los flashes me fijo al otro lado que llegó Ana y ella corriendo para que no le hagan mas preguntas tontas voy a su encuentro.

— Estás hermosa. Le digo mirando el vestido con colores rojo y negro muy elegante todo combina en ella.

— Gracias también estas muy guapo, pero será mejor que entremos antes de que nos vengan encima.

— Claro. Le doy un beso en la mejilla tampoco quiero llamar la atención..

Saludamos a medio mundo y ya estoy cansándome de pasar la mano a todos que se me acercan la única que no me saludo fue Kate que la vi susurrándole algo a Ana y por lo que puedo entender por su forma es que estaba hablándole de mi porque Ana se puso seria.

¿hasta cuando va a seguir metiéndose?.

He estado detrás de Ana casi toda la noche ella ha estado evadiéndome, no logro entender ella hace eso solo porque Kate le dice tanto poder tiene?.

Ana es mía y no tiene porque escuchar a nadie mas, lo que hacemos es entre ella y yo..

La veo salir del tocador de mujeres la tomo de la mano y me doy cuenta que ha estado bebiendo un poco mas de la cuenta.

— Anastasia no crees que es demasiado lo que ya has tomado?

— Christian te recuerdo que no vine contigo

— ¿ Por que me tratas así?. Le digo preocupado

— No lo sé..

— No lo sabes?

— Solo no estamos acostando eso es..

— Te refieres a que nosotros solo tenemos sexo sin compromisos?. Vuelvo a hacerle la misma pregunta.

— Creo que deje en claro desde un principio que no me siento preparada para estar en una relación.

Definitivamente está tomada..

— ¿ No te gusto ni un poquito?. Trato de sonar mejor porque me preocupa como vamos.

— Me gustas mucho Christian como no tienes idea es más creo que estoy enamorándome de ti..

Empieza a reírse sin sentido. — Yo te amo Ana. Le digo y pone su dedo en mis labios para que no diga nada más.

— Shhh nadie debe saber que tu y yo estamos juntos.

— Yo quiero que todos lo sepan..

Ella se aleja de mi. — ¿Dónde vas?

— Voy a buscar a… ya ni recuerdo a quien buscaba.

— Ana estás tomada te acompaño.

— Christian hijo te estaba buscando..

Antes de que diga algo más Ana se ha ido.

— papá como estas.

— Me alegra de verte.

Nos ponemos al día con algunos temas sobre el trabajo y el buen funcionamientos de las empresas Grey todo va de maravilla ya quiere que regrese por poco no me suplica, entiendo que es mucha responsabilidad para él y que su bufete de abogados ahora la está manejando Oliver…. Mierda ya me había olvidado de él.. habrá venido?

Caminamos por un buen rato también voy por mi madre para saludarla, Mia no vino quiso quedarse a cuidar de Teddy.

Con la mirada busco a Ana que no la veo por ningún lado.

Me disculpo para salir del grupo para buscar a Anastasia que lleva desaparecida de mí ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

La busco por todas partes y aun no la veo decido ir afuera ella debe sentirse mal por como ha estado bebiendo un poco y conociéndola seguro no ha comido nada antes de venir.

Escucho ruidos detrás de uno de los vehículos no se distingue bien desde aquí es algo oscuro por la figura que veo son un hombre y una mujer besándose pocos decentes.. pero en esa figura veo algo familiar al acercarme veo mi peor pesadilla..

— Anastasia.. Susurro..

— ¿Christian?..

Ella me habla sorprendida y las manos de ese imbécil aun en sus piernas…..


	53. Capitulo 52

**ANASTASIA.**

Salgo a tomar un poco de aire no debía tomar de esa manera pero estaba nerviosa Christian no ha dejado de mirarme toda la noche, empiezo a sentir mareos y olvidé comer algo antes de ponerme a beber como si fuera agua, sin darme cuenta agarré varias copas pero era más por los nervios.

Empiezo a ver nublado será mejor que me vaya a casa iré por Kate para decírselo..

Siento unas manos fuertes que me atajan manos de hombre tengo los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su tacto doy vuelta tomándome por sorpresa poniendo sus labios a los míos es tan cálido delicioso solo un hombre puede besarme así nos recostamos por uno de los coches seguimos besándonos pero algo no está encajando ese perfume no es de él.. cuando me suelta veo a Christian mirandome

— Anastasia.. Susurrandome.

— ¿Christian?

Veo en sus ojos dolor, decepción..

— Christian puedo explicartelo.

— Ana hay cosas que no se pueden explicar cuando claramente se ve que estabas metiendo mano a ese hijo de puta.

— Cuidado con lo que dices Grey..

— Cállate!

Christian le grita a Oliver, no quiero un espectáculo aquí, todo el alcohol en mi sistema creo que bajó por esta adrenalina no puedo creer como pude dejarme llevar y no darme cuenta que era Oliver a quien estaba besando y no Christian.. soy una estúpida.

Christian da la vuelta para irse.. — Christian escuchame por favor.

— Por favor nada Ana lo que vi fue claro

— No es lo que parece..

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

— Yo.. yo no lo hice..

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Kate apareció sorprendida.. — No es nada solo que los encontré besandose a estos dos. Le contesta Christian.

— ¿ Y porque te sorprendes de verdad creías que Ana estaría contigo despues de todo? Ella tal vez te usó para que pudieras sufrir un poco como ella sufrió por ti.

¿Qué mierda le pasa a Kate de donde sacó eso? empiezo a sentirme mal que casi no tengo el control de mi cuerpo..

— Eso no puede ser cierto. Christian se le nota enojado.

— Claro que sí.. entonces por que crees que has visto a Ana con otro hombre?

¿ como ella lo supo? Y todo empieza a dar vueltas y caigo a un abismo….

**CHRISTIAN**

Eso no puede ser, tiene que ser mentira todo lo que me dijo Kate, Ana no puede jugar conmigo de esa manera yo le confesé mis sentimientos mis miedos mis secretos ella no puede pagarme así..

Ella se ha desmayado la traje conmigo a pesar de que Kate me gritó que la dejara en paz y despues de darle una paliza a Oliver que hasta ahora me duele la mano.

Ana está dormida tal vez mañana ni recuerde todo lo que pasó pero yo jamás podria olvidar eso, verla con otro hombre ha sido un golpe muy fuerte que me dolió tanto.

Tal vez me merezca este sufrimiento ella podria hacerlo si quisiera jugar conmigo ¿esto sintió cuando tomé su virginidad y la dejé?.

Las lágrimas me traicionan salen sin que yo pudiera controlarlo..

— Señor por favor suelte eso todo tiene solución en esta vida..

Pero que mierda le pasa a Taylor?

— Que carajos Taylor?

— Suelte ese cuchillo

Mierda no estará pensando que yo iba a ..

Suelto el cuchillo y lo veo aliviado me limpio los ojos

— Solo vine por una manzana tu sabes que no me gusta con la cascara..

— Lo siento señor pensé que usted iba a hacerse daño.

— ¿ Tan mal me ves que crees que haga esa cosa?..

— Ya una vez lo intentaste..

Cambia su tono de voz tuteandome..

— Pero era otro tiempo

No sé si lo convencí pero hasta pareció comico pensó que iba a cortarme o algo así? no llegaría a tanto aunque tengo el corazón cortado por Ana.

Llamé a Mia para sabe como está Teddy Ana quedó en pasar por él pero como no está en condiciones le pedi que lo cuidara por esta noche ella encantada de hacerlo es su sobrino favorito, pero muy pronto no será el único.

Me acuesto al lado de Ana quiero ser lo primero que ella vea al despertar y me diga en la cara si ha estado jugando conmigo no sé si lo llegue a soportar pero prefiero que ella lo diga que otra persona.

**HORAS DESPUES…**

Siento unas manos en mi pecho abro los ojos y es Ana..

— Buenos dias..

— No sé que tiene de bueno.. Le digo

— Christian como llegue hasta aquí?

— Te desmayaste y te traje conmigo. Le digo en un tono enojado porque así estoy.

— Oh.. ahora recuerdo escuchame..

— No Ana escuchame tu a mi, lo que vi anoche quedo claro tu solo querias jugar conmigo y lo lograste me enamoré perdidamente de ti hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo y ahora lo estoy pagando ¿estamos a mano?

— De que diablos hablas..?

— Por favor.. no me salgas ahora que no recuerdas nada lo de anoche.

— Buenos si lo recuerdo pero no entiendo porque me hablas así..

— Kate lo sabia no es así? te ibas con ella a contarle todo y se reian de mi!

— Sigo sin entender yo no estoy jugado a nada.

— Lo que dijo Kate anoche es cierto? Por favor Ana se sincera conmigo prometo no hacer nada y si me pides que nunca te vuelva a buscar lo haré y será solo por Teddy nuestro trato.

Ella se queda mirandome se levanta de la cama llorando.

— ¿Eso piensas de mi?

— Es lo que estoy preguntandote por algo Kate dijo lo que dijo anoche.

— No.. yo en ningun momento me propuse jugar contigo por mas lágrimas que he derramado por ti no me considero vengativa no me sale eso.

— Tu amiga lo dijo tan segura.

— No sé de donde lo sacó.

— Pero yo te vi besarlo y si llegaba un poco más tarde te veia follar con él.

Se le puso roja la cara.

—CREÍ QUE ERAS TÚ IDIOTA!

Me grita lanzandome una almohada.. esta vez estoy más confundido que nunca..

— ¿Cómo es posible que me confundas con él no nos parecemos en nada.

_\- Ambos son guapos y altos- _ella susurra — ¿Qué dijiste?. Le pregunto

Mejor fingir no escuchar eso que dijo..

— Nada.. pero es cierto estaba algo aturdida porque bebí sin comer nada antes y el se acercó a mi por atrás y todo lo que recuerdo es ese beso que yo crei que eras tu.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a darte cuenta? ¿Cuando ya te estuviera penetrando?

Ella no me contesta y se encierra en el baño.

— Ana ábreme no puedes dejarme así hablando solo.

— ¡no quiero hablar contigo!

— Anastasia el que deberia de estar molesto soy yo!..

Abre la puerta con una toalla alrededor no puedo concentrarme sabiendo que está desnuda abajo.

— Me dolió lo que me dijiste.

— A mi me dolió más verte besandote con otro.

— Lo siento..

Me quedo callado incomodamente ya ni sé que decirle, ella regresa a la ducha..

— ¡No piensas venir?!

¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Me invita para entrar con ella?

— Si allá voy..

Entro al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta...


	54. Capitulo 53

La cama estaría por romperse y la sigo penetrando con fuerzas ya he terminado pero estoy siguiendo..

— Christian... Christian!.

Escucho mi nombre y salgo de ella. — Ana..

— ¿Qué te pasa? casi me lastimas.

suelto sus muñecas la apreté demasiado.

— Lo siento Ana no era mi intención es que me volví loco de solo pensar en...

Ella me calla antes de seguir también trata de recuperar el aliento antes de hablarme.

— No has sido así de rudo conmigo como lo fuiste hoy.

—¿ Te lastime?

— No pero por un momento sentí que no eras tú..

Perdí el control y eso no me gusta, a Ana solo la quiero para mí nadie ni debería mirarla ella es mi mujer.

— Perdón Ana sé que me volví loco porque besaste a ese tipo.

— Ya lo hablamos Christian.

La beso y nos tapamos hace algo de frío y estamos desnudos..

— Entonces sí aceptas?

Le pregunto..

Ella deja de besarme mirándome. — Christian por dios! estás loco?

— Por supuesto que no, lo dije en serio.

— Me pediste matrimonio mientras te hacía un mamada no hablabas en serio.

— Sí lo decía en serio nena, quiero que seas solo mía.

— De verdad crees que yo aceptaría casarme contigo?, no así tan fácilmente además no somos novios.

— ¿Y por que no lo somos?

La veo algo incómoda por mi propuesta sé que no ha sido el momento más romántico de todos y que un momento de locura y orgasmo le pedí que fuera mi esposa pero en el fondo es cierto la quiero conmigo.

—No pienses mucho Ana..

Le doy un beso en un pezón y no me canso de ella un beso llevó a otro y empiezo a succionarlo de nuevo.

— Christian espera..

Ella jadeando me levanta la cabeza con la mano. — No me distraigas Christian quiero hacer un trato contigo.

Me acomodo y me siento. — ¿Qué trato?

— Que esperemos hasta el primer cumpleaños de Teddy.

Me quedo pensando aun falta unos meses pero por ella puedo esperar todo el tiempo necesario.

— Y mientras esperamos el cumpleaños de Teddy que pasará con nosotros?

— Seguiremos así como estamos.

— ¿Por qué quieres esperar hasta el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo?

— Por que quiero que su primer cumpleaños sea especial y si lo nuestro no funciona, no quiero que amargue todo.

— Piensas que lo nuestro no podría funcionar?

Empiezo a molestarme yo tengo otras ideas pero veo que ella no piensa igual que yo.

— Está bien nena esperemos hasta el cumpleaños de Teddy para decir lo nuestro.

Ella sonríe y es lo más hermoso que puedo ver en estos momentos.

— ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?.

Ella me pregunta con su mirada que hace que me pierda en ella, paso mis dedos por su clítoris y ya está lista.

— Estás más que lista para mí siéntelo.

Introduzco dos dedos en ella y es resbaladiza caliente.. mi miembro ya quiere estar dentro de ella.

— MMM más rápido Christian..

Saco mi dedo abriendo sus piernas me agacho para pasar mi lengua en su entrada, ella arruga las sabanas apretándolo está por llegar al orgasmo me levanto hasta llegar a su boca..

— Pruébate

Sin romper nuestro beso paso una vez más mi mano hasta su sexo subiendo hasta sus pechos y la penetro, esta cama ha sido testigo de tanto sexo que ya tuvimos. Aguanto para no llegar aún.. quiero que ella primero llegue, poco después ella explota sintiendo como sus jugos me llenan antes de llegar salgo de su interior y me vengo en su entrada me corro hasta la ultima gota, toda su entrada está llena de mi semen..

Descanso mi frente sobre la de ella. — No tardo no te muevas quédate así.

Me levanto de la cama entro al baño me limpio con una pequeña toalla y agarro otra la humedezco un poco.

Me siento feliz verla bañada por mí acercándome le abro las piernas y la limpio.

— Christian que haces?

se puso colorada como un tomate, después de todo lo que ya hicimos aun se sonroja en ciertas cosas.

— Déjame hacerlo quiero limpiarte.

La limpio todo y empiezo a vestirme..

— ¿ No vamos a darnos un baño?

Ella pregunta.

— No, yo quiero sentirte aun, vamos a desayunar luego nos damos otro baño y vamos por Teddy.

— Está bien, pero que dirán todos al vernos llegar juntos?

— Ana te preocupas demasiado deja de pensar en los demás por favor.

Besando sus manos caminamos hasta la mesa de desayuno veo a Taylor y Gail en lo que parece están hablando de algo y no me extrañaría que es de nosotros pero ya saben que estamos bien de nuevo, si pasaban cerca de la habitación escuchaban lo que estábamos haciendo.

— Buenos días señor Grey y señorita Steele el desayuno está listo.

— Gracias Gail..

Ana se acerca para hablarme despacio..

— Christian mi pelo debe estar un desastre.

— Estás hermosa nena de eso no lo dudes nunca.

Ella sonríe, no me importa como se vea para mí es única, además estoy seguro que ando más despeinado que ella, o mejor dicho estamos con peinados de recién follados.

Terminamos de desayunar nos dimos otro baño y ahora nos vamos a buscar a Teddy, estoy ansioso que ya cumpla su primer año, estoy feliz así como estoy con Ana pero no quiero estar ocultándola pero ella así lo quiere no puedo insistir no quiero que se canse de mí y me deje.

la miro y se quedó callada de pronto..

— ¿ Por que estas muy pensativa?

— Por Kate.

— JA! Si tu "amiga"

— Es en serio Christian, ella no debió decir lo que dijo no era cierto eso sé que te odia pero de ahí a inventar que juego contigo es algo muy distinto.

— ¿De verdad confías en ella?

— Ella, es como una hermana mayor la quiero mucho ¿Cómo no confiaría en ella?

— No te ha dado mi carta no es así.

— No.. y siendo sincera no creo que yo la hubiera leído después de todo lo que me hiciste.

— Ana no quiero que estés triste..

—¡Christian rojo!

— ¿QUE?

— Rayos.. Christian pasaste semáforo en rojo pon más atención o quieres matarnos?

Reduzco la velocidad no me había dado cuenta que había un semáforo, cuando dijo rojo.. dios mio por un segundo pensé en esas palabras claves tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado.

— Lo siento no presté atención..

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes manejar puedo hacerlo yo..

Ella sonríe.. — Si puedo hacerlo nena.

Me señala que nos toca otro semáforo pero esta vez si lo veo, de sorpresa la tomo y la beso este no era yo un año atrás siempre fui mas reservado y ahora solo quiero besar a esta mujer donde sea.

Hace que vuelva a la realidad unos bocinazos de vehículos esperando que avance porque ya es verde.

Piso el acelerador mirando a Ana con cara de yo no fui..

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres Ana camina dos metros de mí, y eso me da una buena vista del trasero que tiene y las ganas de follarla de nuevo.

— Christian hijo que sorpresa.

— Madre.. traje a Ana para llevarnos a Teddy.

— Oh..

Ella se ve sorprendida que estemos juntos pero en su mirada sé lo que está pensando y no está equivocada, solo espero no ver a la pesada de Kate.

— Quédense para el almuerzo además mi nieto está durmiendo si lo despiertan estará con un humor que ya conocen es idéntico a Christian.

Y todos me miran..

— Ok.. que siga durmiendo.

Contestó Ana.

Les sonrío porque me sentí incomodo con todos los ojos encima mio, Ted es igual a mí hasta en el carácter y solo espero no lo sea demasiado, pero teniendo a Ana como madre es mucho más bueno de lo que alguna vez fui y no tiene mis sombras, __eso espero__, de pronto me da un dolor en mi interior que le pudiera heredar el mal que tenia ese era uno de mis miedos que si tuviera hijos sea como yo o termine como yo.

Me aparto de todos y subo hasta donde está él dormido abro despacio la puerta sin hacer ruido y lo veo dormir tan tranquilo succionando su chupete que es más que obvio que Mia le compró por los dibujos exagerados que tiene, me alegra que sea varón si era niña ya la convertía en modelo a los siete meses.

Aun falta cinco meses para su primer cumpleaños esos meses haré que Ana me ame cada día Teddy se merece tener a sus padres juntos, tiene que ser un niño feliz con sus padres al lado. Aunque yo no tenga idea de como serlo quiero aprender a ser bueno para él.


	55. Capitulo 54

Estamos a mitad de semana y quedé con Ana en vernos el sábado, no aguanto estar un día más sin verla la extraño mucho y extraño dormir con ella, sentirla hacerla mía todas las noches eso hace que me ponga duro.

Son las nueve espero aun no duerma, le envío un mensaje preguntándole como esta..

Dos minutos después contesta..

_— ___Estoy desnuda.. —__

Mierda! le gusta hacerme sufrir..

_—___No juegues conmigo Anastasia que soy capaz de agarrar mis llaves e ir a follarte hasta que no puedas más. —__

Le envié eso y no tardó en contestar con otro mensaje caliente..

_— ___¡Te espero! —__

No puede ser debe estar bromeando pero no doy más.. le tomaré la palabra

Salto de la cama apenas me pongo mi camisa agarro mis llaves billetera y creo que tengo todo envío un mensaje a Taylor sobre mis planes y que no me siga pasaré la noche con Ana mi mujer..

—-

Toco la puerta como un desesperado Ana me abre y veo lujuria en sus ojos salta por mi y enreda sus piernas por mi cintura, cierro con los pies la puerta entro y nos acostamos en el sofá me quito la camisa ella me ayuda con el pantalón, le levanto el camisón y no lleva sostén ni bragas.. esto sí que es caliente, nos besamos sin decir nada estoy más que listo para entrar en ella ya siento su humedad por la punta de mi miembro..

— Espera..

Ella extiende su brazo y alcanza una caja de ¿condones?, me quedo mirándola

— Como te había dicho decidí usar otro método de anti concepción y por esta semana para estar seguros es mejor que lo hagamos con protección.

— Me parece bien ¿ me lo pones tu?

Me acomodo ella agarra mi miembro subiendo y bajando con sus suaves manos..

— Si sigues así me vengo en tus manos Ana..

Ella me guiña el ojo me coloca el condón lentamente una vez listo se sienta en mi haciendo que me hunda lentamente, lo hace tan despacio que es una tortura para mí, aprieto con fuerzas sus caderas para que se hunda más espero Ted esté profundamente dormido así no escucha a sus padres mientras tienen sexo.

Ana cambia de posición esta vez se coloca de espaldas y se sienta en mi miembro hace que vea perfectamente como entro y salgo de ella, sus paredes se contraen está por llegar grita mi nombre y yo llego en el condón aun dentro de ella..

Se levanta y se pone el camisón.

— Creo que es un poco tarde deberíamos dormir ya.

— Sí.

Le digo tímidamente mientras me pongo mi camisa desde cuando yo Christian Grey tímido?, tomo mi ropa tirada voy hasta el baño me quito el condón y lo tiro a la basura.

Me limpio bien y llego hasta la cama ella se ha quedado dormida me quedo en boxers y la abrazo hasta quedar dormido.

Despierto con el llanto de Teddy son las siete Ana ya está completamente vestida

— Wow que ejecutiva más guapa y sexy..

— Christian! no hagas eso que llegaré tarde.

— Hablando de tarde has visto a ese imbécil?

Ella se queda pensando. — Sí lo vi y no volverá a pasar nada se disculpó.

— Y tu lo perdonaste?

— Ya no importa eso.

— A mi me importa Ana.

— Bueno sí le dije que lo perdoné pero ya no es lo mismo, estoy mas alejada de él.

— Me alegra oír eso y si te molesta me dices para ir a romperle la cara.

— No es necesario, ya esta todo listo para que lleves a Teddy está jugando en su cuna ya le di de comer si surge algo me llamas tienes mi numero de emergencia no es así?

— Ana.. Ana.. cálmate no va a pasar nada, sé como cuidar al bebé además está Gail y Taylor que por cierto ya llegará por nosotros tranquila, ¿ no quieres un rapidito para empezar bien el día?

Ella abre la boca.. — Le recuerdo señor Grey que tengo compromisos con el trabajo y no debo llegar tarde.

— Entiendo.

Hago cara de decepción pero igual ella lo toma con humor..

— Nos vemos mas tarde, cuida a mi bebé.

Me da un beso y sale de la habitación me levanto voy por Teddy y esta chupándose el dedo distraído por sus juguetes que están colgados Ana lo dejó moviéndose.

— Buenos días Ted.

Él me sonríe y luego llora para que lo saque de ahí, Ana ya lo cambio lo dejó bien limpio con buen olor, me quedaría horas y horas oliendo a mi hijo es perfecto.

Taylor llega lo invito a desayunar Ana es única en su especie ella preparó todo el desayuno toda una ama de casa quiero llevarla conmigo pero ella no va a querer al menos no por el momento.

****ESCALA****

Todo el camino pasé hablando con Teddy el me miraba como si entendiera lo que le decía ya nos estamos entendiendo muy pero muy bien.

— Gail la habitación de Ted esta lista?

— Si señor desea algo más?

— Eso es todo gracias.

Aprendí a ser más amable con la gente eso lo aprendí de Ana hay tantas cosas buenas que aprendí de ella y lo que aun me falta aprender.

Ella aun piensa que solo la quiero para sexo y sí la quiero follar todo el tiempo pero quiero algo más que eso, es más hago el amor no follo pero pensándolo bien ¿hay alguna diferencia?, respondiéndome a mí mismo con Ana todo es diferente hasta me siento diez años más joven, wow sí que soy otro hombre y ahora soy padre.

Ana no ha dejado de enviarme mensajes preguntando por Teddy a veces se preocupa demasiado.

Son las cinco y media en treinta minutos Ana estará aquí, le compré un hermoso vestido sexy pero es solo para mí, quiero que se ponga cuando estemos solos escucho como Taylor saluda a Ana ella entra y la recibo con un gran beso en la boca llegó mas temprano..

— Te extrañé.

Le digo y ella solo sonríe. — ¿ tu no me extrañaste?.

lo digo entre besos..

— También te extrañé.

La invito a quedarse para cenar pero se niega dice que tiene cosas que hacer, pero si los puede hacer aquí.

Pero claro ese plan incluía a Kate ella irá para hablar espero le explique porque dijo lo dijo eso no hacen las amigas.

Ana dejó Escala y me siento solo cuando ella no está, mi humor cambia me siento pesado hasta el hambre se me pasa y estoy enojado por todo después de cenar fui directo a la cama otra noche más sin poder dormir, ella tiene todo el poder sobre mi doy vueltas en la cama golpeando la almohada.

—

Despierto y me siento como nuevo pero a la vez vacío sin mi Ana, me levanto pateando el edredón hago todo lo que hago a la mañana Gail hizo el desayuno de todo un poco pero siento que me arden los ojos espero no resfriarme es lo ultimo que podría pasarme.

Llamo a Ana y me manda a buzón odio que no me atienda ella sabe que me vuelvo loco cuando no la localizo.

Hago ejercicio al terminar reviso unos documentos después de llamar a mi padre que me pidió que lo revise por él, sigo con mal humor no sé nada de Ana espero no esté evitándome la extraño, espero me conteste cuando se le dé las ganas.

empiezo a enojarme más con ella, pero estoy seguro que una vez la vea todo el enojo desaparecerá.


	56. Capitulo 55

****ANASTASIA****

— ¡ Ana debes estar loca!

Por poco Kate no me grita.

— Kate por favor es mi vida, agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero lo que pase entre Christian y yo es solo nuestro.

— Está bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

— Y tu como supiste que Christian duerme conmigo? o que pasa las noches aquí.

— Por dos cosas, una es más que obvio como se miran y dos al entrar al tocador encontré condones tirados algo que me deje en dudas?

Estoy segura que mi cara está ardiendo de rojo.. mierda juré que no volvería a sonrojarme pero a la primera aquí estoy al menos con Christian puedo tomar el control.

— Kate aun me queda la duda de por qué le dijiste a Christian que quería vengarme de él.

— Es lo mínimo que él se merece Anastasia, aun no me entra en la cabeza después de que te tratara tan mal y no solo eso te hizo a Teddy tú lo perdones tan fácilmente.

— Amo a mi Teddy es mi hijo sea quien hubiera sido el padre eso no cambiaba mi amor por él, no lo perdono tan fácilmente y no estamos juntos.

— Entiendo lo de Teddy no te culparía por amarlo, entonces que son? ¿Qué es lo que ustedes tienen?

— Es solo sexo..

Susurro algo tímida.

—¿Qué?

Se le abre los ojos como si no pudiera creerme

— No puede ser Anastasia..llámalo como quieras pero ustedes volvieron sé sincera conmigo por favor.

— Es verdad Kate no tenemos nada definido no somos novios es más ni sé que somos todo ha sido sexo.

—¿Y tu dejas que te trate así? deberías darte tu lugar..

Está por hacerme enojar pero no puedo enojarme con ella.

— Esa fue la condición que yo le puse no estoy lista para otra relación.

— Está bien pero se anda cuidando?

Como digo me gusta que Kate se preocupe por mí pero se pasa hasta en eso me pregunta ya no soy una niña sé como cuidarme sola.

— Sí nos cuidamos Kate.

— Muy inteligente de parte de ustedes

Pasamos charlando durante toda la cena, entre bromas y yo con una copa ella solo con agua ahora sufre lo que sufrí cuando estaba esperando a Teddy me pone feliz que pronto él tendrá un primito o primita.

— Sabes Ana si tuviera una niña ¿crees que nuestros hijos podrían enamorarse?

— Kate por dios será primos!

— Lo sé pero te acuerdas una vez que me dijiste que seriamos amigas por siempre y si algún día teníamos hijos estaríamos felices si ellos se casaran?

— Si recuerdo pero eso fue antes de conocer a los Grey, aunque Christian y Elliot no son hermanos de sangre ellos son familia.

Es gracioso yo estoy tomando pero a quien se le sube es a Kate empieza a decir cada cosa..

— En eso tienes razón, así es que pequeño ojo que mires a mi niña.

Kate le habla a Teddy que está con su biberón en mis brazos fui por el porque ya despertó y está con una gran sonrisa.

— Ya pensaste en nombres?

— Aun no pero tengo algunos nombres que a Elliot no le agradan del todo y estamos esperando hasta saber el sexo del bebé para decidirlo.

Al despedir a kate acuesto a Ted a mi lado parece que ha dormido bastante y recién empieza su noche, extraño a Christian.

****AL DIA SIGUIENTE****

—¿Ana puedes venir un momento?

— Ya voy Oliver

Llevo los documentos necesarios y voy a su despacho, soy tan torpe que termino tirando todo tropezando por mi propio pie hasta parece un dejavú esto.

—¿Estas bien?

Oliver me ayuda a levantarme.. — Sí estoy bien gracias.

El sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa pero incomoda.

Pasamos la junta observando a los que hablan yo pienso más en Christian que otra cosa, me regaño por dentro por pensar en él pero no puedo evitarlo.

No tuve tiempo de escribirle ni contestar sus llamadas estoy segura que estaría por volverse loco por no contestarle.

Me escapo voy al baño y encuentro veinte llamadas perdidas, cinco sms y diez mensajes hasta del whatsaap incluyendo un gran corazón latiendo y emoticón rojo de enojo, ja! Quien lo diría Christian Grey y estas aplicaciones, pero con tal de rastrearme es capaz de revivir el antiguo messenger solo para enviarme zumbidos.

Esta vez le marco a su celular y tarda en contestar.

_— __Anastasia—_

Me llama por mi nombre completo debe estar enojado.

_— __Christian ¿Cómo estas?—_

_— __Enojado creo, bueno ya no sé tu como estas ¿Dónde has estado que no me has contestado? Empezaba a preocuparme—._

_— __Estoy bien es por el trabajo no podía hacerlo—_

Escucho su respiración tratando de calmarse hasta mordiéndose la lengua por que quiere decir algo más pero se ataja.

_—__¿Nos veremos esta noche? ¿Quieres que pase por ti?—_

_— __No es necesario iré junto a ti al salir de aquí, tu madre se llevó a Teddy dijo que iba a llevarlo a Escala en un hora—_

_— __Me alegra oír eso entonces nos veremos esta noche estoy ansioso de verte nena—_

_— __Y yo a ti—_

Tardo en cortar la llamada pero me acuerdo que estoy en hora de trabajo y tengo que volver ya solo quiero que sean las seis para ir con Christian…

Salgo feliz de la oficina con un tonta sonrisa en la cara hasta que siento un golpe como si me estuviera cayendo y todo pasa rápidamente….

Siento unos brazos fuertes que me sostienen antes de caer por unos escalones..

— Por dios Anastasia ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza que no te fijas por donde vas? Esa motocicleta estuvo a punto de arrollarte.

Su rostro muy cerca a la mía estoy en shock aun no sé exactamente que pasó en eso un paparazzo el mismo que ha estado persiguiendo a Christian nos toma una fotografía… ¡perfecto! Esto me meterá en problemas..

— Gracias Oliver no vi que venía debo irme..

Me despido subo a mi coche tomo unos segundos antes de encender el motor ¿debo decirle a Christian lo del paparazzo o no?


End file.
